


Situations and Surprises

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: No Ordinary Love [3]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 135,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment in the No Ordinary Love Series. When newlyweds Ryo and Dee are thrown into a precarious situation, the outcomes can only be a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young girl sits in a cold white room. Her body aches, she is tired and she is angry and confused.

"Why the fuck did this happen to me!?" She has mumbled for the last two days. "I don't deserve this!"

A woman in white pokes her head in.

"You'll be able to go soon. Are you ready?"

 _'No…I never was ready and I sure as hell am not now!'_ She thinks angrily.

She says nothing.

"You know…" The smiling woman in white says caringly. "There is help. People who would be glad to give you a hand."

 _'I don't need a hand_.' She thinks. _"I need a fucking time machine."_

Again silence from her lips.

A little later on, she is walking furiously.

"Oh no way in hell am I going to do this." She says to herself. "I never wanted this! Yeah right, help, you don't know shit lady!"

She brushes angrily past people. She stands at a corner waiting for a light to change. Suddenly her eyes catch those of a handsome man disposing the remains of his lunch in a garbage can. A lightbulb goes off in her head.

* * *

_"Baby, I need your lovin.._

_Got to have all your lovin.._

_Baby I need your lovin…_

_Got to have all your lovin.."_

He sang happily as he perused the store aisles. Adding more items in the cart he sings to the Motown playing on the store radio…he always loved that tune. Especially now.

The chestnut haired man smiles. He's been doing that a lot lately. Well, being a semi-newly-wed can do that to a guy. Especially a guy like Randy "Ryo" Maclean-Laytner. He had been married for almost five months now to his true love, Dee Laytner, and their lives couldn't be better. They had just returned from their honeymoon and Dee was not feeling the greatest these last few days thanks to the jet lag, so Ryo decided to treat his husband to a romantic evening in.

'A nice meal, some pampering…some naughty bedroom playtime…whoa did I just think that?'

Ryo shook his head and laughed as he walked up to the counter. He really was growing out of his boy next door image thanks to his husband. Dee would pay for that later. After gathering his purchases, he stopped over at the coffee shop next door and grabbed a large cup o' joe to go. He was still kinda worn out himself, but being pretty much on the other side of the world in just two weeks can knock a person out. And if you had a husband like Dee, any honeymoon with him would mean sex at least twice in a 24hr. period.

Strolling across the busy Manhattan sidewalk, he paused. Autumn in New York was genuinely the most beautiful sight to see. He took a seat on a bench and sipped his coffee happily enjoying watching the multi-colored leaves sway in the warm breeze, the sun shining brightly through the clear blue sky. The hustle and bustle of New Yorkers racing through the streets in everything from Bohemian shawls to Armani suit jackets. Ryo loved living in the city, definitely the best place on earth.

Autumn also held a special place in his heart because the anniversary of when Dee had proposed to him was coming up. That and his 31st birthday. Dee had surprised him on his birthday by singing him a beautiful song in front of family and friends on his guitar and then getting down on one knee and proposing to him. The two of them cried like babies when Ryo happily said yes. It was definitely the best birthday he had ever had.

Checking his watch he figured he'd better get home soon to Dee. He got up and crossed the street. Realizing his cup of coffee was pretty much gone now, he looked around for a trash can to throw it in. Passing by a nearby bodega, he saw a closed dumpster. Putting down his purchases quickly, he opened the lid and threw his coffee cup in and closed the lid. Wiping his hands together he went back to his bags.

Suddenly, a noise ran through his ear drums. It was faint, but it sounded like a screech or a howl. Ryo figured it must have been a stray cat. He picked up his bags and walked no more than two steps when the sound increased.

"Man, that's one hungry cat." Ryo said aloud. Feeling bad for the poor defenseless animal he rustled about in his bags and pulled out a pound of fresh roast beef he had bought that day. He opened the wrapper and tore off a little slice. He figured that he could share his spoils since the cat probably lived on rotten meals and garbage.

He neared the dumpster once again where the screeching seemed to sound. "Here kitty kitty, who wants a treat?" Ryo said as he stood on his toes and opened the lid. He saw a bag rustling and figured the animal was trapped underneath it.

"Aww, having trouble there kitty?"? Ryo said sweetly as he leaned in and lifted the trash bag up.

His heart stopped cold in his chest.

"Oh my God…"


	2. Too Common Thing

The mid-afternoon sun peeked through the small master bedroom. A lump in a king sized bed stirred from underneath the sheets and out appeared a mass of tangled jet black hair, sleepy green eyes and a lithe olive skinned body covered in a t-shirt and boxers. With a yawn and a cat like stretch, the body of Detective Dee Maclean-Laytner emerged. He licked his dry lips and felt the last lingering remnants of his headache disappear.

"Shit." He muttered still feeling pretty fatigued as he scratched his head. They had only been back from Japan a few days and his body was still a mess. For the last two days he had to suffer some bad headaches and crazy tiredness. But finally the jet lag was fading. The doctor he spoke to said it wouldn't last very long. Though he knew by looking at the clock that he was probably in for some nasty insomnia tonight. Punishment for sleeping so late.

At least he still had his appetite, as his stomach growled loudly for something to eat. He looked around the bedroom and didn't see any sign of his husband, but knowing Ryo he was probably cleaning or with Bikky and Carol (Ryo's foster son and his girlfriend). He got out of bed and ventured into the kitchen where was met with a note on the fridge. Judging by the utterly neat penmanship it could have only been from his husband. He pulled the note off the fridge and smiled.

_Dee,_

_Went out for some groceries._

_Didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Bikky's at Carol's for the night._

_Make sure you drink some more water to keep from getting dehydrated._

_No beer doesn't count._

_Be back soon._

_I love you._

_Ryo_

Dee smiled, God how he loved that man.

* * *

Across town said man was yelling frantically at a taxi driver to speed up. He held a small bundle in his arms.

"Please hold on." Ryo begged as the taxi pulled up to a hospital entrance. Throwing a few bills at the driver, Ryo leapt and raced inside.

"I NEED HELP!" Ryo yelled.

A male nurse quickly approached.

"Please." Ryo begged to him. "I found her in a dumpster! She needs help!"

Without a second to lose, the bundle was taken out of Ryo's arms and charged down the sterile hallway. Ryo followed but was stopped by another nurse.

"Are you a relation?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No, I'm a detective…I-I just found her…I thought it was a cat, but it turned out to be…oh god…please let me go in."

The nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go unless you are family. If you'd like you may wait out here?"

Ryo nodded nervously and took a seat in the waiting room. His heart was still racing, he couldn't believe it. What he had mistaken for a screeching cat in that dumpster turned out to be a naked, filthy, crying…newborn girl.

Without a second's hesitation Ryo had sprung into action. He dropped all of his belongings to the ground and picked up the newborn and wrapped her in his jacket. The child had signs of malnutrition and could have only been a few days old as the cut umbilical cord was still attached to the child. She wasn't even wrapped in a blanket. How long could she have been there?

Ryo was so panicked he didn't even realize that he was supposed to have been going home to treat his husband to a get well dinner. He didn't even realize that that dinner was now in a pile next to a dumpster next to a bodega. Ryo put his head in his hands and silently prayed for the child.

An hour or two later a doctor emerged holding his jacket.

"Are you the detective that found the infant?" She asked sweetly.

Ryo looked up and nodded quickly.

She smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Dr. Stella Lanley. I'm a Pediatric Specialist here at the hospital. You are?"

Ryo took her hand.

"Detective Randy Maclean-Laytner of the 27th Precinct." He said flashing his badge from his wallet. "Is she…"

The blonde doctor smiled.

"She's fine." Dr. Lanley said. "Malnourished and a little cold, but otherwise an IV for the night and then a bath should have her back to normal in no time. I must commend you Detective, had you not found her she would definitely have been a goner. Little thing cannot be more than a day or two old."

She looked at the piece of fabric in her hand.

"I believe this belongs to you?" She said extending the jacket.

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief as he took it.

"Thank God." He said. "I was so worried. Who could have done this?"

The doctor sighed.

"Unfortunately it's becoming an all too common thing. Babies being abandoned. Many young parents or people just not wanting a child just get rid of these kids without a second thought. Many of them do not survive."

She smiled.

"But lucky for this one, she will, thanks to you."

Ryo still remained semi-worried.

"What will happen to her?"

Dr. Lanley pursed her lips.

"Most likely once she recovers she will immediately be put into emergency foster care while ACS tries to find the mother. But she will probably be here for awhile though. Since she is a newborn, it looks like she hasn't been fed much as she is a little underweight. A baby needs formula or breast milk to help strengthen the immune system. Since it looks like she hasn't had much of either she is quite susceptible to illness. And for being in that dumpster for at least what we think is a day, her chances of getting an infection of some sort are high. We need to keep her under observation."

Ryo remained quiet.

"How is she now?" He asked.

"Sleeping comfortably in the NICU." Doctor Lanley said happily.

"I see."

"Is there anything else you need detective?" The doctor asked.

Ryo shook his head. His heart was hurting for that baby though.

"Well there is one thing." He said.

"Yes?"

Ryo bit his lip.

"Well, would it be alright that…while she is here…that I can…come see her?"

Dr. Lanley smiled.

"It would be just fine Detective Maclean-Laytner. I'm sure she would love to see her hero once she gets a little better. I must get back to the Pediatric Unit, but visiting hours are from 12pm-8pm. I'll alert the nurses in the NICU that you will be visiting. It's on the fourth floor."

"Thank you Dr. Lanley." Ryo said shaking her hand once again.

"No…Thank YOU detective." She said warmly responding to his hand and then quickly walking back to the elevator.

Ryo sighed and turned towards the exit. His heart heavy and full of anguish. Even though he was so grateful that that child's life had been saved, he couldn't help but feel such an unbearable sadness that she had been abandoned so cruelly like that, just left to die.

Right now, he needed and craved to be in his husband's arms more than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> ACS: Administration of Child Services 
> 
> NICU: Neonatal Intensive Care Unit


	3. Home Again

Ryo trudged up the apartment stairs feeling terribly worn. Either the jet lag was still making its grand appearance again or the events of the day had really taken its toll on him. Being a police officer, he should have been used to this, but then again he was the one who usually responded to the call…not actually finding the baby himself. Right now, he needed his husband.

He approached the apartment door, unlocked it and walked inside. His dark eyes locked on a beautiful sight…his husband. Dee was sitting on the windowsill in a pair of sweat pants watching the sun set, his dark hair hanging beautifully across his forehead, and his green eyes shining from the bright light. Hearing the door open, Dee turned and gave a great big smile, illuminating his white teeth.

"Hey you!" Dee said as he hopped off of the windowsill and approached his husband. Ryo grinned tiredly as he walked into Dee's outstretched arms.

"Hey." Ryo said quietly as he nuzzled his face onto Dee's broad chest. He felt so good in them. The littlest things Dee did could have the most lasting affects.

Dee stroked his husband's hair, his senses tingling…something was up. He had a sixth sense like that...like the time he could tell Ryo was running a fever just by touching his wrist.

"Where's the groceries?" Dee asked seeing that Ryo's hands were empty.

"Hmmm?" Ryo asked, but then slapped his forehead. "Shit I forgot! I'm sorry Dee!"

Dee looked at his husband oddly.

"What happened Ryo?" He asked. "You were pretty late coming home."

Ryo shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, here I'll go back out and get the groceries!" Ryo turned around and was about to head back out when Dee grabbed his arm.

"Relax, we'll order in." He said. "You're acting weird though. Come on, sit and talk."

He led Ryo to the couch and sat him down.

"Now, what happened?"

Ryo sighed. But Dee put his arm around him and placed Ryo's head on his lap, stroking his hair and ear.

"I was coming back from the grocery store and I had some coffee. I finished it and I threw the cup in a dumpster. Suddenly I hear this screech. I thought it was a cat so I was going to give it some roast beef I had bought. I lifted the dumpster lid again and saw something rustling underneath the bags. I thought the cat was stuck in between some bags. I lifted a bag and saw not a cat…but…" Ryo shivered slightly.

"But…" Dee repeated. Ryo looked over to him his eyes tearing slightly.

"But a baby…a baby girl Dee." Ryo whispered. Dee sighed hard, but remained quiet as Ryo continued.

"She was naked and dirty!" Ryo said loudly. "She was crying so hard, and she looked so hungry! She can't be any more than a day or two old because the umbilical cord was cut but had not fallen off yet! I lifted her out and wrapped her in my jacket and got a cab and went to Mount Sinai. That's why I was so late getting home."

"Damn Ryo." Dee said as he held his husband close.

"The doctor put her on an IV for the night to get her weight back up. She's gonna be there for awhile. The doctor said had I not found her, she would have surely died. Then once she gets better ACS will put her in foster care and look for the mother."

Dee was stunned, but not so much so. After all he had been in the same situation as that baby. He too had been abandoned as an infant. But at least his parents had the decency to wrap him in a blanket. He had also been lucky like this little one had been found…by a cop too no less.

"I have been so out of it I guess after all this…I forgot to grab the groceries I had dropped…I'm sorry." Ryo continued.

"Hey, hey." Dee said stroking Ryo's hair. "I told ya, we'll order in! No big deal. You saved that kid's life that all that matters Ryo. You're a hero. Heh…no wonder I fell in love with ya and brought you over to my dark side."

Ryo sighed ignoring Dee's sorry attempt at humoring him.

"But I wanted to treat you to a nice get well dinner." Ryo said spilling his surprise. "I mean you have been feeling pretty crappy after we got back from our trip and I wanted to pamper you. You have given me so much since we have been married and I wanted to treat you for once."

Dee shook his head.

"You gave me the best thing I could have ever asked for." Dee said taking his husband's hands. "You married me. You became my husband and I became yours. Everything I give you now is peanuts compared to what you have given me."

Ryo felt his heart melt as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Dee's neck. Dee truly was a softie under that entire macho exterior. Ever since they had married Dee had treated him like a prince and vice versa. They were truly the stereotypical newlyweds.

"Although, there is one thing you could give me now…" Dee murmured quietly into Ryo's neck. Ryo moved to face Dee's deep green mischievous eyes. They held that look that said only one thing…

Ryo took his husband's hand.

"I think its time Dee took his medicine." Ryo said as he took Dee's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Mmm…I hope its medicine of numerous Ryo varieties." Dee said as the two husbands entered the bedroom.

It was getting dark now, so the room was enveloped in a sensual blue light. They began kissing passionately, hands combing through tangles of chestnut and black hair. Clothes being shed to numerous areas of the floor. Sweat and heady moans forming from continuous necking, kissing, biting, and groping as the two beautifully sculpted bodies showed each other how much they worshipped one another.

The two fell to the bed and their dance became rougher. Ryo needed it after such a day. He needed his husband to take all his pain away. And as Dee entered him, Ryo didn't quiet his moans. He yelled and bit his lip as Dee drove through him endlessly hitting his sweet spot and bringing him to the brink of sexual madness. He gripped Dee's body mercilessly all over loving every bit of olive skin his hands came in contact with while Dee indulged in the erogenous zones of Ryo. He knew Ryo needed a good release and by God he was going to give it to him. He talked dirty, moved quickly and sweated heavily atop of Ryo relishing in his husband's screams, the creaking of the mattress, and the crashing of the headboard against the wall.

And when it was all over, two very happy, sweaty, sticky men fell asleep within the tangled sheets, wrapped in the tender embrace of one another's arms intending never to let go.


	4. Honeymoon to Remember

The next morning Dee and Ryo returned to work at the 27th precinct for the first time since their two week long honeymoon and the three days of sick leave because of the jet lag. There they were met with the same friendly faces they saw before they left. Or rather the usual grumpy, annoyed, overly hyper and/or sarcastic faces of their fellow detectives.

"Hey look at whose back!" Drake Parker yelled as Dee and Ryo stepped into the homicide unit. "How was the honeymoon you two? Did ya rock the casbah?"

"Heh…didn't know you'd be curious about Dee and Ryo's bedroom activities Drake?" Fellow detective Ted said.

"Ted be nice to Drake-Senpai!" Drake's partner JJ Adams said. "But seriously, did ya Ryo and Dee-Senpai?" JJ was a force sniper for the 27th and had a huge crush on Dee since their academy days. He still did and it broke his heart when Dee married, but his pain was slowly diminishing with each passing day.

Dee snorted while Ryo blushed.

"Like I would tell you losers." Dee said crossing his arms. "What me and Ryo do in the sack is our business and our business alone."

"Except when you're drunk." Drake added with a sly laugh.

Ryo's eyebrow perked up and he looked over at Dee.

"What does he mean by that?" He asked.

"NOTHING RYO!" Dee said nervously, then looked over at Drake. "PARKER SHUT IT OR YOU WILL BE EATING YOUR MEALS THROUGH A STRAW!"

Ted laughed.

"Seriously guys." He said. "How was it?"

"Didja bring pictures!?" JJ asked excitedly.

Ryo smiled and pulled a photo envelope filled to the brim with pictures.

"Plenty." He said. "Have a look."

The squad huddled around the envelope as Ryo explained each picture.

"That was when we were in Africa. We went on a safari tour and saw so many animals."

"Ooo…what a pretty lion." JJ said.

"We had to be quiet while watching it." Dee said. "Any sound could provoke it to attack us."

"Heh and Dee's big mouth didn't?" Drake said. "I'm shocked."

This earned him a swat over the head by Dee of course.

They flipped through more pictures.

"Cute kids." Ted said showing off a picture of Ryo and Dee each holding a child in their hands and helping to feed them.

"That was when we went to visit a village in South Africa." Ryo said. "The village had been plagued by AIDS and poverty so we went with a non-profit group to send some aid. The kids Dee and me are holding are brother and sister, now orphans. Their father is dead and their mother died of the disease not long after we left. We took the kids and fed them while she rested. She was already so weak."

JJ sniffled.

"That is so terrible."

A few more pictures later the squad came across new scenery.

"Dude is this when you were in Tokyo!?" Drake said. "Man nice place!"

Ryo smiled.

"We visited my aunt on my mother's side."

"That was an experience in itself." Dee added.

* * *

The weather was sunny and warm as a tanned Ryo and Dee disembarked the plane at Narita airport. The two should have been pretty tired after their African excursion and the long flight, but Ryo was more jittery than ever. Well, seeing family you haven't seen in years even after your mother had passed can do that to a person.

"Ryo calm down." Dee said as they gathered their bags. "We're not even visiting till tomorrow."

"They don't even know I'm here." Ryo said. It was true…his Aunt Elena had found her brother's old address book in a box of belongings. However, it was so old they could barely make out the address, the phone number itself had faded. Ryo had tried searching the internet for his mother's family, but her maiden name was so popular it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

As they got into an awaiting taxi, Dee threw his arm around his husband.

"Hey chill, alright?" He said. "It's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?" Ryo said. "I haven't heard from them since I was a kid. After mom died, I didn't hear a peep from them. All I know is that her remains had been taken to Tokyo."

"Come on Ryo, for all you know they could have thought you died too in that accident." Dee responded. "Your pop's family wasn't the most considerate people on the planet, so I wouldn't be surprised if they "forgot" to inform them about you."

Ryo sighed. Part of him wished he wasn't doing this. Hell, he shouldn't have been doing this. But life has that funny habit of making things happen that we don't want to have happen. Ryo…like Dee…was an orphan, except, he became one at 18 and not infancy. His childhood up till then had been a very happy one. He was the only child of Frank and Aiko Maclean, art dealers and college sweethearts. They had met while Frank was studying abroad in Tokyo and the two fell in love. She went back with him to America and were immediately shunned by Frank's wealthy family, except for sister Elena and later on her husband Rick. But they didn't care. They had each other.

Aiko and Frank had talent in art and business and started a lucrative art dealing career. Later on came Randy or "Ryo" his Japanese name. He was brought up with love and tenderness, never needing a thing, and taught the importance of respect and kindness. However all that changed one terrible Christmas when his parents were shot to death in a mistaken drug deal. For Ryo the next ten years would be hard, still carrying the values his parents bestowed in him while determined to find the monster that stole his family. He joined the force for that very purpose.

"I hope your right Dee." Ryo said.

"Course I'm right!" Dee said sitting back in the cab. "Look even if it doesn't go well, you'll still always have Elena, Rick, the brat, Carol, Mother, the 27 and most importantly….yours truly, so quit worrying!"

Ryo smiled at that remark. Dee was right…as rare as that was. He had a big family back in the United States and even if his Japanese relatives didn't accept him, it would not be the end of the world. He was doing it for his parents and he knew they would be proud of him. They always were and made that clear to him throughout his life, even after they died.

They got to their hotel room safely, thanks to Ryo being able to translate to the driver and to the hotel clerks. There once the doors closed the two flung into each other's arms and made passionate love well into the night. Ever since they had left America, they had this incessant need to be together, physically and emotionally. In Africa, the mixture of the sweltering heat and the power of human suffering and strength brought the two of them together like magnets. During the day Ryo and Dee would find themselves holding hands as they were led through the village by their guide, nuzzling close to each other as they held a child or spoke to a survivor. During the night while the rest of the group slept in their own tents, Ryo and Dee would find themselves reminiscing about the day's events and then making love as the sounds of the African landscape sang them sensual songs as they would climax together and then fall asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

For Ryo, he didn't know what Tokyo would hold. But as his husband lay on his naked chest sleeping soundly against the beat of his heart, Ryo knew that as long as Dee was with him he didn't have to be afraid.

* * *

The next day Ryo stood on the steps of a well kept Japanese house. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding. He stared at the picture in his hand; it was a photo of his mother outside her home. She had to be no more than sixteen, but the house itself looked identical to this one, with the addition of a few repairs and upgrades.

"Come on Ryo." Dee said putting an arm around his husband. "You know you want to do this."

Ryo gulped and nodded. He ascended the stairs and after hesitating for a moment, rang the bell. At that moment, Ryo wanted to turn and run, but Dee's kind, but firm grip on his shoulder told him otherwise.

The door slowly opened and Ryo looked down to see a child with a cap of black hair and beautiful eyes. A little boy no more than six then or seven.

"Hai?" The child asked politely.

"Uh…Kon..Konichiwa." Ryo said kindly, but nervously. "Is…a…umm…a Kohana…Tsubara…here?"

The child looked at Ryo curiously.

"Tsubara?" He asked.

"Do you know her married name Ryo?" Dee whispered. Ryo cursed himself, he didn't. Maybe the child knew his uncle.

"Ummm….Taro Tsubara?"

The child still looked at Ryo curiously. Then a voice…much louder than that of a child's rang out and a large man appeared in the doorway.

"Hai?" The man said in a gruffer voice as he peered at the two men, obviously westerners, on his doorstep.

"Kohana…" The child said and then said something in Japanese.

"Please…we are Americans." Ryo said sweating slightly. He really wished his mother had taught him more Japanese. "I was wondering if a Kohana or a Taro Tsubara lived here."

The man still remained straight faced.

"Kohana is my mother." He said. "What business do you have with her?"

"Oh you speak English!" Dee said.

"For my job." The man said. "I'm Akihiro Shinibu. My mother is Kohana Shinibu."

"Excuse me…Ryo said. "But did her maiden name happen to be Tsubara."

"And what business is it of yours, if it was." Akihiro said. "Forgive my rudeness, but I don't feel comfortable about strangers coming here asking for my mother."

"We understand sir." Dee said. "But Kohana…well..Ryo might have something you might want to hear?"

The man's eyes grew wide when he heard Dee.

"Did you say, Ryo?"

"Yes." Ryo answered. "You see, I…well I maybe…related to your mother."

Akihiro still wide eyed moved from the door. There was something very familiar looking about this young man.

"Please come in."

Ryo and Dee did so removing their shoes as they remembered Japanese tradition about coming in to someone's house.

Akihiro closed the door.

"We haven't heard that name in a very long time." He said. "Not since my mother's sister was alive."

"Aiko." Ryo said quietly.

Akihiro turned to Ryo.

"Aiko." Ryo said again. "She died in a car accident ten years ago in America. She and her husband Frank. She was from Tokyo and he was from America. They had a son…he was eighteen when they were killed."

Akihiro stared wide eyed at Ryo.

"How did you know all that?"

Ryo stared glassy eyed at Akihiro.

"Because…"

Suddenly…

"Akihiro!" A voice rang out. From the kitchen, an elderly gray haired woman appeared drying a dish in her hands. Ryo's heart stopped dead in his chest because even though age had taken its toll on the woman, he could clearly see his mother in her features.

She stopped when she saw what was keeping Akihiro.

"Kami-sama." She murmured. "Kami-sama….RYO!?"

She began trembling so hard that the dish she was holding fell out of her hands and crashed to the floor in a million pieces. Akihiro ran to help his mother and soon some more relatives appeared to see what the commotion was all about.

"Gomen nai si!" Ryo begged. "I didn't mean to scare…"

Akihiro was about to say something when the woman approached Ryo with tears in her eyes. Everyone huddled around Akihiro waiting to see what would happen.

"Ryo?" She said reached up and touched his face with her velvety wrinkled hands. "Ryo?"

"Hai." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "It's me…Kohana."

"Ryo!" She said and held the boy close. She cried something in Japanese.

Akihiro translated for her.

"She's afraid this is just a figment of her imagination, a sign of senility. But if it is, it's worth it to see her sister's son."

Kohana cried some more as Ryo held her close.

"She says that she can't believe it. But its true because she sees her little sister and her husband in you."

Dee smiled as he stayed in the background as his husband held his long lost aunt. The relatives gathered behind Akihiro were pensive.

"I know you might not believe us." Dee said approaching them. "And I can understand why. But it's true. That is really Ryo. Here, I have proof."

Dee withdrew some pictures from his pocket and showed them to Akihiro and his family. They were pictures of Kohana's little sister and her husband with a young boy. More pictures showed them together as the boy grew up, his features clearly matching those of the boy in Kohana's arms.

"I can't believe this." Akihiro said. "My cousin."

"Yup." Dee said smiling.

A woman, most likely his wife, next to Akihiro said something in Japanese.

"We are not sure if we believe you, even with your proof." Akihiro translated. "Aiko died ten years ago, we were led to believe Ryo had died with them and was buried with his father. His mother's remains were brought here with just a letter that she had died in a car accident with her husband. It didn't say anything about the boy."

"Forgive me." Ryo said as he loosened his grip from his sobbing aunt just a little. "But my father's family was very inconsiderate. They were supposed to inform you of their deaths. My father's sister would have, but she was very busy making the arrangements for the funeral and getting ready to take me in, she entrusted one of our family member's to do it. But I didn't think they would be so rude to you. From the bottom of my heart I am so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Akihiro translated to him

Kohana smiled up at Ryo with tearful eyes and spoke to him.

Akihiro smiled.

"She says that the past doesn't matter. All that does is that you are here and alive."

Ryo sniffled.

"I was so full of grief and anger I didn't want to come to you until I had avenged my mother and father's death. I'm sorry it took so long." Ryo began to sob.

Kohana rubbed his back and talked to him soothingly in Japanese as nephew and aunt were reunited at long last.

* * *

Later on when the initial reactions of Ryo being alive began to calm, Kohana led Ryo around the house to show him pictures that Aiko had sent them from America. Many of them were of Ryo and his childhood while some were just of Aiko and Frank. The family's suspicion of this strange man claiming to be Kohana's long last nephew faded as it was truly clear that Ryo Maclean was certainly Aiko's son.

The family celebrated with a huge dinner that Kohana insisted she'd cook for Ryo while he got to know her family. It consisted of three children, the youngest being a little older than Ryo. Akihiro had been born just after Aiko had entered college. He was already pushing forty. There were numerous grandchildren and even great grandchildren. It was coincidental that Ryo and Dee had shown up on the day the family was holding a birthday party for one of the younger children.

"What happened to my mother's parents and Uncle Taro?" Ryo asked Akihiro as they sat outside watching Dee play with the rugrats.

Akihiro sighed.

"Your grandparents died shortly after Aiko was killed. Your grandmother was already suffering from breast cancer. Aiko didn't even know about it, your grandmother didn't want us to tell her. But when Aiko was killed that was basically the fatal blow to your grandmother. We were thankful that the Gods took her quietly in her sleep. Your grandfather died shortly afterwards. He had a heart attack."

Ryo brushed some tears from his eyes. Leo had not only taken his parents, but even his grandparents as well.

"And Uncle Taro?"

Akihiro took a sip of his beer.

"Taro…he was a tough one." Akihiro said. "Cancer, like your grandmother. Except this one attacked his lungs. Your grandfather always said smoking would get him in the end. He was determined to fight it though, but your grandfather was right in the end. Left a wife and two children, the wife has remarried so I have heard and the children are both grown living somewhere in the world. We hear from them now and again."

Ryo sighed.

"I'm really sorry Akihiro." He said. "I should have contacted you sooner. I just…"

Akihiro put his arm around Ryo.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Like mother said…you're here now and that's all that matters. We really believed you had perished in that car accident with your parents. Mother was terribly depressed for a long time. She believed that her family was cursed, especially after my own father, her husband died. But now you being here have made her happy then I have ever seen her. You brought joy back to my family and I am really grateful for that."

Ryo smiled when suddenly he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down into the eyes of a beautiful little girl who mumbled something to him in Japanese.

Akihiro smiled.

"That's my granddaughter Hiromi." Akihiro said. "She wants you to play with her."

"She does huh?" Ryo said picking the little girl up in his arms. "I'd be glad to."

He walked over to where Dee was being tackled by a bunch of little ones.

"Ahhh…RYO THEY GOT ME…HELP!"

"Whatdya think Hiromi…should we tackle Dee ?"

Hiromi of course didn't understand, but still nodded her head rapidly. Ryo placed Hiromi onto her cousin's back and laughed. He then sat next to Dee as Dee tickled the children mercilessly. Ryo looked up and saw Kohana walking quickly around the kitchen preparing the special feast she had promised. She peeked out the window and saw her nephew smiling at her. She smiled back happily and turned to her daughter in law.

"That's Ryo alright." She said in Japanese. "Old age can take everything away from me, but the one thing it can't…remembering my little sister's smile."


	5. Visiting Hour

The whole squad listened intently to Ryo's story. They may have acted like a bunch of idiots sometimes, but in reality, like Dee, they all had big hearts. That's what made them such a good group of friends. Even Dee and Drake's bickering was nothing more than typical male behavior.

"Everything went really well. Aunt Kohana made a lovely meal and we loved playing with my little cousins."

"How did they feel about ya know…you and Dee?" Ted asked cautiously.

Dee smiled.

"They were cool with it." He said happily. "I think it surprised them a bit at first. They seemed a little old school. But Kohana just smiled and said that love knows no bounds. As long as we were happy then she was happy for us. She's the head honcho of that family as much as Akihiro tries to be, so what she says goes."

Ryo smiled too.

"She said that when my mom married an American, it was a shock for them too. It took my grandpa and Uncle Taro a little getting used to. But Kohana and my grandmother were fine with it as long as my mother was happy and taken care of. Kohana said that she believes my mother and grandmother are thrilled that I am married to Dee."

JJ sniffled.

"Awww….that is so sweet!" He said.

"Pretty sugar coated." Dee said. "Akihiro gave us his email address and we are going to be able to webcam with the family so Ryo will get to see his relatives often regardless if they are on the other side of the world."

Ryo glanced at his watch and motioned.

"Come on Dee, we better get to the office before the chief has our asses."

"LAYTNER, MACLEAN!"

"Speak of the badger." Dee said as the surly plump Chief Warren Smith appeared in the room.

"Hello Chief Smith, sir." Ryo said with a salute. Dee just sulked.

"Glad to see you two are back." The chief said sarcastically. "Now you two can catch up on the paperwork you so conveniently left on your desks before you left for your love-fest."

The squad was giggling behind them. Ryo's eyes shot up.

"Paperwork!? That's impossible sir!" Ryo politely argued. "I mean we did a whole mountain of it before we left."

Dee suddenly nervously whistled and turned his head and Ryo got the hint.

"Dee…" Ryo growled. "That whole time…did you actually work?"

"Hey of course I did Ryo!" He said defensively. "I just may have forgotten to do a few pages or two."

"Try a few hundred pages!" The chief answered. "I am missing half of the work on three cases and I need it done by the end of the week…so get moving!"

Ryo was seething as they walked passed the chief.

"What the hell were you doing on your computer over there!?" Ryo asked angrily. "We had agreed I'd do half and you do half, that way we wouldn't be flooded when we came back from our honeymoon!"

Dee blushed.

"Well, I DID do my half of the work!" Dee argued. "I just may also have been trying to beat my top score on pinball."

"DEE!" Ryo scolded, but then stopped when he accidentally bumped into a pin-stripe suit.

"OH Commissioner Rose!" Ryo said rubbing his nose when he saw who he crashed into. "I'm sorry!"

The blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing commissioner smiled when he saw his chestnut haired crush.

"Quite alright Maclean." He said. "Good to have you back."

He looked quickly over at Dee who was giving him the look of death.

"You too Dee."

Rose turned back to Ryo and gave him a quick once over.

"You look quite well. Hope your honeymoon was enjoyable?"

"VERY enjoyable." Dee responded.

What he was REALLY saying: "We had so much mind blowing sex that your eyes should be bleeding from jealousy you four eyed creep."

Dee had a jealous streak when it came to Ryo. Rose knew that and would pounce on it anytime he could. Though he really wished he could pounce on Ryo instead.

"Good, good." He said still not taking his eyes off of Ryo. "You got a very nice tan Randy while you were away, it suits you."

"Thank you sir." Ryo said sweetly. Even though Rose wanted to see more of that gorgeous tan Ryo was hiding underneath his clothes.

"Think nothing of it Detective Maclean…or should I say Maclean-Laytner." The name made him cringe, but he swallowed the bitter pill.

"Well we must be going now!" Dee said grabbing Ryo's shoulders and pushing him away from Rose. "See ya later Rosie!"

"That's Commissioner to you Detective Laytner!" He said.

"That's Maclean-Laytner to you 'Comish!" Dee yelled back as he and Ryo got into their office.

* * *

A few hours later Ryo felt his stomach beginning to crave lunch. He was still seething over the fact that Dee had indeed slacked on the paperwork that needed to be done BEFORE their honeymoon. There was no way he was going to let up on Dee until the last bit of work was done. He was glad they weren't on a case right now. That would be letting Dee off easily.

"Alright…I am going on my lunch hour." Ryo said.

"YAY BREAK TIME!" Dee yelled.

"Think again." Ryo said.

"WHAT, COME ON RYO, I'M HUNGRY!" Dee complained.

"I'll bring you back something." Ryo said. "You are finishing what you were supposed to TWO WEEKS AGO!"

"And what if I refuse?" Dee said.

Ryo smirked.

"Then you and your hand will become better acquainted once again…on the couch."

That made Dee freak and he immediately began typing. He knew Ryo was a man of his word. Sex and a warm bed with Ryo was too good a thing to sacrifice for food.

"That's what I thought." He leaned over and gave Dee a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dee mumbled as he typed away.

Ryo laughed and left the precinct.

However, what Dee didn't know was that Ryo wasn't just going for lunch. He had a separate errand he needed to run.

* * *

He hummed a little on the elevator. He was a little nervous at what he might see. Then again he has seen worse. He was thankful for once this trip didn't take him to a morgue. After a quick stop to sign in, he made his way to his destination.

Ryo stopped at a large window and peered in. There inside his heart fell. Seeing a NICU where most of the babies were in incubators and hooked up to a dozen tubes would make anyone feel pretty low. Weary parents sat inside, dressed from head to toe in scrubs and held their babies. He couldn't imagine what they were going through.

Most of the babies however were surrounded by doctors, nurses, or parents. But one baby in particular was by itself…or rather herself.

Ryo peered closer into the window watching as the baby began to squirm underneath the light of the incubator.

"She's doing quite well." A familiar voice said. Ryo turned and the sweet face of Dr. Lanley appeared.

"Nice to see you detective." She said. "As I said she is doing well. The IV is helping a lot She has a little jaundice so we have her under the light there."

"That's good!" Ryo said…grateful that the little girl was pulling through. "Any sign of her mother?"

Dr. Lanley shook her head.

"ACS has been alerted, but its still pretty early to find any relative."

"Mmm." Ryo said and watched her.

Dr. Lanley suddenly had an idea.

"You know…we were actually thinking of taking her off the IV and trying her on some formula. Would you like to give us a hand?"

Ryo's heart jumped.

"Could I?"

Dr. Lanley smiled.

"Here, come with me."

The doctor led Ryo to the nurses station where he was given some scrubs to put on, since it was a sterile area. A nurse then led him into the nursery. For Ryo everything was happening in slow motion. He could hear the beeps of the machines as he walked past the infants on heart monitors, the cries of the babies trying hard to fight for life, and the soft cooing of the mother's and nurses. Ryo was taken by a nurse to the farthest end of the nursery where the little one he found was just being taken off the IV.

Once the needle was removed did the little one start crying inside the incubator.

"Awww…its okay sweetheart." Dr. Lanley said sweetly as she gently lifted the baby out of the incubator. "All over now." She then looked at Ryo.

"Would you like to hold her detective?" She asked as she rocked the crying infant.

Ryo was a little nervous.

"I…I…don't…" He stuttered.

"It's alright." She said as she gently placed the baby into Ryo's arms.

"Whoa…hey…I don't.." Ryo said as he took the blanketed squirming bundle. But one look at the crying face silenced him.

Dr. Lanley and the nurse who had assisted her smiled.

"Quite a cutie isn't she?"

Ryo didn't say anything as he rocked the infant.

"Oh…its okay little one." He said quietly. "Don't cry, I won't hurt you." He felt so nervous, but at the same time he never felt anything so soothing as he held the baby in his arms. As he continued to rock her and speak to her softly, the baby began to settle down. She looked up at him with big stormy gray eyes.

Ryo smiled. She was a little thing with a small mass of red hair atop her head, those big gray eyes, and light pink lips. Her skin was a little discolored, but that was from the jaundice. She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"There now." He said smiling. "See, everything is alright."

He held the baby close and she had immediately settled down. She was so small Ryo could hold her in one arm. There was a chair next to the incubator and he suddenly felt the urge to sit down. Once seated, he took one hand and stroked her face and the back of her head. It was the softest thing he had ever felt.

Dr. Lanley smiled.

"We'll let you two get acquainted." She said as she and the nurse excused themselves to tend to another baby. "We can start her on the formula a little later. We won't be far."

Ryo had barely heard them as he continued to caress the little girl and talk to her soothingly. He watched as her tiny eyes were starting to close. He held her closer to his heart as the baby fell asleep against his chest.

"You are so tiny." He said quietly. "Who could have done this to you? I'm sorry your first few days of life had to turn out like this." Ryo continued to talk to her. He felt so sorry for the infant in his arms. How could anyone do that to something as lovely as this child?

When he left the hospital an hour later, Ryo felt an overwhelming sense of emotions coursing through his body and soul. Never in his life had he experienced something so amazing as when he held that baby in his arms. For that one hour, he felt…connected to that child. As if she was his own. He wasn't entirely sure what these feelings was just yet, but he knew it was ones he didn't want to let go of.


	6. Not Now

Ryo returned to the station after his hospital visit. He walked into his office to see Dee drooling on his keyboard. Ryo sighed heavily and with a fierce swing slammed the door loud enough to wake the sleeping raven head out of sleepy land.

Dee snorted.

"Wah..huh.!?" Dee said and turned to see his husband staring at him with his arms crossed with a white paper bag in his hand.

"Glad to see you accomplished much." Ryo said. "Here…your lunch." He placed the fast food into Dee's lap and strutted over to his desk.

"Hey, I needed a cat-nap!" Dee said defensively digging into the bag. "I have been staring at that screen all morning."

He grabbed a handful of fries out of the bag and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Besides." Dee said even though his mouth was full. "You'd be happy to know I was having a very naughty dream about us. Wanna hear?"

Ryo rolled his eyes and looked at his papers.

"Not now, caveman." He said quietly, but with a smile. His mind was still on the baby. It had been such an experience. He was about to share it with Dee, but the sight of his husband scarfing food at a sloppy quick rate, gave him the feeling that now probably wasn't the best time for conversation. So he went back to work.

The afternoon passed by swiftly with little interruption. Dee actually got a lot of the paper work done and with the help of Ryo they were well on their way of accomplishing it before the end of the week. They were briefed on a couple new cases that had popped up while they were away, most of them drug related that would need to investigate, and of course the ever daily Dee scolding by Chief Warren resulting in numerous teasing by his fellow detectives.

Today's topic was on why a complaint report had snuck in about Dee's interview tactics. Needless to say, when a suspect pissed off Dee, the detective would respond back ten fold. Of course, not all suspects are THAT stupid and know when to play the "I was harassed by a crooked police officer and demand compensation."

Dee of course dealt with it in his usual "I couldn't care less" manner and that basically ended their day. The two went home, Ryo more quiet than usual. Dee noticed it, but brushed it off believing his husband was just tired. First days back after a wonderful holiday were never easy. Especially on a Monday.

They entered their apartment to find Ryo's foster son, Bikky, sitting on the couch his homework spread across the coffee table.

"Hey Ryo, hey perv-face." The fourteen year old blonde haired mulatto boy said with his ever present sarcasm.

"Hey Bikky." Ryo said.

"Yo brat." Dee responded. "Heh…you're actually doing your homework? At 5:30 no less? What trouble did you get into now that would make you stoop to such a noble task?"

"Bite me butt hunter!" Bikky said. "I'll have you know since I am entering high school next year, that I am taking my responsibilities seriously. I DO want to go to college ya know!?"

Ryo laughed.

"That and the fact I promised I'd buy him a top of the line Bulls jersey as a graduation present PROVIDED he gets a good report card every marking period."

"BULLS ALL THE WAY!" Bikky yelled from the couch.

Dee sniffed.

"Never thought you'd stoop to bribery, Ryo." Dee said. "Though I guess its no biggie, if his grades come out crappy then I can make the brat wear a Knicks Jersey, the team he SHOULD be supporting."

Bikky glared.

"I'd eat one of your meals perv before I wear one of those ugly ass jersey's!" Bikky yelled. "Knicks suck big time!"

Ryo shook his head and went off to the kitchen to make dinner as Dee and Bikky began to argue. Typical night at the Maclean-Laytner household.

* * *

Later on that night, Ryo and Dee were sitting in the living room enjoying listening to a CD and cuddled in a blanket on the couch. They were sipping on some wine as they let the soft music calm their moods.

 

"Hey Dee?" Ryo asked as he lay on his husband's chest.

"Yeah?"

"I went to see her today."

"See who?"

"The baby I found yesterday."

"Oh?" Dee answered as he took a sip of wine.

"Mmhmm." Ryo said. "She's doing much better; they even let me hold her."

Dee smiled. Thank God that little baby had the guts to pull through.

"Great, that kid's gonna be a tough one then." He said. "If she can manage living through that hell for a day and a half or so, then she will probably be a little mischief maker."

Ryo smiled and nodded.

"She's so cute." He said. "She still has that wrinkled newborn face, but she has these big gray eyes and red hair. I wouldn't be surprised if some freckles appear on those cheeks later on! And she's so tiny! I could hold her in one arm, one hand even if I had attempted."

Dee stroked Ryo's hair.

"Sounds like a mega babe in the making to me!" Dee said humorously. "I hope ACS finds her mother or at least a good foster family for her."

Ryo frowned a little.

"Yeah…me too." He said somewhat sadly as he put his wine glass down. Though why he was sad, he didn't know. Of course that what was going to happen, ACS was going to put her in foster care nonetheless once she got out of the hospital and hopefully find her family. That was the reality….he thought anyway.

Another thought occurred to him.

"Dee…" He said. "Can I ask you something?"

Dee smiled as he played with a lock of Ryo's hair.

"Anything sexy." He said hoping that a sexual interlude would be approaching after said question. A slave to his libido Dee Laytner had…and now Dee Maclean Laytner will always be.

"Umm…" Ryo hesitated. It was not an easy question to broach. "Have you thought about…umm…ya know…kids?"

Dee sighed.

"'Course I thought about them and the thought gives me a headache!" He said annoyingly. "Can't stand them!"

Ryo frowned.

"Why?" He asked. "I mean, I know you and Bikky don't get along so great, but that is just something you two can't seem to get past, but what about kids in general? You like Carol and the children at the orphanage after all."

Dee snorted.

"Yeah the princess is alright." He said. "I mean it is fun to use her to get on the brat's nerves. And the orphanage kids, well, they are basically my brothers and sisters, when they are not being god damn annoying! I mean, ya I was no prize to Penguin, but they don't have to follow in my footsteps or whosever shit ass parents abandoned them. When Thomas and his gang tried to mug us, as funny as it was, it bugged me. They should be damn lucky Penguin takes good care of them and at least TRY to respect her wishes."

Ryo giggled.

"If she heard that coming from you, she would probably faint from shock." Ryo said. "But I guess maybe chasing after those kids keeps her going!"

"I guess." Dee replied. "I just…gah…kids I just don't like them!"

Ryo thought for a second.

"What about…babies?"

Dee snorted again.

"Even worse." He said. "Jeez, when Penguin would bring home babies that stupid teens would drop off to her because they couldn't take the responsibility she would make me help take care of them! Most of the time they'd puke and shit on me and they would cry all the time! She used to make me babysit them as punishment later on when I would get in trouble. She says they were a blessing, but I think they are nuisance."

Ryo glared.

"You were a baby once too ya know?" He said. "I am sure you gave Mother a share of troubles before you were out of diapers."

Dee laughed.

"Actually she said I was a pretty good baby." He said. "It's when I started talking and walking that I gave her hell!"

Ryo couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Why the sudden thought on brats, Ryo?" Dee asked when they finished laughing.

Ryo gulped. It was the question he had been avoiding.

"Umm..well…ya know…I was thinking…that since you and I are married now and Bikky is getting older, I don't know…we sorta discussed it…"

Dee knew Ryo was stalling.

"Spit it out Ryo." He said.

Ryo sweated a little.

"I was thinking about maybe when you and I would like to maybe…have a kid?"

Dee's eyes grew wide.

"Ya serious?"

Ryo nodded quickly.

"Yeah…I mean…you even said before we were married that you wouldn't mind having a child and that Mother wouldn't mind becoming a grandma, and well, we are in our thirties now…"

"And you wanna have a kid?" Dee finished.

"Just thought about it." Ryo said quietly.

Dee still stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Dee…say something?" Ryo said nervously.

"Well…" Dee started. "I don't know. I mean, I know I said we would one day have a kid of our own. But I'll be honest I can't really stand them. I was kind of hoping we would go that route or at least think about it when Bikky got closer to graduating high school or even later."

"Oh." Ryo answered down heartened and lifted his cheek from Dee's chest. Dee could sense he hurt Ryo's feelings, but he knew he had to be honest.

"Ryo…hey…come on now." Dee said putting his arm around Ryo's shoulders. "Look, I know you want a kid and we will have one. It's just…it would be too much…at least right now. We still got Bikky here and he still needs attention and hell…you and I just got married. I want to enjoy this you and me time. You know have romantic getaways, one on one dates in and out of the house, mind blowing loud sex, and yeah when we need it…just separate time for ourselves. A kid won't give us that. I mean it'd be the kid 24/7 PLUS we are cops…our hours are fucked up. We could never be around for it when it needs us!"

Ryo put his chin in his hand and remained quiet as Dee continued.

"AND A KID WOULD BE EXPENSIVE!" He said. "We or rather you are cool at handling the money and all, but dude, kids need lots of clothes and toys and crap. We don't have that much money!"

Ryo thought all throughout Dee's rambling.

 _'Dee's right.'_ He thought. _'Where did I come up with such a silly idea? We can't handle a child right now. Bikky needs us now more than ever since he is going into high school and Dee and I just got married. I want time with Dee…a lot of time and I love being a cop, I don't want to give any of that up. A child would be too much."_

Ryo sighed and pressed his lips into a smile.

"You're absolutely right Dee." He said. "Now is definitely not the right time. We don't have the money or the means. I guess being around that baby has got me all…I don't know…paternal…all of a sudden since she is so helpless. With Bikky it's hard because he is so independent, he needs me and I love him to no end, but at the same time he isn't afraid to fend for himself. A child would just be too difficult for us."

Dee grinned and put his arms around Ryo.

"Exactly!" He said. "Besides…the only baby I want to take care of right now is you! Come on, its bath and massage time for Ryo!"

Dee pulled Ryo to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom and into their private bathroom.

But all the while Ryo's mind was racing.

 _'Dee's right.'_ Ryo thought as Dee began running the water in the bathtub and slowly stripping him of his clothes. _'Though, right now it wouldn't be so bad having a little one to hold in my or Dee's arms and playing with them and feeding them and watching them grow up…'_


	7. New Case

Dee knew by the shit eating grin on Ryo's face when he walked in that he had been with the baby. Either that or he had gotten some good sex. But since Dee was at the office not hardly, and Ryo certainly would not be seeing someone on the side, over Dee's dead body. Dee was as possessive as a rattle snake with its prey, which of course Ryo knew VERY well. So the possibility of Ryo sneaking around would be like winning the lottery more than once.

Ryo smiled as he removed his coat and quickly ran to Dee who was still seated with his back to Ryo. He threw his arms around Dee's neck and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Hey handsome!" He said happily.

"Hey yourself." Dee said not turning around as he stroked Ryo's hair. "I take it you saw her again?"

Ryo grinned widely.

"Yup!" He said. "She's eating now Dee! When I came in to visit her, she was fighting with the nurse and the doctor about taking the bottle, so the doctor thought maybe I would be able to coax her to eat. And they were right! When they gave her to me she started drinking from the bottle. It was wonderful Dee! Right in my arms, she had her first real meal in days!"

Dee smiled as he gave Ryo a hug.

"That's great!" He said smiling. "Sounds like she is going to be good as news in no time!"

Ryo nodded and sat down at his desk.

"It was amazing Dee." He said. "I never felt something so…incredible as when I hold her."

"Wait till she pukes on ya for the first time." Dee said sarcastically pulling out a cigarette. "You'll change your tune."

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Dee…I've seen AND taken care of you when you're drunk." Ryo answered. "Baby spit up is nothing compared to the projectile vomiting you tend to do."

Dee growled.

"Very funny." He said. "At least I don't need a diaper."

Ryo laughed.

"Yet." He said.

Dee took a puff of his cigarette.

"Don't you curse me."

"Karma works in mysterious ways Dee Maclean-Laytner." Ryo said. "And the more you knock kids the more it's going to come back to haunt you in old age."

"Yeah…whatever." Dee said.

Ryo laughed as he pulled out some more paperwork to do.

"You do realize she won't be at that hospital forever?" Dee said seriously.

"I know." Ryo said not looking up.

"She's going to go to another family."

Ryo said nothing.

"Just saying, Ryo."

Ryo looked over at his husband and was about to respond when the chief burst in.

"LAYTNER, MACLEAN! ROSE WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

"Yes sir." Ryo said getting up.

Dee sighed and followed his husband. He hated hurting Ryo…but it was the truth…and well…truth hurts.

* * *

The meeting with Rose was a short one. They had a new case involving the murder of a teen that had been discovered just that afternoon. He could have been no more than 17-18 and just by the look of him was probably a heavy duty druggie.

 

Ryo and Dee found themselves at the crime scene just as CSI was wrapping up the body to be taken to the morgue.

They investigated the crime scene thoroughly, finding little to go on. The teen had been shot or stabbed, probably sometime the night before. His body had been found dumped in a deep wooded park. Some kids had found him while exploring for an abandoned tree house.

"CSI didn't find a bullet." Ryo said as checked around the area where the body had been found. "Probably still lodged in the victim or he was stabbed and the knife is with the perp."

"Either that buried under all this brush." Dee said noting the large amount of leaves around their feet. It was early autumn after all.

Ryo stood up.

"You think it was probably just a bad drug deal?" He asked.

"Most likely." Dee answered. "Kid probably did a little dealing, got into a fight with a customer, got hit, and the customer took the loot."

"Or vice versa." Ryo said. "Maybe he owed the dealers and didn't pay up."

"So survey says…drug deal gone kaplooy." Dee said. "Now we just need to find the suppliers and/or customers."

"We'll probably be able to go on more once we find out exactly what he was into once we hear from the morgue."

Dee nodded and checked his watch.

"Home we go?" He said. "The crime scene is pretty much clear anyway."

Ryo shrugged.

"Yeah...we'll be notified when something comes up." He said. "The kids who found the body were already interviewed and they honestly didn't know who he was. They never saw him at the park before."

"In the daytime anyway." Dee said. "Probably met with the dealers and/or customers here when this place was pitch black.

"Well if they did, they were pretty careful about not leaving any evidence behind."

"Crooks are getting wiser these days." Dee said.

"Unfortunately." Ryo said.

 


	8. Woman's Intuition

Over the next couple of days, Ryo and Dee were working hard on the case. It was taking up a lot of their time, but Ryo always snuck away a little while to see the baby. He had become a buddy to the hospital staff and a support system for the families whose babies were still fighting for life in the NICU. But, the little girl was his pride and joy as Mother Maria would say, and every time he would look down at her, a smile always grew on his face. He often wished Dee would come with him on these trips, but after what happened with Mother when the orphanage blew up and his captures by the disgruntled Nurse Emiry, Ryo couldn't blame Dee for being a little nervous of hospitals.

 

"So how's my girl today hmm?" Ryo said as he sat in the rocking chair holding the baby. While the doctors still kept her in the NICU for observation, she was doing much better. The jaundice had cleared turning from that putrid yellow to a rosy pink. Her weight was at a good average and she was eating more and more each day…as long as Ryo was there to hold the bottle. Otherwise she'd fight with the nurses, but eventually she would cave.

"You know what." He said to her as he rocked her gently and fed her some formula. "I brought you a present today." He put down the bottle gently and then reached into the bag next to him. There he extracted a small, pink bear made just for infants.

Ryo laughed gently as he held the bear over the infant's head. She looked at it and immediately wanted to grab on to it.

"And look what it does." He said. He pressed the bear's tummy and it began to play a light lullaby. He hummed to it and rocked the baby as he let her take hold of the bear. She looked at it with curious eyes and started cooing.

"See…now you have a new friend."

Doctor Lanley then approached.

"Well, looks like someone's getting spoiled." She said. "Though by the looks of it, I'd say it'd be the both of you!"

Ryo grinned. He had to admit he was getting some pretty special treatment getting to be with this baby.

"She's doing so much better!" Ryo exclaimed as he held the baby over his shoulder and began patting her back. She had finished off a good portion of the small bottle and now let out a loud, healthy belch. Everyone in the quiet NICU began to laugh. She certainly was the star of that ward. Ryo was beaming even when she spat up a little, thank goodness for scrubs and spit up towels.

"Now that's a healthy baby!" Doctor Lanley said as Ryo wiped the baby's mouth. "Detective, may I see you for a moment?'

Ryo nodded, though inside he began feeling the pangs of worry. He gently laid the baby down in her incubator and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Doctor Lanley led him outside.

"Detective." She started. "You have been absolutely marvelous with that baby. If it weren't for you, I don't think she would have recovered as well let alone even live."

Ryo smiled shyly, but his heart was racing.

"That's why it pains me to say this." She said. "But I got a call this morning…from ACS."

Ryo's heart froze.

"They have found no sign of her family. But they will be ready to take her into foster care once she has fully recovered." She said. "And by the looks of it…she pretty well has. I'd say…within a few a days…she will be taken into ACS's custody."

Ryo sighed. It was the moment he had dreaded.

"I see." Ryo said. "Well…that's good! It means she is healthy and will be well taken care of. As much as I like this hospital…I am sure she will be glad to be out of it."

Dr. Lanley smiled, even though her heart was breaking for this dear man who had made such an impact in her NICU.

"I just thought I should let you know what's happening. I know how attached you have gotten to her."

Ryo smiled sadly.

"She's a little angel." He said. "But I know she needs a family."

Dr. Lanley chuckled a little.

"Detective, if I had my way…the only family I would release her to is you."

Ryo nodded.

"Thank you, that's very kind."

Dr. Lanley excused herself as she went to tend to a patient. Ryo try to swallow the pain he was feeling as he stared into the NICU's large window at his little baby. She was clutching her new bear as the spell of an afternoon napped drifted over her. Ryo stared at her, heartache clutching his chest.

"If only…" He thought sadly.

* * *

"Ryo…Ryo?...Earth to Ryo…HEY RYO!"

 

"Huh wha!?"

"Dude, you were spacing out!"

"Big time…you okay?"

"Oh…oh yeah I'm fine."

"Well, then its your turn!"

Ryo nodded and picked up a card from the deck. That night he had been coaxed into playing cards with Bikky, Carol and Dee. Right now…Dee had basically lost a whole month's paycheck to the half pints. Ryo was in it for fun…or so he thought he was. But his mind kept drifting.

"Dammit, you little simian brat!" Dee yelled as Bikky scooped up more winnings. "You're cheating!"

"Please, I don't cheat." Bikky said with a sly grin. "I'm just that good."

"Don't flatter yourself Bikky." Carol…his girlfriend said. Her eyes kept wandering to Ryo. He looked so…sad.

Ryo sighed as Bikky and Dee continued to argue and then get into a wrestling match. Luckily they had the floor space.

"You two kill yourselves." Ryo said somewhat rudely…but didn't mean to. "I'm going to go lie down."

Bikky and Dee didn't hear, but Carol sure did. Ryo walked off to the bedroom and shut the door gently.

"I'm gonna kick your ass monkey brat!" Dee yelled as he got Bikky into a headlock.

"Like you got the balls, queer eye!"

Carol shook her head and decided that there was WAAAAYYY too much testosterone in the room. Woman's intuition told her to check up on Ryo. She walked to the bedroom door and knocked while opening it.

"Ryo?" She said sweetly. "Can I come in?"

Ryo looked up from the bed. The light was on and he had on his reading glasses, but the book in his lap was unopened.

"Sure Carol." He said. Carol walked across the room and climbed onto the bed.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

Carol smiled.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling okay." She said. "You were pretty spacey there when we were playing cards. Are you sick or something?"

She reached over and felt his forehead.

Ryo smiled as she put down her hand finding no signs of a fever. Carol was always that compassionate. Why wouldn't she. She was basically like a daughter or sister to him and Dee. They got to know her through Bikky, though the initial meeting between them and the little pick pocket could have been better. But she had quickly warmed their hearts, especially when they knew the real reason she was swiping other people's cash was to get her dad out of prison.

"No, no I'm not sick." He said. "Just…kinda tired I guess. This case is pretty tough. We are still trying to locate the vic's family. He was probably a runaway though."

"Oh." Carol replied. That was pretty damn sad. She decided to change the topic to something more cheery.

"So…how's that baby you found!" She bubbly asked. "Is she better."

Ryo immediately smiled.

"Much better." He said. "And she loves the new toy I gave her. Thanks for the suggestion!"

"Anytime!" Carol replied happily. But her heart fell when she saw Ryo's smile fade.

"But…." She said.

"What but?"

"That's not all is it Ryo?" She answered. "You're hiding something and that something is making you sad. What is it? Is it the baby?"

Ryo sighed.

"Yes and no." He answered. He knew he had been beaten. "Well…the doctor told me today that since she is almost fully recovered she will be released soon. It's good because one she is healthy and two because she will be put with a good family. But…it also means that my time with her is ending."

Ryo intertwined his fingers.

"She's been a breath of fresh air to me." He said. "I'm just gonna be a little sad when she goes…but I don't want her staying at that hospital forever."

Carol put her arm around Ryo.

"I'm just going to miss her when she goes…that's all." He said.

Carol thought for a moment.

"Why don't you take her?" She asked. "You love her so much..I'm sure child services will release her to you. They did with Bikky after all."

Ryo hmmphed.

"Because I know Dee, Bikky and I can't handle it right now. Remember..Bikky was already ten when I took him in and he pretty much knew how to fend for himself. But a baby needs constant care, just like this one would need. As much as I would want to…we can't."

Carol frowned.

"Why not?" She asked. "You guys have a big enough place I think plus you would have lots of people backing you up. I would be glad to babysit when you would need it!"

Ryo smiled.

"It's not just that Carol." He said. "We would have to go through mounds of adoption paperwork and interviews. We have to be checked to make sure we are qualified. Given our income and mine and Dee's choice of careers we would hardly be potential candidates. They were even reluctant to release Bikky to me, but he was able to convince them that he wanted to stay with me."

"Pfft…they treat it like it's a freakin beauty pageant." Carol said crossing her arms. "Just because you're cops…big deal…there are tons of cop mom and dad's out there. And you guys have a good load of money and you wouldn't be doing it for the checks like a lot of dead beat foster parents do. And your place is nice…a good home for a baby."

"Well there is one other thing." Ryo said quietly.

Carol turned to him.

"Which is."

Ryo sighed.

"Well…Dee is not to keen on the idea of having a kid right now. He wants to wait until Bikky has graduated high school before even thinking about adding on to our family. He has always hated children and I think the only reason he would go along with the idea later is because he knows I want one. He always knew I loved kids, but he just has had bad luck with them."

"Has Dee seen her?" Carol asked.

Ryo shook his head.

"Hospitals make him nervous."

Carol suddenly grinned.

"I'm sure once he saw her though, he would change his mind." She said. "Besides if you only have a few days left to see her, I'm sure you want her to meet Dee. You two do EVERYTHING together after all."

Ryo laughed.

"That bad huh?"

"The worst since you two got married."

Ryo smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea." He said. He reached over and gave Carol a hug.

"Thanks Cal." Ryo said. "You really cheered me up."

Carol hugged back.

"I'm a girl…we always were the better sex." She said with a wink.

CRASH!

BANG!

"GET BACK HERE PUNK!"

"NO WAY PERV!

Ryo sighed and dropped his head.

"I'm starting to think you're right Carol." He said.


	9. Please Dee?

"Please Dee?"

"No fucking way!"

"Come on, I'd love for her to meet you."

"That's why god invented cellphones with cameras."

"It wouldn't be so bad…and Bikky wants to meet her too."

"Pfft…did you bribe him again?"

Ryo crossed his arms. He was very irritated. He had decided to definitely take Carol's advice and have Dee see the baby. He had also decided to let Bikky come along as well. He had a long talk with his son about her and while Bikky was a little apprehensive, he knew far too well what happens to kids when they are abandoned, even as babies. But part of him wanted to meet the squirt Ryo was so giddy about. Dee however, was a bigger uphill battle.

"You're being a brat you know." Ryo said annoyingly. "My thirteen year old is more of a man than you are being right now."

"Ouch…low blow Ryo." Dee said exhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"It's the truth."

Dee grumbled.

"But I hate hospitals!" He said. "I don't want to be in a room with sick kids or women screaming in labor or worse Gorilla Nurse Emiry being around!"

"Dee, she's been moved out of the NICU to the nursery." He said. "It's the maternity ward for Christ's sake, not the morgue, though why you are complaining about being in a maternity ward than the morgue is beyond me! And Nurse Emiry is in an entirely different wing of the hospital…the odds of you and her seeing one another are slim to none."

Dee pouted. Ryo had to pull out the big guns. He sauntered over to Dee and gently sat himself down on Dee's lap.

"Please?" He said begging cutely as he threw his arms around Dee's neck. "Just for me. She's such a little cutie and I have told her so much about you. She wants to meet you."

Dee scowled while all the while the feel of his husband on his lap was making a certain part of his body react.

"I didn't know you spoke infant?" Dee mumbled.

Ryo stared at him with big chocolate sparkling eyes.

"I promise that if you come in contact with Nurse Emiry, I will shoo her away and I promise you and I won't go near the NICU or near a woman giving birth. We'll just being going to see the baby."

Ryo laughed.

"Who knows, we may get in during feeding time. Do you know how many nursing mothers I have been around? Quite a feast for the eyes, I'll tell you."

Dee's eyes shot up.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Ryo said placing his hand on his heart. "And you know how modest I am and these women are too duh, but at the same time, it would be a straight man's paradise."

Dee couldn't believe his ears. His little Ryo was a peeper?

"Who are you and what have you done with my Ryo?" Dee asked. "You do realize you married a guy you know?

Ryo laughed as Dee clutched his back.

"I'm just saying….we both did have attractions towards women at one point." He said blushing. "And I still find women beautiful."

"You saying you wanna swap me?"

Ryo smiled and nuzzled Dee's neck. "Never. You're everything I'll ever need and all the beauty I desire. But at the same time Dee, I want you to see her. She means so much to me and I want to share her with you and Bikky. If I have to say goodbye to her soon, I'd feel better with you two around."

Dee sighed. He had been beaten.

"Alright." He said. "I'll go with you to see your little bundle of joy."

Ryo beamed.

"THANK YOU DEE!" He yelled throwing his arms around Dee's neck again. "I promise you, you'll have a lovely time, she's so sweet and cute…oh we have to buy her another present before we see her! She loves it when I bring her little gifts. Maybe a new blanket!"

Dee sighed as Ryo rambled on in his lap. God he was sounding worse then JJ when he still had a crush on Dee. It had to stop immediately.

"ALRIGHT!" He said and clutched onto a surprised Ryo. The next thing Ryo knew he had been hoisted into the air holding onto tightly to Dee like an octopus.

"DEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ryo yelled as began walking with him.

"Shutting you up!" Dee said as he grabbed a hold of Ryo and passionately began kissing his mouth.

As he moved towards Ryo's neck he lustfully whispered.

"I'm giving you what you wanted, now I want something in return. Marriage is about compromise you know?"

Ryo didn't argue as he moaned loudly. Thank God Bikky was at Carol's.

Needless to say, they didn't make it to the bedroom. Dee had gently pushed Ryo up against the wall and within minutes had unbuckled both their pants and began making wild, dirty, sexy love against the wall. Normally they liked being naked, but the sudden need to be one with each other had overtaken them both. They both moaned, sweated and practically screamed with pleasure with repeated words of "I love you" to one another. When it was all over, the two slid down to the floor.

Dee grinned as he combed his air from his eyes.

"Remind…me….to shut you up more often." Dee said panting to a glowing Ryo.

Ryo smiled slyly.

"You think its over?" He said grabbing Dee's hand. He pulled Dee into the bedroom and finally shedding each other of their clothes they fell upon the bed and made love throughout the night in all sorts of positions. Ryo was thrilled that Dee was going to see her and that he was willing to sacrifice his own pride for him. He felt genuinely happy and loved and also…massively turned on.

Needless to say…the two needed to definitely throw the sheets into the wash the next day.

* * *

A few days passed, unfortunately Ryo didn't get his chance to see the baby like he did before. The case had taken up his time. While the vic was still unknown, his autopsy revealed that he had shot up a heavy dose of cocaine. But upon further inspection, the cocaine had been found to be tainted with poison. More victims, most of them runaway teens had been popping up in the morgue full of the lethal drug. Either someone was out for revenge against teenagers or it was a killing spree.

No perp had been convicted, even though Dee and Ryo hunted the streets for anyone who might know who would be supplying such a thing and why?

"Maybe these kids really did owe the perp and he is pissed because they didn't give him his money?" Ryo said.

Dee stared down at the picture of the young girl lying on the cold table. She was the latest victim.

"Seems to be." He said. "'Cause this one definitely doesn't look like the dealer type."

"Toxicology report's back." Forensic scientist Jim Campbell said. "Same results as the others. Drug lover who took the fatal dose."

"That makes five in all." Ryo said.

"And probably steadily growing." Dee said. "Damn, what is this guy trying to prove by killing off drug addicted teens?"

"Could be any number of things boys." Jim said. "I'll alert Commissioner Rose and have him send out a report to the media about it. Juvie will probably be swamped with cases now about parents needing to find their runaway kids."

Ryo shrugged.

"Not a bad thing to do." He said. "The more kids found, the less there will be to harm. And if those are getting harmed by their parents, then maybe they will have the courage to come to the cops and tell us."

Dee knew Ryo was thinking about the baby. He sighed.

"Thanks Jim." He said. "Come on Ryo, let's drop off this report to Rose and Badger and then we'll pick up the brat and go see your squirt."

Ryo smiled widely.

"I would really like that Dee."

Jim cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's squirt?" He asked.

Before Ryo could answer Dee slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We'll tell you later because Ryo will run your ear off." He said. "Let's go!"

They did as Dee said. Once they got to the hospital Ryo walked ahead of Dee and Bikky, leading the way. Ryo was walking quickly holding a bag containing a brand new baby blanket.

Bikky wrinkled his nose.

"Man Ryo's all girly about this baby huh?"

Dee nodded.

"Big time." He said.

They reached the maternity ward and Ryo nearly jogged to the nursery. He scanned the nursery that seemed to have had a baby boom. There were at least four new newborns in there. But when he looked for his baby his face fell. Her small crib was occupied by another infant. He saw a nurse who recognized him. She made a call on the phone. Moments later Doctor Lanley appeared.

"Detective Maclean-Laytner." She said. "I'm so sorry…"

Ryo knew what was coming.

"ACS took her today huh?"

Dr. Lanley frowned.

"Just this morning." She said. "I would have called you, but I didn't have your number."

"Do you know where she is?"

Dr. Lanley shook her head.

"That's doctor patient confidentiality." She said. "I'm bound by law unfortunately."

Ryo shook his head.

"It's alright." He said. "Well, I'm glad she is all better now."

Dr. Lanley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because of you detective." She said. "I'm sure even though she is a baby she will never forget you. You saved her life, you gave her a chance to live. For that, she and the rest of the staff and families here are in debt to you. You really brightened everything here and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

Ryo tried to smile, but couldn't. His heart was breaking. He did want to cry, but he hid it well. But Dee and Bikky knew better as they surrounded Ryo.

"Come on Ryo." Dee said quietly as he threw his arm around Ryo's shoulders. Bikky put his arm around Ryo's back and they walked towards the elevator and then out of the hospital. Once outside, did Ryo's tears gently begin to fall.


	10. Lucky Ryo

That night, Ryo said hardly a thing. He was in a battle of emotions. He dropped the baby blanket onto the couch and went straight to bed. He had cried quietly as they headed home, but stopped when they got home. Ryo was a very sensitive man and when he felt something…he felt it…hard whether it'd be happiness or sorrow. That's what made him such a great husband, father, and friend.

But right now the emotion was sorrow and Dee felt helpless. He had Bikky order some take out for dinner and checked on Ryo. He crawled into the bed and spooned up behind Ryo.

"Hey." Dee said quietly.

"Hey." Ryo responded with a sniffle.

"Feeling any better?" Dee asked.

"Eh…a little." Ryo said. "But I'm glad she's safe now. I guess that's what happens when you get too attached, sorry I got all teary-eyed."

Dee shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

He sat and pulled Ryo onto his chest and held him close.

"You saved her life Ryo." He said. "I'm sure your parents are pretty proud of you right now and I know for sure Jess and Arnon are too and I for one can't be more thankful that you are my husband."

Ryo smiled as he nuzzled in Dee's arms.

"Thank you Dee." He said with a smile. "I'm pretty damn lucky too."

Just then Bikky poked his head in.

"I…uh…ordered some Chinese." He said. "Is that okay."

Ryo nodded.

"That's fine." He said. "Now get over here."

Bikky walked across the room and onto the bed. There Ryo grabbed Bikky into a warm hug embarrassing the teen.

"Sorry I got all weepy back there." Ryo said. "But thank you for being there with me. I'm glad you wanted to see her. I'm sorry you never got the chance. You're a great son and I am very proud of you."

Bikky was nearly magenta at his father's kind words.

"Awww Ryo." The teen said. "Come on man, you're being all gay on me!"

Ryo laughed and let go of his blushing son.

"Fathers get emotional sometimes B." Dee said. "You'll see when you're a dad some day."

"BUT NOT NOW!" Ryo said causing Bikky and Dee to laugh. Already Ryo was cheering up.

"Aw, Ryo doesn't wanna be grandpa yet?" Bikky said with a laugh. Normally he would have agreed with Ryo…but the idea was too good to pass up.

Ryo glared.

"Just think it and you'll be grounded till your 21!" Ryo said, but he was smiling.

"Yeah B…I don't think Ryo wants to be grandpa at only 31!"

Ryo looked over at Dee.

"As I recall by these rings on our fingers, I married you!" Ryo said. "Therefore, I wouldn't be the only grandpa here!"

Dee shrieked.

"AW HELL NO!" Dee said.

"What perve." Bikky said. "Don't wanna be called gramps? You already act like an old geezer!"

"Yeah Dee." Ryo said smirking. "Why not solidify it?"

Dee was freaking.

"NAH UH…NO WAY…I AM NOT GOING TO BE GRANDPA!" Dee yelled. "TOMORROW I AM BOOKING A VASECTOMY APPOINTMENT FOR THE BRAT! I AM NOT GONNA BE GRANDPA! NO WAY NO HOW!"

"Oh jeeze." Ryo said as Bikky took a swift kick to Dee's leg.

"The only ones who needs his stuff chopped or tied is you rump lover!" Bikky yelled.

That of course started a raging fight yet again in the Maclean-Laytner household. Ryo just laughed as he watched his boys, feeling better every minute. Even if his heart was aching for the little one.

* * *

The week passed by swiftly. Ryo and Dee began interviewing suspects in the teen drug homicides. Drake, JJ, Ted, and Marty were also a part of the case. They were coming up with clues but nothing caste in concrete. The homicide count was still five, but they were still on alert.

 

But all of that was on hold when the guys took Ryo out for his 31st birthday that night! It wasn't anything spectacular, just a pub in a nice area of the city. It was what Ryo had wanted and Dee definitely wasn't complaining. It was the first anniversary of the night Dee had proposed to Ryo and he wanted to make it something special, but his wallet said otherwise. But Ryo had convinced him he didn't want an extravagant event like last year…just something simple and quiet. He was still feeling a little down about the baby, so a night out with the guys and Carol and Bikky was something he needed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYO!" The 27 detectives said when Ryo and Dee and kids arrived. They had already gotten a large table and were sucking down beers when Ryo and Dee sat down.

"Thanks you guys!" Ryo said as he ordered himself and Dee a beer and the kids some sodas.

"You do know you guys are paying for this!" Dee immediately said.

"Yeah..yeah…yeah…we know cheapskate." Ted answered. "Why do you think we came as a group?"

Drake laughed.

"Though we will probably be paying for most of the drinks you down." Drake answered. "But we are not dragging your ass out of here. You get smashed…you can sleep here."

JJ sniffed.

"You guys are so mean to Dee-senpai." He said. The lavender haired sniper may have moved on, but he always had a sweet spot for his former crush.

Ryo laughed as he took a sip of his drink. He really was happy that the guys had thrown this for him. He was also glad Carol and Bikky were with them, even if the company did not really know the meaning of decorum as Marty let out a semi-loud belch, but the kids knew the 27 detectives pretty well, so he wasn't worried.

They ordered dinner, the "manly" men of course going for anything greasy and/or covered in barbecue sauce while the gentlemen (being Ryo and JJ) went for the light stuff yet satisfying meals. Carol also went along with something that didn't involve the use of at least a hundred napkins unlike her boyfriend.

Ryo was having a great time. He loved watching the way Dee would playfight with Drake. Bikky would often chime in with a few choice words or two. JJ would talk with Carol about how she was doing in school and whatnot while Ted and Marty of course stuck to sports conversations. Everyone of course included Ryo who would always add light and hilarity to the discussions. It wasn't just a birthday celebration…it was a well deserved night on the town for some well deserved people.

It got even nicer when a waiter brought over dessert and a candle was burning in a piece of chocolate cake for Ryo. Everyone of course sang happy birthday including the waiters.

"Make a wish Ryo!" Dee yelled. Ryo closed his eyes…made his wish…and blew out the candle. They cheered and again dug in. By the time they had finished, everyone was pleasantly full, content and with the exception of Ryo…JJ…and the kids…happily buzzed.

"Present time!" Dee yelled as he downed his third beer of the night.

The guys groaned.

"Ryo…hey…umm." Drake started, but Ryo shook his head.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." He said. "This is present enough. You're the best, so don't worry about it."

JJ blushed.

"Well we did get you something Ryo-senpai…but its small…we hope you like it" JJ said. He extracted an envelope.

"We all chipped in on it…but we have been kinda broke and all." Marty said.

"You guys didn't have to!" Ryo said as he took the envelope. "Thanks!"

"Hold your thanks till you open it Ryo." Dee whispered…we know what these guys are capable of."

"Dee hush." Ryo said elbowing him. He opened the envelope and inside was a funny card. He opened the card and out fell a gift certificate. Ryo took it and smiled.

"Oh wow!" He said grinning. "This is great you guys!"

Marty…Ted…Drake and JJ had all chipped in and gotten him a gift certificate to one of the city's more refined café's.

"Well…you always were a fan of tea!" Drake said. "This café has loads of it…so you can use that on your break or something."

"I definitely will…thanks!" He said.

"Here Ryo!" Carol said. "This is from Bikky and me!"

She pulled up a large gift wrapped box.

Ryo smiled and opened the envelope and read another funny card. Then he tore open the wrapping paper.

He beamed as he lifted up a new green v-neck sweater.

"Awesome!" He said. "I needed a new one! My beige one is starting to wear and now that its getting closer to winter this will keep me extra warm. Thanks kids!" He gave Bikky and Carol a hug.

Now it was Dee's turn.

"Okay birthday boy." Dee said. "Like the guys mentioned, money is a little bit of an object this year. So what I got you isn't exactly spectacular either, but I hope you like it."

He lifted a box for Ryo to open. It was card less.

"No card!" Bikky said. "Dee you're such a cheap loser!"

"Shuddap brat and let him open it."

Ryo rolled his eyes and tore off the wrapping. He lifted the lid and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh Dee…" He murmured. He lifted a frame out of the box. It was a black and white picture of the night Dee had proposed. There Dee was on his knee holding Ryo's hand as he held the ring out to him. The frame was silver and inscribed…

_Happiest Night_

"There's more." Dee said.

Ryo looked in the box and found another framed picture. Same as the other…black and white picture, silver frame. This picture was actually a pose Dee and Ryo had taken at their wedding. They were smiling and looking at each other as they held one another close. This frame was inscribed…

_Everlasting Love_

_Ryo and Dee_

"And one more."

Ryo nearly choked up. It was a picture of Dee, Ryo, Bikky and Carol. Another picture from the wedding. This frame said simply…

_Family_

Ryo's heart was melting.

"Happy birthday Ryo." Dee said quietly.

"Oh Dee…" Ryo said. Ryo reached over and embraced Dee warmly burying his face into Dee's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dee whispered.

JJ was now sniffling. The pictures had been passed around and the guys were looking a little teary-eyed.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE MUSH!" Bikky yelled as he saw that Carol was now crying too. "Jeez..I saw it all the time at the house…this is a party after all!"

Ryo laughed as he blinked away tears and the party started up again. It was a wonderful night and when Ryo went to sleep that night in the embrace of his husband he believed he was probably the luckiest man alive to have such wonderful people in his life.


	11. Mouths of Babes

The night ended wonderfully though Ryo did end up being the one having to drag Dee's semi-drunk butt home. Luckily, he wasn't totally smashed or Ryo would have to end up literally having to help Dee stick his head into a toilet bowl. Ryo wondered if the landlord from his former apartment was able to get that disgusting stain that came to be after Dee had spent a night on the town with the guys and ended up going home to the wrong apartment. Dee's stomach of course couldn't handle the heavy amount of booze and was emptied onto the carpet before he could make it to the bathroom. Poor Ryo spent hours trying to get the stain out, being the neat freak that he was, but to no avail.

However, the carpet was spared and they made it home with little trouble. However, booze to Dee is like a natural aphrodisiac. Well…then again…everything to Dee Laytner is a natural aphrodisiac, so of course he and Ryo had a round before hitting the sack. Come on…it WAS Ryo's birthday after all.

The next day Dee woke up with a slamming headache, a turning stomach, and a grumpy attitude, but nothing dastardly. Besides, it was Saturday and Ryo's birthday was not over yet. Mother Maria had requested that Ryo and Dee come to the orphanage that night for a little party of her own with the orphans. Mother had heard from the grapevine (Dee) that Ryo had been a little down since the baby he found left the hospital, so a night with Dee's brothers and sisters, the little darlings that they were, was just what the doctor ordered.

"Dee…Deeee!" Yelled the orphans when they saw the two detectives sans Bikky and Carol who decided to go out with their friends Lai and Lass that night. The kids were all ready for the party with the younger ones donning party hats. Dee of course couldn't help but lean down and grab one of the little ones while Ryo smiled behind him.

"Hey guys!" Dee said smiling. "Ryo's the birthday boy not me, go shower him with your saliva! BUT DON'T SEARCH HIS POCKETS!"

Ryo smiled as the kids gathered around him and gave him big hugs and wished him happy birthday. They walked into the orphanage where Mother Maria was waiting for them.

"Oh it's my sons!" She said happily as she approached them arms open wide. Dee and Ryo each hugged her warmly.

"You both look wonderful!" She said happily. "Dee told me so much about your honeymoon, I am so glad you were able to find your family Ryo!"

"Thanks to you Mother." Ryo said. "You really didn't have to pay for the trip."

"Now don't go giving me that!" Maria said. "You did marry my Dee after all. A feat such as that deserves a hearty reward!"

"HEY!" Dee said annoyingly. "I WAS THE ONE WHO PROPOSED! HELL I PURSUED THE GUY FOR TWO YEARS! I'D CALL THAT ONE DAMN FEAT IN ITSELF PENGUIN!"

This earned him a proper ear pull.

"Watch your mouth Dee Laytner or I'll have you scrubbing the bathroom floors while the rest of us celebrate Ryo's birthday!"

Dee grimaced as Ryo laughed.

"Yes Mother." Dee mumbled.

Maria released Dee's ear and grabbed a hold of both their arms.

"Now come on, the children are in the dining hall waiting for the two of you!"

* * *

Dee smiled as he stared out the window of his former home as they headed towards the dining room. Well it wasn't really his home anymore since it had been destroyed by that jerk whom was just looking to get some pocket money from a greedy organization who wanted to destroy the church and its surrounding and make way for a new building.

The orphanage used to be a building behind a run down church and was run by Mother Maria only. When it was blown up, the corporation supposedly behind it changed their tune when they learned the Mother Superior (Maria) who was also the Orphanage Director had been injured in the blast. They pooled a large amount for a brand new orphanage to be built complete with new toys, furniture and other needs for the children to escape any chance of being suspected for the orphanage's demise. Churches from across the city also sent other nuns to help Maria since she was getting on in age. It began thriving and became a safe haven not only for abandoned children, but also runaways as well.

Ryo was greeted by the kids and a large birthday cake that the kids could have only helped make. The other nuns made sure that no sticky little finger touch the round frosted confectionary. Ryo's name was spelled sloppily as was the happy birthday message, but it just melted his heart even more. He took a seat at the head with Dee and Maria right next to him.

Ryo was given a party hat and smiled when the kids sang happy birthday to him. He made a wish and blew out the candles and served pieces of cake to the drooling bunch.

"How old are you Ryo?" One of the kids asked.

Ryo smiled.

"I'm 31." He said.

"Wow…dat's a big numba!"

"Yes it is…it's the number of all your fingers and toes, plus all your fingers again and then one toe when you count."

Some of the kids attempted to count how many that was making Ryo smile.

"Does that mean your old like Dee?"

Dee glared at that comment and Ryo burst out laughing.

"I guess you can say that."

Dee growled.

"Don't you start!"

Next was presents and Ryo was given a bunch of drawings and little crafts made up by the kids. Some of the older ones had bought him little trinkets here and there with some money they had saved. Ryo loved each and every one.

"Oh wow…my refrigerator is going to be covered in all these pictures"

"Will you put mine in the p'lice station Ryo?"

Ryo smiled.

"You bet I will, it will make it much brighter!"

Mother Maria watched as her son-in-law basked in his gifts and her children. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on hers. It was Dee's and he was smiling at her and then over at his husband. She had never seen her son that happy since he met Ryo. Since Jess (the police officer who had found Dee) and Arnon (Dee's best friend) had died brutally when Dee was sixteen, he never really found many people who could make him smile the way Ryo did. She was so thrilled the Lord had brought them together.

* * *

Later on Dee and Ryo spent a good hour playing games with the kids until they were called to bed. This gave the adults time to talk. They showed Mother Maria the photos from Africa and Tokyo and talked about the wonderful honeymoon.

"Yup I really had Ryo surprised when I showed him those tickets!" Dee said recalling how he had surprised Ryo with the plane tickets to their honeymoon the day after they married.

"It was an experience we'll never forget." Ryo said. "Thank you so much again Mother Maria."

Maria had chipped in for the trip as a gift to the newlyweds. Ryo's Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick had also helped out.

Maria smiled as she sipped some tea.

"Think nothing of it." She said. "After all I wanted to give my sons something they would enjoy. All I ask is that you take care of my Dee and vice versa."

Dee came around and wrapped his arms around Ryo.

"He is Penguin." He said happily. "I'm really happy."

Maria smiled and was about to say something more when a nun appeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She said sweetly. "But we are having problems in the nursery Mother. That same one."

"Oh dear." Maria said getting up. "Thank you for telling me, I'll be right there."

Dee stared at Maria questioningly.

"Everything okay Penguin?"

"Oh yes fine Dee." She said with a smile. "We just got a new charge a few days ago. Poor little thing refuses to eat and has been quite fussy. I'm worried I may have to make a visit to the hospital."

"That's not good."

"Mmm." She smiled. "Here come with me. We actually just had some newborns brought in and I would love for you to see them! Poor little blessings. These children having children! Why can't the good Lord help them see they have options?!"

If there was ever a nun more liberal minded in the world, it would be Mother Maria Lane.

Dee and Ryo followed Mother to the nursery (a new gift courtesy of the slimy organization) where cribs and changing tables aligned the walls. It was run in the daytime and nighttime by 4 nuns. Two for the dayshifts and two for the night shifts. It was quiet in there save for a few fussy little ones needing a change or a nightly feed.

Maria whisked in and headed to the crib where the infant that was giving them the most problems laying crying.

"There now." She said quietly as she peered down. "What seems to be the trouble my little one?"

"She still won't eat." Said the night nun. "I've practically had to force the bottle into her mouth, I feel awful doing that."

Maria grinned and patted her shoulder.

"It's alright my dear." She said. "Why, when Dee was brought here it took me a little while to get the hang of it myself. After all he was only one of the few infants I had ever had in the orphanage."

Dee grinned sheepishly while Ryo peered into one of the cribs. A little infant boy was sleeping soundly. Ryo couldn't help but reach down and stroke his cheek. The boy squirmed and moved his mouth a little, but was sound asleep.

"So sweet." Ryo murmured wondering about his baby and how she was doing.

"Uwaahh…uwaaahhh."

"Oh poor little thing." Maria said as she gently leaned down into the crib of the infant she was checking. "I know you are telling me you are hungry, but why won't you eat for us?"

She looked over at Dee as she picked up the baby and bounced it gently.

"Would you like to hold her Dee?" Maria asked.

Dee backed away.

"Get that thing away from me!" He said. "You know how I was and am with brats."

"Oh you did fine, Dee!" She said. "You really do exaggerate!"

"MOTHER I TOSSED AT LEAST A DOZEN GOOD T-SHIRTS BECAUSE THOSE THINGS PUKED OR DIRTIED THEIR DIAPER ON ME!"

Maria humphed.

"Good, because I never did like the clothes you wore!"

"PENGUIN!"

Maria rolled her eyes as the baby continued to cry.

"Dee keep your voice down or we will be up to our ears in crying babies!

She turned to Ryo.

Ryo?" She asked. "Would you like to hold her, seeing as how you are better THAN my son with kids?"

Ryo turned from the crib he had been staring into and smiled.

"Love to." He said as he approached Maria. He extended his arms.

"Come here sweetie." He said. His heart stopped when Maria extended him the baby.

"Oh my God." He whispered when he got a good look at the crying face. "Oh my God."

Maria's face became worried as she placed the baby back gently on her shoulder.

"Ryo dear?" She said. "What is it?

Dee got nervous and approached Ryo who looked unbelievably shocked.

"Ryo...what's wrong?" He asked nervously

Ryo gulped.

"Mother…that baby you're holding…" He stuttered.

"Yes?"

"How…how did it get here?"

Maria stared at him oddly.

"Why, Child Services brought her a few days ago. They were going to put her into a family home, but they had their hands full with cases and certainly didn't need another one, so they brought her to me. Poor little thing had been abandoned. That's all they told me."

Maria swung a little trying to calm the newborn.

"She has been so unhappy, she will hardly eat or sleep."

Maria suddenly felt her own heart flutter as she got the hint.

"Ryo…is this...?"

Ryo's eyes felt watery as he extended his arms for the child. Maria placed the child in his arms. She was still crying, but was starting to settle down. Ryo couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the red haired, gray eyed babe in his arms.

Dee was gaping.

"Ryo?"

Ryo looked up and smiled as a few stray tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dee…Mother…that…this…

Ryo gasped for breath a little.

"This is my baby."

 


	12. Reunited

" _She's my baby."_

Dee and Mother and even the other nuns couldn't believe their ears as they watched Ryo rock the infant.

"Hey there." He said quietly placing her against his chest. "I missed you. Did you miss me huh?"

The baby's cries of anguish were dying down as Ryo rocked her gently.

"Aww." He said sweetly placing a gentle kiss on her head. "It's okay now, its okay. I can't believe I found you again…or I guess you found me this time?"

"Heavenly Father…" Maria said making the sign of the cross. This was definitely a true miracle by God. Either that or the world had really shrunk.

Dee just stood there in shock as his husband held the baby that he thought had left their lives.

Ryo looked up at Dee with teary eyes and a bright smile. He didn't know why he was crying…beforehand he would have thought of it as just being weak again…like when Dee caught his tears a few Christmas's before when the pain of losing his parents hit the most. But right now..he didn't care of he was being weak or strong or wathever. He was just happy he was with the baby again.

"Dee…" He said quietly approaching his husband till they were practically nose to nose. Dee could smell the faint scent of lavender baby powder radiating off of the child.

"Dee…there is someone who wants to meet you." Ryo said as he stared down at the child. "This is the baby Dee. The one I had found. I can't believe it…but it is. It's really her."

Dee didn't know what to say.

"Ryo…I." He looked at his husband dumbfounded then he stared down at the baby. She definitely was a cutie…but she looked even more beautiful in his husband's arms glowing slightly in the dim nursery.

"Now…" Ryo said quietly to the baby. "This is Dee. You know, the one I told you about? You want to say hello?"

Ryo extended the baby gently to Dee.

"Ryo…I…I dunno." He said nervously.

Ryo smiled.

"It's okay Dee." He said. "Please?"

Dee couldn't escape that happily tearful plea of his husband as he gently, but shakily took the baby into his arms.

"Umm….hey there?" He said nervously. "So…you're the squirt that my Ryo has been talking all about?"

The baby looked up at him, realized it wasn't Ryo, and started to fuss.

"Oh…hey come on now…gah…Ryo I can't…"

"Shhh…" Ryo said as he wrapped his arm around Dee and then took a finger and wiggled it into the tiny fist so he was holding both his husband and the baby.

"It's alright sweetheart." He said both to Dee and to the baby. "He won't hurt you. Remember, I told you all about how much I love him and what a good person he is?"

"Pfft…like she is gonna remember Ryo." Dee said nervously as the baby started crying a little.

"Oh crap…Ryo…she doesn't like me…I told you babies and me don't mix"

"Just bounce her a little." Ryo said. "She likes it when I do it."

Dee felt like an idiot nervously bouncing the crying babe.

They were interrupted by faint chuckling.

"Listen to her cries." Maria said sweetly brushing away tears at the sight of her son and his husband and this little angel. "She's telling you what she wants."

"I'm listening Penguin and she's telling me that she hates me and wants me away from her!" Dee said annoyed.

Ryo took her question more literally.

"Oh!" He said and raced over to the crib. There he retrieved the bottle of formula that had been abandoned and went back over to his sweating husband and the fussy infant.

"Come here sweetheart." Ryo said gently taking the baby from Dee's arms. There he did exactly as he had done before at the hospital. Within minutes the baby was taking to the bottle once again. The nuns breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." The night nun said.

Ryo hummed gently as he walked around the nursery feeding the child. Dee just stood there feeling completely useless. Immediately he felt like the minute he had made contact with the baby that she automatically despised him. Mother Maria saw his expression and went over to her son.

"I told you babies hate me." Dee said sadly.

Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been awhile since you were around an infant Dee." Maria said. "The hoarse cry she was making was her way of telling you she was hungry. Seeing Ryo again probably prompted her need to eat."

Dee sighed.

"This is all too weird." He said. "How in the hell could she turn up here of all places."

Maria smiled.

"Not in hell Dee…but Heaven." She said. "I'm sure the Lord played a hand in this one."

Dee suddenly felt very tired. This was all too much and he ended up flopping into a chair. Meanwhile…Ryo was on cloud nine.

"Now I want you to get a full tummy." He said as he watched the baby practically inhale the bottle. "And I want you to have a full tummy everyday! No more of this not eating stuff!"

The baby made a loud suck. After a little while longer, Ryo grabbed a clean towel from a changing table and instinctively threw it over his shoulder. There he placed the baby onto his shoulder and patted her back. A few seconds later a little belch was heard. Ryo laughed and the nuns smiled and clapped quietly. Dee meanwhile, grimaced…harder when he saw the first signs of spit up hit the towel.

"Yuck…" Dee murmured…but Ryo and the nuns loved it. It was a sign that everything was going to be okay for this child.

"That's my girl!" He said with a smile. Soon, with her belly and heart full the baby's eyes began to droop. Ryo smiled as he hummed a lullaby to her and place his cheek against her soft head. Soon she was asleep in his arms.

"You don't have to be scared anymore sweetheart." Ryo whispered. "I'm never letting you go."

Dee could only look on unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

As Ryo sat in the nursery in a nearby rocking chair, Dee and Maria sat opposite him. The baby was sound asleep against Ryo's chest.

"You know…." Maria said. "Child Services said that the baby was never given a name. I think its time she hadone."

Dee sniffed.

"Yeah I'm sure that as cute as pumpkin or cutie are, I'm sure she'll develop a complex being called it in front of her classmates when she starts going to school."

"Well, what do you think we should name her?" Maria asked.

"Well…Carol…Diana and Alicia are out of the question." Dee said mentioning the names of the women he knew or wished he didn't know in his life.

Maria put her finger to her chin.

"What about Jessica?" She said.

Dee shook his head.

"Nah uh…dated a chick named Jessica." Dee said. "She dumped me."

"Katherine?"

"Dumped her."

"Allison?"

"Dumped her and so glad I did!"

"Sigh…Vanessa?"

"Don't ask."

As Maria rattled off names and Dee shot her down with reminisces of old girlfriends and past prostitutes he knew when he was walking the beat. Maria had reached her limit.

"Oh hell no…I had to cuff a prostitute named Rachel! Bitch gave me a good kick in the jewels before I got her in the car!"

Maria shook her head.

"Dee…now I know why you went to men!" She said tiredly. "You have basically alienated yourself against the female gender!"

"GEE THANKS PENGUIN!"

Suddenly the soft voice of Ryo interrupted their thoughts.

"What about..Grace?" He asked. "She looks like one. And the grace of God helped her to live…and to bring me to her when she needed me."

Maria smiled.

"Oh Ryo…that's a wonderful name!" Maria said. "Unless Dee has any objections…or bad memories?"

Dee thought long and hard.

"Coming up empty on that one!" He said.

Ryo grinned.

"What do you think?" He said with a smile down at the baby. The baby made a soft coo in her sleep.

"I don't think she minds!" He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Grace it is then."

He stared down at the baby and rocked happily in the chair.

"Grace." He murmured. "My little Grace."

 


	13. The Case Develops

After leaving Mother Maria's…late and reluctantly of course...Ryo and Dee went home. Dee knew what Ryo was thinking under that wide grin and the thought was making him edgy. Though he was liking the fact that the baby had made Ryo so happy that he was more affectionate with Dee even in public, he was still worried. He knew Ryo would want this baby in their lives…and not just through Mother Maria.

They got back to the apartment and Ryo practically floated inside…his hand still in Dee's.

"Okay birthday boy…down." Dee said as Ryo practically slobbered him with kisses. It was like their roles had reversed…again…but for the first time…all Dee wanted to do was hold Ryo close to him and fall asleep.

"Mmmm….you're not in the mood?" Ryo asked.

Dee smiled and tugged at Ryo's shirt.

"I'm actually tired." He said. "Today….was…well…a big day."

Ryo laughed lightly as he peeked into Bikky's room to see that the teen was sound asleep.

"Very big day." He said closing Bikky's door. "It's just so unbelievable that she's at Mother's. Now we can see her all the time!"

He stopped a little.

"Dee…" Ryo started but Dee held up his hand.

"Not tonight Ryo." Dee said as he headed towards the bedroom. "I told ya…I'm too tired. We'll talk about it later."

Ryo jogged and blocked Dee with a smile.

"Oh really...I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that I did not have the upper hand in this marriage….who says you do?"

Dee glowered.

"Says me and that inviting bed over there." Dee said as he lifted his shirt over his head. "You coming?"

Ryo shrugged.

"In a bit." He said. "I'm still kinda hyped up from tonight."

Dee gave a small smile and kissed Ryo on his forehead and then his lips.

"Goodnight." Dee said.

"Goodnight Dee." Ryo said. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around himself. He really was happy. He went over to the big half circle window and stared out into the beautiful New York City view. His heart was soaring. Ryo had made that promise to Grace and he wanted to uphold it. In other words…he wanted to adopt her.

So…now he just had to figure out if this was something Dee wanted too.

* * *

That thought was put on hold when another teen turned up dead in the tainted cocaine case. Dee and Ryo were dumbfounded at who the perp or perps could be and why they were targeting teens.

"At least this one was in the system." Ryo said as he looked through the fingerprint analysis Jim provided. "Angel Hernandez, 17. He was busted two months ago after being caught with a good chunk of marijuana in his car. Served a night in jail because he was stoned behind the wheel at 2am and was slapped with a fine. Wasn't a runaway though, that's the only difference he has from the other teens."

"Mmm." Dee said as he stared at the paperwork. "Guess he graduated to the hard stuff."

"Not many signs of drug use. A few old, very faint needle marks. One was fresh...internally he had a small amount of cocaine in his system but the cocaine was tainted with a poison, probably was mixed or crushed with poison." Ryo said.

"Did Jim say what that poison was?" Dee asked as he read through the papers.

Ryo looked through medical report.

"Jim wrote that the cocaine was probably mixed with a heavy duty scentless cleaning powder or rat killer. Mixed with the cocaine, there's no way a druggie could know the difference, especially if the perp is selling it in powder form. Once that stuff is in the system, mixed with the cocaine, it'll kill instantly no question and painfully."

"So that narrows it down to the perp only selling powdered cocaine to teens." Dee said sarcastically tossing the file onto the table. "That should really narrow it down."

"But why is he targeting teens?" Ryo said. "There hasn't been any thirty or older, let alone twenty or older people showing up. What is his reason?"

Dee shrugged.

"Probably something to take up with precinct psychologist." He said.

"We also have to interview the Hernandez's about their son." Ryo said. "Maybe they would know who Angel associated with."

"Welp." Dee said. "Let's go."

The Hernandez's were very rightfully upset, but cooperative. Mr. Hernadez comforted his crying wife as he tried to explain to Ryo and Dee that their son was a good kid, just had a tendency to party. He kept average grades and wanted to go to college to study engineering. It was just before his senior year started that he got busted with the pot. It was then he admitted that he had been experimenting slightly. After a night in jail though, they thought it straightened him out."

"I don't understand this!" Mrs. Hernandez said. "Angel was a good boy! I thought he had quit those drugs!"

Ryo put a hand on her's.

"I'm sure he just got caught up in a bad situation." He said. "Some other detectives interviewed his school and they told us that Angel was doing great in his grades and attendance."

"Except for his friends!" Mr. Hernandez spat. "Bunch of drug addicted brats! They were the ones who got him in trouble in the first place!"

Felicia Hernandez held her hands tightly.

"Jose and I…we couldn't afford a private school for our children." She said. "We tried to look for a good public school for them, but Angel still got caught up in all that trouble."

Dee shook his head.

"Even the best private schools have drug addict's ma'am." He said. "It's a growing problem unfortunately."

Mr Hernandez held onto his wife once again.

"I wish we could tell you more detectives." He said. "But…the only person I know who associated with Angel was Tim Madison. He lives in Queens. He seemed like a good kid, but I guess…who knows right?"

"Mama…" A small voice interrupted and appeared a small girl.

"Juanita." Mrs. Hernandez said and held her forlorn daughter.

"Where's Angel?" Juanita asked.

Felicia gave a small sob and held her daughter.

"You will find who did this!" Jose said. "Please detectives…"

Ryo and Dee looked at the mourning family.

"We will." They said in unison.

"Shit." Dee said when they got back outside. "That's rough. Man I am going to ring this bastard's neck when we catch him."

"Hopefully Tim Madison will provide us with answers." Ryo responded.

Unfortunately Tim didn't really know much. Though he did party with Angel from time to time, the night of his death Madison had been at a school function. The school confirmed it after Ted and Marty made a quick trip back to it.

"Another dead end." Dee muttered as he sat back in the squad car.

Ryo tapped his fingers against the wheel.

"Well we'll just have to find Angel's former friends." Ryo said. "Ted and Marty provided the names of the boys Angel hung out with. They will probably lead us to the dealer."

"If it's not the dealer himself in that bunch." Dee said.

"Mmmm." Ryo said. "Check out the school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Dee said closing his eyes.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Ryo spoke up.

"Hey Dee." He said. "Want to swing by the orphanage?"

Dee sighed.

"Tonight?" He whined.

"Why not?" Ryo said. "I want to see Grace."

"I'm tired." Dee said.

Ryo giggled.

"You're always tired…or horny." Ryo said.

"Mmm…well now I'm both." Dee said lustfully. He leaned over and bit Ryo's neck. "Come on Ryo…let's head home…kick the brat out…and I'll have you making some of those noises I love so much."

Ryo blushed.

"You're insatiable." He said. "How about I deal then? We drop off the squad car…head home…grab Bikky…go to the orphanage and see Grace…and then we'll grab some dinner…drop Bikky off at Carol's…and then have some fun."

Dee groaned.

"Ugh." Was all the he said. "Can't we just do the swing by…kick out the brat and have fun?"

"Pweassseee Dee." Ryo said pulling a Dee maneuver.

"AHHH NO DON'T DO THAT!" Dee said freaking in his seat. He hated when Ryo gave the cute eyes and pouty lip.

"Pweeeaaaseee." Ryo said nearly laughing at his own silly self. "I promise that afterwards I'll treat you nicely when we come home."

Dee grunted.

"Better be good!" He said crossing his arms.

Ryo laughed.

"Have I ever failed to please?" Ryo said.

Dee snorted. Unfortunately, he couldn't find an answer to that question.


	14. The Case Develops

After leaving Mother Maria's…late and reluctantly of course...Ryo and Dee went home. Dee knew what Ryo was thinking under that wide grin and the thought was making him edgy. Though he was liking the fact that the baby had made Ryo so happy that he was more affectionate with Dee even in public, he was still worried. He knew Ryo would want this baby in their lives…and not just through Mother Maria.

They got back to the apartment and Ryo practically floated inside…his hand still in Dee's.

"Okay birthday boy…down." Dee said as Ryo practically slobbered him with kisses. It was like their roles had reversed…again…but for the first time…all Dee wanted to do was hold Ryo close to him and fall asleep.

"Mmmm….you're not in the mood?" Ryo asked.

Dee smiled and tugged at Ryo's shirt.

"I'm actually tired." He said. "Today….was…well…a big day."

Ryo laughed lightly as he peeked into Bikky's room to see that the teen was sound asleep.

"Very big day." He said closing Bikky's door. "It's just so unbelievable that she's at Mother's. Now we can see her all the time!"

He stopped a little.

"Dee…" Ryo started but Dee held up his hand.

"Not tonight Ryo." Dee said as he headed towards the bedroom. "I told ya…I'm too tired. We'll talk about it later."

Ryo jogged and blocked Dee with a smile.

"Oh really...I seem to remember a certain someone telling me that I did not have the upper hand in this marriage….who says you do?"

Dee glowered.

"Says me and that inviting bed over there." Dee said as he lifted his shirt over his head. "You coming?"

Ryo shrugged.

"In a bit." He said. "I'm still kinda hyped up from tonight."

Dee gave a small smile and kissed Ryo on his forehead and then his lips.

"Goodnight." Dee said.

"Goodnight Dee." Ryo said. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around himself. He really was happy. He went over to the big half circle window and stared out into the beautiful New York City view. His heart was soaring. Ryo had made that promise to Grace and he wanted to uphold it. In other words…he wanted to adopt her.

So…now he just had to figure out if this was something Dee wanted too.

* * *

That thought was put on hold when another teen turned up dead in the tainted cocaine case. Dee and Ryo were dumbfounded at who the perp or perps could be and why they were targeting teens.

"At least this one was in the system." Ryo said as he looked through the fingerprint analysis Jim provided. "Angel Hernandez, 17. He was busted two months ago after being caught with a good chunk of marijuana in his car. Served a night in jail because he was stoned behind the wheel at 2am and was slapped with a fine. Wasn't a runaway though, that's the only difference he has from the other teens."

"Mmm." Dee said as he stared at the paperwork. "Guess he graduated to the hard stuff."

"Not many signs of drug use. A few old, very faint needle marks. One was fresh...internally he had a small amount of cocaine in his system but the cocaine was tainted with a poison, probably was mixed or crushed with poison." Ryo said.

"Did Jim say what that poison was?" Dee asked as he read through the papers.

Ryo looked through medical report.

"Jim wrote that the cocaine was probably mixed with a heavy duty scentless cleaning powder or rat killer. Mixed with the cocaine, there's no way a druggie could know the difference, especially if the perp is selling it in powder form. Once that stuff is in the system, mixed with the cocaine, it'll kill instantly no question and painfully."

"So that narrows it down to the perp only selling powdered cocaine to teens." Dee said sarcastically tossing the file onto the table. "That should really narrow it down."

"But why is he targeting teens?" Ryo said. "There hasn't been any thirty or older, let alone twenty or older people showing up. What is his reason?"

Dee shrugged.

"Probably something to take up with precinct psychologist." He said.

"We also have to interview the Hernandez's about their son." Ryo said. "Maybe they would know who Angel associated with."

"Welp." Dee said. "Let's go."

The Hernandez's were very rightfully upset, but cooperative. Mr. Hernadez comforted his crying wife as he tried to explain to Ryo and Dee that their son was a good kid, just had a tendency to party. He kept average grades and wanted to go to college to study engineering. It was just before his senior year started that he got busted with the pot. It was then he admitted that he had been experimenting slightly. After a night in jail though, they thought it straightened him out."

"I don't understand this!" Mrs. Hernandez said. "Angel was a good boy! I thought he had quit those drugs!"

Ryo put a hand on her's.

"I'm sure he just got caught up in a bad situation." He said. "Some other detectives interviewed his school and they told us that Angel was doing great in his grades and attendance."

"Except for his friends!" Mr. Hernandez spat. "Bunch of drug addicted brats! They were the ones who got him in trouble in the first place!"

Felicia Hernandez held her hands tightly.

"Jose and I…we couldn't afford a private school for our children." She said. "We tried to look for a good public school for them, but Angel still got caught up in all that trouble."

Dee shook his head.

"Even the best private schools have drug addict's ma'am." He said. "It's a growing problem unfortunately."

Mr Hernandez held onto his wife once again.

"I wish we could tell you more detectives." He said. "But…the only person I know who associated with Angel was Tim Madison. He lives in Queens. He seemed like a good kid, but I guess…who knows right?"

"Mama…" A small voice interrupted and appeared a small girl.

"Juanita." Mrs. Hernandez said and held her forlorn daughter.

"Where's Angel?" Juanita asked.

Felicia gave a small sob and held her daughter.

"You will find who did this!" Jose said. "Please detectives…"

Ryo and Dee looked at the mourning family.

"We will." They said in unison.

"Shit." Dee said when they got back outside. "That's rough. Man I am going to ring this bastard's neck when we catch him."

"Hopefully Tim Madison will provide us with answers." Ryo responded.

Unfortunately Tim didn't really know much. Though he did party with Angel from time to time, the night of his death Madison had been at a school function. The school confirmed it after Ted and Marty made a quick trip back to it.

"Another dead end." Dee muttered as he sat back in the squad car.

Ryo tapped his fingers against the wheel.

"Well we'll just have to find Angel's former friends." Ryo said. "Ted and Marty provided the names of the boys Angel hung out with. They will probably lead us to the dealer."

"If it's not the dealer himself in that bunch." Dee said.

"Mmmm." Ryo said. "Check out the school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Dee said closing his eyes.

They were quiet for a few moments, then Ryo spoke up.

"Hey Dee." He said. "Want to swing by the orphanage?"

Dee sighed.

"Tonight?" He whined.

"Why not?" Ryo said. "I want to see Grace."

"I'm tired." Dee said.

Ryo giggled.

"You're always tired…or horny." Ryo said.

"Mmm…well now I'm both." Dee said lustfully. He leaned over and bit Ryo's neck. "Come on Ryo…let's head home…kick the brat out…and I'll have you making some of those noises I love so much."

Ryo blushed.

"You're insatiable." He said. "How about I deal then? We drop off the squad car…head home…grab Bikky…go to the orphanage and see Grace…and then we'll grab some dinner…drop Bikky off at Carol's…and then have some fun."

Dee groaned.

"Ugh." Was all the he said. "Can't we just do the swing by…kick out the brat and have fun?"

"Pweassseee Dee." Ryo said pulling a Dee maneuver.

"AHHH NO DON'T DO THAT!" Dee said freaking in his seat. He hated when Ryo gave the cute eyes and pouty lip.

"Pweeeaaaseee." Ryo said nearly laughing at his own silly self. "I promise that afterwards I'll treat you nicely when we come home."

Dee grunted.

"Better be good!" He said crossing his arms.

Ryo laughed.

"Have I ever failed to please?" Ryo said.

Dee snorted. Unfortunately, he couldn't find an answer to that question.


	15. Bath Time!

It was already getting dark as Ryo and Dee swung by to get Bikky and Carol (who was hanging out that night with Bikky) and headed to the orphanage. Carol was giddy, she loved little ones and couldn't wait to see Grace. Bikky maintained his usual "I couldn't care less" persona though on the inside he was a little anxious. He had never been around babies before, so he didn't want to do something wrong that would piss off Ryo. Dee meanwhile was dozing in the passenger side. He genuinely was tired and yeah rock hard. He wanted to have naughty time with his husband, not baby time with the brats. But Ryo had pulled the cute look. Dee did that to Ryo a couple of times, using the sad puppy face and kiddie voice to get the detective to succumb to his wants. It sucked that Ryo was learning from him.

They reached the orphanage and Ryo bounced out, with the baby blanket he was originally going to give Grace at the hospital. Maria greeted them at the door beaming having gotten a heads up call from Dee before.

"Now this is a lovely surprise!" She said with a smile as the group approached. "I guess now I don't have to practically pull Dee's ear to get him to visit me more often!"

"No, now it will just be Ryo doing the dang ear pulling." Dee said as he trailed behind the group.

"How is she today Mother?" Ryo asked after the usual formal question of course.

Mother was all smiles.

"Little Grace is so much better!" She said. "She's still been a little fussy, but I think that's because she misses you two. But she is eating and sleeping like a regular infant. Though I'm a little worried she may have gotten colic, since she has been crying more in the night, but that's quite common even in healthy infants!"

"Aww…my poor Grace." Ryo thought as they walked through the halls to the nursery.

Maria put her hand on his arm.

"She's just fine Ryo." Maria said. "She's developing as she should. After all she is barely a month old!"

Ryo smiled as they walked into the nursery and were greeted with the nuns getting the babies ready for bath times, final feedings and bedtime. Ryo reached Grace's crib and grinned when he saw those big gray eyes wandering with curiosity and the pink little mouth sucking on a small pacifier.

"Hello Grace!" He said with a smile as he reached in and gave her tummy a rub. "How is my girl today!?"

The baby gave a sweet smile through the pacifier. Though it could have been gas, no one really knew.

Carol peeked over his shoulder and squealed.

"AWWW RYO SHE IS SOOO CUTE!" She said happily as she watched Grace kick her feet in the crib. "Yes you are…yes you are!"

Bikky made a gagging noise at his girlfriend which earned him a self deserving bonk on the head. Meanwhile Dee hung in the background with Mother as they sat in some chairs watching the scene unfold.

Ryo reached in and lifted Grace out of the crib.

"Oh have I missed you." He said as he wrapped his arms around the baby. "I'm sorry that I don't see you everyday…but I think about you all the time! I brought some more people who really want to meet you. Now this pretty girl right here in front of me is Carol and behind her that tough guy is Bikky! I told you about them."

Carol was jumping up and down.

"RYO PLEASE CAN I HOLD HER!?" She begged. CAN I CAN I CAN I PLEEEAAASE!"

Ryo grinned.

"Of course." He said. "Here let's see if she will like her new blanket." He gently placed Grace on Carol's shoulder and while she bounced the baby gently, took the new blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around Grace's back. Grace didn't have any objections as the strawberry blonde held her close.

"You're such a cutie Grace!" She said as she held the baby gently. "And you're so little! Now as Ryo said, I'm Auntie Carol and that big lump over there is Bikky! And just so ya know…if you have any questions that you know you can't ask these guys, you just come to me! We girls gotta stick together."

Grace made little noises of agreement.

"I think she likes you!" Ryo said happily. He looked over at Bikky who was staring nervously at the floor.

"Hey B." He said. "Come here, you wanna meet her?

Bikky approached the baby just as nervously as Dee did when he first met Grace.

"See Bikky, isn't she so sweet!" Carol said. "Here you hold her!"

She extended Grace to Bikky.

"Uhhh…I never held a baby before!" Bikky said nervously. "I don't want to drop her or something!"

Ryo smiled.

"You won't Bikky." He said. "She light as a feather and I know you won't hurt her."

Ryo gently took Grace out of Carol's arms.

"Hold out your arms." He said.

Bikky did as was told and seconds later he had his arms full of squirmy baby.

"Now just put her close to her chest." He said. "Then just wrap your arms around her."

Bikky nervously followed and put Grace close to his heart.

"Umm…hey kid." Bikky said after a few moments of shock. "So…uhhh…how's life?"

Ryo chuckled. Grace looked up at Bikky curiously.

"I guess you are kinda cute." He said as he get used to holding her. "Just don't yak on my shirt or anything."

Grace did nothing of the sort as Bikky slowly moved her to his shoulder after he got uncomfortable holding her to his chest. Immediately she saw his blonde locks hanging from his baseball cap and gave them a good tug.

"OUCH HEY WATCH THE HAIR!" Bikky said moving his ponytail away, but then freaked thinking that that was going to make Grace cry and Ryo angry. But Grace just looked at him and moved her hands wanting more hair to tug. Bikky couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Ya know…it's not nice to pull hair…unless it's Dee's." He said. "Think you can make a good bald spot on that head of his?"

"I heard that simian runt." Dee growled. Everyone just laughed. Mother looked at her watch and sat up.

"Who wants to help me give Grace her bath?" She asked.

"I DO!" Carol and Ryo said happily. Mother directed everyone to the large bathroom in the nursery. It was a large bathroom that was basically used by the younger set of the orphanage. There they had better access to things they needed and was a perfect place for potty training as one could see the array of books to train the children as well as tiny toothbrushes, flavored toothpaste, Dixie cups, and benches to reach the sink and toilet. The drawers and cabinets held medicine, extra diapers, towels, baby powder, lotions and soaps as well toys for the children to use while playing in the tub. The tub was large with a removable shower head.

Mother rolled up her sleeves and instructed everyone to do the same as she reached down and pulled out a clean infant tub from one of the cabinets.

"What, you're not going to wash her in the sink?" Dee asked.

Mother smiled.

"We just started using these a few years ago." She said. "These little beauties let her lay down and splash around without worrying she will fall back and hurt herself. God knows I could have used when you were taking baths. You always fought me and splashed angrily. You were not such a fan of bath time."

"He isn't now." Bikky murmured. Dee smacked him upside the head.

Ryo smiled as he sat Grace down on the edge of the sink. She was cooing and enjoying every moment of attention she was getting.

"Dee, help me prepare Grace's bathtub, you too Bikky." Mother said. "Ryo can you get Grace undressed; make sure she doesn't need a diaper change before we get her in the water."

Ryo nodded and with the help of Carol got Grace out of her onesie and diaper gently without too much hassle while Dee and Ryo got the things Mother requested from them.

Ryo smiled and held Grace close to keep her warm while Carol tickled her toes as the final preparations were done to her bath.

"Bring on the kid!" Bikky said happily as Dee finished filling the plastic oblong tilted bowl in the bathtub. Ryo and Carol came over and Mother extended her arms.

"Here, let me show you how to bathe a baby." She said. "Come here my precious."

She took Grace and gently placed her into the warm bubbly water. Grace was laid down and immediately grinned and moved her arms about in the water. Ryo laughed as he kneeled down to her.

"I guess someone likes her bath!" He said as he reached out for her little hand.

"She loves it." Mother said as she soaked a towel in the water. "This is only her third time in the bathtub. We sponge bathed her the first few times to get her used to water, but now she seems to enjoy it!"

Mother finished soaking the towel and started to gently wipe Grace's face.

"First you have to wash her face and then go on to her neck, chest and belly gently. Then you go for her hair and bottom."

Mother extended the cloth to Ryo.

"Want to try?" She said.

Ryo smiled and took the cloth. Positioning himself comfortably he began to bathe Grace as Mother had said.

"That's such a good girl!" Ryo said as Grace watched him with cautious eyes. "Yeah you're definitely a little duck huh?"

"Great another nickname!" Dee groaned putting his chin in his hand.

"Oh so you wanna be a wise guy?" Ryo smiled. He chucked the washcloth to Dee. "Your turn."

"Uh no." Dee said. "Washing brats is your department. If I need to wash them I'll hose them off out back!"

"Dee don't be so melodramatic!" Carol said as she squeezed a toy ducky at Grace to get the baby's attention. Bikky even made funny faces. Grace was loving every minute of it.

"Come on Dee." Mother said. "Enough stalling." She pulled him right in front of Grace.

"Well…fine…" He said. "I guess I can do her hair. At least that's something I'm an expert at when it comes to kids." He found some infant shampoo and squeezed out a good amount. Then he rubbed his hands together to make them nice and foamy. With a gulp he reached for the thin red fuzz.

"Alright squirt, no trouble you hear me?" Dee said nervously. He reached out and gently began massaging Grace's scalp with the shampoo. Grace just basked in the feel of Dee's hands her red hair turning white.

"Aww look at that!" Ryo said.

Dee grinned. He had to admit he was enjoying it. Grace wasn't fighting him. She didn't even mind when he started making her small hairs stand up.

"HA!" Bikky said. "She looks like a cactus!"

Everyone was laughing as Dee styled Grace's little strands of hair this way and that. Ryo couldn't help using his cell phone and getting a picture of it. Grace just looked at them all as to say "What's so funny?"

Dee cupped some water in his hands and gently washed the soap out of Grace's hair. Bikky and Carol then took their turns bathing Grace. Finally Maria appeared with a little towel indicating bath time was over. She gave the towel to Ryo who gently pulled Grace from the tub and immediately began to rub her dry. Maria led Bikky and Carol back outside to the nursery to gather what Grace would need for bed time while Dee emptied out the bathtub. Bikky and Carol came in with a pink robe and slippers for Grace to wear to keep warm while Maria went to prepare Grace's bedtime.

"Well someone is getting the royal treatment." Dee said as Ryo dressed Grace in the robe.

"She deserves it!" Ryo said as he bounced Grace in his arms.

Dee smiled admiring his husband as Ryo cuddled Grace. He looked so content with that kid and so beautiful. The look on his face was just so heart warming as he snuggled the baby close. And yeah the brat wasn't too bad either. He was glad she didn't start screaming while he was washing her hair.

Mother reappeared with a footed onesie and a diaper for Grace. Ryo of course dressed Grace, all the while blowing raspberries on her tummy and talking silly to her as he fastened her diaper and gently got her into the onesie. Dee was still smiling. Finally, one bottle later, Grace was put in her crib. Maria turned on the butterfly mobile above Grace's head that played Rock a By Baby gently. Minutes later Grace's eyes were drooping and she was sound asleep along with all the other babies in the nursery.

Ryo sighed.

"She's really a sweetheart." He whispered. "Such a beautiful little girl."

Dee smiled softly watching as the baby slept soundly. He wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist.

"Yeah…she is." He whispered. He placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek and put his head on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo smiled pulling Dee closer to him and putting his head atop of his Dee's. There both husbands shared a feeling that was only brought on by this little angel.


	16. Stubborn

Ryo upheld his promise of course. After dropping off Bikky and Carol at the movies, with the assurance that Bikky would be at Carol's for the night, Dee and Ryo went home and had a beautiful bout…or rather bouts of passionate lovemaking from the shower to the bedroom.

"Oh man…." Dee said, still atop of Ryo and panting heavily. "That was so good."

Ryo chuckled as combed Dee's dark hair out of his green eyes. "I told you, I never failed to please."

Dee nodded quickly.

"Just don't think you can use that to get your way ALL the time."

Ryo smiled as Dee got off of him, the sheet pooling around their naked waists.

"Well…the way you were moaning back there…I would think you would welcome my deals."

Dee grinned and pulled Ryo close.

"We'll see." Dee said. "But you know how I like to get my way once in awhile."

Ryo smiled and draped his arm around Dee's waist as their breathing returned to normal. Ryo decided now was the time to talk.

"Hey Dee?" He said.

"Hmm?" Dee answered his eyes closed.

"Did you have a nice time with Grace today?" He asked.

Dee wrapped an arm around Ryo's.

"Yeah…it was okay." He said. "She's a cute squirt."

Ryo nuzzled his head under Dee's chin.

"I did too." He said. "You and Bikky were wonderful with her."

Dee grinned.

"Yeah it was pretty funny when she pulled the brat's hair." He said.

Ryo laughed. "But it seems like Bikky likes her." He said.

He sat up on his arm.

"You do too."

Dee cracked an eye open to see the beautiful face of his husband looking longingly at him. He knew what was coming.

"Dee…" Ryo started.

"No wait Ryo…" Dee said. "We discussed this, come on we can't afford a kid."

"But Dee…" Ryo said. "She needs a home and I have grown so close to her and I know you and Bikky are fond of her. She is such a good baby."

Dee sighed.

"What's wrong with her staying at the orphanage?" He asked. "She's being well taken care of! Penguin and the nuns watch those kids like a hawk."

Ryo was getting edgy.

"But Dee, Mother is getting up in age and she needs help raising those children. I am sure if we took Grace that it would be a big help to her AND she does want to be a grandmother to a child of ours."

Dee was getting annoyed and sat up.

"Ryo have you seen our bills…the apartment we live in…THE BRAT!? We can't bring her here, it would be cramped!"

"We can put her in the guest room and our money isn't so bad. We can put her on our insurance and I wouldn't dream of touching Bikky's college fund. I still have money saved up from my parents."

Dee grabbed a cigarette and began smoking.

"What about us?" He said a tinge of anger in his voice. "What about how you and I want to spend time together as a married couple? What about our jobs and the crazy hours?"

Ryo sat up and placed his arms around Dee's back.

"There would still be time for that Dee. I promise." He said. "You and I will still be able to work and spend time together as a couple. The kids could baby sit or we can send her to the orphanage for a night or two when we want to go away. And my Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick aren't unfamiliar around children, they would baby sit me when my parents went away when I was little. I am sure Elena and Rick would be happy to watch her.

Dee huffed.

"But I HATE kids!" He said. "Sure I can tolerate them for a day…hell a night like tonight…but not for the rest of my life! And what happens if you come across another baby abandoned, would you adopt them too! I don't want a house full of brats!"

Now Ryo was getting angry.

"So you're saying that every child abandoned should just be left alone?"

Dee turned to Ryo pulling out of his grasp.

"Hell no! But I don't want us taking in every kid we come across who doesn't happen to have parents! What's wrong with the orphanage!? You can see her every damn day!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HER GROWING UP IN THAT ENVIRONMENT!" Ryo yelled, but immediately regretted it.

Dee stared at his husband with hurt eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Ryo said darting his eyes down.

"Don't bullshit me." Dee said angrily. "Or better yet don't bullshit my home! Excuse me that it's not the Ritz like your home life seemed to be, but a lot of the kids there grew up to be top notch. You married one after all!"

"Hey even you said you were pissed how the kids acted, like when they tried to steal from us." Ryo defended. "Thomas was already giving us the finger! He shouldn't have known about that at his age. I don't want Grace learning those habits! I have problems just trying to get Bikky to settle his bad boy attitude!"

Dee said nothing.

"Dee…" Ryo continued. "You and I can give her a good life. A home…a loving family…an education."

"As long as Penguin and the big bad orphanage isn't in the picture right?" Dee said sarcastically.

Ryo sighed.

"That was wrong of me to say and I am sorry." He said. "And you know I would never keep Grace away from Mother or the orphans. They are my family too and I love them all very much. I just…I feel like Grace is a part of me…a part of us…and every time we leave her…it almost breaks my heart. I felt the same way before I adopted Bikky. After we solved the case of his father's murder, ACS was preparing to send him upstate to a foster family. He was so scared, even though he didn't show it. He didn't have any family or friends. I was afraid he was going to just run away or develop further and further into his bad boy image. So…I asked to take him in. I knew I didn't have much…but Bikky felt comfortable with me. Being a cop I knew the tricks he could try to pull that some parents didn't see…I cared for him and I had the means to take care of him."

Ryo held Dee tighter.

"And I know we can do that for Grace."

Dee sighed. He knew Ryo had a point, though he wasn't going to admit it right now. He grabbed his pack of smokes and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going Dee?" Ryo asked worriedly as he watched Dee grab a pair of boxers and put them on.

"Out." He said taking his jeans and a t-shirt off a nearby chair. "I need to really think about this."

Ryo sighed.

"Fine…go…runaway like you always do." He said annoyed. "But I am serious about this Dee! I want to adopt Grace…and I know that you are against it and I know we can work something out!"

"Contrary to what you are thinking…I'm not running away." He said angrily as he threw on his t-shirt. "I need some fuckin air and figure this shit out! I'll be back soon…try to get some sleep or something!"

Dee walked quickly out of the bedroom and closed the door sharply. Ryo fell backwards onto the bed and covered his eyes.

"Dee…" Ryo whispered. "I love you…but why are you so damn stubborn."

Believe it or not…that was exactly what Dee was thinking about Ryo as he stepped out of the apartment and onto the elevator.


	17. Simplest Things

Dee ventured into the cold New York City air angrily.

"Jesus…did Ryo's parents spoil him rotten or something!?" He thought as he marched down the street. "It's like he ALWAYS has to get something he wants or he acts like a brat!"

Dee stopped at a cross walk.

"Although…he isn't like most spoiled brats who just want material things. His heart is in the right place I guess. GAAAH WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A SELF-LESS MAN!"

Dee was right. Ryo having been brought up as an only child did receive quite a bit from his parents, but they only did it when Ryo deserved it, like when he got good grades in school. But they also taught him the meaning of giving back and being a kind person. Maybe Ryo didn't have to fight as hard as Dee did to get through life, but he sure didn't grow up to be the way most people would had they had life's luxuries.

He hopped a bus and sat for awhile, just thinking about how he wanted to go about doing this. Did he really want a baby in their lives? Sure he hated kids no question…but he was surviving Bikky and Carol and their endless montage of friends. And the look on Ryo's face when held Grace in his arms was breathtaking, so warm and loving. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

What was he going to do?

A little while later, Dee realized he was alone on the bus and decided to venture off. He knew his way around the city pretty well so he didn't have to worry about being lost and luckily he was armed…just in case.

He got off the bus and pulled out a cigarette. It drooped from his lips where he saw where he was.

"D'OH!" He said literally and mentally slapping himself!

* * *

Back at the apartment, Ryo tossed and turned in the bed endlessly. He tried to sleep, but it didn't come. He was mad at Dee for their little fight, but at the same time he felt guilty. He had no right to bash Mother and the orphans like that just because Grace wasn't home with them. If God was in human form right now, Ryo would be in for some major ear pulls.

He sighed, got up from the bed and threw on his robe. Maybe some tea would help. He ventured into the kitchen got a kettle ready and waited for the water to boil.

"I really shouldn't have been so harsh with Dee." He said to himself. "And part of me knows he's right. But at the same time I just can't seem to get Grace off my mind. It's just like with Bikky. I knew putting him into the system wouldn't be right. And I feel the same way about Grace."

Ryo's thoughts were interrupted by the kettle screaming. He took it off the stove and poured a mug with the water and put in a tea bag. He looked around the apartment and his mind wandered.

He stood up and walked into the guest room. He turned on the light. It was pretty small sure…but it could easily fit one of those convertible cribs (after putting Dee's bed into storage), a changing table, and later on a toy box. There was already a dresser that could easily be used as a desk when Grace got older, and a bureau and closet for her clothes. Heck, Ryo knew he could even fit a rocking chair in there.

Ryo's heart was floating as he imagined Dee and himself with Grace. Singing to her as they put her to sleep, bathing her like they did at the orphanage, sleeping between him and Dee when she had bad dreams, dancing with her as she stood on their shoes, watching her go off to her first day of school…lots of hugs and kisses, making cuts and scrapes all better…pictures…family vacations…

Ryo couldn't take it. He now needed some air.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!" Dee yelled. He could not believe out of all the busses in the city of New York he had to take the one that stopped right in front of the orphanage! He stared at the large building and sighed. It was late, he was tired and it was chilly. He really wanted to just hail a cab, turn around and go home. But after five minutes, no cab showed up, nor a bus. He figured that he had to face inevitable and go inside to at least call one.

He trotted up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Mother had given Ryo and Dee a key to the orphanage if they had been working the night shift in her area and needed a place to crash instead of going all the way home. She had also given them that key so in case the two had a difference of opinion now and then, instead of wandering the streets, they had a place to go.

Dee turned off the security alarm knowing the s. A night guard appeared at the door (another gift from S corp), but immediately recognized Dee and let him go. A few nuns appeared, but they smiled and waved hello. They assured him Mother was asleep.

The orphanage was pitch black save for the kitchen and a few hallways. Dee made his way down the corridor and paused. He knew where he was and he sighed. He walked in and was inundated with the smell of baby powder. His heart fell when he saw a nun holding a familiar red head.

"Oh hush now sweetheart." The nun said patting her back. She was agitated. Dee looked around for the other nun. Meanwhile other babies were starting to fuss.

"Oh why did Sister Gina had to have an emergency now!?" The nun whispered. She paused when she saw Dee.

"OH Dee!" She said. "You're here quite late…but Mother Maria went to bed an hour ago!"

Dee shook his head.

"It's okay…I just needed a place to crash for a bit."

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked as Grace continued to cry.

"You could say that." Dee nodded towards Grace. "What's got her goad? We put her to bed hours ago."

The nun shook her head.

"Colic most likely, tummy trouble." She said. "It's nothing serious, but when you're the only one in a nursery of five its nerve wracking."

"What happened to other nun?"

The nurse sighed annoyingly.

"Her father had an accident and needed to be sent to the hospital. Sister Gina went to the hospital to be with him."

"Ah."

Suddenly a loud wail echoed through the nursery. Dee's thought his ear drums exploded. But the nun just groaned.

"Oh Jeremy!" She said turning to the crib where a little boy was standing up crying. "I just gave you a bottle." She turned to Dee.

"Could you take Grace for a moment?" She asked. "I need to tend to him before he tries to climb out of his crib!"

Dee stepped back, but before he could a crying Grace was thrust into his hands.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Dee said but the nun was unresponsive as she raced to the crib that held the crying boy.

"GAAAH WHY ME!?" Dee said as he held Grace away from him as she cried and cried.

"Oh come on squirt, its late don't you wanna sleep!?"

Grace kept crying.

"Man, I knew it was a mistake coming here!" Dee turned to look for the nun, but she had disappeared with the crying boy.

"Big surprise." Dee said annoyed. "Alright, alright!" He put Grace over his shoulder and started dancing around the nursery.

"Uhh..hush little baby don't say a word. Dee said starting to sing. Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird…and if that mockingbird don't sing…papa's going to buy you a diamond ring…and if that diamond ring don't shine…papa's gonna…gonna…crap!"

Grace almost seemed to cry harder.

"Hey I'll have you know I proposed to Ryo after I sang to him! So don't mock me…alright what next!?"

Dee walked over to her crib and reached in and pulled out the little stuffed bear Ryo had gotten for awhile back.

"See look at the bear…see he's dancing!" He shook the bear in front of Grace's face as he placed her onto his chest. "See he wants you to quiet down too!"

Dee was getting anxious and he started realizing the other babies were beginning to fuss.

"Oh great!" Dee thought. "Where the hell is that nun?"

Dee repositioned Grace on his shoulder and rubbed her back nervously.

"Come on squirt, calm down, I know you wanna sleep! Jeez what the hell is Ryo thinking!? He wants to do this!? Come on Gracie! What do you want?"

Suddenly….

"Uhhhp."

Dee's eyebrows shot up.

"Uhp, Urp."

The crying stopped. Dee turned his head to Grace to see her resting against his shoulder no longer wailing. He peeked and saw a little spit up on his leather jacket, but nothing really nasty.

"I'll be god-damned!" Dee said as he lifted Grace to look at her face. She had a little spit up on her mouth, but otherwise she was calm.

"So that's what you wanted!?" Dee said. You just had to burp!? Jeez!"

Grace looked at Dee and grinned. Dee couldn't help but grin himself.

"Hehe…I guess when your not screaming your head off you are pretty cute!" Dee said. "But ya know…give me a heads up next time before you turn my shoulder into your own personal puke towel."

Grace reached and tried to grab Dee's nose. Dee cuddled Grace up to his chest. He could see that Grace was starting to settle down now and took a seat in the rocking chair by her crib.

* * *

Meanwhile the nervous nun was heading down the corridor with a content baby boy in her arms. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face in the doorway of the nursery.

"Ryo?" She whispered. But stopped when she saw tears in the detective's eyes. She peered in the doorway and saw Dee sitting in the rocking chair by Grace's crib holding the infant in his arms and rocking her gently and talking to her. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Oh my." She said quietly. "Grace finally quieted down. She had been crying for a half hour straight. I gave her to Dee so I could take Jeremy. I apparently left his toy truck in the kitchen when I was getting him a fresh bottle…how silly of me huh Jeremy?"

Jeremy gave a content giggle and put the large truck in his mouth.

Ryo smiled as he wiped his eyes. He walked quietly into the nursery and approached Dee quietly.

"Going to sleep on me huh?" Dee murmured as Grace's eyes were closing. "Yeah…that's a good girl…just rest."

"She really is angelic when she sleeps isn't she?" A voice interrupted. Dee turned and saw the misty eyes of his husband.

"Ryo…" He whispered. Ryo kneeled down and began stroking Grace's head all the while not taking his arm off of Dee. He reached in and kissed Grace's forehead. He then kissed Dee's left hand slowly and softly.

"I'm sorry." Ryo whispered.

"No…I'm sorry." Dee said. "I just needed to get out and when I did…I ended up here. The kid was going nuts. Weird though that all it took was just a couple of belches!"

Ryo chuckled.

"I can see that." Ryo said noting the spit up on his jacket. "I actually saw more. I came in just as you were asking what I was thinking."

Dee bit his lip.

"Whoops…"

Ryo shook his head.

"I'll admit when I saw Grace crying like that, it scared me and I realized what you were saying before. Is this what I want? Can we handle this?"

Dee nodded and looked down at the sleeping Grace.

"Funny, how once she settled down…I saw what you were trying to tell me." Dee said. "She got all cute and right now…I don't know there is something really comfortable about this."

Ryo smiled, but Dee remained unsettled.

"Ryo?" He said.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think we can…I mean…can we actually do this?"

Ryo smiled and rubbed Dee's hand.

"I don't know...but then again…I don't think any parent knows."

Dee was still worried, but Ryo kneeled and stared into his eyes. He took his hand and stroked Dee's cheek.

"But I believe that if we stand by each other like we have all these years we can do it. Because I know Dee Maclean Laytner that I will always stand by you in love just as you always have for me.

Ryo kissed Dee's left hand where his husband wore his engagement ring and Ryo's father's wedding band.

"I married you because everything that I saw myself doing in the future, I saw doing it with you. And when I think of us raising Grace, the images nearly brought me to tears. I want us to be her fathers Dee, for her to be our daughter, to be Bikky's baby sister. It just seems so complete."

Dee, was awestruck as his mind started flooding with images of raising Grace. He saw himself holding her on his shoulders, showing her how to play basketball when Bikky wasn't around, tucking her in at night, tickle fights, scaring away boys who made even the slightest eye contact with her when she got of age….

But what had really struck Dee and Ryo was when they had these dreams, they saw each other in them. Images full of love and tenderness giving a young child a chance to grow, all the while realizing love in depths so deep.

Dee nuzzled his face into Ryo's hand. Ryo stood up and kissed Dee on the mouth warmly, then gave Grace another kiss on her forehead. Ryo then sat on the side of the rocking chair and put his head on Dee's as they rocked gently together with Dee holding Grace in his arms and Ryo stroking her head.

"We'll talk to Penguin tomorrow." Dee said.


	18. Young Tragic Love

The next day Ryo and Dee went off to investigate Angel Hernandez's high school. Ryo was in great spirits since Dee said that they would speak to Mother about possibly adopting, but of course kept his mind in check. They did have a case to solve after all. They met with the principal who called in the students who were friends with Ange excluding Tim Madison who had already been cleared from the investigation. In came in three students…2 boys and a girl. The two boys looked nonchalant while the girl looked very down-heartened, almost on the brink of tears. Ryo kept his eyes on her.

"Lisa Carnazza, Greg Hunter, Brent Walker…" The principal said once the students had been seated. "These are Detectives Maclean and Laytner from the 27th Precinct. They have questions about Angel Hernandez's death. Since you three were the ones who seemed to hang around Angel the most, maybe you might provide some insight into the detectives investigation. I trust you three will cooperate."

The students nodded.

"Okay…you may begin detectives." The principal said.

Ryo pulled a seat up close to the students and gave a kind smile.

"First off, we are really sorry you guys lost your friend." Ryo said. "And we are doing everything we can to find out who did this to him."

"BUT…" Dee interrupted. "There is a string of other murders related to Angel's and if you three also have info on that, it would be a great help."

The students said nothing as Ryo began.

"Were you three with Angel on the day he died?" He asked.

"Nope!" Greg, the platinum blonde boy in the jean jacket said. "I had a cross country meet across town."

"Did you now?" Dee stated. 'That was pretty quick and sly of him.' He thought.

He turned to Principal Fuller who immediately pulled out a book of the school's sports schedules and looked. Sure enough there was a cross country meet at another school about forty five minutes away.

"We'll obviously have to verify that with your coach." Principal Fuller said closing the book.

"What about you Brent?"

Brent shrugged. "I'm retaking my SATs next month, so I was at a study session from 3:30 to 5:30, then went home. My mom and little brother were home when I got there."

Dee looked over the two boys. For two people who just found out a person at their school was murdered, they sure weren't caring that much. He decided to pry a little more before going on to Lisa.

"Were you two guys close to Angel?" Dee asked.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"He was alright." Greg said. "We didn't really hang outside of school though. We'd eat lunch together, see him at a party or two, but that was about it. He used to hang around these pot heads, so we normally stayed away."

"Did you know who these "pot heads" were?" Ryo asked.

"Naw…they were from different schools, if they went to school at all!" Brent said.

"I see." Ryo said. He then turned to Lisa who looked very sad as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"What about you Ms. Carnazza?" He asked kindly. "We're you and Angel close?"

Lisa said nothing, but it was clear she was shaking.

"Ms. Carnazza?" Principal Fuller intervened. "The Detective asked you a question."

Lisa stifled a sob and began to cry in her hands. Ryo's heart fell and he wrapped his arm around the girl. She immediately leaned her head onto Ryo's jacket.

"I think I'll talk with her alone." He whispered and helped her to her feet.

"The teacher's lounge should be empty now, so you may go in there." Principal Fuller said. "I'll just call to be sure."

"Dee you can finish interviewing Greg and Brent right?" Ryo asked as he led Lisa to the door.

"Sure thing." Dee said.

Ryo gently walked Lisa out of the office.

"I don't want to pry Detective Laytner." Fuller said. "But I do see the students as my own children. She will be okay with Detective Maclean I am assuming?"

Dee nodded.

"Don't worry." He said. "Detective Maclean knows how to behave during interviews. She'll be okay."

He turned to Greg and Brent.

"Okay you two let's keep this going…"

* * *

Ryo sat Lisa down on a couch and went over to the water cooler. Her tears began settling once she got into the lounge, but she was still distraught.

"Here." Ryo said as he handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip of the cold water. She was a pretty girl with long wavy hair and tan skin. She wore big hoop earrings and makeup that showed off her features nicely.

"Sorry I got so upset back there." She said once the water was half gone.

Ryo smiled.

"It's okay!" He said. "You just lost a friend. It's normal to be very upset."

He decided now was the time to start asking her questions.

"You and Angel were close huh?" He said.

Lisa nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "He was a really nice guy. We used to hang out a lot. He used to help me with chemistry."

"That's really nice! I heard Angel was a good student!"

"He was." Lisa said tearfully. "He used to make me laugh all the time and he was really sweet."

Ryo held his breath. The way Lisa was reacting was definitely the opposites of Greg and Brent. He knew there was more.

"Lisa?" Ryo asked kindly. "We're you and Angel more than just friends?"

Lisa looked at him frighteningly as if he had stumbled upon something Ryo wasn't supposed to know.

"It's okay Lisa." Ryo said. "Anything you say will not leave this room. I promise."

Lisa stifled another sob and began to cry again and again Ryo put his arm around here.

"Angel was my boyfriend." She said between sobs. "We never told our parents because they would get upset. See, my father and Angel's work at the same company. My dad is Mr. Hernandez's boss and he can be a real jerk sometimes. Dad always told me to stay away from the Hernandez's because they were just a family of low lives…and that the only reason my dad hired Mr. Hernandez was because they needed to increase diversity at his company. Dad would have fired him, but he figured Mr. Hernandez would report it and the company would go down."

"And I guess Mr. Hernandez thought the same of your family?" Ryo asked.

Lisa nodded.

"Angel told me that his father said that my family was just a lazy group of stuck ups who just want to join New York City's elite. Heh…can't say I blame them. My dad is pretty stuck up and loves to make fun of his workers while my mom blows money on expensive shit. She loves to brag to her rich friends all the money dad is making when in truth he is just working people ragged."

Ryo listened intently.

"My parents didn't know about me and Angel." She continued. "We have been together for years. We just hid it really well. He and I wanted to go to college together. We were looking for two colleges close to each other that each of us could go to so our parents wouldn't suspect anything."

"What brought on the drugs though?" Ryo asked. "Why did he start dabbling in pot?

Lisa wiped her eyes.

"He was stressed out over the summer. My father was trying to hook me up with this loser son of a boss from a higher up company my dad was trying to partner up with. So one night I went out with the guy just to get dad off my back. Angel overheard from some people about it and found me with the guy coming out of a movie theatre. Angel followed us. When the moron tried to kiss me, Angel got pissed and pushed me away from the guy and punched him in the jaw. This big fight erupted, but luckily I was able to stop them before the police came."

Lisa took a breath.

"I told Angel to go home." She said. "He was really upset. I wanted to die when I saw the hurt look on his face. I comforted that idiot and told him it was just some thug. He took me home and that was the end of that. After I got to my room, I tried to get a hold of Angel but he wasn't home or at anyone's house. We didn't speak for weeks. It was then I found out about the pot and the arrest. I found out about that later on and confronted him at school. We were just now making up."

Her tears started up again.

"We were going to go to the prom together…." She said as she began to cry again. "I loved him so much."

Ryo held the girl close as he let her pour her heart out. A young love…torn to shreds because of stupidity and brutality.

"Were you with him the night he was killed?" Ryo asked quietly.

Lisa sniffled.

"No…but I saw him at school that day." She said. "He told me he had just gotten a part time job, and that he was going to save up for our prom, so it would be everything I dreamed about without our parents suspecting a thing about us."

"Where did he work?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know…I think it was a restaurant or café down near Eagle Central Park? That's all he told me."

Ryo bit his lip. Eagle Central Park was where Angel's body had been found and that was definitely an important clue. But he had another question.

"This next question is going to be very hard, but I want you to understand I am not trying to be offensive or suspicious in any way…but do you know if Angel was using again?"

Lisa shot her head up.

"NO…no no no!" She nearly screamed. "Angel definitely wasn't on drugs! He had too much going for him and he knew I would never like such a thing. The pot was just something he used to calm him down after he caught me with that guy. He just got in with the wrong people! Please believe me!"

Ryo put his hand on her shoulder.

"I do believe you Lisa and thank you." He said. "You have been a great help and I promise you that we will find Angel's killer. I just needed to be sure that's all."

Lisa calmed down. But she was still very depressed. Ryo's heart went out to her. Parents like hers and even Angel's pissed him off. It's one thing if the son or daughter was genuinely a bad seed, but for good kids like Angel and Lisa the parents had no right to keep them apart just because of their own quarrels. It was immature. Ryo knew that he would never ever forbid Bikky to see Carol if by any chance he had a beef with her family. His best interest was his son's happiness, not his pride.

Ryo led Lisa back to the principals where Dee and Principal Fuller were waiting him. Brent and Greg had been released only about ten minutes earlier.

"I trust everything went well?" The Principal asked once they got inside. Ryo nodded.

"Lisa was very helpful." Ryo said. "She's a good person."

The Principal smiled.

"Always was."

"Fuller here told me you're looking to major in psychology." Dee sad. "Good job, God knows there are enough nut jobs out there that need proper help instead of quacks looking to make quick money."

Ryo cringed...but Lisa gave her first smile in the past hour.

"Yeah…I like helping people…thank you." She said.

"If everything is all set and done Detective Maclean…may Lisa go back to her class now…unless she needs to visit the ladies room or the nurses office. I see this has taken a toll on her."

"I'm fine, I'll go back to class." She said. "Thank Detective Maclean and Detective Laytner…I hope you find whoever did this to Angel."

"Hey." Ryo said quietly as she turned. "If you ever need a thing…here's my card, it also has my cell and house number on it." He handed her his business card. "Just call day or night if you know anything else or just need to talk, okay?"

Lisa nodded.

"Thank you." She said once again and disappeared behind the door.

'Poor girl.' Ryo thought sadly as she left.

"Is there anything else you need detectives?" Fuller asked standing up. "Otherwise it's important I get back to my work. If you find out anymore that involves my students please let me know and I and the school will be glad to cooperate."

"Thank you Sir." Dee said as he stood up. "That should be all…unless Ryo…you got anything from Lisa we need to look at?"

Ryo shook his head.

"Nothing here at the school." He said. "Thank you Principal Fuller."

The principal nodded his acceptance and escorted the two detectives out of the building.

"Whew." Dee said stretching and then pulling out a cigarette. "Well...what now…cuz I got nothing out of those two brats. Just a bunch of rich mama's boys…the coach was called while you were gone with Lisa to verify Greg's cross country story and he's got an alibi. Brent too…he was in attendance at the after school SAT session and we called his parents house and the mom solidified his alibi."

Ryo sighed.

"Would you believe me if I said I craved a cigarette?" He said.

Dee's mouth dropped open.

"SAY WHAT!?" He yelled. "DUDE YOU DON'T SMOKE…MAN YOU BARELY DRINK! I THOUGHT I WAS THE BAD BOY HERE AND YOU WERE THE GOOD BOY THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH THE BADNESS!"

Ryo laughed.

"Don't worry Dee…the only one that's going to destroy his lungs and liver is you. I was just being facetious."

Dee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lisa had some stuff to say huh?" Dee asked. "Let me guess…little troublemaker under all the sweetness?"

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"More like her folks." Ryo said. "Apparently she and Angel had a relationship that neither of their parents knew about for fear of getting in trouble."

"Romeo and Juliet hm?" Dee answered.

"Pretty much." Ryo said. "It's so stupid. They are both good kids and just because their parents have issues with each other mean they have to suffer!? It's total bullshit."

"Mmm…can't fix stupid." Dee answered. "Well what do you wanna do?"

Ryo fumbled with the keys and unlocked the car.

"Any restaurant or café near Eagle Central Park. Supposedly Angel had a part time job around there. Then to Mother's to find out about adopting Grace then home to Bikky. I really need to see my kids today after that mess."

Dee sighed.

"Hey we still don't know if Grace will end up being ours. Don't get your hopes up."

Ryo shrugged.

"I like being optimistic. Just remind me if I do end up acting like Angel's and Lisa's parents around Bikky or Grace…you'll give me a good kick in the rear."

Dee grinned.

"Trust me babe…I'd give you that and a whole lot more." He said throwing his arm around Ryo's back. "Oooo…I see whips and handcuffs and leather…."

"ENOUGH!" Ryo yelled as they got into the car. "But seriously…don't let me do that to Bikky or Grace…I couldn't live with myself if I made them unhappy or fear me for a stupid reason."

Dee sighed and nodded as he took a seat in the passenger side. He couldn't help thinking that Ryo sounded not like a cop now…but like…a dad.


	19. A Break

"Yeah I employed Hernandez." Coffee shop owner Wayne Torrento said as he took a tray of dirty coffee cups to the kitchen. "Just some serving and kitchen help…ya know…after school work!"

Ryo and Dee breathed a sigh of relief. First café they walked into near Eagle Central Park was the winner.

"I had just hired him..." Torrento continued as he dumped the mugs into the sink. "First day out he did pretty well. Got along great with the customers and the rest of the staff!"

He turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Why what's up?"

The detectives frowned.

"Angel Hernandez was found dead in the park two nights ago. He had tainted cocaine in his system." Dee said.

Torrento paused and took a deep breath.

"Shit." He said and threw his dish towel in the sink. "Fuck...what a damn loss. Hey I didn't know the kid was doing drugs! Seriously...he seemed way clean cut!"

Ryo shook head.

"We have reason to believe he had been poisoned...not casually have taken the drug. We wouldn't have been surprised if the drug had been injected by force."

Torrento clenched his hands against the sink and sighed.

"Dammit."

Dee cocked his head to one side.

"You have any idea who might have done this?"

Torrento rubbed his hand against his mouth.

"Not a clue..except..." He mumbled.

"Except?" Ryo said.

Torrento sighed.

"Lately...we've been having these pretty crummy customers...kids...coming in. They tend to be really mouthy around my staff. I've kicked a few out a couple of times...they seem...wacked out?"

"Wacked out?"

"Nervous...edgy...I wouldn't be surprised if they were on something."

Ryo jotted this down in his notepad.

"What did they look like?"

Torrento tried to remember.

"Uhhh...well...kids dress in all ways these days. I mean they didn't look like some rich kids...but I could be wrong. Normally dressed in jeans and t-shirts."

"Any idea why you would suspect them?"

"When they talked among each other...they seemed pretty pissed off." Torrento said leading Ryo and Dee to a nearby table. "I swear if I saw any of them crack a smile I would think their face would shatter like glass."

"Ever hear what they had to say?" Dee asked as they sat down.

Torrento shrugged.

"Not much within earshot. But man do I feel so fuckin stupid...I should have reported those brats when I suspected they were no good!"

Ryo smiled kindly.

"Hey you couldn't have known. But if you can give us any names on these kids or what time they tend to come in it would be a great help."

Torrento shrugged.

"Don't know their names because I didn't want to get to know them. As for hours, they come in at all different times..."

The door to the café opened just then. Torrento's head popped up when he saw who entered.

"There's one now." Torrento said. Ryo and Dee turned just in time to see a teen with tired eyes, in a t-shirt, coat and jeans walk in. When he saw Torrento with two men pointing to him, he turned on his heel and ran right out the door. That jump kicked Ryo and Dee into action. The two detectives raced out of the café and turned just in time to see the kid running as face as he could down the street. Dee and Ryo moved quickly, ducking and dodging the crowds going in the opposite direction.

"STOP POLICE!" Ryo shouted as the teen was starting to tire out. Dee suddenly ran ahead of Ryo and within seconds, grabbed the teen by his coat sleeve and pulled him to the ground.

"Gotcha." Dee said panting as threw his handcuffs onto the squirming boy.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHO KILLED THIS ANGEL HERNANDEZ!?" The boy yelled about half an hour later in the police station's interrogation. "JUST LET ME GO!"

"When you tell us the truth Vinnie." Ryo said. He sat by the window with his arms crossed and tie hanging undone around his neck. The chase wore him out.

"Yeah Lawston (the suspect's last name)." Dee said. "Running from two cops doesn't exactly make you believable. So spill already!"

The teen was shaking nervously.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled again.

Ryo sighed and walked out of the room. He really needed some air for a moment. It was then his nose brushed against fabric and the piercing gaze of Berkeley Rose met his own.

"No luck I see?" Berkeley said staring into the midnight eyes of Ryo Maclean-Laytner.

Ryo shook his head.

"Kid won't budge." Ryo said. "But I can tell just by looking at him that he's a junkie. He's got the shakes, his eyes are bugging out and he is over all paranoid. When the café owner pointed him out, he ran like his shoes were on fire. It's obvious he knows something."

"Mmm." Berkeley said and watched through the two way mirror as Dee tried to again get the boy to talk. It was pretty comical watching Laytner's poor skills at interrogation. Ryo was the one who could usually get the suspect to crack.

Berkeley handed Ryo a folder.

"Photos from the M.E." Berkeley said. "They are the victims of your case post autopsy including the Hernandez boy."

Ryo gulped and opened the folder. His heart fell when he saw the young teens blue, dead, swelled pale lips and the deep crisscross stitches across their chests after the M.E. had finished performing the autopsy.

"Fuck these are just babies." He said. He then looked at the smug look of Commissioner Rose and got the hint.

Ryo sighed and walked back in to the interrogation room where Dee was still yelling and Vincent Lawson was still denying any involvement.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT...TELL ME WHO DID IT KNOW OR I WILL KICK MY FOOT SO HIGH UP YOUR ASS YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SIT WITHOUT SUPPORT!"

Ryo shook his head and put his hand on Dee's shoulder.

"Dee...break...now." He said.

"Huh...but Ryo I was just getting warmed up." Dee said as he stared at his partner's steely gaze.

"Now...please." Ryo said again. Dee sighed, glared at Lawston and stormed out.

Ryo sat down and put the folder on the table. The jittery teen looked away from him.

"Can I please go now?" Vincent begged. "I told you guys I don't know nothing bout no dead people."

Ryo opened the folder and began pulling out pictures one by one in front of Vincent.

"Look at these pictures please Mr. Lawston."

Vincent turned his head and looked down at the table. Immediately he went from pale to green.

"Oh God...WHAT THE HELL!? GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

"These are teens we found dead from tainted cocaine." Ryo said calmly. "The one on the far right is Angel Hernandez. He had a good future going for him, but it was cut short. Too short, far too short.

Vincent held his body trying to resist the urge to vomit from the sight of the terrible pictures.

"Now...you say you don't know who these people are." Ryo continued. "But Vinnie...I know that's not true. You want to know how I know that? It's written all over your face. You're a crackhead and you are in need of a fix. To top it off, you were identified as a possible suspect in these murders. You ran from us the minute you were spotted. That's not helping you here Vinnie. So, please for your sake and the sakes of these now dead teens, tell me the truth."

Vinnie stared into the caring eyes of Ryo and turned away again shielding the urge to cry, but he wasn't doing a good job.

"Did you do this Vincent?" Ryo asked. "Tell me now."

Vincent shook his head as he began to cry.

"He...he told me it was just something to make them feel good!" He yelled tearfully. "He said, said I would get paid if I just gave them the stuff."

Ryo leaned in.

"Who said?"

Vincent sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I don't know who he is." Vincent said. "He just came up to me and some of my friends and asked if we wanted to make a quick buck. He said all I needed to do was sell some homemade coke of his. I could keep half of the money we made as long as we sold his shit. We usually only had enough to sell to one or two people. If I made good on sales he would even give us some of his stock."

Vinnie sobbed again.

"I didn't think that that was going to happen!" He said. "I didn't want anyone to die."

Vinnie put his head down on the table and cried harder. Ryo quietly took the pictures off of the table and put them back in the folder. Once Vincent began to settle down, Ryo continued with the questioning.

"You say you don't know who he is...but can you describe him to me."

Vinnie nodded as he picked his head off of the table.

"Tall...white...graying hair...thin...he usually looks like he is coming home from some company job. Always has some nice shirt on, nice jacket too."

Ryo leaned in.

"Vinnie...how many more people are involved in this?" Ryo asked. "Are there more victims we don't know about?"

Vinnie shuddered and shook his head.

"No...I don't think so." He said. "The two I had bought it right off of me. I don't know about the Angel guy. It's really just me and two of my friends."

"Were they any victims you saw in the pictures?"

Vinnie sniffed.

"Yeah...the chick and one of the guys." He said. "They had runaway together and came to the city. I sold them the blow."

"I see."

Vinnie cried some more.

"I'm so sorry." He said tearfully. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Really! I just needed the money!"

Ryo sighed as Vincent Lawston put his head down on the table. Ryo really needed some air again. He walked out of the room and met not only with Berkeley, but Dee too. Both had seen the show unfold. All three knew exactly what they were dealing with. A cold blooded killer with a manipulation streak a mild wide and if Ryo and Dee didn't find him soon, who knew how many more victims would show up in the city morgue.


	20. Prepared for It?

It was just after 6pm when Ryo and Dee finally got to call it a day. Vinnie Lawston was being held at 27th awaiting transfer to Rikers for possession and distribution of illegal narcotics. Whether or not he would face murder charges was still up in the air because they had yet to find Vinnie's boss and the rest of the dealers. Either way...the District Attorney was going to have his hands full.

Ryo sighed as he stared at his watch. It had been such a trying day and he feared by the tired look on Dee's face that maybe he wanted to skip meeting with Maria to discuss adopting Grace. Ryo too was exhausted, but nothing in the world could keep him from his children...or soon to be children hopefully in this case.

But all fears vanished when Dee pulled out of the 27th parking garage and instead of taking the usual direction home, they were en route to the orphanage. Dee turned to Ryo and gave him a sleepy smile and Ryo wanted nothing more than to give Dee a big sloppy wet kiss. But he didn't want to cause a crash on the busy Manhattan street all because their hormones got off the Richter Scale, so he just smiled and anxiously stared out the window.

When Dee parked the car, Ryo leapt out and ran over to Dee. Dee had just gotten out of the car when the next thing he knew he was forcefully pushed against the car door. Before any words could come out of his mouth, his lips were covered in a warm kiss and two slender, but muscular arms embraced him tightly. When the need for air finally registered his brain, he broke the kiss and smiled as he stared at the sweet face of his husband.

"Whoa..." Dee said with a slight pant as he held Ryo. "What was that for?"

Ryo smiled.

"For just being a great guy." Ryo said. "I didn't think after a day like today you would want to come here and listen to a bunch of adoption stuff. But here we are and you have no idea how much it means to me."

Dee smiled and clasped his hands behind Ryo's back.

"Well...I am pretty wiped out." He said. "But I know this is important to you and yeah...I wanna see the squirt. Besides I knew you would probably nag me like hell if we didn't do it today."

Ryo's mouth dropped.

"I WOULD NOT!" He said annoyed.

Dee cocked an eyebrow and Ryo's face softened.

"Okay...maybe I would." Ryo admitted. "But you know I don't want to do this unless your with me on it one hundred percent."

Dee sighed.

"Still not at a hundred yet." He said. "I'm still pretty skeptical about this whole adoption thing. But I at least want to hear what Penguin has to say."

Ryo smiled and kissed his husband's cheek.

"I love you Dee." He said. "Let's go."

"Hey wait a minute." Dee said and tugged Ryo's arm so that they were face to face once again.

"Mind telling me again what a great guy I am?" He said with a smirk. Ryo chuckled and leaned in and gave Dee another passionate kiss which Dee gladly accepted once again. The two lost each other for a moment as they just relished in their love.

Until...

"EWWWWW THEY'RE KISSING!" A young voice bellowed interrupting the sweet interlude. "GROSSSSSSS EWWW COOTIES!"

Dee and Ryo turned to find two of the younger orphans gawking at them. Dee growled.

"HEY BEAT IT YOU LITTLE PEEPING RUNTS! ME AND RYO ARE HAVING ADULT TIME!"

"YUCKY! MOTHA MARIA! The girl of the pair yelled. "DEE 'AN RYO ARE KISSIN AND DEE CALLED US 'UNTS!"

The next thing Dee and Ryo knew their ears were being pulled forcefully by an annoyed nun.

"DEE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION AWAY FROM THE CHILDREN?!"

"He started it!" Dee said pointing to Ryo as they were being dragged into the orphanage.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" She said. "BUT RYO I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!"

Ryo could only blush embarrassingly. He made a mental note that the next time he decided to show Dee what a wonderful man he was...to do a double take of his surroundings before initiating such acts.

* * *

Dee and Ryo rubbed their sore ears nervously as they sat across from Maria at her desk. She had a quaint little office where she kept with some pictures of saints and Christ as well as pictures of her orphans...many being Dee of course...drawings and trinkets here and there on the walls and furniture. She was meticulously organized and when Dee had called earlier that day to tell her they would be stopping by to discuss Grace...she knew she didn't have to ask anymore as she immediately got the paperwork ready for Ryo and Dee.

 

Mother Maria pulled out some adoption paperwork and articles for Dee and Ryo to look over.

"Before I get to the formalities I'm going to be straight with you two." She said. "It's going to be tough you know. If/when you adopt her...there are going to be challenges. After all...even though same sex partners are allowed to adopt...Thank you Heavenly Father...Grace is in fact a little girl. She's not like Bikky and there are going to be things she is going to want to know when she is older."

"Like whom her parents were?" Dee said.

Maria nodded.

"More than that." She said. "Grace is a girl and girls go through different things, physically, mentally, and emotionally...are you two going to be up for it when that time comes?"

Ryo nodded though Dee cringed a little. He knew what Maria was saying. If Ryo and Dee were allowed to adopt Grace, they were going to face their own oppressions. Two men raising a girl? While it wasn't uncommon anymore...there was still that whole a girl needs a mother thing to teach her the ways of life like bras and menstrual cycles and boys and sex. The whole thought made Dee uneasy.

Maria smiled.

"While I don't doubt that you two will make fine fathers for this little girl, there will be many that doubt you and as she gets older that doubt can surface to hate. You have to be prepared for that because unfortunately that hate cannot only come from others, but from Grace herself. She may become a rebel...an angry young woman that feels the world turned their back on her and act out. You two have to be prepared."

Ryo sighed. While the thought had occurred to him once or twice, there was a lot to consider. With Bikky, there was an instant attachtment because the boy was older and understood better...more than he should at his delicate age. With Grace...who could really know? He wasn't scared about telling her about the birds and the bees and why she was suddenly getting a monthly visitor...but what about life's harsh lessons like hate and anger? Why didn't she have a mom or why are kids at school picking on her for having two dads? While the world was slowly accepting gay families...there were many out there that out right refused the whole notion and made that quite clear.

"We understand Mother." Ryo said. "And I'll admit you bring to light many things I have tried to brush off. But I also know that whatever challenges Grace may face...I want Dee and me to be with her to help her fight those battles. To know that all that anger or fear she may harbor one day doesn't have to stay harbored, but let it out to us so that way we can hold her and comfort her and help her anyway we can because even though she won't be our blood, it doesn't make her any less our daughter who we would love deeply and unconditionally."

Ryo stared up into Mother's Maria's eyes.

"I want to give her the same love and care that we have given Bikky, but also the same love and care that you gave to my husband because he genuinely grew up to be a wonderful person."

Ryo turned to Dee.

"And who I love so much it almost aches." He said with a smile as he reached out for Dee's hand. "And I want to share that love with this little girl because I know he would be a good father to her. There is no else in this world I want more raising a family with, no matter what challenges we may face down the road. If Grace has trouble...she will have us to come to."

Dee was awestruck.

"Ryo..." He whispered.

"It's true." Ryo said quietly as he cradled Dee's hand. "Grace needs you Dee just as Bikky did and I did. I know you and I will give her the life she deserves because you help me do that with Bikky. Even thought you two bicker like cats, you also have protected Bikky when I couldn't and you take care of him when I can't. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for that. And when I see you with Grace it's so beautiful. She's not just my little girl Dee, she's ours."

Dee said nothing as he reached over and embraced Ryo. He was stunned. All this time he had thought Ryo was just having the warm fuzzies about a cute little baby, but in truth Ryo genuinely felt that he and Dee were the right parents for her. Also, Ryo told him that he wasn't just some waste of an man that grew up in some orphanage, but a good man who was loved deeply by the most beautiful person in the world.

Mother Maria sniffled as she brushed a stray tear. Not only had Ryo given the ultimate compliment by telling her how he felt about her raising Dee, but he also put complete faith in her son. There were very few people who did because of Dee's harsh childhood, many of whom turned a blind eye when Dee did prove them wrong.

Dee held Ryo tightly and buried his face in the crook of Ryo's smooth neck.

"I love you, Dee." Ryo said quietly. "You would be a terrific father to Grace. You already are to Bikky."

"I love you Ryo." Dee whispered. "I love you so damn much."

Dee lifted his head from Ryo's neck and stared into his husband's eyes. He knew what he wanted to do. He felt sure of it. Dee placed a hand on Ryo's cheek and smiled.

He turned to Maria.

"PENGUIN, GET THOSE PAPERS READY! RYO AND I WANNA ADOPT GRACE!"

Ryo gasped and Maria smiled.

"Dee!" Ryo smiled and threw his arms once again around his husband. "Oh Dee...you have no idea how happy you have made me!"

Maria wiped her eyes.

"Well I guess I can bypass the question...why you are interested in adopting huh?"


	21. Biology Knows Nothing

Ryo raced to the nursery where little Grace was just finishing up her evening meal. He was ecstatic. Mother Maria, he, Dee had spent an entire half hour working on the papers in preparation to start the adoption process. Unfortunately, Mother Maria was not the only person who could allow or deny Ryo and Dee adopting Grace. She was a partner with ACS and they basically had the final say, though Maria did have a powerful influence. It would be a long haul with constant interviews, inspections into their daily lives, how they interacted with Grace...etc etc. But Ryo wasn't worried at all. He really believed that everything was going to be okay and that Grace would be theirs.

He was even more excited because Mother allowed Dee and Ryo to take Grace home once they got their apartment ready for her. It would be only temporary for now, in case other candidates showed up wanting to adopt Grace, but it was sooner than normal adoption processes. Normally a child would be in the potential parent's home for their first visit after 6-8 months of the parents filing for adoption, but Mother Maria believed in Dee and Ryo's case 6-8 months was too long a time for them to wait just on having her visit for the first time. Grace had spent the first month of her life with no real family unit except the orphanage and even then it was a time limit because the nuns had to tend to other babies. With Ryo and Dee it would be a more relaxed atmosphere and the attention would be lavished, loving, and more stimulating. If only her other children could receive that same attention. While Mother Maria was probably the best nun in all of New York who gave her orphans the closest to a family household...it still wasn't the same as the children each having a family of their own.

"Why Ryo!" Sister Gina said with a smile when she saw the detective approach. "Good evening!"

"Hello Sister Gina!" Ryo said with a smile as he stared at Grace in her sucking on a bottle in her arms. "How is your father feeling?"

The nun smiled.

"He's fine now!" She said. "Stubborn man though, he refuses to rest like the doctor told him too. But luckily it's just a broken leg and nothing worse."

She saw though that Ryo's eyes were not on her, but on the baby in her arms.

"But I don't think you are here to talk about my father." She said. "I know what you are here for."

She released the bottle from Grace's mouth and extended her to Ryo.

Ryo grinned from ear to ear as he took Grace in his arms.

"Hello my sweet girl!" He said. "Guess what! Mother and Dee are up in the attic picking up stuff to bring back home. You wanna know why?"

Grace just cooed.

"Because you are going to come home with us this weekend!"

Gina smiled as Ryo happily held the baby up.

"That's right my little pumpkin!" He said. "Dee and I are working on adopting you! We love you so much. We wanna be your daddies!"

Grace grinned in the air as Ryo laughed.

"I'd be careful detective." Sister Gina said. "She did just eat!"

"Whoops!" Ryo said with a smile as he brought Grace back down, easily ducking the possibility of getting a face full of spit up. But he was so happy! This little girl could really be theirs. He couldn't wait and aside from that, never in his life had he been so in love with Dee than he was at this moment.

* * *

"OUCH DAMN!" Dee yelled as a wooden toy fell right atop his head. "Man, that's the third time that's happened. Penguin why didn't you get rid of all this junk!?"

 

Maria smiled as she perused an open plastic tub of infant clothes.

"Because I was waiting for the days my babies would come back and tell me they were having babies of their own. Besides, these are all memories, you can't get rid of memories. Find the rocking chair yet?"

"Not yet!" Dee said. "Why didn't you put it in the nursery with the other rocking chairs?"

Maria smiled as she held up a little blue baby shirt.

"Because that chair is very special to me." She said. "It was the one Jess or I would use when you were an infant. Jess would stay overnight with you sometimes in the early days and would sleep in that chair. It was where I held you all night the first night you were brought to me. Just...a special physical memory of when you were a baby."

"FOUND IT!" Dee said as he lifted a cherry wood rocking chair out of a pile of other furniture. It was covered in dust, but held so many memories for Maria, Jess, and Dee.

"Heh...still working okay." He said as he took a seat in the chair. "Man...you're right, this does bring back memories. Jess or you would read me stories in this chair."

"And when you started reading you would take your teddy bear into that chair with you and read to him. What was his name?"

Dee smiled.

"Buster." He said. "Buster the Bear."

Maria smiled as she pulled out more baby clothes.

"Yes Buster." She said. "Jess had bought him for you for your first birthday. He never left your side. I had to throw him in the washing machine at least once a week because he would get covered in dirt or food or whatever little adventure you and he had had."

Dee laughed.

"You used to patch him up a lot too." He said. "Either a new eye or a patching up a hole in his fur."

Mother and son were quiet for a moment.

"You were so sad when Buster went missing." She said. "By then your playtime with him diminished because you had gotten older, but when Buster went missing from your shelf, you felt terrible."

Dee sighed.

"Yeah I still dunno where he went." He said. "Probably one of the kids stole him."

"Ohhh here it is!" Mother's happy voice interrupted his thoughts about his missing teddy bear. "Dee come here!"

Dee got out of the chair and sat down next to mother where she pulled out a smaller box from the large plastic tub.

"I am so glad none of these got destroyed in that awful blast." She said as she opened the box. "These are all very precious to me."

"What is it?" Dee asked.

"Maria smiled. "Have a look."

Dee peered inside and began rummaging. It wasn't much. Just some old baby toys and clothes just like everything else in that box. But his heart stopped when he pulled out the last item.

"Holy shit." He whispered as he held up a large cotton blanket. "Mother...you kept this?"

Maria nodded.

"That my dear was the blanket Jess had found you wrapped in." She said. "I know it holds some good and not so good memories for you, but I kept it anyway because it was the first thing that my baby was in when he was brought to me. It holds a special meaning."

She ran a hand through Dee's hair as Dee continued holding the white baby blanket.

"It probably did belong to your mother yes." She said. "But it's also significant in other ways. I know you have doubts about being a father Dee. But no matter what...like this blanket...there will always be someone there to keep you safe and warm whether it's me, Ryo, Bikky or even little Grace. And please...give it to Grace, so she will know it too. Life will be hard for her, just like it was for you. You are both kindred spirits and will be able to understand her pain...more so than Ryo in some ways. Use this when she is sad, confused or angry."

Dee smiled.

"Like you and Jess did for me the first time I cried over my parents dumping me." He said. Dee had been only five and curious about why he didn't have a mom or dad like the kids at school. He came home one day full of questions. Jess had stopped by that day after working first shift. When Maria told him the time had come to tell Dee the truth, he knew he it was going to be rough. When he and Maria sat Dee down that night and told him the hard truth, they tried to make it as painless as possible. But it still ended with Dee trying very hard not to cry as he clutched Buster tightly to his chest. Jess extended his arms to the little boy, placed him in his lap and held him close.

"Why did 'hey get rid of me!" Little Dee yelled as the tears started to flow. "Was I bad!? I try to be good!"

"Shhh...Dee." Jess said as he rocked Dee in the cherry wood rocking chair. "You were never a bad boy and it wasn't your fault. These things happen."

"Buuutt whhhyy!?" Dee blubbered as he and Buster clung to Jess. "Why couldn't I have a mommy and daddy too!?"

"The Lord has a reason for these things Dee." Maria said as she rubbed the boy's back. She took his baby blanket from a drawer and wrapped it around him. She used it anytime Dee needed a little extra warmth and care. "After all, he brought you to Jess, who brought you to me and we are so happy you are here."

"Yeah kiddo." Jess said lifting Dee's chin. "If I hadn't found you, you and I wouldn't have been the best of friends we are today. You're my little partner, my buddy!" He said. "You're just like a son to me little man."

Dee sniffled.

"Then why didn't you take me home?" He asked. "Why couldn't you be my daddy?"

Jess sighed.

"You know why Dee." He said. "I would take you home with me in a heartbeat if I could. But you know I am a policeman, and I work long hours. Plus my apartment is really messy and I barely have enough room for myself. That's why I brought you to Mother. Because for one, she is my other best friend and two because I know she would take great care of you just like any mommy would."

Maria smiled.

"They don't call me Mother for nothing." She said.

Dee smiled through his tears.

"Or Penguin!" He said with a mischievous grin.

Mother glared. The boy had learned about Penguins when he went on a class trip to the aquarium and when he came home he saw how Mother and Penguins had the same outfits. That's what started the whole 'Penguin' thing.

Jess laughed.

"See...now if we didn't have you...who would do that?!" He said. "You are our son Dee, no matter what."

"Exactly my dear." Maria agreed. "And we love you very much."

Dee smiled. Though he still didn't really understand why he was abandoned, he was very happy to have Jess and Mother as his daddy and mommy.

"You slept in Jess's arms that night." Maria said. "We wrapped you in your baby blanket and Jess lay down on your bed with you and Buster right next to him. He would have stayed in the rocking chair, but we didn't think you would be too comfortable."

"I remember." Dee said with a sigh. "When I woke up, Jess was right there like any dad would be after his kid had a bad night. He was a good man. I feel stupid that I didn't call him dad until after he died."

Maria stroked Dee's face.

"He knew Dee." He said. "He knew he was your father from the beginning even it wasn't biologically."

She smiled. "Everything in this box was yours. And I want you pass it along to Grace."

Dee put down the baby blanket for a moment and slowly the memories were flooding back. The little toys, the clothes, the little silver baby utensils were all his, presents from Mother or Jess.

"They need a good washing." She continued. "But please give them to Grace, so she would further understand that family is what you make of it. Not what science says that is and that is how you grew up to be a wonderful, strong man you are today."

Dee smiled and reached over and gave his mom a hug.

"Thanks to you Mother." He said quietly. "Thanks to you and Jess."

He was about to say more when the sound of footsteps interrupted their thoughts and up from the ladder appeared Ryo holding Grace closely in one arm. Dee smiled when he saw his husband.

"I'm sorry." Ryo said. "Are we interrupting anything? We just came up to see if you needed any help."

"Isn't it past her bedtime?" Dee asked.

Ryo blushed.

"I couldn't bear to part with her yet." He said. Dee grinned and outstretched his arms.

"Come here." He said and Ryo with Grace were pulled into Dee's lap.

"Hey squirt face." Dee said as he gazed at Grace. "So I guess Ryo told ya huh? That you are coming with us in a few days?"

"She's very excited about it." Ryo answered as he laid his head against Dee's shoulder.

"I can see that." He said. "She wore herself out over it!"

Ryo laughed gently as Dee's arms enveloped him and the now sleeping Grace. As Mother Maria watched her son and his husband hold each other and this little baby infant close, she silently gave a prayer of Thanksgiving to God. But also one more.

 _'Thank you Jess.'_ She prayed quietly. _'Thank you for bringing them, all three of them together. I know you are very proud of your son. Lord knows I am.'_


	22. The Big Day

Over the next few days Ryo and Dee were very busy. They were working with Vincent on trying to find his boss of this little cocaine ring. There was after all the first teen who, had been shot dead and not just poisoned so they were dealing with an armed felon. They were going to set up a sting operation where Vincent would meet up with the drug leader on his next pick up and the cops would go in for the kill.

 

But after work, it was all play. Ryo and Dee would go back and forth from the orphanage gathering more and more used baby furniture and toys for Grace. They would go back home after spending time with Grace and with the help of Bikky and Carol turn the little guest room into the perfect nursery with the addition of some new toys, clothes, and enough staples for a baby to need.

Dee and Ryo had not forgotten about Bikky throughout all the setting up insanity. They sat Bikky down and explained how they wanted to adopt Grace. At first the teen was pensive about it because it was a baby and babies cry and puke and shit and can be overall annoying, but Grace was a pretty okay baby and like him was an orphan. Ryo feared Bikky might be jealous because they were going to lavish a lot of attention on Grace because she was an infant, but he didn't want Bikky to think that he was just in the background. They wanted him a part of this child's life and their lives. Bikky nonchalantly was fine with it while Carol was thrilled beyond words.

Finally, Saturday morning arrived. Ryo awoke at 6am too excited to go back to sleep. He awoke Dee with a million kisses which Dee liked and hated at the same time. Who gets up on a Saturday at 6am...oh wait they were cops so yeah they did that every once awhile. But still it was ungodly!

"Dee!" Ryo said happily crawling atop of his husband. "Wake up...please..come on let's go get Grace."

"Ryo." Dee mumbled. "Settle your ass down and go back to sleep. The squirt is probably still asleep. It's too early."

"But I am too excited to sleep." Ryo whined happily.

"No kidding." Dee mumbled. "You kept tossing and turning all night. If I wasn't so damn tired from setting up that damn crib...I would have pounced on you."

Ryo grinned.

"You should have." He said. "I probably would have been able to sleep better."

Dee cracked an eye open.

"Well in that case!"

Dee grabbed Ryo and pulled him down into a smoldering kiss. Ryo responded with a smile and wrapped his arms around Dee's back. Since Dee had announced that he wanted to adopt Grace, Ryo had become feistier lately. It shocked the hell out of Dee especially when Ryo pulled Dee onto the roof at work and the two of them went for a quickie right there outside on the far end of the roof. But he loved it all the same. Ryo's libido tended to increase when he was happier.

"Ahh Dee." Ryo murmured as Dee kissed down his neck his hands unbuttoning his pajama shirt. "I am so happy you have no idea."

Dee's hand brushed against Ryo's crotch.

"Yes I do." He said. Dee pulled Ryo's pajama pants down with his teeth. He smiled as he finished undressing Ryo. Ryo was grinning as he stroked Dee's hair. It was not just a sexual moment, it was a moment of love. Dee chuckled happily as he moved up to Ryo's face, his short hair covering their profiles like a dark veil. Their smiles, the laughs, the sweet murmurs between kisses were heartwarming as two men expressed their love for one another.

Ryo laughed as he helped Dee out of his sweat pants.

"I guess we better make this moment last because who knows when we will do it next."

Dee smirked.

"That's what the brat is for." He said. "He watches squirt while you and I have a night to ourselves because baby there is no way in hell I am sacrificing our sex life completely."

Ryo smiled as he started tugging on Dee's boxers.

"Oh really?" He said. "I'll bet after a few late nights with Grace you'll change your tune."

Dee smiled as he started planting kisses across Ryo's smooth neck.

"You bet huh?" He said. "You're on."

No more words were said except heated moans, the creaking of a bed spring and the smacks of strong kisses against skin. Dee lifted Ryo so he was straddling Dee's lap. It was more intimate that way being able to hold each other even closer. Ryo moved slowly. He would throw his head back while Dee's tongue would lap against every bit of skin he came in contact with. When Ryo would bring his head back, he would open his lust filled dark eyes and meet equally lusty green eyes. With each thrust...each kiss...each embrace would bring Ryo closer and closer to completion.

"Hah...Dee...oh..." Ryo panted.

"Fuck Ryo." Dee responded as he grasped Ryo's hip. "God you feel so good."

"You too Dee." Ryo said. "You're so hot."

That drove Dee to quicken his pace. His need was reaching its peak. Ryo's moans were getting louder and he could feel the tightness wrapping around him. Ryo's nails were starting to dig into his back and it felt so good!

Finally with a muffled shout, Ryo finished first. A few thrusts later Dee reached his pinnacle and released inside of Ryo. The two fell back in flurry of pants and sweat.

"Heh." Dee laughed as he embraced Ryo. "Think a crying kid can keep you from that."

Ryo mock glared. "Yeah yeah yeah." He murmured. Within minutes, Ryo was asleep. Dee grinned, set the alarm for ten and cuddled up against Ryo.

* * *

Five hours later, the two detectives stood in the orphanage nursery with Mother as she held Grace who was wearing a purple long sleeved baby dress with matching pants and white socks.

"Now, you two need to get that paperwork submitted before their deadlines. ACS will be giving you a call in a few days to follow up on the proceedings. And if you two have any problems or questions, just call me."

"We will Mother." Ryo said.

"Oh we are going to miss you little angel." Mother said giving the baby girl a kiss. "Now you be a good little girl for Ryo and Dee and we will see you soon!"

Mother gave the baby one more hug and kiss before handing her over to Dee. Dee was a little nervous, but Grace didn't cry this time. She just looked up at him.

"Hey squirt, ready to see your new digs?" He asked. Ryo meanwhile placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready to go?" He asked Dee. Dee nodded and the two headed out to the orphanage to the car. They were met with the orphans who were playing outside. Some of them glared at Ryo and Dee as they had learned they were taking home a baby instead of one of them. Ryo looked at them and smiled, but was met with angry faces that looked away.

Dee stared at Ryo.

"Hey, don't let it get you down Ryo." Dee said as he opened the car door. "They will get over it."

"I know Dee." Ryo said sadly. "But it still breaks my heart. They deserve good families too."

"And some of the kids will get them." Dee answered. "And if not, they are in the best home they could ever ask for."

That made Ryo smile as he helped Dee get Grace into her new car seat/carrier. Once she was securely fastened into the seat Ryo got into the seat next to her while Dee took the role of driver. With a wave to Mother and the orphans, the three of them set off to where Grace would hopefully one day call home.

 


	23. First Night

The car ride home was swift. Ryo couldn't keep his eyes off of Grace who was curiously looking around.

"How's everyone doing back there?" Dee asked when they came to a stoplight.

"We're fine." Ryo said with a smile. "She doesn't seem to mind the car. I read somewhere that babies find the ride quite soothing."

"Oh good." Dee said. "So whenever she acts up we'll just drive her around for a bunch of hours."

Ryo laughed as they drove on ahead. He reached over and caressed her cheek with his finger. She turned her head and puckered her mouth as if she believed she was getting a bottle. One of the many reflexes babies develop as they grow. Ryo was fascinated by infants and their reactions and as he watched Grace respond to him, his heart swelled.

"Almost there everybody!" Dee said as they reached the corner of their block. Every time he was able to, Dee watched his husband and Grace through the rearview mirror. It was quite a sight. His beautiful Ryo and this little girl they may call their daughter one day, interacting with each other.

"Home saweet home!" Dee announced when they pulled into the parking garage.

Ryo smiled and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out once the car came to a complete stop. Dee came over just as Ryo was unhooking the carrier from the car seat. He gently lifted the carrier from the car seat where a cooing Grace was taking in the sights. Taking the handle he slowly put the carrier to his side. As they began heading to the lobby, Dee felt a warm hand enclose his own. He turned to see Ryo looking over at him with a big smile that Dee could only return ten fold.

A quick ride up the elevator later, they stood at the door of the apartment.

"Ready to see where we live Gracie?" Dee asked as he unlocked the door. They stepped in and were greeted with a beautiful sight. A sign that said "Welcome Grace!" covering the big half circle window, a baby quilt laid out in the middle of the living room floor with toys, some balloons and two smiling teenagers.

"Surprise!" They shouted.

"Oh guys!" Ryo said with a smile as they stepped in. But his expression changed quickly when Grace immediately started to cry.

"Aw sweetheart!" Ryo said as he quickly unbuckled Grace from the carrier and lifted her right out.

"Oh great...we get her home first and now she starts the crying act!" Dee whined.

Ryo rolled his eyes and his heart fell when he saw Bikky and Carol frown.

"Oh kids it's okay!" He said as he bounced Grace. "The shout just scared her a little. That's all. She just doesn't like loud noises yet!"

"Whoops sorry Ryo." Bikky said sheepishly. "I didn't know."

Ryo smiled as he stepped into the living room.

"It's fine Bikky." He said as he shrugged himself out of his jacket. "There's going to be a lot of stuff we have to learn as well as Grace to make us all comfortable. But what you did is absolutely wonderful. I know she loves it and I do very much! Thank you!"

He turned to Dee.

"Dee can you go put the rest of her things in the nursery?" He asked tried to calm the crying baby. "Bikky can you go warm a bottle of formula for her, just like I showed you?"

"Sure." Dee said quietly and gathered up the carrier and some extra things Mother had provided for Grace for the two weeks she would be staying them while Bikky raced into the kitchen with Carol at his heels.

"Waaaahhh...hic..waaaahh"

"Shhh...it's okay Grace." Ryo said as he walked Grace around the apartment. "You don't have to be scared. Here let's look out the window together."

Ryo lifted the welcome sign just enough for him and Grace to peer out.

"See look at that big city out there!" He said. "Isn't it pretty? And just down the street is a park with a sandbox and swings! Dee and I are going to take you soon and you can play as much as you want!"

Grace was starting to settle as Dee re-appeared. He took in the sight of his husband and the baby and his breath hitched. It was absolutely beautiful. Bikky and Carol came charging in soon after.

"Got the bottle Ryo!" He said. "I tested the temperature on my wrist just like you showed me."

"Good job B!" Ryo said with a smile. "Here you wanna try feeding her?"

Bikky looked nervous.

"Come on Bikky, give it a try!" Carol urged.

Ryo led Bikky over to the big fluffy couch. The teenager sat and Ryo put a spit up towel over his shoulder and then Grace in his arms.

"Now just support her neck up just a little bit with your arm."

Bikky did as was told.

"Now just take the bottle with your free hand and guide the bottle to her mouth."

"Okay munchkin." Bikky said nervously as he took the bottle. "Chow time."

Bikky guided the tilted bottle to Grace's lips and with a slight push the nipple went into her mouth. Instantly the baby began to eat.

"Awwwww!" Carol said clapping.

"Heh." Bikky said smiling as he watched Grace eat. "This ain't so bad."

Ryo could only beam at the sight of his son holding who they would hope to be his little sister.

Dee couldn't help but grab the digital camera from the hall closet and take a quick picture of the sight.

* * *

After Bikky learned the art of burping a baby, and the gross reality of spit up, Grace's eyes were beginning to droop. Figuring it was naptime for Grace, they headed to the nursery. Ryo gently laid Grace down on her back in the crib as everyone watched. Mother had given the mobile that had been atop her crib in the orphanage, so he turned it on. Grace was asleep within minutes. The little family stayed and just watched as the tiny life slept. Dee put his arm around Ryo's waist and the two husbands nuzzled each other.

"Hey Ryo." Bikky said soon after. "Me and Carol are going to watch Ice Age in the living room, you wanna come watch with us. You can come to perv."

Dee stuck his tongue out at Bikky.

"Sure!" Ryo said with a smile. "Just make sure to keep the sound down so we don't wake up Grace. I'll be out in a minute to get lunch started."

Dee kissed Ryo's forehead.

"I'll make lunch." He said. "Because I know you are going to be here for awhile."

Ryo smiled softly.

"Not too long I promise." He said. "Thank you, Dee...for everything."

Dee smiled and kissed his husband again.

"For you Ryo, always." He whispered. He turned to Bikky and Carol.

"Come on house apes, feeding time."

Bikky grimaced.

"Ewww...perv's cooking!?" Bikky said. "Just wash your hands first!"

"I always do simian pea brain." Dee said as they left the nursery. "Now quit the wise cracks or I will have the pit bull downstairs lick your meal and then serve it to you!"

Ryo laughed as he stared down into the crib where his sleeping girl lay peacefully.

"My sweet little girl." Ryo said smiling. "I know you are going to be so special and you have so many people who already love you. I hope you do get to stay with us forever."

Ryo came into the kitchen ten minutes later where Dee, Carol and Bikky were sitting and munching on sandwiches.

"You're sandwich is in the fridge Ryo." Dee said with a mouthful of chips. "I didn't know how long you were going to be in there, so I wanted to keep it fresh for you."

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee's cheek.

"Thank you Dee." He said.

"Ewww...get a room!" Bikky whined. But on the inside he was happy to see his foster dad beaming the way he was.

Ryo sat down to eat continually eyeing the nursery to make sure Grace was okay.

"Ryo chill." Dee said seeing Ryo gaze at the nursery for a tenth time. "We have the baby monitor on in case she needs us. Just relax because all hell is gonna break loose when she wakes up."

Ryo chuckled.

"You're right Dee." He said. "Come on, let's go watch Ice Age with the kids."

Dee and Ryo joined Bikky and Carol who had just started the DVD. Ryo and Dee snuggled together on the couch while Bikky and Carol propped themselves up on pillows on the floor. Ryo ended up catnapping on Dee's chest. To Dee that was heaven.

After the movie the three ended up watching some dumb comedy. Ryo was still asleep. Half an hour later...

"Waaaaahhh...waaaaahhh."

Ryo got up with a start.

"And she's up." Dee said. Ryo stretched quickly and walked into the nursery where the crying baby squirmed in her crib.

"Well hello there!" Ryo said. "Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" He lifted her up, immediately noticed she felt heavier, and knew why. He had been waiting for this.

"Ohhh Deee...Bikky!" Ryo yelled with a slight grin as he placed the crying baby onto the changing table. "There's someone who is awake and wants to see you!"

Dee, Bikky and Carol walked into the nursery just as Ryo was undressing Grace. He looked up with a sly grin. Especially when he saw the way Dee and Bikky's face contorted at the now interesting smell taking over the nursery.

"Ryo...no way...nah uh...that's your department!" Dee already knew.

"Yeah what he said!" Bikky said as he covered his nose and mouth with his t-shirt.

Ryo laughed as he got Grace out of her dress and pants. "You're going to have to know how to change her diaper. Dee I know you already do, but Bikky you need to learn especially when Dee and I may have to work later shifts."

"Carol can do it!" Bikky said as he pushed his girlfriend towards Ryo.

"Hey no way...I don't live here!" She said. "Besides, I KNOW how to change a diaper! It's not so bad!"

"Says you!" Dee said as he coughed a little.

"Come on B...please?" Ryo said over Grace's crying. "I promise you won't have to do it often, I just need you to know how in case Dee and I are not here."

"Aw maaaann." Bikky said as he approached Ryo his nose and mouth still covered in his t-shirt. Ryo had just unfastened Grace's diaper and the teen nearly passed out from the sight. Ryo chuckled as he lifted Grace up gently by her ankles and slid the soiled diaper away from her.

"Pass me the baby wipes and a new diaper, please B." Ryo said. Bikky did as was told and Ryo pulled out a wipe began to clean her bottom. This was done twice, once by Ryo and once by Bikky. Dee and Carol couldn't stop laughing as they watched Bikky tend to Grace.

"All clean!" Ryo said. "Now all we have to do is just add a little cream to her tush to prevent diaper rash and then just put her in a new diaper."

"You did not just say tush." Bikky said. Man Ryo really had gone girly.

"Yes I did." Ryo said with a smile. "And YOU'RE going to put the cream on it!"

"Say what now?"

"You heard me."

Dee and Carol didn't know how long they were going to last. Ryo pulled out the tube of ointment.

"Fingers please." Ryo said.

"Hell no."

"Bikky."

"Ryo."

Father and son stared at each other, but Bikky knew he was defeated. He extended his two fingers and Ryo squeezed a generous amount of cream onto them.

"Now just rub her bottom until the cream disappears."

"Aww jeeez" Bikky said as he began to massage the cream into the infant's skin. That did it. Carol and Dee collapsed into a fit of giggles onto the floor. Even Grace whose crying had stopped cracked a smile.

"What are you smiling about!?" Bikky said annoyingly at the little baby. "You think this is cute!?"

"NO IT'S FREAKIN HILARIOUS!" Dee yelled holding his stomach as he sat on the floor. "Oh I have waited for the day that I could see the monkey brat squirm! This is priceless!"

Bikky growled and reached for the soiled diaper fully intending on smacking Dee with it, but Ryo grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think about it." He said. "Dee I wouldn't be laughing so hard because you're going to be changing her diaper too! Come on Bikky almost done."

Ryo lifted Grace up once again and put down an open diaper. There he laid her down atop of the new diaper gently and fasted the straps onto her making sure the diaper wasn't too tight or too loose. He then lifted Grace back up, threw out the disposable changing pad, wipes, and the soiled diaper into the diaper pail. He handed her to Bikky while he made sure everything was clean and sanitized on the table.

"For something really small you sure make a huge mess!" Bikky said as he held Grace. The new fresh smelling baby just smiled as she held onto Bikky.

"All done!" Ryo said after the table had been cleaned. "See now that wasn't so bad!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Bikky said as he held the baby.

Ryo laughed.

"Come on, let's get her dressed." He said. "It's too cold for her to be in just a diaper."

After dressing Grace into a onesie and socks the little family ventured back into the living room. Ryo placed Grace on the baby quilt onto her back and everyone gathered around her. Her gray eyes wandered as she took in her new surroundings. Dee grabbed a soft toy rattle for her and showed it to her. Grace reached out and grabbed it. She gurgled as the toy made a noise with every movement she made. Though it wasn't very tasty when she put it into her mouth.

Ryo and the teens smiled. Carol turned on her side and pulled over an overhead attachment that went with the quilt. It had a mirror, another rattle, and box that played music. Everything would either move or play a sound when Grace would kick it with her feet or touch it with her hand. The baby was astounded. All these new sounds, new sights were amazing. Ryo and Dee cuddled together as they reached out and touched Grace or showed her a new toy. She certainly was a joy to them.

Ryo looked at the clock. It was just before 5pm. He got up.

"I'm going to start dinner, think you can three can handle her for a little bit!"

"Sure thing Ryo!" Carol said with a smile. Dee smiled and blew a kiss to Ryo. Sure it was mushy, but it was a mushy time. Ryo smiled and strutted into the kitchen.

"Come on kids, let expose squirt to the joys of story telling!" Dee said. He reached over and grabbed one of the books they had bought for Grace. Putting Grace on his lap, Dee and the kids leaned up against the couch. There Dee started reading "The Hungry Caterpillar." Grace was fascinated at the colors with each page, even though it was still kinda blurry for her still. Dee's voice was soothing and funny. She would reach out and touch the book and Dee would smile and kiss her semi-bald head. Ryo could hear Dee reading and his heart just about melted so that his eyes were getting misty.

Forty five minutes later...

"Dinner's ready!" Ryo yelled from the kitchen.

The kids charged in with Dee holding Grace up high in the air.

"AND HERE COMES SUPER SQUIRT! MOST POWERFUL SMELLING BABY ON THE PLANET!"

Ryo laughed as he approached Dee and gave him a warm quick kiss on the mouth and took Grace from him.

"You three eat." He said as Bikky and Carol finished setting the table. "I'll feed her the bottle first."

"Nah uh." Dee said taking Grace from him. "Your turn. You eat first and I'll feed the tot."

Ryo grinned as Dee pulled out Ryo's chair for him. Dee was doing really well this first day. He really had Ryo surprised and when they sat down to eat, he was awestruck by how caring and nurturing Dee was as he fed the baby.

After dinner and celebratory dessert of cake for the new dads and big brother Carol had brought, the family retreated to the living room again. Again they let Grace play on the mat. This time they were more interactive with her, tickling her and making funny faces that even she herself would sometimes try to imitate, even though all she could really do was stick out her tongue. She was all smiles and had hardly cried at all since her diaper change. Around 7 it was time to get ready for bed. Ryo had read that a quick dip in the bathtub would actually help her relax enough to sleep, so they did just that with the new baby bathtub they bought. After adding some baby lotion to her skin, she was dressed into a new diaper and bedtime outfit. Bikky and Carol decided to head out with Lai and Lass for the night so now it was just Dee, Ryo, and Grace.

Ryo was all smiles as he sang Grace to sleep.

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star._

Dee stood in the doorway completely in awe at his singing husband.

_I believe the light that shines on you will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a golden retriever_

_And never leave til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you._

Dee watched mesmerized as his husband's soft voice and soft rocking lulled the infant to sleep. After giving Grace a kiss goodnight, Ryo turned to be enfolded into Dee's arms.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Dee whispered.

Ryo smiled as he lost himself in Dee's embrace.

"My mom and dad." He said. "They both had nice voices. They both would sing to me when I got scared. Usually dad would sing funny songs while mom sang the lullabies. They always knew how to comfort me."

Dee smiled and kissed Ryo's forehead, then approached the crib and kissed the sleeping babe.

There for a long time...the two stared down at Grace. It was going to be a long night with crying, and feeding and changing of the baby, but as tired as they knew they were going to be tomorrow morning, they both felt it was going to be totally worth it.


	24. Till Morning

The first night with Grace was indeed long and arduous. Every 2 hours she would wake up crying and every 2 hours Dee and Ryo would be there trying to calm her. They had gone to bed at about 11 just after the first cry and it had gone from there with very little sleep.

It was around three am when Dee started getting annoyed. He was watching Ryo pace around the living with a crying Grace. He could tell on his husband's face that Ryo was worried. Mother had warned them about the colic causing Grace's late night upsets, but warnings are one thing, handling it was another.

"Maybe I should take her temperature or something?" Ryo said as he held the crying girl.

Dee sighed.

"Babe, you already did and she's fine. It's just her belly acting up. Though I wish there was a god damn cure for it!"

"Dee" Ryo scolded. "It's not her fault...she can't help it if she is in pain and all she can do is cry."

Dee whimpered and put his head down. Ryo sat down next to him.

"I've tried burping her, but nothing." He said as he put Grace to his shoulder. "Oh hunny...what is it...what can we do to make you feel better?"

"Waaaaaahhhh."

Dee looked at Ryo. Suddenly...a lightbulb hit him.

"Fuck...I am so stupid!" He said. "I can't believe I forgot that!"

"Forgot what Dee?" Ryo asked.

"Hand her over."

Ryo gave Grace to Dee who took her and walked her back to the nursery. There he put her back in her crib.

"Okay squirt." He said. "Let's see if this will work."

He reached down and gently began to massage her belly.

"Hey Ryo...turn on that mobile." He said.

Ryo reached over and turned on the butterfly mobile filling the room with music. Dee hummed to the music as he continued rubbing Grace's tummy. About five minutes or so later Grace's cries were turning to whimpers and whimpers to hiccups. Finally, Grace's cries were replaced with gurgles. Dee continued to rub her belly until finally the little gray eyes closed once more. Ryo was stunned.

"Dee..." Ryo started.

"Shhh..." Dee put a finger to his lips and gently pulled Ryo out of the room. He quickly tiptoed back to their bedroom. Once safely away from waking up the baby the two of them flopped onto the bed in unison and sighed heavily.

"Man I am beat." Dee said. "That kid just wouldn't quit."

Ryo nodded and turned his head to Dee.

"How did you know that rubbing her belly would calm her down?" He asked.

Dee grunted.

"When I was like fifteen or so, we had this kid brought in that was really sick, like Grace, only worse." Dee said. "He had a bunch of problems 'cause his mom turned out to be a druggie when she was pregnant with him. Mother would stay up with him night after night. I was amazed she didn't go nuts with him screaming all the time."

Dee yawned

"One night I came home and found her with him in her bedroom. He was crying as usual, but Penguin was all smiles with him. She was holding him and rubbing his belly and playing a lullaby on her small stereo. Soon after the kid shut up. When she saw me, she told me how he just needed a little tenderness to soothe the pain away, so she did that every night from then on with him when nothing else worked."

Ryo stared at his husband.

"What was his name?"

"The kid?" Dee snorted. "Jacob."

"What happened to him, is he still at the orphanage?"

Dee sighed.

"No...Jacob died when I was attending my first year at the academy. His mom was a real junkie and that screwed up his development big time from day one. He had some bad heart problems and one day, his little body gave out while he was taking a nap."

Ryo frowned with Dee.

"Dammit." Dee murmured. "The kid was not even six yet. He was a pretty shy guy too, loved Lego's. I would play with him sometimes and we would sit and turn a room in the orphanage into a little Lego city."

Ryo turned over onto his side and slowly slid himself atop of Dee. There he placed a warm kiss on Dee's mouth. Dee stared as Ryo gently combed his black hair out of his eyes, caressing his forehead down to his cheek gently.

"I love you Dee." He whispered. "You are truly the most amazing man I have ever met. I don't think I can thank you enough for everything you have done for me. And not just me...but for Bikky...Carol...the children at the orphanage...Mother...hell this city...and now Grace. Why me huh? Out of all the people in this world, why did I become so lucky?"

Dee smiled.

"Because when I first saw you that day in the Chief's office...I knew there was no going back. My heart stopped when I saw you Ryo Maclean and I knew no matter what I had to be with you. I wanted to take anything you came with no matter what the challenge. I had fallen in love with you at first sight and each day that love grew and grew to points where I thought I wouldn't last without telling you something...even when it came out dumb."

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee once more. A long, loving...kiss.

"I know this is going to be hard." Ryo said when he pulled away and went back to stroking Dee's hair. "I know there are going to be more nights like this and we won't be calm as we are now. But Dee, I...just feel it. This little angel was meant to be ours...our daughter. When I saw you with her today my heart skipped so many beats because you were absolutely beautiful and loving to her. I can't help feeling like as horrible as the circumstances were how we found her, I can't help feeling like we have been blessed."

Dee laughed.

"Yeah and neither one of us had to suffer morning sickness or hours of labor pains." Dee said smirking. "But I see what you're saying Ryo and you're right. I mean it was a lot of fun with her today. She is a cute kid when she isn't crying."

Ryo smiled.

"You're gonna be a good dad Papa Dee."

Dee raised an eyebrow.

"Papa Dee?"

Ryo chuckled.

"Well, if/when we do end up adopting her she is going to have to call us something. Calling us Ryo and Dee doesn't seem appropriate."

"Yeah, but the brat doesn't call us Dad."

Ryo put his head on Dee's chest.

"Bikky does when he means it and we need to hear it." Ryo wrapped his arms tighter around Dee. "Besides, if it's okay with you...I would like her to call me 'Daddy.'

Dee smiled softly.

"Always wanted to be called that huh?" He said stroking Ryo's hair.

"Mm...especially if I had a little girl." Ryo said. "It just felt right with me. One night a long time ago...I had an odd dream...maybe I had been drinking with you or something, but I had this dream that I came home from the station one day not to the apartment, but this nice house. I opened the door and there to greet me was a little girl. She came running to me calling out 'daddy, daddy'. And I remember just wrapping her up in my arms and hugging nice and tight. I woke up from the dream and I don't know it just felt right."

Ryo grinned.

Besides...I think you look more like a Papa then daddy."

Dee said nothing. Just smiled as he held Ryo close. Then...too tired to make love...the two weary husbands pulled themselves onto the bed and held each other close trying to get what little sleep was possible...but they knew as tired as they were...it was all worth it.

* * *

Around 6am...Grace was up and crying again. Ryo got up first and let Dee sleep some more. By her hoarse cry, Ryo was relieved to find that she was probably hungry than hurting anymore.

 

"Good morning angel!" Ryo said smiling as he lifted her out of the crib. "Aww I know I know let's go get your bottle."

After a quick check of her diaper (finding it clean), he sauntered into the kitchen with the crying baby and grabbed the formula from the cupboard and began preparing a bottle for her.

As it warmed he held her on his shoulder trying to calm her.

"I know sweetheart..I know...you're hungry and tired...last night wasn't so fun huh? Well, we'll get you your breakfast and then maybe we'll go bother Dee hmm?"

The bottle warmed up and Ryo tested it. Finding it suitable for the baby he started feeding her. The cries died down as Ryo moved into the living room. The early morning sunlight peeked into the half circle window. It was a bit chilly so Ryo wrapped a blanket around him and Grace as they sat on couch. He smiled as the baby continued to eat. After the bottle was half gone, he pulled the bottle from her mouth and burped her.

"Come on you...let's go see if we can wake up Dee."

Ryo tiptoed into the bedroom where Dee lay snoring. He was lying on his back with one arm draped across his eyes and the other hanging by the bed. The covers were half on and half off of him. Ryo stifled a laugh as he gently crawled back into the bed with Grace. Ryo smiled and kissed Dee's cheek. Dee grunted at the touch but didn't wake up. Ryo then took Grace and carefully placed her onto his stomach belly down. He giggled quietly at the sight of the sleeping detective and the little baby. Dee stirred in his sleep realizing his chest felt heavy. He would have turned over had he not felt a wet droplet fall onto the exposed skin of his muscle shirt.

"Huh wha." Dee snorted. He cracked an eye to find a drooling...gurgling red head atop of his chest.

"Ryo?" Dee whispered. "Why is there a squirt on me?"

Ryo chuckled as he snuggled against Dee. His hand on Grace's back.

"Someone was awake and wanted to say good morning." Ryo said.

"Well I say good morning and go back to sleep." Dee uttered. "You had us up all night kiddo...so don't try the cute act on me!"

Grace just looked at Dee and squirmed, smacking her hands on his chest. Ryo collapsed with laughter. Dee just cocked an eyebrow.

"I think she's saying wake up Dee!" Ryo said with a smile.

Dee propped himself up and took a hold of Grace. Standing her on his chest he stared her right in the face.

"Okay munchkin let's get something straight here." He said. "Now...after 11pm is Dee's bedtime. That means all little squirts are tucked safely into their beds and stay there for at least 7-8hrs. No more of this crying every dang hour...got it?"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Right Dee...a month and a half year old is really going to comprehend that."

Grace just stared at Dee and tried touching his face. Dee bounced Grace on his knees and the baby squealed. Ryo watched the sight and snuggled up against his husband also making cute noises and reaching out to touch her. It was the perfect way to start a lazy Sunday.

The little family fell back to sleep with Grace sleeping in between Ryo and Dee. Pillows covered her sides so she wouldn't turn over causing SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome). Dee and Ryo's hands were clasped above her head. They awoke two hours later when Grace began to fuss. Ryo did a quick check and saw it was diaper changing time. Dee lifted Grace up.

"How bad?" He asked.

"She's just wet." Ryo answered as he started to get up. "Didn't even go through her pajamas."

Dee kissed Ryo's forehead.

"You let me sleep before, let me take care of it this time. You rest."

Dee took the now crying baby.

"Alright...alright...settle down...we'll get you cleaned up. Might as well get you dressed while we're at it."

Ryo smiled as Dee walked out of the room. He snuggled up against the pillows and blankets listening intently to the baby monitor next to his bed.

"Oh come on Grace...quit crying." Ryo heard Dee say in the nursery. "It'll only take a few minutes." Ryo heard the un-fastening of a diaper. "Just wet huh...you lied Ryo!"

Ryo laughed. Dee meanwhile in the nursery was cringing as it proved Grace wasn't just wet.

"Man, it's times like this I am thankful you're not a boy Gracie." Dee said as he wiped her bottom. "If you were I'd probably be avoiding some spray right now. Penguin said once when she changed me I managed to hit a painting on the wall. Ruined it for good."

Grace just squirmed as Dee finished her up.

"Now let's see what we can find for you to wear."

Dee put Grace back down in her crib while he searched for an outfit for her to wear. It was early November now so the weather was indeed chilly. Ryo and Dee had spent an evening at the mall shopping the department stores for a few new outfits for Grace. While Dee did feel a little out of place in the baby aisle, Ryo perused carefully trying to find clothes for the baby. He thoroughly enjoyed it as baby clothes had become quite fashionable these days and picked out a few items that he knew would be perfect for Grace.

After a few minutes of hunting in the drawers, Dee picked out a white long sleeve button up top, some blue pants and white socks. He then took Grace out of the crib and began to dress her. The baby was a little fussy at being moved so much, but Dee was persistent and the baby was dressed. Gently using his finger, Dee combed Grace's red hair...or what was there of it.

"Okay!" Dee said lifting up Grace. "All done. Let's go show you off to Ryo and see what he thinks. Personally...you look pretty adorable to me."

Dee and Grace walked back into the bedroom where Ryo was perched on the bed reading his subscription of the Sunday Times. He had gotten it at the door while Dee was with Grace. He smiled when Dee walked in.

"Well, look at that pretty girl! Is that my Grace!?" Ryo said as he put the paper down.

"Kid's ready to model for Baby GAP!" Dee said grinning.

Ryo moved the paper off the bed.

"Okay...you have had enough time with her!" He said extending his arms. "My turn!"

Dee placed Grace in his arms and cuddled her close.

"Did you have fun with Dee sweetie!" Ryo said smiling as he bounced Grace in his arms. Grace tried to reach out and take his reading glasses. She was cooing as Ryo talked in baby talk to her. Dee meanwhile collapsed back on the bed.

"Yeah we had fun!" Dee said as he put his arms behind his head. "Though you misinterpreted the diaper signal Ryo! Just wet huh...there wasn't just wetness bud!"

Ryo just laughed.

"Aww...did you leave presents for Dee!?" He said. "That's my girl!"

Dee swatted Ryo's arm, but he was smiling. They sat like that for the morning playing with Grace and reading the paper. Then they walked into the kitchen for breakfast and Grace was given another bottle. Bikky came home just as they were finishing up having spent the night at Carol's. Bikky then took some time to cuddle and play with Grace while Dee and Ryo took a quick nap, the morning passing by swiftly and calmly as everyone began adjusting to the new change in their lives. A very welcomed and happy change.


	25. Afternoon

A little after 1pm Ryo emerged from their bedroom...well rested...showered...and ready for some quality time with Grace and Bikky. Bikky was in the living room doing his weekend homework while Grace was lying on her back on her play quilt squirming around and cooing right next tom him.

 

"Hey B!" Ryo said with a smile at the sight of the two children. He was really glad Bikky was taking his studies seriously this year. Ryo wasn't an uptight dad that expected straight A's. He didn't even expect straight B's...just as long as Bikky tried hard and did his best that's all that mattered to him. And by the way it looked Bikky was working really hard.

"Yo." Bikky said not taking his eyes off of his textbook. "I fed the squirt and me lunch and I ended up changing her diaper. Thank god she was just wet! She spat up a little, but I cleaned her up. It's okay when she does that right?"

"Aw, that happens." Ryo uttered as he lifted up the baby. "Well she looks nice and clean thanks to you. You're doing a really good job Bikky. I'm really proud of you."

"Yeah well I don't want her crying all the time." Bikky responded.

Ryo smiled.

"Not just with Grace, but with everything." Ryo said taking a seat next to his son. "There have been a lot of changes this last year. I mean both Dee and I got injured...then us all living together and then he and I getting married. Now you're soon going to high school and everything in between. And through it all you really have been towing the mark. Dee and I are really proud of you."

Bikky blushed.

"Aw man Ryo."

Ryo smiled and ruffled his son's head.

"I mean it." He said. "You're doing fantastic and you're growing up to be a fine young man. Heh...hard to believe that I can't call you a kid anymore huh?"

Bikky smiled at Ryo.

"Thanks Ryo." He said. "You're pretty cool too being my foster dad and all. And yeah the perv face has his moments."

Ryo laughed as he bounced Grace on his knee. "I'm sure Dee will appreciate hearing that."

Grace began to coo.

"And you're pretty cool too sweetie." Ryo said nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Whatdya say Bikky, think you can handle two weeks with her while Dee and I work on the adoption process?"

Bikky reached out and Grace took his finger.

"Sure...why not. But hey you guys gotta stick to the late night feedings! Carol told me about those! As much as I like her, I need my sleep. I got school in the morning!"

Ryo smiled.

"I know...if Dee and I unexpectedly have to work the late shift I may just have her stay at Maria's for the night since she will already be there while we work. It was nice of her to let us have Grace live with us instead of at the orphanage for a little bit while Dee and I work on the adoption. Luckily the Chief gave us the first shift this week."

"Weren't you guys supposed to go on a stakeout or something?"

Ryo nodded.

"Yeah...but that's next week. The person that's going to be helping us with it is a wreck right now. He's a drug addict and we want him to get cleaned up before he meets his boss. If his mind is frazzled it may blow the operation. He's right now going through a detox program at Rikers."

"Ah." Bikky said.

They turned when they heard the bedroom door opening and out walked a disheveled Dee yawning and scratching himself.

"Hey babe." Ryo said with a smile.

"Hey." Dee said with a yawn leaning down and placing a kiss on Ryo's forehead. Then he placed a kiss on Grace's soft spot and noogied Bikky's head.

"HEY WATCH IT BUTT HUNTER!" Bikky yelled rubbing his head.

"Sleep well?" Ryo asked.

"Finally." Dee answered as he walked into the kitchen searching for lunch. "You guys eat?"

"Grace and Bikky did." Ryo said. "Bikky fed her then changed her. He did a very good job."

"Nice going monkey brat." Dee said with his head in the fridge as he dug around.

"Want me to make you something?" Ryo asked as he walked into the kitchen with Grace.

Dee shook his head.

"Nah...unless you're eating too." Ryo nodded and the two began making themselves some soup and sandwiches for lunch.

"I told Bikky about Vincent." Ryo said as the two sat down at the table with their lunch. "I'm glad he is in the detox program at Rikers. He is way too jittery right now for a sting operation."

"Yeah kid will probably spill the beans to his boss and we don't what this guy is packing." Dee said.

"Mmm." Ryo said. "It's good the chief was cool about letting us have the 9-5 shift. Though I think Drake and JJ might have our heads now since they are working graveyard."

"Ehh...let them whine." Dee said as he poured the soup into bowls.

Ryo smiled.

"We'll treat them to lunch or something and I'll make sure to buy the chief a pack of cigarettes or cigars he likes."

"Jeez...suck up much?" Dee said.

Ryo glared.

"Some people like to repay others for their kindness Dee Maclean Laytner." Ryo said as he began to eat his soup with one hand while holding Grace in his other.

"So any idea on whom this mystery boss might be?" Ryo asked.

"Probably some big shot who likes to prey on the weak to do his deeds." Dee answered as he slurped his soup.

"But why these teenagers?" Ryo answered as he dipped the corner of his sandwich into his soup. "Most of them were runaways...why on earth would he go for them?"

Dee shrugged.

"Beats me...then again I don't understand the minds of most of our perps." Dee said. "Think Vinnie boy will give us the details on who his partners in this little scheme are?"

Ryo bounced Grace on his knee.

"Like he said, it was him and some of his buds." Ryo said. "I highly doubt he will rat them out...at least right now. Besides...looking for them will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. There are dozens upon dozens of teens in New York."

"Guess Vin is our only hope." Dee said with a sigh.

"His boss will probably be looking for him." Ryo said. "Vincent said the boss finds him since he bounces from shelter to shelter around the city. If we scour those we can probably get a better ID on who this man is."

"Not a bad idea." Dee said as he slurped the last of soup. "We'll do it tomorrow after we report in."

Ryo nodded as Grace tugged on his shirt. "Aw I'm going to miss you while we are working!" He said as he held her close. "But I know you are going to have a nice time with Mother and the other babies."

"Heh...count your blessings!" Dee said. "Mother would only let the couples she trusted completely have a tot for this long. Other times she would only allow weekend visitations until she made damn sure these couples were ready to be parents."

Ryo smiled.

"I can see why ACS likes her so much then." He said as held Grace over his shoulder. "They give her the info and she goes by her gut."

"Never has been wrong!" Dee said. "All the kids I know who were placed in homes by her ended up coming out on top!"

Ryo was thoughtful.

"Dee?" Ryo asked. "Why weren't you ever placed with a family? Did you want a mother and father of your own?"

Dee sighed.

"I already had 'em, Penguin and Jess. Besides, whenever Penguin started talking about meeting potential parents, I would run away with my hands over my ears. Sometimes I would throw such a fit I would make myself sick. I was terrified of the thought of leaving her and Jess. So in the end I won the battle. I don't think either one of them could bear to part with yours truly anyway."

Ryo smiled and put his arm around Dee.

"Well I'm very glad they didn't." He said. "I love Mother very much and I know I would have loved Jess. And I personally love the boy they raised."

Dee smiled slyly.

"So much so that you became partners with him on the force?"

"Mmhhm."

Dee leaned in.

"So much so that you became his in a night of mind blowing passion?"

"Yes." Ryo said with chuckle.

Dee leaned in even further to the point where their noses were touching.

"So much so that you married him and became his husband for all eternity."

"Very righteously so."

Dee moved within inches close of their lips touching.

"So much so that you let Bikky watch Grace for awhile while you and this boy go off into the bedroom for a little playtime that will knock your clothes off, literally and figuratively."

Ryo chuckled again as he and Dee shared a warm passionate kiss. Grace cooed and gurgled in Ryo's arms and pressed her hand on their faces.

"Whoa hey there you!" Ryo said with a smile as he broke the kiss from Dee. "You like it when Dee and I make kissy faces?"

Dee laughed as he nuzzled his cheek on Ryo's.

"Mmm...I think its time Grace took her afternoon nap. She looks a little sleepy." Ryo said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and stood up, but stooped again to Dee's ear.

"And then how about I take you up on that play date?"

Dee's ears perked up.

"Would this play date involve being naked?" Dee asked.

"I would hope so." Ryo said as he gave Dee's ear a nibble and trotted off to the nursery to put Grace down while Dee high tailed it to the bedroom, nearly colliding with Bikky and his homework sending papers all over the place.

"WEIRD ASS PERVERT!" Bikky yelled. A few minutes later Ryo quickly walked past him, closing the bedroom door when he got there. Bikky shook his head. All too well he knew what that meant.

"Sex freaks." He uttered and continued to work on his homework. He knew with Grace being in the house they would be quiet, and he figured that it would be a good idea if he stuck around instead of running off to Carol's. God knows if they really got into it, they might be too "occupied" to tend to Grace if she cried. Someone had to be the adult around there.

Of course that's what Bikky was thinking in his mind. In his heart...he just wanted to hang around with Grace and his dads for the day.


	26. Investigating

Over the next few days Ryo and Dee's days were much occupied. Early morning they would get up and ready for work (usually exhausted after a night with the baby), get Grace up, dressed and fed as well as Bikky, drop Grace off at the orphanage, Bikky at school, and then off to the station, do their work, head to the orphanage, take Grace, go home, eat dinner and feed the baby, work on police and ACS paperwork, help Bikky if needed, put Grace to bed and then to bed themselves before she would wake up crying and the whole cycle would start again.

Anyway, the squad had now learned that Dee and Ryo were in the process of possibly adopting, so of course news was buzzing all over. Ryo was happy to provide information about the new addition to their family. While Dee would gripe about the bad parts of having a baby in the house, he would still smile when mentioning something cute Grace did. But this morning his face was haggard and tired.

"Hey lovebirds." Drake said jokingly as the two weary soon to be dads walked in. "Kid keep you up again?"

"All night long." Dee whined collapsing into a chair by Drake's desk. "She didn't shut up till 4am!"

Ryo yawned.

"The colic was bad this time." He said. "If we hadn't calmed her down, I was ready to call a pediatrician. I think we only got about 3 hours sleep. She's just as sleepy too and is out like a light. We just took her out of the crib, into her car seat and off to Mother's. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

"Awww poor little Gracie." JJ said sadly. "Although you guys look the worse for wear."

Dee snorted.

"No shit." He said. "Poor little Gracie my butt! Kid gets to sleep and we have to work."

Ryo glared.

"At least she is asleep now and will be well rested when we pick her up." He answered.

Drake laughed as he started gathering his things.

"Sound like parents already." He said. "Don't worry guys...another few months or so...she'll sleep through the night."

"MONTHS!?" Dee nearly shouted. "Oh God I don't think I can take it!"

Ryo shrugged.

"We'll live." He said. Ryo was very much determined to make Grace a part of their lives, no matter the sacrifice. He did it for Bikky and now he was going to make sure he and Dee did it for her.

JJ giggled.

"Don't worry Dee senpai...I know you're going to be a great daddy!" He said joyfully. "I always believed you and I would have our own little one someday when we got together...but of course..."

JJ sighed.

"But I know you are doing a great job!" He said quickly swallowing the lump in his throat. That special place in his heart would always be for Dee.

"Yeah guys." Drake said. "And you know I am just pulling your leg, I'm sure in a few weeks there will be more of a routine going on!"

He turned to JJ.

"Ready to go?" He asked picking up his coat.

JJ nodded and grabbed his jacket. The two were now coming off the night shift and it was Ryo and Dee's turn to take over.

"By the way." Drake said as he pulled on his coat. "Rikers called just before you came in this morning. That druggie you two are working with is cleaning up. They believe in a few days with prep, he'll be ready for the operation, they say a week should do it."

"Good." Ryo said. "I'm sure his boss is looking for him now, luckily the press hasn't leaked anything."

"Aside from the dead bodies and Angel Hernandez's funeral." Dee added. "That's the only thing they have reported so far."

"Be on your guard guys." JJ said as he and Drake left. "Don't be surprised if another body shows up in the morgue...your perp has been pretty quiet lately since Angel's death."

"Yeah that's pretty strange." Ryo said slipping on his reading glasses to look over a file. "Thanks you two!"

He and Dee walked into their office and took a seat.

"You called up all the shelters in Vin's vicinity right?" Ryo asked.

"Yup...yesterday." Dee asked. "But most of them said couldn't really identify Vin too well because they have a lot of guys fitting his description."

He pursed his lips.

"Then again, most shelter owners are like doctors, confidentiality is a big thing."

Ryo sighed.

"Because like Vin, a lot of the homeless, especially teens are drug users." Ryo said. "Cops find out and arrest them for illegal drug use."

"And that blows the shelter big time." Dee said. "Shelter goes down and the homeless is left without help."

Ryo tapped his pen against his lips.

"Rikers told us Vin mentioned another shelter he went that was specifically for runaway teens."

"Yeah, Homestead." Dee said flipping through his notebook. "They are a shelter specifically for teens in need of a bed and a hot meal. They also provide counseling and supply fresh clothes and toiletries, even clean needles for drug users so they can at least keep the kids from spreading disease if they can't stop them from using drugs."

"How were they on the phone?"

Dee shrugged.

"Well of course like the others, pretty tight lipped, but ya know, now that you mention it, this shelter seems like it would be the spot where a creepy guy would hunt for vulnerable teens in need."

Ryo stood up.

"One way to find out."

* * *

Homestead was located in the Bronx just near the precinct the 27 had used temporarily after John Hale had blown up their own. Teens hung out on the outside smoking and laughing. A lot of them looked exhausted, scrawny, and wore tattered and dirty clothes. When they saw Dee and Ryo approach they eyed them carefully. They were the type to trust little if no one.

 

Ryo and Dee entered the shelter and met with its owner, Lucy Fernstein, a fifty something, short, blonde chubby woman. She had been expecting the detectives. She met with them in her office.

"Thank you for having us Ms. Fernstein." Ryo said. "I read about how you started this shelter, I applaud you. Going from a nursing job to working a shelter to help teens is no small feat, especially in New York."

Lucy smiled.

"I saw too many sick homeless kids come in and out of the ER detective." She said. "Something had to be done, but as to why you are here, it does worry me a little, I want to make sure these children are protected."

"We understand." Dee said. "But we will be honest ma'am, we are not here about your kids per se, but rather, in the last couple of weeks have you had any strange visitors here at the shelter?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to be more specific detective." She said with a smile.

"What Detective Laytner means"...Ryo said...is that has there been any one here that has been talking to the teens, like a business man?"

Lucy put her chin in her hands.

"Not that I can remember detective." She said. "Most of the adults that come in here are nurses, shelter workers, or volunteers and I will tell you the dress code here is pretty casual."

She thought for a moment.

"Although..." She said. "There has been one gentleman...but I highly doubt he would be one to cause any trouble among my kids."

"Really?" Dee asked. "Why is that?"

Lucy shrugged.

"He is a very kind man." She said. "He's had no issues with my kids."

"Here." She said taking a picture off of her desk and handing it to the detectives. It was a picture of Lucy and a gentleman in a business suit handing her a large a check. "That's him. His company donated a large sum of money to our shelter earlier this year."

Ryo's eyes widened when he saw the girl standing beside the owner.

"Ms. Fernstein." He said with a gulp. "The print is a little faint on the check from the camera flash. Just who is that gentleman?"

"Why that's Peter Carnazza, owner of Carnazza Plastics. He has been coming around a lot lately, but he is always welcome here since his donation helped us really improve conditions at the shelter."

Dee looked over at the picture and he saw why Ryo looked surprised.

"Uhh...that's a pretty girl next to him." Dee said. "Who is she?"

Lucy smiled.

"Why that's his daughter...Lisa...Lisa Carnazza."


	27. Rich and Smug

Dee and Ryo were in a daze for quite awhile. Lisa Carnazza's father...was now...a suspect in their murder case? When they got home after picking up Grace from the orphanage the two sat in the living room with Grace on Dee's knee, working on a game plan while Bikky was in his room chilling out.

"Well it's a good thing you and I decided not to go interrogate Peter Carnazza right after the shelter." Ryo said.

"Yeah, two detectives barging in might tip him off." Dee answered as he fed Grace her bottle. "At least Ms. Fernstein promised she wouldn't mention anything to him if he showed up...the safety of her shelter and its inhabitants would be at stake if she did."

"Mmm." Ryo answered as he watched Dee finish feeding the baby. "We'll definitely interview him tomorrow...but we gotta be discreet. Pretend we are just questioning him because he is friends with the kids."

"Yeah, most likely he turns it on one of the teens, but at least we'll get a feel for his personality." Dee agreed as he burped Grace. "Any sign of us suspecting him could be dangerous."

Ryo smiled tiredly.

"Hand her over." He said. Dee gave Ryo the baby who was now happily full. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she wriggled in his arms.

"I faxed over the paperwork to ACS today." Ryo said changing the subject.

"Right on time as always." Dee said complimenting his partner. They had poured over the papers for hours making sure everything was filled out, signed, and neat, no line left unmarked. "How long do you think it'll be before we get a call?"

Ryo shrugged.

"Dunno, it didn't take too long with Bikky, but that was a different situation. With Grace it could be days, weeks, even months."

Dee sighed as rubbed Grace's back.

"At least Penguin is letting us have her for an extra week while they decide." He said. "She said that she spoke to the head of ACS and told them we were trusting. They know she's no liar."

Ryo smiled.

"After years upon years of taking care of city kids I am sure they kiss her feet and abide by any little request she may have." He said as he cuddled the now sleepy Grace.

Dee smiled as he watched Ryo snuggle her close to his heart.

"You really love her huh?" Dee said quietly.

Ryo didn't move his face away from the dozing baby.

"She's absolutely the most beautiful little thing I have ever seen." He said. "I don't know...it's like she was meant to be ours. She's perfect, even when she is upset, I can't help but feel this is so right."

"Yeah." Dee said as he threw his arm around Ryo's shoulders. "Though I would re-think her being perfect when she is upset. You have heard her cry right or seen her diaper?"

Ryo laughed.

"Just shows she is perfectly healthy!" He said as he put his head on Dee's shoulder.

"No shit." Dee agreed. "Though I wish I meant that literally when it comes to you munchkin!" He stared her in the face and gently poked her nose, she just watched him with that infant open-mouthed, curious face.

"You're going to have start watching your mouth there Dee, if we intend to keep her!" Ryo said as Grace yawned.

"I will, I will." Dee said as Grace closed her eyes. "And it looks like someone is ready to hit the sack."

Ryo looked down as Grace was now fast asleep and drooling a little on his shirt. He laughed as he gently rocked Grace to and fro.

"Aww my little sweetheart." He said. Dee couldn't help grinning like a madman.

* * *

The next day the two detectives sauntered in to Carnazza Plastics. Inside they were met with a secretary who had them wait while she paged Peter Carnazza. Moments later a thin, Versace suit wearing man appeared.

"Officers, I am Peter Carnazza, welcome to my company!" He said with a flourish and a big white toothed grin.

Ryo and Dee introduced themselves and Mr. Carnazza starting leading them down a narrow hallway.

"Please come into my office." He said opening a door. "It'll be more private."

They stepped into a well furnished office that had a nice view of the city from a large window. Mr. Carnazza's desk was in front of it. He took a seat in a leather desk chair, smiled and folded his hands.

"Now what is it that I can do for you gentlemen? It's not regarding my teenaged daughter I hope." He said worriedly, though Dee thought he was just pretending.

"Oh no, no." Ryo said with a smile. "I didn't even know you had a daughter sir. You must be very proud I assume."

Mr. Carnazza grinned widely.

"Yes Lisa...she's my little girl...though growing up now. Going to go to college soon! One of the top students there are at her high school."

"Congratulations then." Dee said syrupy.

Carnazza basked in the attention and kudos.

'That's right you bloated ape, enjoy it.' Dee thought.

"The reason we are here Mr. Carnazza is we are working a murder case, actually multiple murders and we were hoping you can provide us some light on the subject." Ryo said.

"Anything detectives, though I don't know what I would have to do with a murder case."

"Well, we believe that its probably some teenagers, drug dealers mind you, since what they are doing is mixing powdered cocaine with poison. Some mix it to shoot up while others just snort it. The teens that show up are homeless though, runaways."

"I see." Mr. Carnazza said. "Please do go on."

"We've been investigating shelters around the city that house runaways." Dee said. "One we found, Homestead, was actually one your company gave a grant to. The owner told us you had been stopping by for some chats with the kids. We were wondering if maybe you knew something."

"Huh...I see." Mr. Carnazza said as he put his fingers together. "Well I have been checking up on the teens of course, to make sure they are getting everything they need, can't have them wanting to turn back to the streets if it can be that way. Most of them have been on their good behavior."

He was thoughtful a moment.

"Although, there has been this one boy." He said. "But no, I'm sure he can do no harm, he's too stoned to be that way."

"Really!?" Ryo said curiously. "What did he say?"

"Well, ya know it could all be a big joke, I mean he could have just been rambling while high or something, but a few weeks ago I came across a very angry young man. He said that he gotten jacked by his dealer, sold him stuff that wasn't top quality like he had said it was. Said he wanted to get back at the guy."

"Did he give out any specific plans?" Dee asked.

"Oh no." Peter said. "Just said that the way to get back at a crummy dealer is by going for his customers. I really hope it isn't him!"

"What's his name?" Ryo asked.

"Vinnie." He said. "Calls himself Vin L. He's a good kid, just very angry. He came from a bad household, dad left and mother beat him to a bloody pulp. One of her boyfriends got him hooked on drugs. Please if its him, make sure you go easy on him. He's just a poor kid."

"Well." Ryo said with a clearing of his throat. "We certainly will if it turns out to be this Vin L. as you say. We'll look into it right away. Anyone else you can think of that we might need to take a look at."

Mr. Carnazza shook his head.

"No." He said. "The other kids are all good, just needs some love and care. Anything else you need detectives?"

"No." Dee said. "That's all. But please give us a call if we remember anything else." Dee handed Peter his card.

"I certainly will." He said. "Thank you detectives." He closed the door behind them as they left.

Once outside Dee and Ryo took a breath.

"Well...do you believe him?" Ryo asked.

Dee snorted as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Not a damn word that comes out of that money loving shit head's mouth." He said. "He's trying to pin Vinnie for this. It's too messed up."

Ryo nodded.

"There is no way that Vinnie could commit those murders. He was too high on the drugs to plot such homicides. These murders were too planned, calculated."

Dee shook his head.

"It ain't Vin." He said. "It's that rich bastard in that big office smirking away thinking he got away with murder. I bet if we investigate the building we are going to find Angel's father and a bunch of underpaid workers while Carnazza reaps the rewards."

"You think he's violating labor laws?" Ryo asked.

"Betcha a beer and a good fuck." Dee said. "He's sitting too pretty and he's smug. We both have seen corrupted CEOs with big bucks and very tired employees. It's just a feeling I have Ryo, not just about this murder."

"I know what you mean." Ryo agreed as they got into the car. "But the stake out will reveal everything. Vinnie is going to call his boss and have him meet him. Let him know that he's still working for him and in need of some "supplies."

Dee nodded. He really hoped the stake out would be a big success.

 


	28. The Stake Out

"I don't know about this man, I really don't know!"

"Quit freaking out."

"What if I mess up, what if he finds out!"

"It'll be alright Vinnie. Just do what you would normally do when you meet him, pretend we are not even here."

"Oh god...oh god...where did you put the wire again?" He starts fumbling with his clothes.

"DON'T MESS WITH IT YOU DORK OR YOU WILL SCRAMBLE IT!"

The fateful night had come and Vinnie was going to meet his boss. Vinnie had contacted him at Rikers and set up a time to meet. The same time and place he would meet his boss, but he wouldn't be alone. Dee, Ryo and some of the cops from the 27 were situated around the area waiting for the moment that the boss would hopefully spill the beans leading to his arrest.

Ryo and Dee were going to sit in the black van that was positioned not too far from where he and Vinnie were meeting. They would be listening to the conversation unfold. Vinnie of course was going to be wearing a wire that was attached inside the front pocket of his jacket.

Vinine of course was freaking out as Dee and Ryo got him ready in the van. He had just gotten out of Rikers after a really rough short time to clean up. Needless to say he was still feeling the affects.

"God, I'm gonna puke." Vinnie said breathlessly.

"Calm the hell down!" Dee said as he adjusted Vinnie's jacket. "HERE!" Dee took the cigarette that had been dangling from his lips and shoved it into Vinnie's mouth.

"DEE!" Ryo scolded.

"Hey the kid's freaking out and Rikers told me he's been smoking to calm down!"

"Ah I feel a little better." Vinnie said as he blew some more smoke. "Don't worry Randy, I've been smoking since I was twelve."

Ryo shook his head.

"Someone's coming up on the video!" Detective Walters said. "Tall guy in a trench coat at twelve o'clock."

"Dat's him!" Vinnie said starting to shake up again. "Shit, oh shit!"

"Just play it cool and it will be fine!" Ryo said. "We'll be right here in case things go wrong."

"NOW MOVE IT!" Dee said practically shoving Vinnie out the door.

"Got the kid on the screen." Walters said as Ryo and Dee gathered behind him and Detective Moore.

"Jesus Christ, walk like a normal person Vin." Dee whispered as he watched Vinnie saunter.

Meanwhile Vinnie approached the awaiting trench coat man.

"You're late." A gruff voice was heard through the mic. "Where the hell you been boy?"

"Been busy." Vinnie responded.

"Right, you were busy." The trench coat man said. "Doing what...finding a new bird bath to wash up in?"

"Jesus...I just came for my stuff...not get dissed...what's your problem?" Vinnie answered.

The man took an angry puff on a cigarette.

"Cops." He said. "Apparently they are sniffing around about those brats deaths that have been occurring."

"Yeah, so?"

"So!?" The man said. "So you wouldn't happen to know why there are cops wandering about do you?"

"Hell no dude." Vinnie responded. "Why the fuck would I? If I end up talking to cops its usually 'cuz they bustin my ass to get off some street corner or park bench when I am trying to get some sleep man."

"Hmph." The man responded and pulled into his coat pocket. "Here is your product brat. And I want it sold."

He threw a bag to Vinnie.

"I keep half da money right?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah you keep your half." He said. Then Vinnie gulped. "Dude what's with da name calling. Keep being such an asshole I will think of switching jobs."

"No reason."

"What, you pissed about the cops?" He said. "Why da fuck do they care? You seem to be the last person they would suspect."

"This is it." Dee whispered.

"Shut up kid, you don't know shit."

"What...hey I don't want the cops going after me!" Vinnie argued. "You may be able to stay out of prison, but I got nothing, I'm in the slammer, I'm in 'ere."

The man grabbed Vinnie by the jacket.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" The man said. "Now you listen and listen good. I can't afford for this operation to fail. I am damn close to getting what I want. So you better mind your Ps and Qs and don't get fucking caught or else the cops will be the least of your worries. You'll want to stay in the fucking clink! GOT IT!?"

"Get your hands off of a me!" Vinnie yelled trying to pull the guy away from him. Vinnie jerked away so hard he fell to the ground and out bounced the mic.

"What the hell..." The trench coat man said leaning down and picking up the little mic.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"MOVE IN, MOVE IN!" Yelled Ryo into the walkie talkie just as the trench coat man pulled out a shiny object.

Dee and Ryo meanwhile hopped out of the van and headed towards Vinnie when all of a sudden...

BANG!

"SHIT!" Dee yelled. Ryo meanwhile saw Vinnie fall on the video screen. "SHOT'S FIRED, SHOT'S FIRED!" Ryo yelled. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE, REPEAT WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

Dee was the first to approach Vinnie who lay lifeless on the ground, a large bullet hole lodged in his throat.

"Shit Vin."

Meanwhile Ryo chased after the assailant. He was getting closer, when the perp turned and pointed the gun and just started firing. Dee's heart stopped in his throat as he heard the popping of gunshots.

"RYO!" Dee yelled as he ran to find his partner in the dark park. Sirens were blazing as more police cars and medics entered.

"RYO WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dee yelled as he stopped and turned on his flashlight. He was scared. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Suddenly another flashlight was flashed in his eyes and the lanky form of his partner came into view.

"Thank fucking God." Dee breathed. "You okay!?"

"I'm fine Dee." Ryo said panting. "But I think I'm going to need a paramedic."

"What!? WHY!? WHERE ARE YOU HURT!?" Dee asked frantically as he began scanning Ryo's body.

"No, no, not me." Ryo said. "Him."

He shined his flashlight down where a man lay writhing in pain.

"YOU DAMN FUCKING PIG!" The trench coat man now cried clutching his shoulder where a bullet had gone cleanly through. Dee brought his flashlight up to the man's face and gritted his teeth.

"Well, well, Mr. Peter Carnazza." He sad angrily. "How did I friggin know!?"


	29. Parents and Kids

The paramedics arrived to Peter Carnazza and immediately set to work getting him prepped to go to the hospital. Dee and Ryo meanwhile stood with the medical examiner as he checked out Vinnie. He sighed and shook his head.

 

"Sorry guys." He said. "Boy got a bullet right into the jugular and died instantly."

"Fuck." Ryo murmured as Dee squeezed his shoulder. In his mind he was saying Hail Mary's over and over again thankful that Ryo had escaped being shot.

Ryo leaned down to Vinnie as the medical team lifted him onto a gurney.

"You did good Vinnie...really good." He whispered to the deceased youth. "We're sorry we didn't get to you soon enough."

The medical examiner zippered him up in the black body bag and finished strapping him to the gurney. Then they wheeled him to the Coroner Van.

Ryo sighed and dropped his eyes.

"At least he is somewhere he won't get hurt anymore Ryo." Dee said.

"We should have gotten to him sooner." Ryo whispered.

"That asshole was quick." Dee said. "But not quick enough. We got him Ryo and we will avenge Vin's death I promise you."

Just then Peter Carnazza wheeled by being taken to the ambulance.

"Stupid pigs." He uttered again. "At least I got that scum faced brat."

That did it.

Ryo ran after the gurney and grabbed Carnazza by his shirt.

"Listen you good for nothing piece of shit!" He yelled. "That scum faced brat you so nicely put it was a tough kid and he did something not a lot of people could do! But he was still a child and anyone who has the gall to kill a child is nothing but a heartless mother fucker! And that's YOU!"

Ryo took a breath as Dee approached him from behind.

"Okay Ryo...calm down." Dee said, but Ryo didn't pay attention.

You're going to pay for Mr. Lawston's death and the deaths of those children your little cocaine ring poisoned." Ryo spat. "Mark my words the next time you see my face it will be behind a glass window while a needle is being put into your arm!"

Dee's eyes widened as he heard his husband spew words of hate.

"Heh...try it Detective. You may pin the brat's death on me, but you got nothing on those coke crimes, you have no proof!" Carnazza yelled as the paramedics tried to hold him down and unhook Ryo from him.

"We'll find it you fuck." Dee said as he pulled Ryo away from him. "And when we do, we'll make sure you pay dearly for each of those lives you stole!"

Carnazza just laughed as he was wheeled to the ambulance. Ryo was breathing hard as Dee held him.

"Tomorrow." Ryo breathed. "Tomorrow we find the source of his cocaine ring. It's gotta be someone in that company. It always is, someone is bound to know."

"You got it." Dee said. "Don't worry babe, we'll get him. Either way he's going down."

Ryo sighed tiredly. He was beat.

"We'll file the report in the morning." He said. "Right now...I need to see my kids."

Dee smiled softly.

"Okay."

* * *

They drove home in silence. It was already way past midnight. When they entered their apartment they were greeted with an exhausted Carol and Bikky trying to calm Grace down. They had agreed to babysit Grace instead of her going to Mother's because it was a Friday night while Ryo and Dee were doing the sting operation. But by the looks of it, it was wearing them down.

 

"Hey guys." Carol said as she sat up on the couch. "I think it's the colic again or she missed you. She's been like that all night."

Bikky was bouncing the little girl in his arms.

"She ate okay and we gave her a bath and made sure her diaper was clean, but she's still upset. I was tempted to call you."

Ryo smiled gently as he took off his coat. He immediately approached Bikky and Grace and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Whoa Ryo." Bikky said. "You okay dude!"

"Rough night kids." Dee said as put their things away. "Our helper in the sting operation got shot by the perp. He wasn't that much older than you Carol."

"No shit." Bikky whispered as Ryo gently took Grace from him. He sighed as he held the crying babe.

"My poor little girl." He whispered. Then he looked down at his son. The young boy with the café au lait skin and blonde locks. Ryo's heart fell...could Bikky had suffered the same life as Vincent if his father hadn't been killed or if ACS took him. What about Grace, was she bound for the same fate if he and Dee weren't looking to adopt her?

He took Bikky in his arms once again.

"I just want you to know B." Ryo said. "I am really very proud of you. Tonight we lost a kid who didn't have a chance to grow up. No one to love him or take care of him. I promise you that I will never ever let that happen to you or Grace. You're mine and Dee's kids and we love you. Vinnie didn't have anyone and he trusted someone who hurt him terribly. I won't let that happen to you. Dee and me, we are your dad's and we promise that whenever you need us, we will be there no matter what. You're our son and hopefully Grace will be our daughter and we will protect you...always."

Bikky hugged Ryo back. He could feel his dad tremble slightly.

"I know you will dad." He said. "You already do and yeah perv face does what he can."

Dee rolled his eyes, but Ryo chuckled. He looked down at Grace who had now FINALLY calmed down and was looking around.

"I was right." Carol said as she stood up and stretched. "She just missed you guys!"

Ryo smiled and kissed Grace on the forehead.

"I mean what I say though guys and the same goes for you Carol. No matter what, you two come to us if you ever have a problem. Dee and I will be more than willing to help."

"As long as it involves kicking the simian's butt!" Dee said with smirk as he kneeled down to join his little family.

"Not if I kick yours first queer eye!" Bikky argued.

Ryo and Carol watched as Dee and Bikky began to wrestle. Grace meanwhile was smiling and cooing at the sight.

"Well looks like everything is all better now with Grace." Ryo said as he held the baby. "I think I am going to try putting her down. Carol you're welcome to stay if you don't mind the couch?"

"Not a problem Ryo!" She said with a smile. "But I need a snack."

She hopped into the kitchen while Dee and Bikky continued to swear and try to pin the other down.

Ryo meanwhile walked into the nursery with Grace and shut the door slightly to quiet some of the noise emitting from the living room turned on the dim light. He held her close and gently began to hum. His heart was heavy though for the loss of not just Vinnie, but for Angel, Lisa for losing her boyfriend and now her father, and those teens that had died. He looked down at his little girl as she began snoozing in his arms.

"I meant what I said Grace." He said as he walked around the nursery. "Dee and I love you with all our hearts and want to keep you safe and protected. You, Bikky, and Carol are the most precious and delicate things in our lives and I will give life and limb for all of you if I have to."

He put her gently down in her crib. He then leaned on the bars with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"I don't know what the future holds my sweet one." He said as he watched her sleep. "I wish I did so I knew in advance how I can keep bad things from happening, like tonight. God I wish we could have saved Vinnie. He had a rough life, but he had a chance to get past it. But at least maybe I do have the chance with you and Bikky. Heh...you know when I found you, that was the biggest surprise of my life, next to finding out I loved Dee."

He smiled as the baby slept.

"But those are things I wouldn't change for the world. You know, the only things that I would want to make different is preventing my parents and Dee's father Jess from being killed. And Arnon too since he and Dee were best friends. I know that they would love to see you and Bikky. I bet they would hold you for hours and spoil you two rotten and listen to all of Bikky's stories and take you two places. They would love having you two as grandchildren and I bet Arnon would make a great godfather."

Ryo sniffled a little as he thought about his parents.

"Ah Grace." He said. "There were days I missed them so much that it hurt so bad I didn't think I was going to make it. I hated holidays and my birthday and when their anniversary came up god I would sit and cry like there was no tomorrow. They were such loving people and they took such good care of me. I knew a lot of kids like Vinnie who didn't get that love. I was one of the lucky ones I guess. And I only hope I am doing the same for you and Bikky because God knows after tonight I'm dead scared."

"Good I'm not the only one then." Ryo turned and Dee was standing in the doorway.

"Dee." Ryo whispered.

Dee said nothing as he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Ryo buried his face into Dee's chest.

"I got monkey brat pinned so I released him and went to go see Carol in the kitchen. So I thought I'd check up on you and squirt."

Ryo said nothing as he clung to his husband.

"And I heard everything and I know how you feel." He said. "There were days I missed Jess so bad all I wanted to do was just go out and cause hell. He was the only father I had and he was taken from me. I would cry sometimes too during the holidays."

"Sometimes I just wish they were here." Ryo whispered. "Just...to let us know that we are doing everything right. That us being together...having Bikky...and now Grace...that everything is going to be okay. I know I'm all grown up and have to face it like a man...but still."

"You want your mom and dad." Dee said tilting Ryo's chin. "Hey there are days when I feel like I really need Jess even more then Penguin sometimes. There are things Jess knew that she didn't as tough as she is. Everyday doesn't pass with me feeling a pang of guilt that he's not here physically anymore."

"I'm just scared Dee." Ryo answered. "I want my children protected and loved. I don't want them to suffer the same fate as Vinnie."

"And they won't!" Dee said. "You're a terrific father Ryo Maclean Laytner. Bikky is growing up right and Grace will too. They are going to face crap, that's the way the world works. But they are going to make it you know why?"

"Why?" Ryo asked as he stared deeply into Dee's eyes.

"Because they are your kids." Dee said. "You took in a full blown street kid and turned him into a strong, levelheaded young man as annoying he can be. And now you are working on taking in a little girl who was going to die had you not found her. A little girl who is now healthy and happy. You're doing a great job...Daddy Ryo."

Ryo smiled at the words "Daddy Ryo."

"That's because I have you with me Papa Dee." He said. "Remember I married you, my children are also yours. You have helped Bikky in more ways then one and now you are doing the same for Grace. I am damn lucky to have you as my husband."

Dee grinned and took his husband's left hand that held his glittering engagement ring and wedding band.

"And you have no idea how glad I am that you're mine." Dee said kissing his husband's hand. "I love you with all my heart Ryo, and I love our kids, well when Bikky isn't being his regular self. We're a family Ryo and we are going to raise these kids right and we are. They won't turn out like Vinnie, I will die before I let that happen. I promise you, our kids are going to turn out alright."

Ryo stared at his husband in awe and then gently stood on his toes and gave Dee a soft passionate kiss. He threw his arms around Dee's neck as Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's back. It was a kiss of pure love and reassurance. A kiss they so desperately needed.

"I love you Dee." Ryo whispered as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Ryo." He took Ryo's hand. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Ryo smiled.

"Just one second." He turned back to the sleeping Grace, leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead once more.

"I love you my little angel." He said with a whisper as he gave her cheek a stroke. Dee smiled and took his turn, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Night night my little Gracie!" He said with a smile as he caressed her soft head. With that he took Ryo's hand and the two walked out of the nursery. Carol was now already positioned on the couch and fast asleep exhausted from the long night of baby cries. Dee took an extra blanket and wrapped it around her as Ryo went to check on Bikky. The blonde boy was cuddled in his bed also dead asleep. Ryo smiled and made sure he was well tucked in. He then ruffled his son's hair a bit before also placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well Bikky, I love you and I am really proud of you." He said. "I always knew you were someone special.

Ryo walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

Bikky cracked an eye open and smiled.

"You too Ryo." He whispered before yawning and falling right back to sleep.


	30. He's Going Down

Ryo and Dee held their breath as they entered the lower floor of the office building. It was the producing floor where most of plastics, mostly pieces for electronics, were finished, packed, and shipped. Immediately when they opened the doors they were met with tired faces, stale air, and machines going a mile a minute. When they saw the two well dressed men enter the room they froze. Dee smiled kindly.

"It's cool everybody." He said. "We are cops and we just want to ask a few questions. No one is in trouble."

Ryo smiled with him.

"It's regarding your boss." He said. "We promise this isn't going to affect your jobs."

One worker growled turning Ryo and Dee's attention to him.

"What about that son of a bitch?" He said as he looked up from an assembly line.

"We arrested him for murder last night." Dee said. "And we have reason to believe he was involved in an illegal coke ring that killed some teens. We just need your help."

"Didn't you find the stuff on him?" One woman asked.

"We did and it's being tested, but Carnazza is feigning ignorance. We are interviewing everyone here at the office and if anyone knows where he might have gotten the stuff or where he might have concocted it, now would be a good time to answer."

"Right and have you bust us for being accomplices no way!" Another worker answered. Everyone started voicing sounds of angry agreement.

"Now, now everyone." Ryo said. "We are not here to arrest anyone. In fact we are investigating Carnazza's policies because by the looks of it here he violated quite a bit. You won't lose your jobs and we doubt that anyone here at the office was involved in it. We just need your help. He killed an innocent boy last night in front of our eyes and he probably did the same to four other young kids. He's already being indicted on last night's murder charge, but in order for us to nail him for these murders we need more proof. Please?"

Everyone remained silent, unsure of whether or not to believe them. Finally a young boy stood up from the packing area.

"I may know, sirs." He said quietly with his head hung.

Dee smiled and he extended his arm to lead the boy to a quieter area where they could talk.

"Alright Eduardo." Ryo said kindly as he sat across from him while Dee sat down with the tape recorder. "Now just tell us exactly what you know."

"Mr. Carnazza started coming into the factory a lot. The first time he came in, he was really angry. He just looked at everyone really angrily. We thought he was going to explode. But he just walked around glaring at us. He stopped by Mr. Hernandez's area. I thought he was going to throw a punch. But he just walked away."

He took a breath.

Ryo smiled.

"Go on, you're doing fine."

"Anyway, Mr. Carnazza stopped by Michelle Gaza. She was putting some rat poison in a corner because we had a lot of rats coming in and chewing on our supplies. We tried to get the company to hire an exterminator, but they never did. They always ignored our requests."

"What's the rat poison Eduardo?" Dee asked.

"It's Extermin-X." He answered. "We keep a few bottles of it in the supply closet. I went in there to get some rubber gloves and I saw 2 bottles missing. Michelle usually kept five so everyone in the factory could have access to it in their areas."

"Did you see Mr. Carnazza milling around in that closet?" Ryo asked.

"Yes sir." The boy answered. "A few weeks ago. When I saw him, he said that the rats had spread and he needed to get rid of them. I didn't think much of it until, Mr. Hernandez's son turned up dead."

"Why didn't you say anything to the police?" Dee asked.

Eduardo sighed.

"I can't say." He said.

Ryo looked him in the eyes.

"Eduardo, whatever it is, you can tell us, you won't get in trouble...I promise."

Eduardo face turned concerned.

"My family...we are...illegals. We came here a few years ago from Cuba and met Mr. Carnazza just days after. Mr. Carnazza let me work here and set me up for school. He helped us out as long and gave me a job here and helped my parents find a job in a bodega in the city. He set us up, but made me promise that no matter what I keep what goes on here quiet or he would have us deported. He said the same thing to me when I saw him in the supply closet."

He looked up at Ryo and Dee with scared eyes.

"You aren't going to report us are you? Please we don't want to go back!"

Ryo and Dee gave him reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry Eduardo, we won't. I give you my word. And you're doing the right thing telling us, trust me the only person in trouble is going to be Peter Carnazza. And you just helped us more than you can imagine."

Edwardo blushed.

"Thank you."

Ryo and Dee let Eduardo go back to work. Then Ryo picked up his cell phone and called The Chief.

"Chief!" He said. "We got a lead. Have Jim's team perform a test to see if the poison in cocaine matches the same formula as Extermin-X rat poison. Dee and I need to search the Carnazza home."

"Got it Ryo." Chief Smith said. "I'll get you a warrant."

Ryo grinned as he hung up the phone. Carnazza thought he was so cocky last night, but Ryo and Dee knew they were closer and closer to busting his sorry ass.


	31. A New Finding

Ryo and Dee along with the warrant and an extra team of police stood entered the upper class high rise apartment building. Jim had called and let them know that the chemical make up of the cocaine Peter gave Vinnie was indeed the same chemical compounds used in Extermin-X Rat poison.

The landlord could only sigh as they police headed up to the Carnazza's apartment unable to keep them from disrupting his hoity toity residents as they came in and out of the building.

Armed and ready for any surprises, Ryo knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and what Ryo and Dee feared might happened...happened. The sweet face of Lisa Carnazza appeared at the door.

"Detectives!" She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Lisa." Ryo said kindly. "We have a warrant telling us that we can investigate your apartment for any clues your father might have played in the murders of some teens.

"MY HUSBAND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" A loud voice erupted before Lisa could respond. A disheveled, exhausted auburn haired woman appeared holding a glass of amber liquid in her hand.

"What the hell do you want!?" She answered slurrily. "You already arrested him for the murder of that punk or whatever last night. What else can there possibly be."

"Mom..." Lisa started.

"Shut up." Her mother answered. "Go to your room or something!" She turned to the officers. "You all beat it!"

"Wheewww." Dee said after the woman's tirade. "Smells like someone has had a scotch bath. Sorry lady but we got a warrant here saying we can search your apartment for evidence in connection with the murder of 5 innocent teens. Now move over and let us work. Better yet...go lie down and sober up 'cuz we are gonna be here awhile!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me." Dee said. "Read the fine print."

He placed the paper in her hands as Ryo and the rest of the officers walked into the apartment.

"Remember to search for any evidence of the Extermin-X rat powder and anything you find suspicious in connection with these murders." Ryo instructed. Meanwhile Dee began hunting in cabinets.

About a half hour later Ryo was standing with Lisa as Mrs. Carnazza, whose name was Geraldine, was busy yelling at Dee though she was still quite drunk to be careful with her precious belongings.

"Is she always like this?" Ryo asked Lisa.

Lisa hung her head in embarrassment. The teen looked tired and stressed out.

"Unfortunately." Lisa answered. "Mom likes her drinks just as much as she loves her shopping."

"Alcoholic huh?" Ryo answered.

"Big time." Lisa said. "I'm sorry she bugged you and Dee and I am sorry for what my dad did to that guy last night. We were up all night at the police station. Mom was trying to getting him out, but when we were shown the surveillance video...that was it. Mom still thinks you guys are just framing dad, that he was only defending himself. Needless to say, she's been getting sloshed all day."

"I'm sorry Lisa." Ryo said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She sighed. "Do...do you think my dad really killed Angel?"

Ryo bit his lip.

"It's getting closer and closer to that now Lisa." He said. "I honestly don't doubt it."

"I see." She said.

"Detective!" A voice yelled from Lisa's room.

Ryo turned and walked quickly into Lisa's room. There a CSI officer was sitting in Lisa's closet. In a far off corner, hidden in a pile of old clothes was two bottles of Extermin-X rat poison, 1 bottle empty and another half full. And right next to the clothes, was the gun whose bullets matched those killed Angel Hernandez.

All eyes were now on Lisa.

"Oh my god." Lisa whispered.

"Lisa..." Ryo said turning to the girl. She was shaking and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ryo...Ryo please...you gotta believe me!" She said grabbing onto Ryo's arm. "I never knew that was there! I don't know how it got in here! Please...you gotta believe me!"

Lisa was already near hysterics as Dee entered the room. Ryo was in the middle of comforting the girl.

"It's alright Lisa." Ryo said. "Try to calm down. I believe you, but this changes things a little. I'm going to have you come with me okay?"

Lisa nodded, but was absolutely terrified. It got even worse when Lisa's mother wobbled in. Immediately her eyes became fiery.

"What the hell are those doing in your closet!?"

"Mom those aren't mine...I swear!"

"YOU LITTLE INGRATE!" Geraldine spat. FIRST YOUR FATHER IS ARRESTED FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO AND NOW HE IS BEING BLAMED FOR A STUNT YOU PULLED! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Before Lisa could respond, her mother gave her a smart crack across her cheek. Dee grabbed her arm before she could go for another hit.

"LISTEN LADY!" Dee yelled. "YOU HAVE BEEN UP MY ASS SINCE WE GOT HERE AND NOW YOU JUST PULLED THE ULTIMATE OFFENSE! NOBODY HITS A KID ON MY WATCH! TRY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BOOK YOU FOR CHILD ABUSE GOT IT!?"

The mother only snarled.

"NOW GO LIE THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I ARREST FOR BEING A STUPID DRUNK BITCH!..got it?"

An officer escorted Mrs. Carnazza to her bedroom.

"And make sure she stays in there!" He yelled. "If not...use your taser."

Lisa was sobbing in Ryo's arms. Dee's face softened as he approached.

"Here let me see." Dee said kindly. He tilted Lisa's chin where her lip and nose were bleeding slightly. Dee pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at the blood.

"Not too bad." He said. "You okay?"

Lisa nodded. Dee gave a kind smile.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up at the station." Dee said as he put his arm around Lisa. "You can ride with Ryo and me."

Lisa sniffled and the three walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Okay Lisa just a few minutes more." Ryo said. A CSI had come into the interrogation room where they were taking Lisa's fingerprints to see if they could find them on the bottle. They also searched her clothes and her belongings for any sign of that could have her connected to the murders. It was a long and arduous experience, but Dee and Ryo and the 27th made sure to treat her with kindness. Even Rose and the Chief could tell this girl was too hysterical and needed to be calm and relaxed for the investigation.

 

The poor girl looked absolutely exhausted by the time the CSI finished and let her wipe her hands of the ink.

"Okay Lisa." Ryo said. "They are going to take a look at the bottle, the gun, and your fingerprints at the lab and they will see if they find any similarities."

"I just can't believe this." She said tiredly. "I honestly could never ever kill Angel I loved him so much. I still do. And those other kids...I could never kill someone. Oh God."

"The evidence will tell us Lisa." Ryo said. "You just gotta try to remain calm."

There was a knock at the door and a smiling JJ appeared.

"I brought you a Coke Lisa." JJ said. "That okay?"

Lisa nodded.

"That's fine." She said. "Thank you."

She took the soda from JJ and drank happily as she had been very thirsty. She then eyed him. The lavender haired detective was dressed in one of his more interesting outfits. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ryo asked.

"No nothing." Lisa said turning to JJ. "It's just...I have a sweater vest just like that Detective Adams. It's actually one of my favorites."

"REALLY!?" JJ said his familiar high pitched squeal. "I got it on sale at this cute little shop that's right down the block from my apartment. It's my favorite too...though my partner says it looks dorky!"

Lisa laughed.

"No it isn't!" She said. "It looks nice on you the color brings out your blue eyes very nicely. I got mine at Acropolis."

"ACROPOLIS! THAT'S WHERE I GOT THIS ONE! IT'S ALSO WHERE I GOT THESE SHOES!" He pointed to his loafers. Lisa was smiling and laughing with JJ as they talked clothes. Ryo couldn't help to smile as well. He was glad JJ had come in since it seemed to be calming her down. Ryo decided to take this moment to excuse himself to get some air. He was met with Rose and Dee who had been staking out the window watching everything.

"Any word from Jim yet?" Ryo asked.

Rose shook his head.

"None, but I agree with you two." He said. "This girl doesn't seem capable of committing this crime. Other times I may disagree because a child's innocent face can hide many secrets, but I highly doubt that she did this."

Just then Jim appeared with Drake.

"Well?" Dee asked somewhat nervous.

"Jim smiled.

"Not your girl!" He said. "Lisa Carnazza is as clean as can be. AFIS immediately hit with her father's fingerprints as they were all over the cans."

"YES!" Dee and Ryo yelled in unison and high fived. They rarely did that, but at times like this it was totally needed.

"However, we did find a few extra prints on the can. As you said it matched those of the shopper who you said originally bought the cans so that rules her out.

"OHH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE PETER CARNAZZA SQUIRM!" Ryo said happily. "Dee, I know how you love to be intimidating to perps, but please let me have this one. I really want to tear him a new one so bad!"

Everyone's eyebrows went up at Ryo's sudden insistence of kicking Peter Carnazza's ass. It was almost scary and painfully arousing...well to Dee and Rose anyway. Jim and Drake were just in the scared mode.

"Sure Ryo." Dee agreed slapping his partner on the back.

"There is one thing though." Jim said though adjusting his glasses. "We found another print on the bottles...and the gun. One that did not belong to either Peter Carnazza or the shopper. AFIS is searching now. It could be awhile."

"Unfortunately that means Lisa is going to have to stay here until she is officially cleared." Drake said. "We can't go on hunches just because we all believe she is innocent, we need solid proof."

Ryo sighed. He had dreaded that. AFIS searches can take hours. Poor Lisa was already emotionally distraught and staying at a police station was not exactly a good nerve reliever. Then again, maybe it was a good thing. He looked back in the window where JJ and Lisa were smiling and laughing. After the little scene with her mother, maybe it was better this way.

"Alright." Ryo said. "Can we at least make her a little more comfortable? Maybe get her something to eat and set her up in the sleep area so she can rest a little Commissioner?"

Rose nodded.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you sir." Ryo said and walked back into the room. Dee just stared at his superior.

"Don't think your sweet acts will work." He said. "Like it or not he's my husband."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Laytner." Rose said. "Maybe you need to work on that jealousy streak of yours."

"Bite me." Dee answered.

"I'd rather bite your husband." Rose answered. "I bet he's delicious."

Dee snarled. Rose just laughed.

"Don't worry Laytner." He said. "I won't come in between you and Ryo now that the bond has been sealed. But mark my words, you hurt him in anyway I will be right there by his side. I may not be able to love him like you can, but I will still do my best to protect him. So, if I were you...make sure you stay loyal to Ryo."

Rose walked away.

"You can bet your life on that Rosie."

Just then Dee's cellphone rang.

* * *

Back in the interrogation room, Ryo was filling Lisa in on everything that was going on. The poor girl sighed heavily, but was glad her name was clearing bit by bit.

 

"Do I still have to stay here though?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm afraid so Lisa." Ryo said. "But we'll work something out so you will be more comfortable. We'll get you some dinner and we have a little room we use to sleep in when we have to work long cases, you can rest in there if you like. It even has a TV too."

"OH I CAN LEND YOU SOME OF MY MAGAZINES!" JJ squealed. "I leave some in my desk when I am bored. I hope you wouldn't mind GQ...I think I have a few clothes magazines though."

Lisa grinned. "Okay. Thank you JJ and Ryo. I am glad you guys seem to believe me. That really helps."

"Not at all." Ryo said. "I'll get everything set up. When I come back, tell me what you would like to eat and I'll send someone to get it for you. JJ mind staying with her until I come back?"

"Sure thing Ryo-senpai!"

Ryo smiled and left where he collided with Dee who was still on his cellphone.

"Are you sure? Oh no...but we are stuck at the station all night...Oh...I see...alright...I'll see what we can do."

"Everything okay?" Ryo asked.

"Uhh we got a problem." Dee said. "That was Lass. It's her mother's birthday and her father would like her to come home now. They didn't anticipate her being out babysitting Grace all night. They have a little party going on for her mom."

"Shit." Ryo gritted his teeth. "I forgot about that. Lass did mention that since that's why she's not on the camping trip with Bikky and Carol and Lai. I really thought we would have Carnazza in the bag before the day was out. Well I guess that means we'll have to stop by the apartment and get Grace and drop her off at Mother's."

"We can't remember!?" Dee said annoyingly. "Mother called and told us two nights ago that there's a flu bug going around the orphanage and that it would be better if we kept Grace away until everyone got better. If Grace catches it she could get really sick. Gaah what the fuck are we going to do?!"

Ryo sighed.

"Only thing we can do." He said. "Bring her here."


	32. The 27th and a Little Baby

"We are so going to lose our jobs Ryo." Dee cried as he threw the strap to the diaper bag across his shoulder. We are so dead!"

"Stop whining Dee." Ryo said as he lifted the carrier that held sleeping Grace out of the car. "It'll be fine. Besides we have been meaning to introduce Grace to the squad."

Dee huffed.

"Yeah but that is in a non-work setting!" Dee said as they strolled up the precinct stairs. "Man you have seen the way the Chief acts. He is going to have our asses, and if he does I am blaming you."

Ryo shook his head.

"What other choice do we have Dee?" Ryo said. "We can't leave her at home all alone and with the children at the orphanage being sick we can't risk her health by sending her there!"

"Gaaah." Dee yelled. "What about your Aunt and Uncle!?"

Ryo glared.

"Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick also took a weekend trip." He said. "It's their anniversary this weekend and Uncle Rick took Elena to Vermont to celebrate."

"Wish I was in Vermont." Dee mumbled. "Betcha Rose and the Chief eat babies for lunch."

"DEE!"

And in the middle of their arguing people were stopping in their tracks to gaze at the little redhead that was fast asleep in the pink carrier. She was wrapped in a blanket and had a little cap on her head. Dee and Ryo didn't realize it until one of the female officers squealed so loudly that Dee and Ryo couldn't help but stop bickering long enough to see that they had drawn a little crowd. Grace of course was oblivious, and still fast asleep.

They hung around for a few minutes as the officers asked questions and touched Grace's face and her little closed hands. Ryo and Dee of course answered and after five minutes headed up to the homicide unit. With a deep breath they opened the door.

"LAYTNER MACLEAN!?" The chief's loud voice immediately boomed through the room. "WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN! YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE GRABBING DINNER FOR THE GIRL YOU WERE QUESTIONING!"

"Sorry Chief." Ryo said quietly. "But..."

"NO BUTS!" The chief yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO AND ALWAYS BEING FREAKIN LATE!? WHY I SHOULD..."

Before the chief could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a small audible coo. The chief stared at Dee and Ryo who were frozen. Another small sound came and their eyes darted down to the small basket in Ryo's hands. The cigarette drooped in Chief Smith's mouth when he saw the little baby in the basket begin to squirm, squeak, and rub her eyes.

"What the..."

"Now Chief we can explain..." Ryo started.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT HER!" Dee begged. "SHE'S JUST AN INNOCENT LITTLE BABY...!"

Chief Smith said nothing as he kneeled down to the baby. Meanwhile Grace opened her big gray eyes and stared at her new surroundings. She stared up at Chief's face and Ryo and Dee again froze fearing should would start crying immediately. But instead she just smiled and began moving around in the carrier.

"Well, well, well." Smith said. "I guess it wasn't a cock and bull story that you two were looking to adopt."

Ryo smiled nervously.

"No sir." He said. "This is Grace. The baby we have been telling everyone about. You see our babysitter had a family function and Dee's family has a bug going around. I would have sent her to mine, but they are on vacation. I know this is an inconvenience, but we had no other choice."

"Besides it's the squirts bedtime." Dee said. "She'll be out for a few hours. We can set her up in our office and we got her diapers and food and it won't be a disruption."

Smith just smiled as he stared at the baby who was gurgling and looking around. By now everyone had gathered around the Chief to see what the ruckus was about. Immediately their hearts were all melting for the baby.

"OHHH WHAT AN ADORABLE BABY!" JJ squealed. "I love little babies! Can I hold her!?"

Ryo and Dee looked down at the Chief who had been playing with Grace's little hands. He immediately paused when he noticed he was looking silly around his staff. He immediately jumped back and cleared his throat.

"Is it okay if she stays sir?" Ryo pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Chief Smith said. "She just better not make too much noise or smell or you two will be on patrol duty. Now get your asses in your office and do some more background checking on the Carnazza staff. See why in the hell they were working on a Saturday!"

Ryo and Dee breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes sir." Dee and Ryo said in unison. Smith turned to the group who was now gawking at Grace.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING AROUND HERE FOR!?" He barked. "Yeah it's a baby; most of you unfortunately have a few at home. Of course God would give you sperm with a better sense of direction then your detection skills. Say hi and beat it!"

The chief quickly walked away as the officers gathered around Ryo, Dee and now Grace who Dee had un-strapped from the carrier and was bouncing in his arms.

"Okay everyone gets a few minutes with Grace, but if she starts crying don't blame me. I can't help it if your faces are so ugly they frighten little kids."

Ryo grabbed Grace before the staff began smacking Dee around. Ryo shook his head and then looked down to see JJ who was making funny faces making Grace smile. He extended the baby to JJ.

"Here you said you wanted to hold her." Ryo said. "She seems okay around strangers."

JJ grinned and immediately took Grace from Ryo's arms. He took out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and threw it over his shoulder as a drool guard.

"Well hello little sweetheart." JJ said quietly. "I have been dying to meet you. Your da-das have told me so much about you."

Grace cooed and clutched onto JJ's vest as he placed her head against his cheek.

Ryo chuckled.

"She seems to like you."

JJ looked up and smiled.

"Mm." He said. "I have a lot of nieces, nephews and cousins who are little. Plus a lot of friends too who have little babies. So I'm around them a lot. I love them though. I want to be a daddy too one day."

Ryo smiled.

"By the looks of it." He said. "You'll make a great one."

JJ grinned at the compliment as he kissed Grace's soft head.

"Hey Adams quit hogging the munchkin!" Ted said. "I wanna see my little girl clone!" Ted of course was also a red head.

JJ passed Grace off to Ted who immediately bounced the little girl in his arms.

"Hey kiddo!" He said. "Guess you wanted to be a cop too! You want me to put you to work? I'm sure that cute face of yours could easily subdue our perps!"

Dee meanwhile was still getting the crap kicked out of him from his squad. Never ever call a cop ugly.

* * *

Finally Dee and Ryo entered their office with baby and supplies in tow. Grace was now wide awake, her gray eyes wandering everywhere.

"Heh...I'm surprised after all that attention she is not dead asleep!" Ryo said as he placed Grace in her carrier.

"I'm just glad we still have our jobs." Dee said as he put the diaper bag under his desk. "Who da thunk the Chief would be such a softie?"

"Well he has had kids of his own Dee." Ryo answered as he gently began rocking the carrier with his foot. "He knows what its like to have a baby or two around. Oh did you give Lisa her dinner?"

"Yeah." Dee said as he switched on his computer. "Passed it off to Drake to pass it to her, she was catnapping in the bunk area when we got in."

"I don't see any emails from Jim, so I guess AFIS hasn't hit on a new suspect yet." Ryo said. Man it's been nearly 4 hours."

"Ehh at least Lisa is one of our more cooperative suspects." Dee said. He leaned over the desk to peek on Grace. "Looks like she is finally nodding out."

Ryo smiled as he stared down at the dozing babe.

"Mmm, hopefully she will be asleep long enough to get Lisa cleared and then go home." Ryo said. He cracked his knuckles. "Well time to check up on the databases and see if we can find anyone suspicious in the Carnazza employee records."

Two hours passed. Grace remained quiet with the exception of a few squeaks and gurgles as the baby shifted around in her carrier while Ryo and Dee went through the employee records and tried to see if they could find any priors that would make them suspicious of any employee and a possible connection to the murders, but they found nothing but a few petty thefts and a DUI here and there.

When two and a half hours passed Grace began to awaken and whimper. Ryo and Dee's heads darted up from their computers and turned to the now crying newborn.

"I guess we hoped too soon." Ryo said as he picked up the crying baby. "Aww Gracie, what's the matter? You want your bottle?"

"Please tell me no diaper change."

Ryo did a quick check.

"Dry as a bone." He said. "Get the formula out of the diaper bag please Dee?"

Dee nodded and took out the little Tupperware bowl that held enough powdered formula for Grace.

"I guess we should warm it up." Dee said as he fished out a bottle and nipple. Ryo nodded as he bounced and tried to comfort the baby. "I won't be long."

Dee left for the break room while Ryo stood up with Grace. "Okay hunny, okay. Papa Dee won't be long with your bottle."

Unbeknownst to Ryo, Grace's cries were loud enough to be heard outside the office. The squad had quieted their chatter to listen to the baby. When they saw Dee emerge from their office, they turned their heads back to their work, but tried to hold in their laughter. They never thought that they would see the day when Dee Laytner would actually be holding a baby bottle. JJ couldn't help but bounce after Dee. He definitely wanted to see Dee in cute mode. Even Drake couldn't help but follow after his lavender haired partner and see his Mr. Macho best friend turned soft.

Meanwhile Lisa Carnazza emerged from the bunk room. She had had a long nap and saw the fast food meal waiting for her. There had been a note from Detective Parker on the bag saying that if the food was too cold that she could heat it up in the microwave in the break room. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the break room where Detective Adams, Detective Parker, and Detective Laytner were all crowded together by the stove.

"Dee-senpai do you need me to make sure the bottle is sterilized?" JJ asked.

"I did it myself before I left." Dee answered. "Ryo is crazy about that stuff."

"Well it's important." Drake said. "Babies can get really sick from even the tiniest cold germ."

Lisa knocked on the door. The three detectives turned to her.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly. "Is it alright if I heat up my food in the microwave?"

JJ smiled.

"Sure Lisa!" He said. "Did you sleep well?"

Lisa nodded.

"Yeah, I needed it. Thanks, and thanks for the food."

She eyed the baby bottle in Dee's hand.

"Oh is there a baby here?" She asked.

JJ nodded happily.

"It's Dee and Ryo's baby!"

"JJ!" Dee and Drake yelled. While their relationship was quite known, Dee and Ryo didn't exactly like sharing it with people they weren't comfortable with, especially people who came in and out of the precinct.

Lisa just stood there nonchalantly.

"So...you and Detective Maclean..."

"Uhh...Maclean Laytner." Dee said. "We were married six months ago and yeah, we got a baby we are working on adopting. And just so you know I may seem like a nice guy, but you dis me or Ryo and I can turn into your worse nightmare! In fact worse if you attack my Ryo! I messed up a perp's face real good one time!"

Drake slapped his forehead embarrassed of his friend's behavior.

"Must you bring up that Henry guy every time you think someone has dissed Ryo?"

"Oh come on you know I got him good!" Dee answered. "Plastic surgery won't be able to penetrate the ugly!"

"You were the best sempai!"

"Uhh...detectives." Lisa answered interrupting the banter. "Can I heat up my food now? I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh sure Lisa." Drake said making room for her.

"Thanks!" She moved to the microwave. She placed her burger and fries on a plate and heated it up. When it finished she grabbed some napkins and moved to leave. Dee meanwhile finished up getting the bottle ready.

"Hey Dee." Lisa asked as she turned to the detective. "It's cool that you and Ryo are a couple and I'm glad you two are married. You seem like a cute couple!"

She sighed.

"You know...Angel and I always said that after we graduated college that we would get married. By then we believed our families would understand that we loved each other regardless of who we are or where we came from. But..."

Her eyes looked a little teary. But she quickly brushed them away.

"Hey...umm...if you two aren't busy do you think I could see the baby? Maybe hang with you for a little bit?"

Dee smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Back in the office Ryo was trying to calm baby Grace down. She was crying a little louder telling Ryo she was hungry and she was hungry right now. Ryo couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation.

"Ya know...you remind me of Bikky and Dee when they are hungry." He said. "They cry louder then you do! Ugh where is Dee with that bottle?"

Meanwhile Commissioner Rose was heading to Dee and Ryo's office to drop off some paperwork he needed them to work on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the baby cries coming directly from their office.

"What is that racket? He asked.

"Uhh...that's a baby crying?" Ted answered his superior.

"Either that or JJ found out Dee's natural hair color isn't really black and is freaking out over it." Marty interjected. "I still think he dyes it man."

Rose glared at the partners who hid their faces in there paperwork.

"I figured it's a baby you dolts." Rose answered. "My question is why is it here?"

"Dee and Ryo's babysitter flaked out and Dee's mom has some sick kids. So they had to bring her here." Riz said. "She's a little darling! She just started crying not too long ago, poor thing sounds hungry. Dee went to get her a bottle."

"Hmmph." Rose said. "Well they are in for it big time. Bringing a baby here!?"

Rose immediately opened the door ready to attack, but stopped as his glasses covered eyes focused on the scene. There...in the dim light, Ryo stood holding baby Grace in his arms as they looked out the window together.

"See all the pretty stars Grace." Ryo said. She was still whimpering, but had calmed a little. "And the big round moon."

Rose's breath hitched. Bathed in the moonlight even with the dim lights on Ryo looked almost angelic and the little baby that he stared down at with such love and devotion gave him a warmth he had never felt before. Ryo kissed Grace's head as he rocked her gently. Rose didn't know what to think. Married or not, Ryo was still the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on and the baby in his arms brought out that beauty even more.

He had been so entranced in the sight of his forbidden love that he didn't notice Ryo turn around.

"Sir...sir?"

Rose blinked and Ryo was looking at him, his dark eyes curious.

"Detective." Rose said quietly.

"Was there something you needed?" Ryo asked. "You have just been standing there. Are you sick?"

Rose shook his muddled head.

"Oh uhh." He forgot what he was there for. He saw the folder in his hands. "Oh I came to drop this off to you!" He said, all thoughts of yelling at Ryo and Dee now vanished. "It's some information about Carnazza Plastics, Laytner was right, they are violating labor laws. There is staff that work there almost 24/7."

"We thought so." Ryo said as he bounced the baby in his arms. Rose stared at the squirming little bundle. "Oh Comissioner, I apologize. You haven't been introduced to Grace."

"Grace?"

Ryo chuckled.

"This little baby." Ryo said as Rose sauntered over dropping the files off on Ryo's desk. "Dee and I are looking to adopt her. I'm sorry we brought her here, but we ran out of sitter options."

"I was told." Rose responded as he stood by the window. His heart was beating wildly at the sight of the Japanese-American detective and the little red haired babe.

"Dee went to fetch her bottle." He said. "She's just hungry. I'm sorry if she has been too loud. But I'm glad she has a set of lungs on her. It means she is developing well."

Rose said nothing. Nervously he reached out and caressed the tiny cheek. Grace looked up at him and stopped whimpering to look at the new face.

"She's a beauty." Berkeley said quietly.

Ryo beamed.

"She is, isn't she!" Ryo said. "I figured if the adoption goes through we'll name her Grace Aiko Maclean-Laytner. Aiko was my mother's name. Dee was all for it."

He stared up at his superior.

"Here, maybe if you hold her she will calm down a little, she likes meeting new people."

Before Berkeley could respond, the little baby was put into his arms. The big gray eyes stared up at him and she moved a little. Rose was frozen, but his heart was warming bit by bit. Grace had stopped crying and was gripping the lapels on Berkeley's blazer.

"Heh." Ryo said smiling. "I knew that would work! She likes you."

Rose smiled softly and lifted Grace slightly so she was closer to his face. Grace cooed and reached up and tried to pull off Berkeley's glasses. Ryo started to laugh as Grace held the probably expensive spectacles in her hands. Rose couldn't help by grin a little either.

"Curious little thing." He said as he gently pried the glasses from her.

"Always has been since we got her. That's why she seems so calm around different things."

Rose smirked. He had heard the story of Ryo and Dee trying to adopt and how Grace had come into their care.

"I think the reason she is so calm is because she has you as a father detective." Rose said boldly. "I'm sure had it been anyone else she would be terrified."

Ryo blushed a little.

"She has a big family who love her. Dee, Bikky, Carol and I are always flooding with her attention. It's not just me."

Rose shook his head at Ryo's modesty and went back to the baby who Ryo was cutely playing with as Rose held her.

' _Ryo if you only knew my deepest desire would include this baby and you...not as my officer, but as my own husband and this little child as our own.'_

* * *

Dee and Lisa headed back to Ryo and Dee's office where the cries of the hungry baby seemed to have died down.

"Huh...maybe she went back to sleep." Dee said as he opened the door. To his astonishment he saw Rose holding his little Grace and staring at Ryo with lusty eyes. Ryo of course was naïve to it, as he was keeping his focus on Grace.

"AHEM!" Dee yelled exaggeratingly clearing his throat. Rose's head shot up and immediately Grace began crying at the loud sound.

"Dee..." Ryo scolded and immediately took Grace from Rose. "She had just settled down!"

Dee glared as Rose cleared his throat.

"Well yes...I shall be going then." He said. "Please look over those files. And yes Laytner your hunch was right, labor laws were violated, so you may gloat all you want.

Rose turned to Lisa.

And Ms. Carnazza, I still hadn't heard a word from CSI, but I am sure it should be anytime now. Let us know if there is anything else you may need."

"Yes sir." Lisa said quietly and with that the Commissioner left. Dee meanwhile was fuming.

"What were you thinking letting him hold Gracie!" Dee yelled. "Hell what was he doing here in the first place!?"

"Dee keep your voice down." Ryo said as he took the bottle from Dee's hand and placed the nipple into Grace's mouth. "It was fine, he just held her. She actually calmed down until you got all huffy! And he was just here to drop off the files which you had shown him regarding your case against Carnazza Plastics violating labor laws."

Dee crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, I still don't like him." Dee pouted. Ryo shook his head and turned to where a shy Lisa was standing by the door.

"Oh Lisa!" He said. "I hope you are feeling better."

"I am." She said. "Uhh...I was wondering if I could see the baby. Dee told me about her."

Dee turned to Ryo. He had now cooled down.

"Lisa knows about us Ryo. She's cool with it."

Ryo blushed.

"I see." Ryo said. "I'm glad to hear that and of course you can see Grace." He walked over to Lisa and showed her the tiny baby who was know feeding happily from the bottle.

"Ohh...how cute!" Lisa said with a smile. She extended her arms and Ryo let her take a hold of Grace. He was about to tell her what to do, but Lisa immediately had it down pat. Ryo and Dee smiled.

"I see you have a way with babies." Dee said as Lisa talked baby talk to Grace.

"Mmm." Lisa nodded. "I used to baby sit a lot. My mom would make me baby sit her rich friends kids when their nannies had days off. I learned a lot about caring for a baby in school, so I got the hang of it. I love them. But I'll tell ya...Grace here is the cutest of the bunch I have seen yet!"

"Well it seems Grace loves you back!" Ryo said. He smiled, especially when he felt Dee's hand on the small of his back. It felt good watching Lisa and their little Grace bond, and it was especially good to see Lisa smile. They only hoped that smile was going to last.


	33. Good Kid

The night continued to drag on for the 27th precinct. Normally on such a night the third shifters or those pulling in overtime would be griping and groaning. But tonight was different. Little baby Grace had become everyone's caffeine. She had instantly warmed everyone's hearts and gave them a boost to do their work, all the while listening in for the sounds of the baby.

After Grace had her bottle feeding compliments of Lisa Carnazza (who had gone back to the break room to watch some tv and catnap?, she belched, spat up, and then was out like a light. Drake had witnessed the spit up moment and couldn't help laughing.

"Heh...that's kid's definitely yours Dee." He said. "You're the only person I know who does all that at the same time!"

This earned Drake a notepad to the forehead. The smack was loud enough that Grace immediately woke up and began crying.

"GAAH!" Dee growled. "Thanks Drake. She was just out!"

Ryo moved down to the carrier.

"Uhh." He said. "I don't think it was Drake that woke her up Dee."

"Huh..." Dee moved down but immediately jumped back. "AWWW MAAAAN!"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Just get the diaper bag Dee."

Drake peeked over and also drew back.

"WHEW JESUS!" He answered covering his mouth and nose with his hand. "Alright this is where I take my leave!"

Drake immediately raced out and slammed the door behind him. Outside he took a deep breath. JJ looked up from his desk.

"Diaper time?" He asked as his partner tried to clear his head at a nearby window.

"Yuh huh!" Drake answered moving over to a window. "Man, what a little stinker. I definitely don't pity those guys!"

JJ shook his head.

"You wuss." He said. "No wonder you're single."

Drake glared as everyone began snickering.

"Very funny Adams."

* * *

It was close to 10pm when Jim re-appeared. He was also looking pretty beat from working his own overtime. He had been warned beforehand that Dee and Ryo had a baby in their office so he remembered to step in quietly

"Good news guy!" He whispered when he appeared in the doorway. "Lisa Carnazza is all clear. No finger prints that belong to her, not even a smudge!"

"Thank God." Ryo said as he stared at Dee.

"So any idea who the stray prints belongs to?" Dee asked. He was holding Grace who had just quieted down from a crying fit.

Jim bit his lip as he stroked Grace's head.

"Well let me put it to you this way." He said looking up at Ryo and Dee. "Does Lisa Carnazza gotta place to stay for the weekend?"

Ryo shrugged.

"Didn't ask, why?"

Jim coughed nervously.

"Well we found the owner of the stray print." He said. "We had to look in the national database. That's what took us so long. The fingerprint doesn't belong to Lisa Carnazza, but to...Geraldine Carnazza."

* * *

"Make yourself at home Lisa!" Ryo and Dee said as they got into their apartment.

After the interesting news that Geraldine Carnazza was the owner of the stray print that really changed things up. Dee was happy though, he wanted to cuff that broad since she nearly pulled a right hook on her daughter. They were going to arrest her in the morning. A patrol officer was outside guarding the Carnazza residence to make sure she didn't skip town. They were going to arrest her that night, but when the officers appeared she was already passed out drunk on her couch. Since it was almost midnight it was better to get her to sober up rather than deal with a crazy rich drunk. They also didn't want Lisa present during the interrogation and put anymore stress on the girl.

Ryo and Dee immediately knew Lisa was not safe in that house. Especially if her mother woke up in a rage, so the Chief and Rose gave them permission to let Lisa stay the night at their place. Lisa was glad since she did not want to go home either.

"You can stay in my son's room." Ryo said. "He is away on a school trip."

"They have a school trip on the weekend?" Lisa asked as she removed her coat.

"Yeah, it's a way to keep the kids out of trouble since they aren't locked in class, so the schools sponsor these weekend trips to camps and what not." Dee said.

Lisa nodded.

"Dee why don't you go put Grace down and I will get Lisa all set up." Ryo said.

"Sure." Dee said. He already had the carrier that held the sleeping baby so he sauntered into the nursery. But not before giving his husband a smooch on the cheek. Ryo blushed immediately because Lisa caught it, but she just laughed.

"You guys are a cute couple." She said.

Ryo smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "Here I'll get you some PJs, they will probably be big on you, but they are comfy and the pants are adjustable. Did you want to shower or anything?"

"Yeah."

"Bathroom's right there by Bikky's room." Ryo pointed as he headed into his bedroom. "Clean towels are in the closet next to the toilet and we have shampoo and soap. If you need hair mousse or spray it's under the sink, Dee's got tons of it."

Ryo rolled his eyes making Lisa giggle. Apparently Dee was a hair aficionado.

"We also have an unused toothbrush in there too, so you're all set. Feel free to raid the fridge, though don't be surprised you hear Dee bustling around...both he and Bikky have big appetites hence WHY I am always at the store. You can also watch TV if your not sleepy, just keep the sound down for Grace."

Lisa nodded.

"Thank you." She said. "I will."

"Anything else you need just let Dee or me know." He said as he handed her the PJs. "Don't be afraid to wake us up."

Lisa smiled and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She showered, changed and did her teeth. Feeling much better she headed out of the bathroom into the hall. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and peeked in to see Ryo and Dee hanging out by the sink.

"Baby, head to bed you're tired." He said. Ryo had neglected to empty the dishwasher that day so he was doing it now.

"I will in a minute Dee." Ryo answered. "I just need something to get my mind off the day."

Dee smiled and moved behind Ryo. There he placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders and began kneading them. Ryo smiled and tilted back beginning to relax as Dee massaged his shoulders.

"Mmm...thanks Dee...I needed this."

Dee smiled and leaned in and kissed Ryo's ear. He then wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist and put his chin on Ryo's shoulder.

"Hey...it'll be okay." Dee said. "Besides, I'm glad we decided to have Lisa stay with us. Her mom was nuts. If she struck Lisa again I would have thrown her through the wall."

Lisa had totally forgotten that her mom slapped her today and touched the slight cut on her lip.

"Poor kid." Ryo answered. "Dead boyfriend, bad parents, and all through it still coasting through like a star. If only the kids we meet would have that drive."

Dee sighed.

"You mean kids like Vinnie Lawston?"

Ryo nodded.

"We can't save them all Ryo." Dee answered. "We can try though. But you can't beat yourself up if one slips through. There is only so much we can do."

Dee smiled.

"Which is why we have Bikky and Grace. We were able to stop them before they slipped through the cracks." He said. "And you're right about Lisa. The girl's going to be okay, messed up family and all. She's tough, like an older Carol. Hell she'd be the perfect role model for Carol and Grace!"

Ryo smiled.

"Yeah she would." He said. He leaned up and kissed Dee's cheek.

"Thanks Dee." He said. Then he yawned.

"Tired?" Dee asked stroking his hair.

Ryo nodded.

"Come on, lets you and me hit the sack before squirt decides to wake up. Maybe all the excitement of the day will keep her asleep for at least 4 hours."

Ryo smiled and took Dee's hand. He turned off the lights to the kitchen and cuddled in Dee's arms as they headed to bed, unaware that Lisa was standing by the kitchen trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. It had been a long time since someone called her a good kid.


	34. What Every Cop Hates to Hear

The next morning, Ryo and Dee were up early milling around the kitchen. Dee was busy preparing a hearty breakfast while Ryo was feeding Grace her morning bottle. Lisa was still asleep in Bikky's room. Dee and Ryo felt Lisa deserved a nice long rest and a good meal after they had awoke to Grace's cries at 3am to find Lisa comforting the unhappy baby. Lisa urged the two of them to go back to bed and that she would take care of the baby. Lisa felt indebt to Ryo and Dee after they had taken care of her at the police station and then was kind enough to let her stay in their home and still treat her with encouragement and kindness and not suspicious like any other cop might have.

"I hope Lisa likes waffles." Dee said as he added some batter to the griddle.

"If she is like any other teen who likes to eat, I am sure she will." Ryo said with a laugh as Grace suckled on the bottle. Ryo was happily noticing that Grace's appetite was becoming more voracious and she looked healthier by the day, which was good because ACS was going to have the baby checked out by a physician soon to make sure Ryo and Dee were taking her well being seriously.

"And it won't be long before our little Grace will be eating more than formula!" Ryo said as he placed Grace on his shoulder to burp her.

"Great." Dee said with a groan. "Now what we see go in we will also see come out."

Ryo patted her back until Grace burped loudly. Dee leaned down and kissed the baby's head.

"Piggie." He said. "You sound just like the monkey brat."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Dee, don't go there you know you are just as bad." Ryo said as Dee placed a plate of waffles in front of him.

Dee rolled his eyes and grabbed some juice from the fridge.

"Think I should go wake Lisa?" He asked.

Before Ryo could respond Lisa Carnazza appeared looking tired. Her long hair messily pulled back in a ponytail, Ryo's pajamas huge on her thin body.

"Morning." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning!" Ryo said happily. "Breakfast is ready, you hungry?"

Lisa nodded.

"We have waffles and fruit." Dee said. "And if your anything like me whipped cream and chocolate syrup!"

"We all know Dee is gonna have gut in ten years time!" Ryo answered with a laugh. Lisa giggled as Dee glared.

"Be thankful you're holding squirt or you'd be a dead man Ryo." He turned to Lisa. "Sit down and I'll fix you a plate."

Lisa sat down and smiled when she saw Grace sitting in Ryo's lap.

"HELLO CUTIE!" She said happily and reached her finger out to touch Grace's cheek.

Ryo grinned.

"Thank you Lisa for taking care of Grace last night. You really didn't have to after everything you went through yesterday. Dee and I got a great night's sleep finally.

"It's not problem." Lisa said. "It's the least I can do for helping me out. And Grace is such a good baby!"

Dee placed a plate of waffles in front of Lisa and sat down with his plate. The three dug in while Grace watched curiously.

"Lisa." Ryo said. "I hope you don't find this as a way of us taking advantage of you, but Dee and I need to go back to the station today for a bit. Bikky doesn't get home until later this afternoon so we were wondering if you can watch Grace for a little while. We promise to pay you!"

Lisa shook her head.

"Be glad to Ryo." She said. "I don't mind. Are you guys going back because of Angel's case?"

Ryo and Dee knew they couldn't hide the fact that Lisa's mother Geraldine was now a suspect in their case, so they knew they had to break it as gently as possible.

"Yeah." Dee said. "We have a new suspect and we need to question them."

"Oh?" Lisa answered.

"We have evidence linking them to the case." Ryo said. "But I do need to ask you Lisa, is there anyone you can stay with?"

Lisa looked up.

"My grandparents live 'bout ten minutes away." She said. "Why?"

Ryo handed Grace to Dee and moved his chair closer to the teen.

"Lisa, there is no easy way to say this." He said. "But we have reason to believe that your mother may be involved in this case. And after what we saw yesterday we fear for your safety and would prefer you stay with relatives instead of home."

Lisa sighed and dropped her eyes from Ryo's kind gaze.

"D-do you think my m-mom set me up." She asked her voice wavering.

"I don't know sweetheart." Ryo said as he placed his hand on hers. "But for the time being we want you safe. You have been through a lot this and we know you are still in school, we don't want you falling behind because of your parents stupid mistakes."

Lisa tried to wipe her tears, her heart breaking over her parents betrayal.

"I HATE THEM!" She yelled and smacked her hand on the table. The plates jumped and immediately Grace began crying loudly from the sound.

"WHY WHY!?" She yelled. "WHY DID THEY DO THIS TO ME! WHY DID THEY KILL ANGEL!? THOSE OTHER KIDS! WHAT DID I DO THAT WAS SO FUCKING WRONG!?"

Lisa's rage immediately came to a halt when she saw the table now a mess with spilled juice, and the crying baby who Dee was bouncing trying to calm down while he and Ryo stared at her with shocked, but sympathetic eyes.

"I..I'm sorry...Oh God, Dee, Ryo I'm so sorry." She uttered and immediately ran out of the kitchen.

"Lisa!" Ryo said. Dee immediately ran past him placing the crying baby in his arms. Dee grabbed Lisa just before she lock herself up in Bikky's room. He gently turned her around and held her to his chest. At first she tried to struggle out of it, but lost the battle and cried hard in Dee arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." She murmured.

"Shhh..." Dee said tenderly as he stroked her hair. "It's okay Lisa. You didn't do anything wrong. You have every right to be angry."

"Why, why!" Lisa sobbed. "Why did they kill him, I loved him so much! Why did they take him from me!?"

Dee leaned down to look right into Lisa's eyes.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He said.

* * *

Dee and Ryo immediately headed to the station once they knew Lisa was going to be okay. They offered to have Lass baby sit and they could drive Lisa to her grandparents, but Lisa insisted on staying and babysitting. They had been so kind after her episode and even after scaring Grace it was the least she could do. She also wasn't quite ready to tell her maternal grandparents that their daughter, Lisa's mother, was a suspect in a murder case.

Lisa's mom had basically flipped them off once she married Peter and joined the world of New York's nouve riche. Before then her life was pretty homely living upstate. Her parents had only moved to the suburbs of New York when her father got a promotion with a bank. When young Geraldine saw all that money her father began accumulating, greed took over. Her parents were completely disgusted by her behavior as a greedy teen, as they had learned that a penny saved is a penny earned, but Geraldine relished in money and getting what she wanted. When she met Peter Carnazza at age twenty, the 30 yr. old whisked her away into more wealth then she could imagine. With Geraldine it was wine, shopping, and song. The only thing Peter wanted was a boy to carry on his business, but when Geraldine was giving birth to baby Lisa, complications arose causing Geraldine to lose her uterus which had ruptured. So, the dream of a boy was gone. While Lisa was somewhat loved there was always that "if she had been a boy" causing Geraldine to lose herself more in drinking and Peter to start having scandalous affairs.

But now the Carnazza's were in deep. Very deep and as Ryo and Dee entered the interrogation room to a disheveled, hung over, and very annoyed Geraldine, they knew that they were in for quite a day.

"You jerks could have at least let me shower and change before hauling me here." Geraldine said.

"Hello to you too." Dee answered scowling. He moved his chaired loudly across the floor knowing that the headache she was enduring was torturous. Dee wanted to make her as miserable as possible.

"You are lucky we didn't arrest when we should have." Ryo said. "We figured it would be in yours and our best interest if we at least let you sleep off some of your stupor. Normally we arrest anyone we suspect, passed out drunk or not."

"Suspect?" She grunted. "I thought I was here about my daughter."

"Tell us about Angel Hernandez or Vinnie Lawston Mrs. Carnazza?" Dee said.

"Who?"

"Wrong answer." Ryo said as he pulled out the pictures of the dead teens, but this batch also included Vinnie just before he had been taken by the M.E.

"Oh God." Mrs. Carnazza said and turned deathly green.

"Now tell us about them."

"I don't know who you are talking about." Geraldine said with a gulp trying to keep the bile in her throat down.

"I think you do." Dee said. "Otherwise your fingerprint wouldn't have been found on that bottle of Extermin-X we found in Lisa's closet.

"My fingerprint." She said. Ryo pushed a fingerprint anaylsis and her old D.U.I picture towards her.

"99.9 percent match." Ryo said. "It took us quite awhile. Had you not been a notorious alcoholic who by the way got off easy for running a red light and hitting an SUV of teens coming back from a football game we might never have found you! The only reason it took us forever was because this took place in California."

"HEY!" Geraldine argued. "THOSE BRATS RAN INTO ME!"

"You had a blood alcohol level three times the normal limit while the kids had no trace of alcohol whatsoever and witnesses who saw you run the light." Dee said. "Spare us Mrs. Carnazza you and your husband's game ends here! You two have been caught red handed, so stop blaming everyone else for your own mess!"

Geraldine growled.

"So you found my fingerprint on a bottle of that rat powder. So what, doesn't prove a thing. For all you know I have my own rat problem."

Ryo cocked an eyebrow.

"In an upscale apartment in Manhattan that costs almost seventy grand a year, I highly doubt it." He said. "And the way you and your husband play with money I am quite sure that you and your husband are the last two people on earth to be doing housework."

Dee threw down a stack of papers which contained the Carnazza's credit card transactions.

"Let's see, expensive restaurants, weekends at the Hilton, spa treatments that cost more than I make in three months, masseurs...he glanced down at Geraldine...though I highly doubt he is just massaging your back...or she your husband's for that matter...ohhh hooo and lookey here Handy Maids once a week for housecleaning!"

Ryo grinned as his husband and partner flaunted the paperwork in Geraldine's face.

"So you see Mrs. Carnazza, we highly doubt you used that powder for cleaning. But what really gets me is the fact that you tried to pin it on your own daughter who by the way is safe and sound after a horrible night here thank you for asking by the way. So stop with this bullshit and start talking and maybe we can make a deal with the D.A."

"A deal for what!?" She snarled.

"Lesser time in jail for the murders of Angel Hernandez and the four other teens that suffered under your husband's coke ring."

"You can't be serious!" Geraldine yelled. "I had nothing to do with it! For all you know it could be my cleaning lady and she handed me the bottle!"

"Then why accuse Lisa?"

"YOU FOUND THE STUFF IN HER ROOM!"

"With no trace of her DNA whatsoever on it, so the little stunt you pulled by slapping her was totally unnecessary."

"Which says that you are a terrible actress and if I wasn't a real gentleman I would have slapped you back!" Dee whispered angrily. "Now tell us why you and your husband killed Angel Hernandez!"

The woman glared at Dee.

"I think I need my attorney!"

Dee slapped his hand on the table. When the suspect said the words "want" and "attorney" that is the automatic police shut up response.

"Alright, that is your privilege." Ryo said gathering his files. "But bear in mind Mrs. Carnazza we will find out if you are linked to this crime just like your husband. And if you are no defense attorney will be able to avoid a life sentence, let alone a death penalty if the jury is that sympathetic towards dead teens. I suggest you take us seriously."

With that Dee and Ryo left leaving Mrs. Carnazza to think and wait for her attorney.

They were met outside with Berkeley Rose and Chief Warren.

"Lawyered up." Dee said angrily. "God damn I want to see her beyond bars with idiot hubby!"

"Cool it Dee." Warren said. "Well we'll get her attorney here, but we gotta think of a way to get her to talk. The more I look at this woman, the more I don't like. She's got a hand in this."

"I agree." Rose said. "Though I think maybe we have to dig deeper into this family. Has the girl mentioned anything about her family? Anything or anyone that might be able to talk."

"Maybe." Ryo said. "I'll give her a call. She is babysitting Grace."

Rose smirked.

"Another kid at the house?" Rose said. "Don't tell me you are thinking of adopting this one too!"

Dee snarled.

"Bite me Rosie!"


	35. Thanksgiving

The trial of Peter and Geraldine Carnazza was set a week after Geraldine had been arrested. She was remanded without bail while the District Attorney's worked on their case. Unfortunately, the attorney representing both Peter and Geraldine was a tough nut and he was trying to declare a mistrial for Geraldine on the counts of too little evidence and a lesser charge for Peter on the count that he had acted in self-defense against Vinnie Lawston. It was a rough case with both Ryo and Dee being set to testify on behalf of the prosecution. Lisa meanwhile was staying at her grandparents still doing well in school though more stressed out of course under the circumstances. She had become a regular to the Maclean-Laytner household whether it was babysitting Grace or chilling out with Ryo and Dee finding out information about the case. Dee and Ryo had become like brothers so she enjoyed spending time with them and their family.

In the interim, Ryo and Dee were wiped out as ACS was now checking on them and Grace's progress often. Mother Maria was able to convince ACS that Grace should stay with Dee and Ryo until a decision had been made in her adoption process stating that her orphanage was becoming too crowded with newborns and that little Grace was in good hands, otherwise she wouldn't have put them with her son and his husband at all! ACS decided that Mother Maria after all her hard work with the abandoned children of New York City deserved the benefit of the doubt. But between Grace's late nights, the case, and ACS's constant phone calls, visits, and new paperwork Dee and Ryo were wearing down.

Thanksgiving came and Ryo, Dee, Grace and Bikky headed upstate to visit Ryo's Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick. They had told Elena and Rick about the new addition to their family so it was evident that mood of the evening would be upbeat. And it was the moment Elena opened the door!

"RYO, DEE!" She squealed and immediately threw her arms around her nephew and his husband. "OH HOW ARE MY FAVORITE NEPHEWS!"

"Good." Both Dee and Ryo said breathlessly. Bikky just looked on thankful he was holding Grace to protect him from Elena's overly happy affection. Grace just cooed and squirmed about in her new gingham dress and matching headband.

Elena looked over Dee and Ryo's shoulder and saw the baby.

"OHHH IS THAT MY NEW LITTLE NEICE!?" Elena released her hold and Ryo and Dee and leaned down to Bikky and the baby.

"WHAT AN ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL, COME TO AUNTIE ELENA!" She said as she lifted the baby out of Bikky's arms. Rick appeared just then as Ryo and Dee tried to catch their breath from the tight hug.

"Hello boys!" Rick said smiling as he shook their hands. "Bikky God everytime I see you, you get taller and taller! Come on, let's go inside and you can tell me all about how basketball is going!"

Bikky grinned and followed his uncle. Ryo and Dee meanwhile sweatdropped.

"What are we, chopped liver!" Dee asked.

* * *

Once everyone settled inside, Rick brought out a vintage wine and some soda for Bikky while Elena kept her hold on Grace bouncing her and squealing at every little thing she did. Ryo couldn't help but grin as he leaned his head down on Dee's shoulder.

"You two look exhausted!" Rick said as he stared at his nephew and nephew in law. "Tough time on the job?"

"That and squirt." Dee said. "She's colicky. She'll cry for hours on end until she spits up or just settles down."

"But she's perfectly healthy." Ryo pointed out. "We took her to the pediatrician's who said she is developing wonderfully. She cried when she got her vaccinations, but she was such a brave baby."

Dee smiled remembering holding the diaper clad baby as she was poked and prodded. Ryo sat next to him trying to distract her from the needles by tickling her belly and giving her kisses. When the doctor gave her the shots did she begin to wail. Dee and Ryo nearly started crying themselves as they tried to calm her down. They hated seeing their little girl in pain. But Grace calmed down to the point where she nodded off and the doctor complimenting on how well Grace was progressing. She would put in a good word with ACS.

"You were quite a colicky baby too Ryo come to think of it!" Elena announced. "Your poor mom and dad would stay up night after night with you. There were times I stopped by after class just to let them get a few hours sleep. It faded within a few months."

Ryo smiled.

"I guess I drove them nuts as a baby."

Rick smiled.

"Nah, they were more worried that you might have been ill more than anything. There were a couple of times your dad was so worried that he would call the hospital. Luckily you would settle down before your dad would have to call the paramedics or get you into the car!

"First time parents." Elena said. "I'm surprised they weren't at each other's throats with all the stress of having a new baby like all the stories I hear. Turns out they were closer than ever. Your dad would give your mom some time to rest while he took care of you. He even demanded the art dealer company let him work for while Aiko was on maternity so he could be there for you both. Since it was your father and mother who started the business they had no cause for complaints.

"Wow..he pulled that off in an art business?" Dee asked.

"Mmm." Rick nodded. "Frank's first priority was his family, but he wasn't about to let a company he and Aiko built together go to pieces just because they were settling their lives. So assistants and artists in the making would meet with Frank and drop off work and hold meetings over the phone or in the little office in your house. It really sailed. After Aiko recovered from giving birth and resting enough, she became involved too. They worked from home until they felt it was okay to leave you at home with a sitter during the day Ryo."

"That sitter being me!" Elena said. "I was taking afternoon and night classes at the New York School of Art so I would drop by in the mornings and stay till five before my first class!"

Ryo grinned softly as Elena cuddled Grace in her arms. He was glad to have such a close family as a child and now to be having one of his own as an adult.

Elena passed Grace back to her "daddies" as she called them as she went to check on the meal. Rick grinned as his nephew held the baby who was beginning to nod off.

"We have the guest room set up as Grace's own little nursery away from home if she needs to be put down or changed Ryo. You're aunt thought of everything!"

"Oh thanks Uncle Rick, that would be great!"

"We could hold her for hours." Dee said smiling. "It's just that our arms tend to get tired."

Dee yawned a little sighting Rick to notice how tired he and Ryo looked.

"Here." Rick said sitting up. "Let me." He extended his arms to Ryo and took Grace gently from him.

Rick smiled at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Definitely a little angel." He whispered. "Bikky, could you grab the diaper bag for me and we'll put Grace down in the guest room."

"Sure!" Bikky said and did as he was told. Ryo and Dee were about to get up and follow him, but Rick gestured for them to sit back down.

"No way, you two, sit." Rick said. "It's my turn with Gracie and you two deserve a good moment's peace! I'll just put her down and be right back."

"She can get a little fussy though." Ryo pointed out.

Rick winked.

"Trust me Ryo." He said. "I've been around babies enough to know how they can act. Hence why your aunt and I never had children between babysitting and you and all the little children Elena meets when she does her photo shoots."

Ryo smiled, nodded, and put his head on Dee's shoulder. Rick and Bikky headed to the guest room where an old bassinet was placed in the room for Grace to sleep in.

"Whoa that's nice!" Bikky said staring at the white, fluffy bassinet. "Where didja get that!"

Rick smiled.

"We've had it for years." He said. "We bought it when we took in a baby whose mother was a recovering drug addict. Elena was doing a photo shoot for an article about homeless teens and she stumbled upon one young mother with a five month old that had been trying to kick the habit, but had no help. Elena's heart went out to the girl and offered to take care of the baby and put the girl into a recovery center, provided she do as told, if not Elena would see to it the baby was put into custody of Child Services and we would vie to keep it. His mother loved him enough to try to stop the drugs cold turkey so she could breast feed him. But in the end it was difficult for her, so she had to scrounge around for some formula. She was grateful Elena was willing to help."

"So what happened after two months?" Bikky asked as Rick laid Grace down.

"His mother returned clean and sober with an apartment and a job." He said smiling. "The rehab center set her up. So Elena and I had no right to try to keep little Michael from her. We gave him to her, but made sure she gave us her phone number and address and not to be surprised if we showed up unexpectedly. So a few days later we did and found that they were doing just fine! Theresa was doing a fine job as a mother working long hours and going to school and little Michael was taken care of in the interim in daycare. The apartment was clean and they had everything they needed. We keep in touch with them now and again, why Michael is almost fifteen and in the honor society at school! Elena and I hadn't expected all of that to happen, but I guess it goes to show that anyone can pull through out of dark times. "

Bikky shrugged.

"I guess."

Rick grinned and ruffled Bikky's head.

"Just like you kiddo." He said. "Come on, let's check on that dinner!"

Bikky and Rick walked into the living room and were met with quite a sight. Dee and Ryo, cuddled fast asleep in each other's arms still sitting up on the couch. Rick tried to stifle a laugh while Bikky just put his hands on his hips.

"I guess they have been working too hard." Rick said with a smile. Just then Elena came stomping out with a sigh.

"We underestimated that turkey or we need a new oven Rick!" She said. "It's still uncooked. It's going to be another two hours before we can eat!"

Rick however shushed her and nodded his head towards Ryo and Dee. Elena gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my." She said. "My poor boys."

"Let them sleep!" Rick said. "Grace is also out in the guest room. They all need it."

Elena nodded and grabbed a blanket off of the loveseat and wrapped her nephews in it. They hardly stirred except to hold each other closer. Rick put his hand on Bikky's shoulder.

"Come on Bikky." He said. "I know where there is a football game playing right now at a high school. Unfortunately there is no basketball game going on tonight. I wish I had a ball, then I would challenge you to a game of one on one!"

"That's okay Uncle Rick." Bikky said. "Football's fine!"

"Well to sweeten the deal." Rick said. "I'll see if I can scrounge up a hotdog or something since it looks like it might be awhile before we eat!"

"NOT TOO MUCH JUNK!" Elena whispered. "And fine, leave me to slave over the stove and a baby in the next room, heartless men!"

Bikky sweatdropped, but Rick laughed lightly and kissed his wife's cheek. He knew she was half joking.

"I knew you'd understand honey!" He said. "Come on Bikky, grab your jacket!"

Bikky and Rick were soon out the door after that leaving Elena huffing and puffing. But when she turned to the sight of her nephew and his husband fast asleep on the couch she knew this moment she couldn't pass up. She grabbed her camera, turned off the flash and took a few good shots. With a smile she put the camera away and walked back into the kitchen to see what the hell she was going to do with that turkey!


	36. Thanksgiving Dinner

Ryo awoke to the sound of Grace crying. He yawned, a little happy that he finally got a good nap in. He realized he had an arm around him and looked up to see Dee snoring contently. He smiled and kissed Dee's chin.

 

"Well, well look who is awake!" A loud female voice rang out. Ryo turned and saw Aunt Elena smiling at them while holding Grace who was sucking away at her pacifier. Ryo then realized that he and Dee had fallen asleep at Elena and Rick's house on Thanksgiving!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryo said anxiously. "Dee wake up!" He shook his husband who grunted and mumbled "few more minutes Ryo."

Elena laughed as Ryo glared at his lazy husband who tried shaking him awake. Elena walked over to her nervous nephew.

"Ryo sweetie relax!" She said as she gently took his arms.

"Elena I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to nod off like that!" Ryo pleaded. "That was so rude of us!"

Elena shook her head as she bounced Grace.

"You are exhausted honey!" She said. "It's fine! Rick and I know that you two have been working yourselves ragged what with Grace and work. Besides the turkey is still in the oven and Rick took Bikky to a football game so you both got some sleep."

She turned to Grace.

"And little Grace has been doing just fine. She had a good nap as well and wants to her see her daddies."

Dee at that moment took the time to grunt, scratch his chest and awaken just as Ryo took Grace in his arms.

"Holy moley what time is it?" He asked.

"Half past five." Elena mentioned. "You three were asleep for almost 2 hours. This is fine because the bird is almost done and Rick and Bikky should be back any moment now. They went to a football game at the high school."

"And how about my squirt?" Dee said looking over at Ryo who was chuckling as he bounced the baby in his arms.

"Looks A-okay to me!" Ryo said. "I guess she needed some rest too."

Elena felt a warm sense of pride as she watched her nephew and nephew in law play with the little baby who cooing away and smiling a toothless grin. The front door then opened and in walked Bikky and Rick.

"Speak of the devil!" Elena said. "How was the game?"

"We won!" Rick said giving his wife a half frozen kiss. "But it was pretty chilly out there!"

"It was great!" Bikky said.

Rick eyed Bikky.

"You were paying more attention to the cheerleaders!" He said jokingly. "Heh, Ryo you better get ready because once this boy hits high school he's gonna be a lady killer. I saw a few of those girls giving him the flirty eye."

"Oh beautiful." Ryo groaned and fell backwards on the couch. "By that time Grace will be one year old and probably unstoppable once she starts walking. Add my son with his fan girls, I'm going to get run for my money!"

"A hormonal teen and a super speedy squirt!" Dee said. "I think I am going to go into hibernation for the next four years!"

The family laughed. Bikky just huffed, but was secretly flattered that he had been eyed by some girls. Even though Carol was of course his leading lady, no one can resist an ego boost.

Just then a ding went off in the kitchen.

"FINALLY THAT STUPID TURKEY IS DONE!" Elena said. "Okay everyone get to the table and we can eat!"

"Here Elena let me help you!" Ryo said getting up. "I need to prepare Grace her evening bottle too!"

Ryo followed his aunt into the kitchen while the three others headed to the elaborately set dining room. Dee continued to bounce Grace in his lap and make funny voices while Grace smiled and made her own laughing noises. Bikky and Rick joined in too and the baby ate up all the attention she was getting. Ryo and Elena re-appeared carrying bowls and plates of food and then headed back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest and Grace's bottle.

Finally after everything was set up, the candles were lit and Rick began to carve the turkey. Ryo meanwhile fed Grace her bottle in between bites of his food while Dee watched his husband all smiles. The family chatted happily with Ryo of course bragging about his kids, Dee talking about work and the orphanage, Elena her photography, Rick his business and Bikky his sports.

All the while no one could take their eyes off of Grace. After she drank her bottle, Dee took her from Ryo, wiped her chin with the bib around her neck, burped her and held her in his arms. She rested her cheek against his shoulder as he finished his meal. Ryo took his hand and draped it around Dee's shoulders and stroked his neck lovingly. The sight of her nephew's smiling face became a little too much for Elena.

"Okay I think I'll check the fridge and see about dessert." She said her voice choking a little. No one except Rick noticed.

"I'll get these dishes out of here in the meantime!" Rick said. The three others at the table offered to help, but Rick shooed them away saying that it wasn't necessary. Rick walked into the kitchen where Elena stood over the kitchen sink looking out the window.

"Elena?" He said quietly.

"This damn weather!" She said sniffling. "Must be my allergies!'

Rick frowned, approached his wife and held her in a tight embrace.

"You don't get allergies Elena." He said quietly. "You're thinking about your brother aren't you?"

Elena knew she had been beaten.

"You know me too well." She said. "I just...just wish Frank and Aiko were here to see this. How happy their son is now that he is married with a family. I hate that they can't see this!"

Rick tilted his wife's chin so she could look into his eyes.

"That's not all is it? You miss your big brother."

Elena stifled a slight cry and buried her face in Rick's vest.

"Yes." She murmured. "Frank always made the holidays fun for me while my parents were off at business parties or in Aspen or some idiotic vacation. If parties were held at our house I wasn't usually allowed because I was too young. So Frank would usually come up to my room with some leftovers and we would celebrate together. He always made time for me and supported me when I wanted to be a photographer when no one else in our family would. I hate this! Nearly twelve years, I should be used to it, but I'm not. I want Frank, I want my brother back!"

"I know." Rick said as he stroked his wife's hair. "I felt like such a bastard that I was away overseas when Frank and Aiko passed and couldn't make their funeral. Frank was always like my big brother too and he made damn sure I took care of his baby sister."

Elena giggled.

"I guess we all lost a piece of ourselves when we lost Frank and Aiko." Elena said.

Rick and Elena turned when they heard the sound of laughter coming from the dining. They peeked and saw Dee and Bikky trying to get Grace to imitate the goofy sounds they were making. Grace was now in Ryo's lap and Ryo was laughing hysterically as Grace cooed away making her own breathless laughs. When his laughter ceased, he kissed the baby's head and then Dee reached over and kissed Ryo's cheek. The sight of Rick and Elena's nephew as he smiled and blushed, full of love and fulfillment whereas three years ago was coping with inexplicable loneliness and a deep rooted anger was amazing.

After Frank and Aiko's deaths Ryo had become almost zombie like, prim, edgy, carrying a grudge in his heart and a heavy burden upon his young shoulders. In many ways Ryo was still that eighteen year old boy. He was always tight and determined, smiling here and there, but sadness always holding in his deep black eyes. He had his girlfriends and his flings from time to time, but nothing really serious. Ryo had usually broken it off when the girl got too close or the girl would break it off with him because he was too obsessed with work. A year after his parents died he had one girl that he fallen head over heels for while on a vacation, but after she had committed suicide Ryo felt fearful that falling in love would lead to more deep heartache and loss of those around him. He even felt that when Dee began to warm his heart which often kept him at bay from Dee's earlier advances.

It worried Elena and Rick to no end, wondering if they had lost the other side of Ryo. The side that loved to smile, laugh, laze about from time to time enjoying life's little pleasures and ignoring its slight flaws. When Frank and Aiko died, they believed they had also lost Ryo. But all that changed with Dee and Bikky. With Dee Ryo realized the beauty of true love no and with Bikky Ryo found life's little joys again. And now with Grace Ryo was realizing that life does start again even when those around us have passed. Elena and Rick were truly grateful.

"You know." Rick said quietly. "We may have lost ourselves a little when Aiko and Frank died. But I think they also gave us a whole lot more."

Elena nodded as she snuggled warmly into her husband's embrace. She really was happy to be married to him. Rick always knew how to make everything just right. He had been her pillar of strength even from oceans away when Frank died and then gave all of himself to make sure Ryo was well taken care and happy even in the worst times imaginable. Elena was a very lucky woman.

"You're right Rick." She whispered as she stared out at her nephew and his family as they watched Grace fall asleep in Ryo's arms. "They gave us more than any of us could have imagined."


	37. Unexpected Visitor

"Dee what are you doing?"

 

"Just playing with squirt."

"How is just staring at her and holding a camera called playing?

"Get rich quick scheme Ryo, have you seen the faces this kid makes? Dude we can put her on one of those funniest whoever tv shows and get big bucks for it . Man, we'd never have to work again! Come on Gracie do something silly for Dada Dee."

Ryo glared from the kitchen, walked out, and picked Grace off of the floor where she had been lying on her tummy. He then sat on the couch holding her close against his chest.

"Dee we are not trying to adopt her so we can get money!" He scolded, but then looked down at his drooling baby. "Though if we did put her on one of those shows she would blow any other so called cute babies out of the water."

Dee laughed while Ryo just stared at her. He couldn't help but notice how much she had grown over the last 2-1/2 months. She had chubbier cheeks with her face becoming more prominent, more striking red hair was growing on her head, her lips were a subtle pink and she had a little round nose. Grace's weight was that of a regular healthy baby and she had more of a routine now that Dee and Ryo were less tired from late nights because her cries now started at more predictable times. Of course they were still exhausted as any new parents would be, but now the new daddy jitters had subsided. Grace was their pride and joy and they couldn't see life without her or Bikky.

Speaking of which Bikky had also adjusted to the new addition of their family. He truly stepped up as big brother and took over some of the duties giving Ryo and Dee breaks when they needed it, even if it meant changing a smelly diaper. Carol of course spent every minute she could with Grace when she came over. Bikky welcomed it, especially when he himself was tired from helping out. Bikky as much as he tried to act nonchalant over it, really enjoyed being a brother to Grace. He liked the idea of protecting her and caring for her and he truly felt like a man when he would care for her. He figured most of his friends would run and hide if they came in ten feet of a baby, but there he was changing diapers and feeding Grace like it was no big deal.

In short, the Maclean-Laytner family had been complete.

Work wise Dee and Ryo were busy. Their testimony proved crucial to the cases pending against Geraldine and Peter Carnazza. Dee gave a enthusiastic account of how he witnessed Geraldine slap her daughter during her drunken behavior while Ryo argued with the defense that Peter killed Vinnie Lawston in cold blood not because he was "defending" himself. It got especially rough when Lisa was put on the stand. She took a very brave turn and testified against her mother and father. She exposed her relationship with Angel Hernandez citing the prosecution to argue that the Carnazza's killed Angel because they believed he wasn't good enough for their daughter. The poison cocaine that had killed the other teens was no more than a ploy to throw the police off guard including that of the other fatally wounded teen.

The defense meanwhile attacked Lisa saying that the rat poison in the cocaine was actually hers because it had been found in her closet and that her parents just came in contact with it somehow. The prosecution objected citing relevance and treating the witness as hostile, but the defense argued that Lisa had been the mentioned numerously as the reason behind her parents actions between her relationship with Angel and the rat poison in her closet. Needless to say when it was all said and done Lisa got off the stand and proceeded to the Ladies Room where she cried so hard she started hyperventilating. Dee and Ryo luckily had not been too far behind and when they heard Lisa's ragged breaths coming from the bathroom they immediately went to her aid. Her grandparents wanted to give her some breathing room, but when Ryo had ran to them they too were at her side.

Right now the case was up to the jury and it had been three days since they had been dismissed to decide on a verdict and with five pm drawing to a close with no phone call, Dee and Ryo had figured that the jury had not decided on a verdict. It was a tense time but with Grace and Bikky around their minds were at ease.

"Ya know." Ryo said as he cradled Grace. "We need to start thinking about Christmas. It's only three weeks away."

"Yeah, and it will be the squirt's first Christmas too." Dee added. "Gotta make it extra good."

"Good meaning we'll end up spoiling her rotten." Ryo said with a laugh.

"Hey you do the same with the brat." Dee interjected. He took a seat on the couch close to Ryo. "And you know what...it'll be our first Christmas too."

Ryo turned to Dee.

"Our first Christmas?" He said. "Dee, you and I have celebrated Christmas together for nearly five years."

Dee slapped his forehead.

"I mean our first Christmas as a married couple dummy!" Dee said. "Sheesh."

Ryo laughed.

"You're right." He said as he snuggled up to his husband. "Mmm our first Christmas together happily married, that means its going to be very special."

Dee smiled.

"Definitely." He said. "Especially after the squirt and the brat go to bed."

"Oh is somebody going to be playing Santa?" Ryo asked coyly.

"Baby if that turns you on give me a white beard and red pants!" Dee said. Ryo immediately burst out laughing which Dee soon joined. As silly as it sounded Ryo and Dee both started secretly thinking about how they wanted to spend Christmas together after their kids were asleep. It was such romantic thinking that they both turned to one another and closed in for a kiss.

"KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ignore it." Dee said as they leaned in once again.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"WE DON'T WANT WHAT YOU'RE SELLING AND WE ARE GAY AND MARRIED SO DON'T TRY TO CONVERT US!"

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Better answer it." Ryo said getting up and placing Grace in Dee's lap. "It could be about the trial."

"Grr...just as it was getting good." Dee said as he stood up to stretch.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Ryo quickly opened the door.

"Coming." Ryo said. He opened the door and was met face to face with that of a nervous young woman.

"Ummm...hi." She said.

Ryo gave a kind smile.

"Hello there." He said. "Can I help you?"

"You...you might." She stuttered. "M-my name is Tara. Are you Randy Maclean-Laytner or Dee Maclean-Laytner."

"I'm Randy." Ryo answered. "What can I do for you Tara? How did you know my name."

Tara's breath hitched and she stared at him with watering blue eyes. She tucked a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Be-because..."

Suddenly Grace began to cry. Her sobs of hunger echoing throughout the room and into the hall.

"Hey Ryo!" Dee's voice bellowed. "Somebody wants chow...where'd you put the new formula!"

Ryo turned.

"It's in the shopping bag by the counter!"

He turned back to Tara.

"I'm sorry Tara, you were saying?"

But now Tara's hand was over her mouth and she was trying to stop the tears from pouring.

"Tara!" Ryo said loud enough for Dee to hear. "Tara what is it?"

Dee then appeared holding Grace who was sucking on her bottle. Immediately Tara let out a sob.

"What's going on out here?" Dee asked.

"I don't know, Tara just appeared here and she started crying." Ryo said. "What is it honey, what can we do for you?"

"Oh God Emily..." Tara sobbed out loud.

"Emily?" Dee and Ryo said in unison.

"Whose Emily?" Ryo asked.

"M-my...my daughter!"

"You're daughter?" Ryo said. He looked at Tara. She looked quite young to be a mom. "Well, is she lost do you need us to find her?"

Tara shook her head.

"I think I found her."

"Found..." Ryo said confused.

"Just what are you getting at Tara?" Dee asked sternly.

"Emily...my baby...I found my baby." Tara whimpered.

"Baby?" Ryo's heart jumped in his throat.

"Yes...you have her. Emily you have her."

"That baby." She pointed to Grace

She is my baby."


	38. Prove It

Ryo's heart fell to his stomach while Dee held on tightly to Grace. This Tara girl couldn't be serious.

"Please, believe me." Tara sobbed. "That's Emily, my daughter. I have missed her so much and I have been looking for her everywhere!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dee said. "Uh ah, no way. First of all what proof do you have that this is your daughter, second of all how the hell did you find us, and third if you think you are getting her back if she is your girl, you are really mistaken, you left her in a dumpster for a day where she almost died, and all of sudden you have a change of heart!?"

Ryo meanwhile just stared at the girl while Dee ranted and his heart was aching. The girl looked exactly like Grace from her long red haired and light gray eyes.

"I think Tara needs to come inside." Ryo said quietly.

Dee looked over at his husband then at Tara and moved aside to let the girl in.

"I'll go put Grace down." Dee said. He didn't want his baby anywhere near this "I claim to be this baby's mother" Tara.

"Did you want something to drink?" Ryo asked after Dee went to the nursery.

"No thank you." Tara said quietly as they moved to the couch. She sat on the end and Ryo sat on another end. Dee then emerged with his arms crossed and a very stern look on his face. Tara looked up and then looked back down. It was obvious the raven haired detective made her nervous.

"Now talk." Dee said. "And you better be friggin honest because trust me we WILL find out."

Tara took a deep breath.

"My name is Tara Simmons." She started. "I'm seventeen and I have lived here in New York all my life. My mom had me young and my dad abandoned her when she was pregnant. Mom was a junkie and so I didn't have much guidance. I started doing drugs and I slept around once I started high school. I got pregnant this past February and like my dad the guy dumped me. I had Emily and I just...got scared. So I made a dumb move."

"An unbelievably near murder dumb move." Dee murmured.

"But at the same time I knew I made a terrible mistake." Tara continued. "I cried the entire night and I went back to the dumpster the next day, but she was gone. I searched all over for her and I couldn't find her! I was devastated and I looked everywhere. ACS told me that it would take a long time for me to find her. But I was able to find out and I know for certain that that baby in the nursery is mine...and...I want her back!"

Dee and Ryo took a deep breath and Dee ended up taking Ryo's hand because they were both nervous. After a few moments that felt like hours they spoke.

"That's nice to hear." Dee said quietly. "But again you haven't shown us any proof except a story that anyone could make up. For all we know you can be some desperate girl wanting to be a mommy and used this lame excuse because you overheard we had a baby!"

"You had your chance when she was in the hospital." Ryo said. "You could have found her then. ACS was trying to look for you."

"Well they didn't try hard enough." She whispered.

"No you didn't try hard enough!" Dee lost his temper. "First of all instead of taking her to a hospital or police station you dump her in the trash! Then after 2-1/2 months you decide now that you want her back after my husband, son, and I have given her a chance to live and a loving home and environment full of people who adore her!"

"I can give her that too!" Tara argued. "Her father wants to be a part of her life, we are working and have insurance, we want to be a family! Most of all she is my blood!"

"Well then prove it." Ryo said. "We are more than willing to fight for the right to keep the baby. I agree with my husband. You abandoned her horribly where she would have died that night had I not found her. She has become a part of us and we will fight tooth and nail to keep her. I don't think you truly know the extent of what could have happened otherwise it wouldn't have taken this long for you to find her."

Tara glared, but said nothing.

"This is Grace's first Christmas." Dee said. "And we are not going to spoil it by all this. If you love your daughter this much then you will take the next couple of weeks to get your act together because I don't think you have. You just barge in saying that she is yours with no real proof. Take the time to get it together if you really want her. Then when you do and the holidays are over call us. But everything has to be legit, no games or tricks, we are cops and trust me we will know."

Dee took a pen and paper and wrote their number down.

"Now I will ask you politely to leave."

Tara grabbed the paper out of Dee's hand and stomped to the door.

"Trust me, I will be prepared and when I do, her second Christmas will be with me and her father, her REAL family!"

And with that Tara left with a slamming of the door.

Dee balled his hand in a fist while Ryo still sat stunned.

"I'll contact Jack McCoy from the D.A.'s office." Ryo said finally. "I am sure he knows of a good child custody lawyer that can represent us in case Tara does decide to go forward with this."

"Right." Dee said. "Best to be prepared.

"Besides Jack likes you better anyway, so I am sure he will gladly listen to you."

Ryo looked up and saw Dee smiling. He smiled back knowing Dee was trying to cheer him up. And it was true. Jack McCoy had a few run ins with Dee after a few court cases involved Dee acting out of protocol and then having a dumb, loud, argument afterwards. Ryo was usually the one to calm both parties down.

Dee wrapped his arm around Ryo.

"Hey, don't think about 'kay?" He whispered. "Remember it's still weeks before Christmas. We can't be down about this, for Grace's and Bikky's sakes. Speaking of which, should we tell the brat?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No, let it be for now." Ryo said. "Like you said, for both their sakes."

Dee nodded and nuzzled Ryo's cheek. The two sat there for a long time, both needing the warmth and comfort of each other. They had a feeling that wouldn't have been the last they saw of Tara Simmons.


	39. Jack McCoy

That night Ryo and Dee tried to make love to get their minds off of the day, but in the end neither had the energy, but as they lay in bed and held each other's lithe naked bodies in their arms their fears was put to ease. They had each other and they were going to fight for Grace no matter what. So when Grace cried around midnight Ryo put on his robe, got Grace from the nursery, a bottle from the kitchen and brought her to the bed where Ryo held her against his chest while Dee stroked her soft head. That night Grace ended up sleeping nestled in between Ryo and Dee in their bed.

The next day Ryo headed directly to the D.A.'s office while Dee stayed at home with Grace. It was their day off and Ryo decided that it'd be better he'd go see Jack McCoy by himself about a good custody lawyer rather than go with Dee. The two had a tendency to piss each other off with simple words especially if either one was in a bad mood.

Ryo was greeted warmly by the D.A. who he himself was just getting in.

"Randy...good to see you!" The fedora wearing lawyer said. "Come on in."

Ryo smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Ryo said kindly and entered the nice office.

"No assistant today?" Ryo asked.

"It's actually their day off too." He answered as he took a seat at his desk. "I just came in to tie up some last minute loose ends. What brings you here today and if it is about your partner, no I will not go easy on him for whatever mess he got himself into now."

Ryo glared, but laughed when Jack smiled. He was glad to see the D.A. in a good mood. Most lawyers, especially the newbies feared Jack even though they tried to beat him at his own game. Unfortunately pompousness is nothing compared to skill and hard work.

"Either you won a case or had a date." Ryo said. He and Jack were known to be buddies from time to time when he visited the 27th. The well known branch actually had two buildings in different parts of Manhattan. One was run by Lt. Anita Van Buren while Chief Smith and Commissioner Rose headed the other. Two homicide departments helped cover more ground in Manhattan.

"A little of both." Jack said with a smile. "But that's neither here nor there. I should be congratulating or rather pitying you though. I heard you married that hot head of a partner of yours. Sorry I couldn't make the wedding, but a prosecutor had been murdered and we were able to get a guilty verdict on the day of your ceremony believe it or not!"

Ryo shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. The card and wine you sent us was enough.

Jack looked at Ryo and could tell something was troubling the kind detective.

"Though by the look on your face your not here for friendly banter." Jack said. "What's up?"

Ryo sighed.

"Well, I do need your help rather four people do. I don't know if anyone told you, but Dee and I are working on adopting an infant we found."

"I heard bits and pieces from Anita at the 27. Good for you!" Jack said.

"Exactly." Ryo said. "Bikky, Dee and I love her to death. We have been raising her, Grace, for almost three months now, since practically a day after she was born. But just last night, we had a surprise visitor."

Jack put his fingers together.

"A girl claiming to be Grace's mother." Ryo said. "She wants her back. We don't have any proof, but she looks exactly like Grace. She's young and determined. Dee and I have told her to lay off until the holidays are over to get herself prepared and at least spare us all from having a tough Christmas, but I know we are in for a fight. We need help Jack if we want to keep her. We love her so much and we consider her our daughter!"

"I see." Jack said after a few moments of silence. "And since you haven't had Grace for a year, the biological mother has a right to contest any forthcoming adoptions."

"Yeah." Ryo said.

Jack sat back in his chair

"That is pretty rough." He said. "I'd be glad to represent you in case she takes you to court, but unfortunately I don't work in child custody."

"I know." Ryo said. "But I was hoping maybe there was someone you know who could represent us. I know you tend to meet all sorts of lawyers in different fields during one case or another. Do you know of anyone that could help us keep Grace?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"I know a few good ones that can help." He said. "I can also see with Skoda and Olivet if they know anyone since they work with children and families."

"That would be great!" Ryo said. "We would really appreciate it!

"Be glad to." Jack said. "I'll also see if I can put a few good words in. I know your husband can be a son of a bitch, but when it comes to kids you two really keep it together. Especially with that boy of yours! How is he by the way?"

"Bikky is doing great!" Ryo said with a smile. "He is getting good grades and is a star player on his basketball team. The high school coach is already talking to him about trying out! Here, the latest picture of my kids!"

Ryo pulled a small picture out of his wallet and handed it to Jack. Jack put on his glasses and examined the picture which was just a candid of Bikky holding Grace.

"Cute kids." Jack said. "Just don't let those faces fool you from the holy terrors they can truly be. Especially when that little one starts talking."

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"You think after almost five years with Bikky I haven't learned? You insult me!"

Lawyer and detective laughed and talked for a little while longer. It was rare to see Jack McCoy in such a lazed state, unless he was drunk. But when he was sober it was always a nice. Nobody could be a hard ass all the time after all.

Ryo then bid goodbye to Jack after being given the names of the lawyers Ryo and Dee should contact in case Tara Simmons decided to take them to court. Ryo's spirits were high and he headed home to see his baby girl. He hoped when all was said and done he'd be able to send a fine bottle of scotch to Jack.

 


	40. Oh Christmas Tree

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"Will the defendants please rise?"

"On count one of the indictment murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant Peter Carnazza guilty."

Peter Carnazza stood still, but clenched his eyes.

"On count two of the indictment murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

And so it went. All five murder indictments were guilty for the murders of the teens including a drug charge and selling illegal narcotics to minors. Dee nearly whooped when the verdict was read while Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, Geraldine Carnazza's charge of aiding a murder went up in smoke since there was no real evidence linking her to the crime except a fingerprint. However, Dee's testimony regarding her drunken behavior towards her daughter AND the fact that she came into the court drunk during one of her testimonies caused her to receive a charge of disorderly conduct and she was to serve thirty days in a women's prison and then an undisclosed time in rehab. Peter Carnazza's sentencing was to be in two weeks.

When the court was let out Lisa found Ryo and Dee and ran straight into their arms.

"Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you for everything you did."

"Hey hey, kiddo." Dee said. "You did the heavy stuff. Ryo and I just sat along for the ride."

"Everything is going to be okay now Lisa." Ryo said. "You brought your boyfriend's killer to justice and your mom is given a chance to grow up and straighten up."

"And we only hope that happens." Lisa's grandfather said. "I never imagined the horrible person Geraldine would turn out to be, especially to our granddaughter. We would have stopped it had we known."

"You already have by taking Lisa in." Ryo said. "You're giving her the love and respect she deserves. You should be very proud."

"We are." Lisa's grandmother said with a smile as she wrapped her granddaughter in her arms. "She is a fine young woman."

"Detectives." A voice interrupted. Ryo and Dee turned to see teary faces Jose and Felicia Hernandez. "Thank you so much. You brought our son's killer to justice. We can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank us." Dee said. "Thank Lisa here. She is truly the hero in all this. I think you guys should get to know her."

Felicia dabbed her eyes and approached Lisa.

"I know my husband and I had some problems with your father's company and said terrible thing. We understand why you two hid from us and for that I am sorry. You were a loving girl to Angel to stand up and do this for him. We only hope that you can forgive us."

Lisa sniffled, but tried hard not to cry. Felicia wrapped her arms around the girl. Jose meanwhile put his hand on Lisa's shoulder. Winning the trial may not bring Angel back, but it did bring about some sense of closure and as the three stood there and gently cried for the life lost, they know had a chance to move on.

"Come on Dee." Ryo said. "Let's go home."

Dee nodded and wrapped his arm around Ryo's shoulders as they left the courthouse.

* * *

"COME ON BIKKY I THINK I SEE A NICE ONE OVER THERE!"

"Oh come on Carol it's a freakin pine tree, they are all the same!"

"No they aren't Bikky, you have to find the perfect one to be your Christmas tree! It's like shopping for clothes. You can't just buy something randomly without taking a look at it."

"Though that would explain Dee's wardrobe." Ryo said with a giggle.

"Scuse me Mr. Girly Heeled Saddle Shoes?"

"HEY!"

(inaudible coo)

"Yes Gracie, Ryo does wear ugly shoes."

Ryo shook his head as he pushed the baby carriage through the plant nursery. It was three weeks before Christmas and Ryo and Dee hadn't heard a peep from Tara Simmons. Ryo and Dee still snagged a lawyer just in case. But that was it. They had decided not to think about it unless Tara made a move. For right now they were going to focus on making Grace's first Christmas bright and fun.

"HEY RYO I THINK WE FOUND ONE!" Bikky yelled.

Ryo pushed the baby carriage towards where Bikky and Carol were standing while Dee trudged behind. It was a raw chilly day with the threat of snow in the forecast.

"Check it out, Bikky spotted it!" Carol said as she stood next to a fluffy Frasier fir.

"Oh wow!" Ryo said with a smile. He inspected the tree.

"Not too big, not too small. Good strong branches. Nice color and still young. Yep, I'd say we have a keeper!"

Dee grabbed the price tag.

"49.99!" He yelled. "Sounds good to me, lets pack it and go inside 'cuz dude I am freezing!"

Ryo giggled as Grace cooed.

"And it seems Grace likes it too! Alright you three go inside and see if you can pick out a nice Poinsettia for the kitchen table and I will grab a worker and get this baby to the car."

(another inaudible coo)

"Yes and this baby too." Ryo said as he leaned in and kissed Grace on the nose. He then ruffled Bikky's hair.

"Good job finding a nice tree Bikky!" He said. "You definitely know how to pick the right ones!"

Bikky blushed while Carol grabbed his arm.

"Okay I'm cold now, let's go in!"

Dee pushed the carriage while Bikky and Carol followed. The went inside the nursery and Carol immediately gushed.

"Oh look at the lit trees in here!" She exclaimed and pulled Bikky in the direction towards the designed Christmas trees. Dee followed suit.

"Oh Gracie." Dee said. "Don't those look nice?" He unbuckled Grace from her carriage and lifted her out. She was covered from head to toe in a white snow suit and wearing a little cap on her head. On the inside she wore a little flower top with matching pants and pink baby booties. Ryo had layered the heck out of her which Dee prayed that Grace wouldn't need a diaper change till they got home.

Grace cooed and looked around at the pretty sights.

"Yeah look at those Christmas trees." Dee said as he put her close to one. "We are going to have one just like that at home."

Grace reached out and tried to touch the pine needle, but shot her hand back.

"Yup that's prickly. Did that tickle?" Dee asked. Grace looked up and smiled at him. Dee kissed her forehead and showed her others as Bikky pushed the empty stroller.

Ryo came by just as they were looking at the flowers.

"Yeah pretty flower. Whups no don't eat it!"

Ryo laughed.

"Is someone picking out flowers for us?" Ryo asked.

"She's really happy today!" Carol said. "She loved the Christmas trees they had on display."

"Yeah and she tried to snack on a weed!" Bikky said with a grin. "She definitely takes after Dee!"

That earned Bikky a head smack.

Ryo laughed and took Grace from him.

"Well the tree is all packed up and I just found a nice Poinsettia for the house, so whenever you guys are ready we can leave!"

"Hey B, Carol you two take Grace and her gear and head out to the car. Ryo and I will be with you in a minute."

"Okay!"

"Dee what?"

"Let me show you." He took Ryo's hand and led him to the dim room where they had the lit Christmas trees.

"Wow." Ryo whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Mmm." Dee said as he wrapped his arm around his husband. "I thought we could use a little quiet time sans squirts."

Ryo laughed and snuggled up against Dee.

"Well today has been great and I know Christmas is going to be even better. We are going to do this right for the kids."

"And for you too Ryo." Dee said. "I want to make this a Christmas where you won't feel sad because your parents aren't here. That's why we are gonna decorate the apartment right and get you all in the Christmas Spirit!"

Ryo smiled.

"For the first time in years, I already am." He answered. "I'm just glad Chief let us have the two days off."

"Hey we kicked the Carnazza case in the can, we deserve it!"

"HEY PERVE, RYO LETS GO! GRACE'S DIAPER IS STARTING TO STINK AND I AIN'T CHANGING IT!"

Ryo laughed.

"Coming Bikky and watch your mouth!"

Dee cringed.

"Think she can wait till we get home?" Dee said.

"Just roll down the windows and get her out of the car first." Ryo said and off they went arm and arm to the car.


	41. Presents

Ryo sat at the kitchen table sipping on his coffee as he held Grace in his lap. Dee was still asleep, so was Bikky. It was an early December Monday and a snowstorm had attacked the city causing all schools in the area to close. Bikky of course was thrilled and took the opportunity to hop right back into his warm comfy bed. Dee had also stirred for a few minutes, remembered that he and Ryo were working second shift, and proceeded to go back to his usual snoring.

 

"Hehe...wait till the day we get a house Gracie." Ryo said to the pacifier sucking babe. "When we get snow like this I may just drag Dee and Bikky out to shovel the driveway, though probably when that happens Bikky will be in college by then."

Grace just stared around. Ryo smiled and stroked her head as he stared at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. After Ryo and Dee got the tree home and Grace changed into a clean diaper, they with the help of Carol and Bikky began to decorate the tree and apartment. There was garland, wreaths, and lovely Christmas décor all around. Grace had watched in wonder from her lounger as the sounds of Christmas songs from the stereo played softly throughout the apartment. It had been an absolutely wonderful day and ended with the family of four (Carol had to head back home to take care of her own Christmas decorations) sitting on the couch in the living room that was only lit by the tree.

"Now we have to go present shopping." Ryo said. "What do you want from Santa Grace? I know you have been a very good girl."

Grace just looked up at him.

"I know what I want from Santa." A voice whispered seductively in Ryo's ear. "Me and my hunky husband making love underneath the mistletoe all night long."

Ryo giggled.

"You're only supposed to kiss under the mistletoe." Ryo said as he turned his face to meet sparkling green eyes. "And hunky husband huh? I prefer the term drop dead gorgeous."

Dee laughed and kissed Ryo's cheek. Then he kissed Grace's head.

"And how's my squirt?" He asked. "Did she sleep like a good little girl?"

Ryo nodded. "She woke me up about an hour ago, so she's eaten."

Dee picked the baby up and held her close.

"I heard Bikky's screams of joy. Great the brat is home. I was hoping to really sleep in till work."

Ryo smiled.

"He's asleep right now." Ryo said. "No doubt he will sleep till Carol calls him and wants to go out."

"Good." Dee said, he then leaned down and kissed Ryo's forehead. "You look tired baby. Why don't you go back to sleep? You and I don't have to be in to work for awhile and you took care of Gracie."

Ryo looked up at Dee.

"You sure?"

Dee reached for the baby.

"Hand her over!"

Dee was given Grace and then proceeded to drag Ryo from his kitchen chair.

"NOW YOU OFF TO BED OR DADDY WILL SPANK YA!" Dee shouted

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Ryo said after giving his husband and kid a kiss. He padded into the bedroom.

"AND CLOSE THAT DOOR TOO! WE ALREADY HAVE ONE BABY MONITOR! YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP MISTER!"

Dee did a double take of his surroundings. He then tiptoed with Grace to make sure that Ryo had closed that bedroom door. He then put Grace in her bouncy chair that they had in the living room.

"Give papa one second Grace." He said as he strapped her in. He then tiptoed into the nursery. Grace watched him curiously. She really was growing beautifully. Her head was no longer bald and was covered with bright red hue of hair. Grace's face was more defined and no more of the newborn wrinkles. She was healthy and happy by the way she constantly smiled, napped, and ate. Oh yeah and her diaper was quite a good indicator too.

Dee raced back to the living room after having turned off the baby monitor in the nursery so that Ryo wouldn't hear him from the other monitor in their bedroom. He leapt onto the couch.

"Okay Gracie." He said. "Now that it is just you and me we can do some business huh?"

He took the baby lounger and moved it onto the couch.

"See Papa Dee needs some help. Can we talk?"

Grace cooed.

"Awesome, you're not completely booked."

"Now you know Christmas is coming and we have that big tree over there that isn't full of presents yet. Since you are the newest member of the family, you will not have to worry because you will be spoiled rotten and you're a baby so your stuff is easy. Bikky yeah something basketball or videogame related and Carol...hmmm? What for Carol?"

Grace squeaked and Dee snapped his fingers.

"Great one kiddo!" Dee said as he wrote the idea down on a piece of paper.. "You're absolutely right. Gift card to her favorite store! I mean I maybe Bi, but I am not THAT fruity where I can actually shop for chicks."

Grace drooled.

"Okay so the point of this meeting is that we need to think about what to get daddy Ryo. Now you, me, and Bikky of course will give him a really nice family gift. But I have to admit, that's not the reason I called you here today. See, I didn't even want to tell Bikky this, so you are quite lucky. But I wanna get your daddy something really really special just from me. Something I can give him after you go to sleep."

Grace giggled.

"NO NO NO!" Dee said. "Not THAT kind of present! Sheesh, that is going to come AFTER this is present. The before present I want to be romantic. Something that says, I love you so very much and this is our first Christmas as a married couple and blah blah blah."

"So what should I get your daddy Grace, any ideas in there?" He rubbed her head.

Grace bounced around in her lounger. Dee laughed and tickled her causing her to laugh. He un-strapped her from the lounger and held her in his arms and began walking around the apartment.

"You are so cute Grace." Dee said. "You are something special that's for sure."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Gah who can that be?" Dee said. "It can't be Carol already!"

Dee opened the door and instead of meeting the bubbly strawberry blonde, he was met with a man in a parka.

"Yes?" Dee asked.

"Is this the Maclean-Laytner residence?"

"Depends who are you?"

The man withdrew a piece of paper from his parka.

"You have been served."

"What?"

"That's all I know."

The man then left. Dee quickly closed the door, put Grace down on the couch and opened the piece of paper. He's heart fell and his stomach twisted into knots as he read the paper which turned out to be more than one paper. He grabbed Grace who had started dozing and put her back in her crib and then ran to the bedroom to wake up Ryo.

"Ryo...Ryo wake up." Dee shook his sleeping husband gently.

"Hmm...mmm...wha?"

"Ryo please..."

"Dee?" Ryo opened his eyes and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw Dee's worried face. "Dee what it is? What's wrong?"

Dee handed Ryo the paper who quickly skimmed.

"SHIT!" Ryo cursed and threw the paper down. "WE ASKED HER NOT TO DO THIS NOW!"

"Nobody listens anymore." Dee said with sigh. "Tara's not gonna wait. She wants to prove that she is Grace's mother."

Ryo sighed.

"A court ordered DNA test for Grace." Ryo said. "Tomorrow 9am. I'll call the lawyer."

"We have to do it." Dee said as Ryo got out of bed. "We have no choice in that matter Ryo."

"I know I know." Ryo said. "But I want our lawyer present with us when it happens. I don't want to take any risks. Tara has every right to find out if she is Grace's mother, we have no right to stop her."

"But at the same time, we don't want her protesting to the adoption after what she did. It's not right. It was near murder." Dee finished.

Ryo nodded and raced to the phone to call the lawyer they had hired. Dee sat on the bed trying to catch his breath and calm his pounding heart. He had seen this happen at the orphanage. Deadbeat parents wanting their kids back and Mother having to give them back no matter she tried to keep them with her. But those occasions were few and when they did happen the outcome was usually terrible.

"Dear God, please not again." Dee breathed.

* * *

**Chapter 42: Chapter 41: Waiting Room**

* * *

Ryo and Dee sat nervously in the testing center. Their lawyer, Marilyn Specter sat with them and gave them the low down on the "what ifs." Baby Grace lay awake in her carriage cooing and squirming. They were early. Dee and Ryo had hardly gotten any sleep even after a long day on the job. Luckily no real big cases had popped up deterring their time away from their family.

The door to their room opened and in walked in Tara Simmons and what appeared to be attorney. Tara eyed Ryo and Dee, but when she saw the carriage she ran to it and kneeled.

"Oh Emily, my sweet Emily!"

Dee was ready to pull her away, but Ryo restrained him and shook his head. Better to keep everything as calm as possible. Meanwhile Marilyn stood up and introduced herself to Tara's lawyer.

"Marilyn Specter, representative for the Maclean-Laytner's." She said extending her hand.

"Walter Yates on behalf of Tara Simmons." He shook the woman's hand. "I see that your clients wanted you present as well."

"I would have suggested coming even if they hadn't asked." She said. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure everything is done in the best interest of the child."

Yates smirked.

"Then you will agree that when the tests results come back stating that Ms. Simmons is indeed the mother of this child I will do everything in my power to make sure the baby is reunited with her biological mother."

Specter raised an eyebrow.

"If the test results are positive, Mr. Yates, not when." Marilyn said. "Remember, the test hasn't been given yet. Let us take it one step at a time please."

"If you say so."

Meanwhile Tara continued to dote on the baby.

"Oh she looks so wonderful. She has grown so much." Tara whispered. "Your daddy can't wait to see you. He had to work today and wished he could have been with you."

"What does he do?" Ryo asked quietly.

"He's a mechanic." Tara answered still paying attention to the baby.

"And what do you do?" Dee asked as he held onto Ryo's hand.

"I work at a department store."

Before they could ask anymore an attendant called out for Tara. Tara would go first and then the baby rather then all together. Tara and her lawyer went in leaving a nervous Ryo and Dee once again with their baby. Part of them wished Grace had started crying when Tara pretty much threw herself at Grace, but the baby just stared at Tara in wonder.

A little while later Tara came back with the lawyer. Next it was Grace's turn. Dee and Ryo and got up as well as their lawyer.

"Hey can I go in with her too?" Tara asked.

"I'm afraid not." Marilyn said. "And as of right now it would be a good idea to stay away from the Maclean-Laytner's until we know for sure that this is indeed your biological child."

"Why!?" Tara protested.

"It's in the best interest of baby. These gentlemen also have an adoptive teenage son they would like to spare any stress as well as themselves and the baby. If you do interfere we will hand your lawyer a restraining order."

Before Tara could yell, her lawyer spoke up.

"That'll be fine. We will respect the family's wishes."

"What!?"

"Come on Tara." The lawyer said taking her by the shoulder. He leaned in and whispered quietly in her ear as they exited the room.

"I really don't like her." Dee whispered. "Or her ugly ass lawyer."

Ryo nodded as he wheeled Grace through the long hallway.

"The feeling is mutual." He said.

Marilyn could only stare at them thoughtfully. Only the test results will tell.

 


	42. Afternoon Out

After the situation at the testing center, Ryo and Dee decided to take the stress off the day by going Christmas present shopping for Bikky, Carol, the orphans, Mother, and the guys at the 27th. Today they had the night shift, with Carol's Aunt Elina gladly staying the night at their place to help with baby, so they decided to spend as much of the day with Grace as they could. They decided to grab some lunch at a diner. Grace was now sleeping soundly in her carrier after Ryo had given her a bottle.

"We should maybe try her on a little baby cereal." He said as he looked down at the sleeping baby next to him.

"Isn't it too soon?" Dee asked.

"Well I read in the baby book I got that once she starts holding her head up and is at least 13lbs you can start experimenting with solid foods."

"Do all those books you got say that?" Dee asked. Before Dee and Ryo picked up Grace from Mother, Ryo had purchased a few books on baby development and adoption. At night before and after they got Grace he would lie in bed reading. Now especially since Tara Simmons had shown up.

"Just about." Ryo said. "But it's also in the way she has been acting. She has been raising her head up when she lies on her belly and she has been taking more formula."

"Yeah she has been quite a little piggy." Dee said with a smile as he looked down at his baby. "It is amazing watching her grow. Ya know at the orphanage I never would pay attention to those things with the babies, but with Grace, I don't know, watching her develop is great."

"I know what you mean." Ryo said with a smile. "She gets so happy when she does something new. I can't wait till I see her crawling around the apartment."

"Just as long as we baby proof the place first." Dee said. "Hell I still wanna Bikky proof it."

Ryo laughed. Their meals came and they enjoyed them as Grace continued to sleep. They were still nervous about the whole Tara situation, but they vowed not to let it spoil Christmas, not for the sake of their children or for themselves. It was their first Christmas as a married couple and it was meant to be special. They decided that they would have a party on Christmas Eve and invite all their family and friends. Then later that night if they weren't too tired Dee and Ryo would stay up have some romantic time. If they were too tired then they would do it on Christmas Day.

"Okay so what store do we hit first? Dee asked when they got the check.

"Sports store for Bikky and the older boys at the orphanage." Ryo said as he pulled out his list. "Then the GAP Carol and the older girls. And then FAO Schwarz for toys for the younger ones."

"Leave it to you to have a list." Dee said as he picked up the baby carrier. "Don't worry about Mother. I got her covered. We'll stop off at Swarovski. I've got a little cash to get her a nice crystal figurine I know she's had her eye on."

"Nice idea." Ryo said as they stepped outside. "Good thing we saved up big time for holiday shopping."

"No you saved up." Dee corrected. "I'm surprised you still have all that money from your parents since you gave a chunk of it to Carol and the rest saved up for Biks."

Ryo smiled as they grabbed a cab.

"I learned a lot about finances from Uncle Rick. He helped me figure out the best ways to save and still have enough to get by easily. That's why I have the college account for Bikky, one we will do for Grace soon, and a savings account for us in case of emergencies or times like this. "

"And handy dandy credit cards!" Dee said with a grin. "I'm glad we got one of those too."

Ryo smiled as he wrapped his arm around the carrier. He was really glad he and Dee were able to get everyone nice presents and he couldn't wait to scout around. They decided to stop at Modell's first to get Bikky some new basketball gear and other sports stuff, then the GAP for the gift cards for the girls as well as some clothes for Bikky. Then a quick run at EB Games for a new video game for Bikky. Dee shook his head believing Ryo was spoiling the boy, but Ryo brushed him off saying Bikky deserved a few extra gifts for doing well in school. His math was still lacking, but both Ryo and Dee cut him some slack on that since he was having Lai tutor him on it. Though Lai was having more trouble keeping Bikky awake then actually focusing on the subject.

FAO Schwarz proved to be a lot of fun with baby Grace. The place was packed with parents hunting for the most perfect gift for their little ones. While the store was quite pricey Ryo and Dee knew it was worth it. They purchased some stuffed animals for the little ones, a few craft kits, legos...they were so thankful FAO had an outlet area that sold toys under 50 bucks so they were able to stock up on some good toys. As they shopped they took Grace over to the play area where they would let her play with some of the baby toys. Grace had been sitting in Dee's lap holding a stuffed toy when a baby a little older crawled over.

"Well lookie here Grace." Ryo said. "Someone wants to come to play."

It was a boy, at least five or six months. Dee sat Grace down in front of him and the babies interacted with each other. Just then the boy's mother appeared.

"Oh my I am so sorry!" She said as she leaned down. "Since he started crawling he has been a little speed demon."

Ryo brushed her off.

"Please its nothing. It looks like they became friends." Ryo said. "What's his name?"

The mother beamed.

"He's Mark." She said. "He just turned 5 months. And what a little cutie! Her mommy must be so proud!"

Ryo and Dee blushed.

"Well actually...we are working on adopting her." Dee said as he placed his arm around Ryo.

The mother blinked and then grinned.

"How lovely!" She said. It might have been phony but who cared? She wasn't taking Mark away from Grace. The mother kept staring at Dee though.

"You know come to think of it, you both look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Ryo shrugged.

"We are cops so you may have seen us around Manhattan. Our precinct was actually stationed in Bronx for awhile so we helped there too."

The mother thought for a moment.

"GOOD HEAVENS!" She said. "I knew I recognized you two! You are the ones that helped my Caitlin!"

"Caitlin?" Dee murmured.

"Yes Caitlin. It was a little while ago, but I was shopping in Manhattan when Caitlin wandered off to see a display. She was lost for hours. But then I got a call from a man who was watching her. A police officer! That was you!" She pointed her finger at Dee!

"Ohhh yeaaaah!" Dee said. "I remember that. I'll admit I was half out of it because I was fighting a bad cold, but I definitely remember. Cute kid."

"And then you came to the police station after Dee had given you his card to thank him, but he was already at home. You're Mrs. Walsh!" Ryo said.

"Yes and my daughter is Caitlin Walsh." She looked over to Dee. You were a complete angel to her, even buying her a little lunch! After that experience she definitely understands how important it is not to wander off."

"Yeah how old is she now?"

Mrs. Walsh smiled.

"She's 8. This is here baby brother. We are shopping for Christmas for his big sister!" She said happily. "I didn't know you two..."

"We were just married this year." Ryo said. "Grace came to us almost 3 months ago. We are here Christmas shopping as well."

"Well congratulations to you!" She said with a flourish. "I wish your little family the best."

"Thanks." Ryo and Dee said in unison.

Before they could continue they were interrupted by a cry. They looked down to see Mark sobbing and tugging a little on his ear. Grace stared at him oddly.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Walsh said as she picked up her boy. "Is it your ear again sweetheart? I'm sorry he's on the last legs of an ear infection and it still hurts him a little. Please excuse me! It was wonderful seeing you again! Please if you still have my number give me a call and we would be glad to have your little one come play over or maybe do lunch with Caitlin and my husband! I'm Elizabeth by the way."

"I have it stashed in our rolodex somewhere!" Ryo said as he stood up with Grace in his arms. "We will definitely do so after the holidays! And you know I'm Ryo, this is Dee and this is Grace."

"Happy to see you both!" She said as the baby cried. "Okay, okay Mark we're going. Bye, bye!"

She hurried off with the crying baby clinging to her. Ryo smiled.

"Well, well looks like our little Grace has made a new friend!" He said as he held the dozing baby against his chest.

"Another one to the zillions piling up!" Dee said with a smile. "She's an attention getter that's for sure."

"Well of course." Ryo said as he got up and placed her in her carriage. "Who could resist this adorable face?" He smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's daddy's little princess!"

Dee laughed.

"Oh great, spoil brat complex coming!" Dee said.

"Well she is a little princess!" Ryo said indignantly. "And I mean that in the nice way! She's pretty as a fairy tale princess."

Dee smiled and looked down into the carriage where Grace was falling asleep while sucking on a pacifier.

"You're right." He agreed. "Come on let's head to Swarovski and grab Mother's present and then head home and wrap these gifts before the brat comes barging in. Also, I want to catch a nap before we have to head to work. "

Ryo smiled and wrapped an arm under Dee's as they pushed the carriage to the register.

"Sure thing." Ryo said. "And I am dying to see what you want to get Mother."

"Well it'll be from both of us!" Dee said.

"You sure?" Ryo asked. "I mean it should be from you because you had it specially in mind for her. Bikky and I can get her a nice little gift of our own."

Dee gave Ryo a mock glare.

"Did you happen to forget we are married Ryo Maclean Laytner! I would think that would make us equal partners including gift giving! Besides, you can pick out the stuff for the chief and the guys! The only thing I want to give anyone of them is JJ a knuckle sandwich if he ogles me again."

Ryo began placing the gifts on the counter.

"Alright, alright fair enough!" He said with a smile.

Just as they were grabbing the bags Grace began to cry. Dee sighed. Judging from the cry and the fact she had a bottle no more than 2 hours ago, he knew what was coming. Ryo just grinned.

"Your turn." He said.

Dee glared.

"We'll be in the men's room." He murmured as he pushed the carriage holding the crying baby towards the restrooms.


	43. Pre-Christmas Activities

"Dee hurry and get Grace dressed, we need to get to the hall!"

 

"I'm hurrying Ryo! It's Grace who decided to surprise me with her diaper!"

"Bikky are you ready!?"

"Yeah but I am having some tie trouble!"

"I'll be right there!"

Ryo walked out of the kitchen just as Dee walked out of the nursery.

"Switch." They said in unison and Ryo headed to the nursery while Dee headed to Bikky's room. It was Christmas Eve at the Maclean-Laytners and they decided to hold a big party at a hall so they could invite everyone they know. It would be a catered affair with a buffet so everyone could relax and take their time enjoying the holiday. The hall had been pre-decorated by its owners so they could hold as many holiday parties as they could. Luckily the chief gave most of the newbie detectives the 3rd shift, so the gang of the 27th would be there. Diana Spacey also would be there having flown in from LA just the day before as well as Mother and the orphans, Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick, Carol and Elina.

Dee walked in to see Bikky struggling with his tie.

"Give it here B." Dee said and Bikky walked over to Dee. "Heh...we should have you wear suits more often so you can practice tying a tie."

"Not on your life." Bikky murmured. "So, whatdya get Ryo for Christmas, something pervy no doubt."

Dee glared.

"No monkey boy." Dee said. "I left that for Carol."

That earned him a kick in the knee.

"It was worth it!" Dee murmured as he bounced a little holding his injured knee. "Keep it up and I will make sure you get coal and reindeer droppings in your stocking."

Bikky just grunted and crossed his arms.

"Alright enough stalling." Dee said. Bikky went back over to Dee and let him finish his tie. "And no I didn't get Ryo something pervy. But I did get him something nice and I ain't telling you!"

Another grunt that sounded like a thanks. Dee finished tying the tie and patted Bikky on the back.

"Looking suave B. Go do your hair!"

"K...I gotta call Carol anyway and make sure she and her aunt are ready to go too, we are picking them up!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dee said as he walked out of Bikky's bedroom.

Meanwhile in the nursery Ryo was busy getting Grace dressed. He first had to change her dirty diaper and then while he held her in his arms went fishing in her closet for her Christmas outfit. A gift from Aunt Elena.

"You are going to look so pretty Grace." Ryo said as he laid the dress down on the changing table. It had a black top with three little roses on the top and the tulle skirt was red with red glittered stripes. She would wear white tights and black baby patent leather dress shoes. It would all be topped off with a little white bow clipped onto her hair.

"Your first Christmas." Ryo said with a smile as laid Grace down and he pulled on her tights. "And it's going to be a very beautiful one! You are going to be the life of the party!"

Grace cooed and drooled and Ryo laughed as he sat her up and got her into her party dress.

"I am also glad you kept mum about what I got papa Dee for Christmas." He said as he buttoned up the dress. "I hope he is really going to like it!"

Ryo had also had a "meeting" with Grace a few weeks ago when he went to put her down for a nap. He had also turned off the baby monitor just in case.

Ryo laughed as Grace looked down at the dress.

"Yes pretty baby." He said as he buckled on her shoes. "Who's daddy's beautiful girl?"

Grace smiled and giggled. Ryo then took a baby brush and brushed her red hair and then clipped the white bow onto the side of her head.

"Well I think someone is ready to party!" Ryo said as he lifted the baby and gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her warmly in his arms. "Yes my little Grace."

Just then Dee appeared.

"The brat's calling Carol. Think we can finally get changed?"

Ryo smiled.

"Yeah, we'll have Bikky watch her while we do."

Dee suddenly got an evil grin and moved up behind Ryo.

"Well if that's the case, I think we'll have some time to have a little fun."

Ryo blushed as Dee breathed hotly in his ear and felt his hands roaming under his t-shirt.

"Dee.." Ryo said scolding but was secretly enjoying it.

"Come on...you know you want to." Dee whispered giving Ryo a little kiss on the neck.

Ryo turned to Dee with a red face and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Not that I wouldn't want to." He said. "But we don't have the time."

"Awww...but I've been a good boy. Come on just a quickie. I'll throw you down and ravish the hell out of you. It'll be an early Christmas present!"

"It's not Christmas yet." Ryo said as he bounced Grace. "Later Dee. Besides you haven't said anything about how Grace looks."

Dee stopped groping Ryo and looked to the baby.

"She looks great!" Dee said with a smile. "A little Christmas star. Come on let's go hang her up on top of the Christmas tree and then you and I can do some bed creaking!"

Ryo laughed as Dee tugged him into the living room where Dee crashed into Bikky.

"Ouch, watch where you are going butt stalker!" Bikky said rubbing his head.

"Same to you simian half pint!" Dee growled as he marched to the bedroom.

Ryo sighed.

"Please not now you two." He murmured. "It's Christmas and we have to get going. Bikky watch Grace while Dee and I get changed. Is Carol ready?"

"Just about. She just has to do her makeup she and her aunt is ready whenever you are."

"Give us twenty minutes and we should be ready." Ryo said handing him Grace. "Go put Grace in her carrier and start packing up the presents."

"Okay." Bikky said as he took the baby. "Wow you look good Grace."

Ryo walked into the bedroom where Dee was waiting on the bed with a fiendish grin.

"Come on Ryo baby...let's get horizontal." Dee said.

Ryo shook his head though he was turned on by how sexy Dee looked in his jeans and t-shirt.

"We can't Dee." Ryo said as he moved towards the closet. "We don't have time. Didn't I say that before?"

"You said it but you didn't mean it." Dee said as he got up. "I know you got turned on."

He walked over to Ryo and once again wrapped his arms around him. He began kissing Ryo's neck seductively. Ryo started breathing hard.

'Gah, Dee you dog, you know my neck is my weak spot.'

Dee started undoing Ryo's fly and started exploring around. Ryo suddenly got an idea.

"Alright you." He said turning to his husband and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You got me in the mood, but we have to get ready so we are going to do both."

Before Dee could respond Ryo crashed him mouth onto Dee's into one very hot kiss. He began gently pushing him towards the bathroom in their bedroom.

"Strip." Ryo said commandingly as he turned on the water in the shower. "Or I'll rip those clothes off of you."

"RIP AWAY BABY!" Dee said breathlessly.

Ryo turned to Dee.

"You asked for it."

He pulled down Dee's jeans and boxers forcefully and was able to rip Dee's shirt clean off his body thanks to a small hole that appeared on the collar. Once the detective was naked Ryo quickly undressed himself and pulled Dee into the shower with him. There the two of them began kissing like there was no tomorrow. No area of skin left un-kissed as they moaned and sighed and held each other close under the water.

Ryo then took a bottle of shower gel and began to lather his hands. He then turned Dee around and began to soap him down prodding his now prominent erection against Dee's ass.

"Oh shit Ryo." Dee groaned. He wasn't bottomed much, but when he was, he loved it.

"Mmm...sorry 'bout the lack of foreplay baby." Ryo whispered as his soapy hands made their way down Dee's chest. "But we gotta make this fast. I promise it will be good though."

"Ryo...it's you...it's always fantastic!" Dee breathed as Ryo began jerking him off.

"Then prepared to be amazed." Ryo murmured. He took his erection that was dripping with water, soap and precum and moved it slowly into Dee.

"Oh god Ryo!" Dee bit down on his lip to keep from screaming.

"Am I hurting you?" Ryo worried for a moment.

"No...for Christ sake...move...move now!" Dee pleaded.

Ryo grinned and moved until he was fully sheathed. He then began thrusting in and out of Dee's tight heat.

"Fuck oh god Dee, oh god." He panted.

"Yes Ryo...yes...yes!" Dee groaned. "Harder, yes, oh god."

Ryo complied and Dee's groans got louder.

"Shit Dee...baby...ohhh...you are so tight...oh it feels so good...I love you!"

"Me too Ryo. Oh babe...yes...oh Ryo I'm gonna cum..I'm gonna cum!"

Ryo leaned into Dee's ear.

"Me too...together Dee."

Dee panted.

"Oh god Ryo...I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Dee released himself heavily onto the wall as he felt Ryo beginning to shake against his back signaling that he was ejaculating as well. Dee hunched over as Ryo held onto his back. The water was beginning to get cold.

"Oh my god Dee." Ryo said. "That was great."

"My feelings exactly baby...damn you are so sexy."

Ryo smiled as quickly washed off the soap.

"Then I'll show you more after the party."

He gave Dee's butt a little slap.

"Now get washed up and out of the shower. We have a Christmas party to attend!"

"YES SIR!" Dee yelled as Ryo hopped out of the shower with a very big grin on his face.


	44. Greetings

Dee, Ryo, Grace, Bikky, Carol, and Elina made it to the hall two hours early to check up and take care of the last minute decorations. They put presents under the large Christmas tree, called the caterers who were doing the last minute preparations on the food and would be there in an hour, hooked up their stereo system that would play Christmas music non-stop, and set up a little game area for the orphans and the other kids who would be attending the party with their parents. Grace under the watchful eyes of her daddies watched everything from her carrier. Carol and Elina couldn't help but go ga-ga over how adorable the baby looked. They knew she was going to be the star of the party being the newest family member of Ryo and Dee's family and the 27th squad.

"Well I think we are all set to party!" Dee said wiping his hands and stared at the dining hall.

"Just don't drink too much!" Ryo cautioned as he fixed up the drink table. "I want to have a sober husband tonight if he wants his Christmas present."

Dee shivered. Ryo was a social drinker. He couldn't stand hangovers. He had only had a few in his life and felt like he was going to die. But since he was the designated driver tonight he decided a glass of wine would be enough for him. Dee on the other hand could drink him under the table.

"Ooo baby you talked me into it!" Dee said and nuzzled against Ryo who nuzzled back.

"Man, don't make me puke on Christmas Eve." Bikky said, but Carol and Elina just gloated about how cute they looked. They all couldn't help but notice how Dee and Ryo looked like they were, glowing. Of course they weren't about to announce to the world about their romp in the shower.

"HEY IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A PARTY OR A MAKEOUT FEST!" A loud voice interrupted. They turned and saw Ted and Drake standing in the doorway with wide grins dressed in casual suits.

"HEY IF YOU AND PARKER WANT TO GET IT ON WE CAN TOTALLY EXCUSE OURSELVES!" Dee said as he approached his buds and gave them hugs and slaps on the back. "Merry Christmas bone-heads!"

"Merry Christmas dork, you too Ryo and family!" Drake said.

"We brought booze!" Ted said raising a bottle of wine. "Cheapest wine in all of Manhattan that isn't in a box!"

Ryo laughed as he gave Ted a hug.

"Thanks." Ryo said. "I'll use this to gas up my car."

"Hello is anyone here?" A new voice interrupted. In walked Mother and a few shy orphans.

"PENGUIN!" Dee yelled his arms outspread to grab his mom.

"Dee its Mo...OH!" Dee lifted her off the ground gently. "Child be careful with me, I'm an old woman you know."

"Not to me Mother." Dee said with a smile. "Merry Christmas!"

"Either you have been drinking or the Christmas spirit has gotten to you." She said with a smile. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"It's the Christmas Spirit Mother. One hundred percent in both of us." Ryo said as he wrapped his arms around. "How are you?"

"Just fine my dear Ryo." She said. "The children and I can't wait to celebrate the holidays with you and my Dee!"

"Ohhh look at all the presents under that tree!" A child said and she and the other kids ran to it.

"Here we go!" Mother murmured as she chased after them. "Now children leave those presents alone. You don't want to make Santa mad."

Ryo and Dee laughed and put their arms around each other.

"LADIES!" A loud female voice yelled. "I'M HERE!"

"Diana!" Ryo yelled and hugged the blonde woman in the green dress. "You made it!"

"Duh of course I did, you honestly think I wouldn't make it to my favorite detectives Christmas Party, puhleese."

"I thought Berkeley was your favorite detective?" Dee said.

Diana smiled.

"Just between you and me." She said. "He's second. So where is that baby I have been hearing about?!"

"Right here!" Ryo said and led her over to Bikky and Carol who were playing with her.

"Oh my god!" Diana said as she lifted Grace from her carrier. "What a beauty!"

Diana gave Grace a kiss on the cheek while Grace just looked around curiously.

"Oh you are such a little treasure. I want to take you back to LA with me, oh yes I do, yes I do!"

Ryo and Dee were grinning.

"DEEEEE SEMPAIIII!"

glomp

CRASH

"JJ!"

Everyone looked down to see JJ giving Dee a bone crushing hug.

"MERRY MERRY MERRILY CHRISTMAS SEMPAI! And look what I'm wearing!"

Dee looked up to see JJ wearing a mistletoe headband.

"Ohhhh noooo."

"PUCKER UP!"

JJ YOU BETTER NO-MMMRRRRRPPPH.

Everyone had watched in shock as JJ planted a big wet one on Dee's mouth.

MWUUUUAAAAAAH! Merry Christmas Dee!

JJ bounced up with a satisfied smile on his face.

"RYO IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT JJ!" Dee said while spitting.

"Actually Dee I can't." Ryo said with a smile. "It is tradition."

"That's right Dee!" Diana said with the laughing teens. Even Grace was doing a breathless giggle.

"THEN GO KISS THEM!"

JJ put his hands behind his back and smirked.

"Don't wanna!" He said. "Well maybe except that beautiful little baby in Diana's arms. Hand her over!"

Diana gave Grace to JJ who covered her cheek in kisses.

"Ohhh look at the pretty baby! Are you a pretty baby! YES YOU ARE, YES YOU ARE!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Dee said grossed out. "Don't slobber all over my baby! She doesn't need your germs!"

He took the baby gently from JJ.

"Go kiss the guys over there!"

JJ just laughed and made a little hop in his step as he ran off to join the guys from the 27th.

"Well it's good to see JJ happy." Ryo said.

"Happy nothing, don't be surprised if I kill him tonight." Dee growled as he held Grace. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll protect you from that big bad JJ and his lips of doom."

Ryo laughed and wrapped his arm around Dee.

"Come on let's go greet some more of our guests, then I'll make you a plate of something."

Dee and Ryo walked to the door where in walked the Chief and his wife.

"Laytner-Maclean. Good to see you, Merry Christmas." He said professionally. But when he saw Grace his face softened.

"Aw there's that little angel." He said. "See Edith, this is the baby I told you these two idiots had."

She smacked her husband on the arm.

"Be nice to your hosts Warren!" She scolded. "You're not on duty remember?"

"Yes dear." He grumbled. "But as your superior I do make one request!"

"Which is sir?" Ryo asked.

"That you let me hold that little one for a moment!" He said.

Dee smiled and handed Grace to the chief.

"That's a good girl!" He said with a grin. "Heh, I told you Edith, doesn't she look like our Lucy?"

"Oh she does!" Edith Smith said playing with Grace's little hands. "Just after Lucy was born."

"Lucy is our eldest daughter." Warren said. "She's spending the holidays with her in-laws this year!"

"She is such a good little baby!" Edith said looking at Grace. "And such a pretty outfit!"

"It was a present from my aunt." Ryo said. "It's amazing because when we dress her up she is even more beautiful than she already is."

"Any child of yours is definitely beautiful detective." A suave voice said. Ryo turned to see the face of Berkeley Rose.

"Thank you sir! Ryo said.

"Merry Christmas Ryo, Dee." Rose said. "Thank you for inviting me to your little soiree. Glad to see you brought your children."

"Wouldn't be Christmas without them." Dee said quietly. "Besides it's Grace's first Christmas and we want it to be wonderful for her."

"Here Rose, your turn!" Warren said handing him Grace. Grace began smiling in Rose's arms.

"Well hello there Little Miss." He said. "You remember me?"

"BERKIE!" Diana came running over and wrapped her best friend in a hug. It would have been bone crushing, but she saw the baby in his arms.

"Dee Dee!" Rose said with a smile. "So good to see you! I have missed you terribly!"

"I see you met Ryo and Dee's little addition." She said.

"Had a previous meeting with her yes." He said. "Quite co-orperative unlike her raven haired father!"

Dee growled, but Ryo held his shoulder firmly.

"Come on Berkie let's take Grace over to the 27th guys!" She said.

"Hold on Dee Dee." Rose said. "Do we have her parents permission."

Ryo waved them off.

"Go right ahead." He said. "Just bring her back to us if she gets fussy. We'll probably feed her a bottle in the next half hour or so!"

"Okie dokie!" Diana said. "Let's go Berkeley!"

Rose followed while Dee grumbled.

"Why does he always pick on me?"

Ryo laughed.

"Just gotta let it roll off your back." He said. "Come on handsome. Your getting grouchy which is usually a sign your hungry too! Let's go grab you something to eat."

Dee smiled and kissed Ryo's nose.

"You know me so well don't you?" He said.

"I'm your husband." Ryo answered. "It's my job."

Dee smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Ryo."

The two then walked arm and arm as they headed over to the buffet table. Yup, everyone believed that Ryo and Dee definitely had a certain glow to them that night.


	45. Christmas Party Time

The party was going great. Everyone was in a very joyous mood. Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick arrived along with some of Dee's old friends from his orphanage days so the night was kicking. Ryo brought out the video camera and began filming the festivities from little kids all dressed up dancing to the Christmas music from the stereo to the guys at the 27th in Christmas hats giving a toast. Marty even took the camera and got a short shot of Dee and Ryo dancing with Grace in their arms.

But not everyone was completely in the Christmas spirit. Alas, as Berkeley Rose sat at his table with the Chief and his wife he couldn't help but feel low as he watched Ryo and Dee dance with their little girl and stare into each other's eyes full of love. Berkeley Rose wasn't exactly a romantic, but he had a tender side.

"Excuse me while I have a smoke." He said to the chief. He walked out of the ballroom and nearly crashed into Diana's was yapping away on her cell.

"Oh wow, so you guys are still in the van?" She said. "Poor guy."

"No kidding." A masculine voice said through the loudspeaker option. "While everyone is noshing on filet mignon I'm here eating cold Chinese. I really wish I could have come with you to New York Di, I would have loved to have celebrated Christmas with you."

"Oh come on." Diana said with a blush.

"I mean it babe." The guy said. "I miss you. Did you unpack yet?"

"Nah I just flew in this afternoon. I had barely little time to get ready when I got to my hotel. JFK was packed."

"Well when you get a chance, dig in your suitcase. Santa may have left you a little present!"

"Oh Kurt!" She squealed. "You didn't?"

"I'm not saying a thing."

"You are so sweet."

Berkeley couldn't take it anymore and turned on his heel and headed out the other way. Not that he wasn't happy for his best friend. She had told him bits and pieces about her new beau, but it just added to the envy he was feeling. Everyone had someone but him.

He found a back door and stepped outside in the cold New York air. It was a dreary evening. It was raining and there was slush on the ground from a recent snow storm. He pulled out a cigarette and let the tobacco do its thing.

"Merry Christmas Berkeley." He murmured as he puffed away.

"Aw dammit, light!" A voice said. Berkeley turned to see a man in the alley with him failing at lighting a cigarette whose lighter seemed to have ran out of fluid.

"Shit." The guy said throwing down the lighter and running a hand through what Berkeley saw was light brown hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

"Here." Berkeley said quietly approaching him. He flicked the switch on the lighter. The man stared at Berkeley in surprise and then lit his cigarette.

"Thank you." The man said taking a puff. "My crappy lighter finally bit the dust and I really needed a smoke. Too much Christmas cheer for me."

"Really?" Berkeley said. "Feeling is mutual then."

The man stared at him.

"I think I caught you going into that cop party." He said. "Looks like its fun."

"Not exactly my kind of fun." Berkeley answered.

"At least you have somewhere to go." His smoking companion said then he blew out some smoke. "I'm sorry, I'm griping."

"No..its fine...misery loves company."

"Well...my Christmas's have been pretty much like this." The guy said. "Ever since I came out to my family."

"Oh?" Berkeley said who quickly eyed the man.

"Yeah...got a problem?"

"Never said I did."

"Sorry."

"Quit apologizing...go on."

The man took a look at Berkeley.

"Give me another light and I will."

Berkeley did so. As he leaned over to give the man the light he got a quick whiff of the man's cologne which secretly tantalized his senses.

"Well long story short...reveal to the family I am gay...get disowned...spend Christmas with a man I loved more than life itself...following Christmas find him in our bed with another guy...and well...the rest is history."

The man stubbed out his cigarette.

"What about you? Why are you so gloomy?"

Berkeley sighed.

"Same as you, except I get invited to a party where everyone is taken including the man I loved who is right now married to a lowlife, but a damn good officer of mine."

The man stared at Berkeley.

"So you're..."

"Bi...but I think I lean more towards the male side anyway." Berkeley said.

"Hmmph." The man put the cigarette between his lips and extended his hand.

"Evan Holdman, I own this hotel." He said. "I work on the holidays to try to get my mind of things."

Rose extended his hand.

"Berkeley Rose. Police Commissioner." He said. "It was obvious by the hotel owner name tag you have there."

"Pleasure to meet you." Evan said with a blush.

"The pleasure is all mine." Berkeley said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the party everyone was chowing down on dessert which ranged from pie to cake to cookies. Even little Grace had gotten a sampling of cake frosting which she sucked off of Ryo's finger. By now she had been put into the arms of just about every adult in that room, doted over, kissed, and bounced. It was Ryo though who got the money shot of Mother feeding her newest grandchild.

"Uh oh, look who's drunk." Dee said with a smile as he held his little girl in his arms. She was dead asleep.

Everyone awed as Ryo and Bikky joined them to get a look at their littlest one.

"I think its time to pass out the presents." Ryo whispered.

"Gotcha." Dee said. "Alright you take squirt. I'll get into my gear."

Ryo lifted Grace from him as Dee sauntered off to great ready. Five minutes later he re-appeared wearing an open Santa Claus jacket, red pants, and hat.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Dee said as he slung a bag over his back. Everyone was hysterically laughing and camera flashes went off.

"Since Santa is gearing up for his trip." Dee said. "I am here as his replacement...ho..ho..ho. So who wants a present!"

The children in the room all shot up their hands and screamed Me Me I do I do! Even Ryo lifted Grace's arm.

"Well gather 'round Santa Dee kiddies and we'll see what we got for you!"

The children all gathered around in a circle by Dee's legs and watched excitedly as Dee dug into his bag.

"Ho Ho Ho...first present is for Betsy! Come sit on Santa's lap!"

Little Betsy got up with a shy smile and Dee lifted her into his lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas 'Bets?"

Betsy shied away.

"I want a Barbie dollhouse." She said quietly.

"Well have you been a good little girl?"

She nodded.

"Well Santa will see what he can do!" Dee said. "Here is your present."

Betsy grinned and wrapped her arms around Dee.

"Thank you Dee." She whispered.

"That's Santa Dee and you're welcome!"

Betsy got off and Dee pulled out the next present.

"Ho Ho Ho whose next." He said pulling into his bag. "The next present is for Daniel! Come and sit on Santa's lap!"

Danny jumped up and climbed onto Dee's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas little bud?"

"I wanna Yugi-Oh Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said with a flourish.

"A Yugi Oh Blue Eyes White Dragon huh?" Dee said smiling. "Have you been a good little boy this year?"

"Yuh huh yuh huh yuh huh!" Daniel said.

"Well Santa will see!" He said. "Here's your gift big guy!"

"Yaaaa thank you!"

Another hug for Dee and Daniel was off and so it went with the other children. Once that bag was empty, then it was time for the bag containing gifts for the adults. Of course when the first name called was Drake, he wasted no time running and jumping right onto Dee's lap.

"Hey Santa!" He said. "So you bringing Penelope Cruz to me this year!? You know I have been a very good little boy."

Dee laughed.

"Santa does have eyes in the back of his head and he does know you have not."

"BURNED!" Marty yelled.

"What you have been peeking in my bedroom at night!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically. The alcohol had kicked in.

"Oh god my eyes!" Dee yelled as he shoved the gift to Drake. "Merry Christmas you sick man!"

"Okay next gift!" He said. "Oh this one is for...the lunkheads of the 27. Oh no."

And in came as many of the guy from the 27th that sacked Dee and climbed among each other. Ryo and the Chief were the only ones who didn't climb on because Ryo was holding Grace and The Chief of course feared breaking his back and Rose was nowhere to be found.

"HEY IDIOTS CAN'T BREATHE!" Dee yelled.

They all fell to the ground laughing.

"Thank God I wore a cup! Here's your present!" Dee yelled. "I know none of you have been angels!"

And again the presents flowed with Dee flirting with the women who sat on his lap, making fun of the men and a tender moment one when Mother was called.

"Oh this one is a special gift." He said. "Where is Mother Penguin! Where's my mommy!"

Mother stood up smiling and walked over to her son who pulled her into his lap.

"I know you have been a good girl because you raised a gorgeous handsome intelligent stupendous..."

"We get it Dee!" Ted yelled. "She had you! We bow down to you Mother Lane!"

Everyone laughed as Dee glared.

"And what do you want for Christmas!?"

Maria smiled.

"More years of happiness and good health with my wonderful children and grandchildren." She said. "That's all I ask."

Dee smiled and hugged her.

"Here's your present Mother!" He said. "Merry Christmas to the best mom in the world! I love you!"

Mother blushed and kissed her son's cheek.

"I love you to sweetheart." She said. "God bless you my child."

She got off with a grin and a few tears as everyone applauded her.

Dee grabbed the next present and his face changed.

"Oh hoooh." He said. "Oh this one Santa has to do a little prepping. He pulled out a can of breath spray and did his breath and wiped the dust off his lap. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Now the last present is for one of the sexiest men in here." He said. "Oh Ryo Maclean-Laytner!?"

Everyone began chiding Ryo who turned beet red and started laughing. Diana reached out and took Grace from him.

"COME HERE HOT STUFF!" Dee yelled. Ryo laughed and sauntered over to Santa.

"Yes Santa?" He said with a smile.

"Oh you know Santa wants you on his lap!" Dee said and pulled his husband onto it. Ryo was laughing as he held onto Dee's neck.

"Have you been a good little boy?" Dee asked.

"I hope so Santa."

"And what do you want for Christmas?" Dee asked.

"Hmmm...I want a Yugi..no." Everyone was laughing. "I want peace and joy and lots of wonderful moments with my great son, a beautiful little girl and a husband I love very much as well as my family here in the States and Tokyo! And to continue being a good cop with a great precinct."

"Hmm...wonder who this husband can be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Ryo said laughing.

"Ready for your present?" Dee said.

Ryo nodded and outstretched his hand. But instead of a gift box he got an armload of Dee.

"GIVE SANTA THAT COOKIE BABY!" Dee yelled before dipping Ryo over in his lap and planting a big smoldering long kiss on his mouth. It was so long that Carol stood on her toes and held mistletoe over their heads making the cameras flash. Everyone was hooting and hollering at the two lovebirds. Dee pulled Ryo up as they broke the kiss.

"Now THAT'S a present!" Dee said with a wide grin. Ryo just blushed as Dee handed him his gift.

"Thank you Santa." He said and got off his husband's lap.

"OH THERE WILL BE MORE PRESENTS FROM SANTA LATER ON BABY!" Dee yelled. Ryo continued to laugh as he went to go get Grace from Diana.

Dee hunted in his bag.

"Well all the presents are gone except for Rose's who we think left early! Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone yelled as they once again separated into their groups and Dee went to go get out of his outfit. It was then Rose made his appearance back into the hall.

"Berkie!" Diana yelled going to him. "Where were you?! You missed getting your present from Santa Dee."

Rose smiled.

"Oh just went to get some air Dee Dee." He said.

But he was also thinking:

'And a little Christmas present of my own.' Berkeley thought as he patted the pants pocket that contained the slip of paper with Evan Holdman's phone number on it.


	46. Christmas Morning

"Aw sweet NBA 2008! Thanks Ryo!"

"Don't just thank me...Dee helped pick it out!"

"Thanks perv."

"Welcome brat."

"Want to open a present Gracie?"

(coo)

"Oh this one is from Grandma."

(sounds of paper being torn)

"Aw look at the new blankie."

"Where Penguin finds time to knit I will never know."

It was Christmas Day at the Maclean-Laytner's and Bikky had rousted his dads up at 6am to open his presents. Ryo and Dee would have shooed him back to bed, but Grace decided it was diaper changing and breakfast time so they decided now would be a good time. The tree was overstocked with gifts for Bikky, Grace and even Dee and Ryo.

"Here Dee, here's a present from me for you." Ryo said handing Dee his present. Dee kissed Ryo quickly and tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened it.

"Holy Smokes!" Dee yelled pulling out a new black leather jacket. "Ryo baby this is awesome!"

Ryo giggled.

"You like it?" Ryo asked.

"I love it!" Dee said with a smile. "I have always wanted a good leather jacket, but I could never afford one."

"Well now you do." Ryo said with a smile. "I saw it in the store and knew it would look terrific on you. And wooo it does, very sexy."

Dee leaned down to whisper.

"Be good and this might be the only thing I wear tonight."

Ryo blushed as Dee hunted under the tree.

"Okay where's a present for Ryo?" Dee said. "Ah here's one!"

Dee stood up and handed Ryo a large box.

Ryo put Grace in her lounger and opened the present.

"OH WOW NEW SNIPER GEAR!" Ryo said as he held up a new pair of protective eye glasses. He hunted more and found new grip gloves, a silencer, eye scope, cleaning materials, and grip. It basically had everything in there but the sniper itself which Ryo now kept at work.

"I know how love being a force sniper on the job." Dee said. "You make sure to get a good target without actually killing the guy unless it is extremely necessary like that Callahan guy last year. So I figured your 'other baby' could use a little makeover."

Ryo smiled.

"Thank you Dee!" He said giving his husband a kiss. "I love it."

The morning finished beautifully. Grace and Bikky were flooded with toys, games and clothes while Ryo and Dee got clothes and trinkets. Dee even took a picture of Grace with a blue present bow on her head. Ryo then made a special Christmas Pancake breakfast which Dee and Bikky both wolfed down. Then Carol came over and the five headed to the orphanage where they went to a noon Christmas Mass and then had lunch with Mother and the orphans as well as received and gave more presents.

By the time they returned home it was already dark. Bikky went off with Carol to have a little Christmas of their own. Ryo turned on some Christmas songs as he was feeding Grace her evening bottle. He turned off the lights and turned on their Christmas tree. Grace finished her bottle and was burped. Ryo smiled and rocked the baby dancing a little as he tried to get her to sleep.

"So this is Christmas...and what have you done?" Ryo sang with John Lennon as he placed his cheek on Grace's soft hair.

Dee had gone into the bedroom changed his clothes and lifted out another gift he had hidden for Ryo.

'I hope he likes it.' Dee thought.

Dee walked into the living room and saw his husband dancing with the dozing babe. Dee was awestruck and smiled as he watched his fair headed husband and little girl. He was truly thankful to witness moments like this.

Ryo didn't even notice Dee's presence until the raven haired man came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and Grace.

"Mind a third dance partner?" Dee asked.

Ryo turned and smiled.

"Never."

Ryo put an arm around Dee's neck and Dee wrapped his arm around Ryo's back enveloping him and Grace.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas Dee." Ryo said. "Thank you."

"Why me? You're the one who said yes when I proposed." Dee said. "I promise I will make every Christmas just as special as this one."

"Just be with me and our children Dee." Ryo said. "That's all I will ever need."

Dee smiled as he gently turned his husband.

"Always Ryo." He said. "As long as you stay by my side as well. I couldn't go on without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Dee." Ryo said. The two kissed warmly as Grace slept in their arms.

"Here...you put Grace down." Ryo said. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing." Dee said.

Ryo tiptoed into the bathroom and pulled a small box out from deep inside the linen closet. He walked back into the living room where Dee was sitting standing by the Christmas tree.

"Dee?" Ryo whispered as he wrapped his arm around his husbands waist.

"Yeah?"

"I have one more Christmas present for you." Ryo whispered. Dee looked down and saw the box in Ryo's hand.

"Oh Ryo." Dee whispered and kissed his husband's cheek. "Great minds think alike I guess."

"Oh why's that?"

Dee pulled a small envelope from his back pants pocket. Ryo giggled.

"One more gift to you from me." Dee said. "Here you open yours."

"No no you first!"

"Together then?"

"Okay...1..2..3."

The two unwrapped their presents.

"Oh my god Ryo." Dee whispered.

"Dee." Ryo croaked.

"Ryo oh god, this is absolutely amazing." Dee could hardly speak as he held a glass picture frame with a picture of Jess. Inscribed in script on the frame was "Jess Laytner Beloved Officer, Son, Friend, Father, Grandfather."

Ryo's was just as touched. His present was a letter from the Guggenheim Museum saying that a small donation had been made in the Memory of Frank and Aiko Maclean.

"Dee."

The holidays were a time for great joy, but for Ryo and Dee they were also very sad ones. While Dee still had his Mother Maria, he felt lonely without Jess. The cop always came by on Christmas no matter what shift he had worked to be with Dee. Ryo's parents always made the effort to be there for Christmas even if it meant taking the Red Eye or sleeping in airports waiting for the next flight out. It was lonely without them especially now since Ryo and Dee were building their lives together.

"Dee." Ryo said with tears in his eyes. "I remember how you always carry around that one picture of Jess in your wallet. Well I scanned it on our computer and had it touched up. I was thinking we can put it in Grace's room or here in the living room so she and Bikky could get to know him. Something that can always be cherished, like the wedding pictures you framed for my birthday."

Dee sniffled.

"And when you told me how your parents loved the Guggenheim Museum, I made the donation. I wanted the Museum to know that a lot of great art came from your parents. I know its small compared to what you gave me."

Ryo threw his arms around Dee and gave him a passionate kiss.

"It's the most wonderful present I have ever received in my life and one that I cherish very much." Ryo said as tears ran down his cheeks. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, my love."

Dee felt his own tears flowing as he took Ryo's hands in his.

"You are the one person aside from Mother who always seems to know that Jess was special despite that one flaw. The fact that you want Grace and Bikky to consider him as their grandfather is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Jess would be so happy if he were here right now."

"So would my mom and dad." Ryo said with a sob. "But I think all three are with us, watching over us, maybe even brought us together."

Dee smiled through his tears as he held his husband close.

"I think so too." He whispered. "Merry Christmas Ryo."

Ryo looked up into his husband eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dee."

Ryo and Dee began kissing. Dee then lifted Ryo into his arms and carried his husband to the bedroom. Ryo didn't protest as Dee continued to kiss him passionately. That night they made love quietly as the last lingering church bells from an evening mass tolled away. For Dee and Ryo, their first Christmas as a married couple would indeed be remembered for the rest of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this story in 2007-2008


	47. The Test Results

That New Years Day was spent quietly at the Maclean-Laytners. They had had a small intimate gathering on New Years Eve that just consisted of family and a few friends. Dee and Ryo gave each other quite the midnight kiss while Bikky was all red after Carol had pecked his cheek. The girl still had a tendency to turn him to jello even though they had been together for quite a while. Even Grace got her holiday smooches when a picture was taken of Dee, Ryo, Bikky and Carol all kissing the baby's sleeping face. Dee had even put 2008 glasses on her face. It was absolutely adorable and now as Dee sat on the couch with Ryo and Grace watching the morning news, he felt nothing could be more perfect.

"This has been a fantastic holiday season." Dee said happily.

"Agreed." Ryo said as he lay in his husband's arms. Grace lay asleep on his chest. "Probably the best."

"With many more to come." Dee said as he kissed the top of Ryo's head.

"As long as we're together Dee." Ryo said. "That's all that matters to me."

"Not even the Devil himself could take me if he tried."

* * *

The next day was back to work for Ryo and Dee. It was early in the afternoon and they were busy in their office reading some files on a cold case they had been assigned to when there was a knock at their door.

"Come in." Ryo said.

In walked their lawyer Marilyn Specter who had been representing them in their custody case.

"Marilyn." Dee said. His heart stopped when he saw an envelope in her hand.

"The results are here." She said as she handed the envelope to Dee. Ryo ran over to his side as Dee tore open the envelope and began skimming the letter. Immediately they become sullen.

"99.9 match." Ryo whispered. "Tara is Grace's mother."

Dee crumpled the letter and threw it against the window shaking the blinds. He began to rub his forehead as a headache came on.

"There's more." Marilyn said. "I got this just afterwards."

"Don't even show us." Ryo said. "We know. Tara is filing for custody of Grace."

Marilyn nodded as she took a seat by Ryo and Dee. The two men held each other's hands tightly needing the other's strength.

"A court date is being set for a week from today in Family Court." Marilyn said. "It will give us enough time to prepare all the necessary work. I am going to take some time and investigate Tara, you two just need to make sure you have all paperwork from ACS and anyone who can back you up as being good parents to Grace on hand."

"Then I will let the whole god-damn precinct in that court room to show the judge that we are good to be Grace's parents."

Marilyn sighed.

"I as your lawyer and off the record can tell you that I don't doubt that you two are fine parents to that little baby. So that's why I must tell you this. The judge during this case is going to be Judge Barton. He is an old school judge who unfortunately does not see that the world is changing. He doesn't look too kindly among homosexual families."

"Oh great!" Ryo said angrily. "Of course that's our luck."

"I am going to file a motion to see that Barton will not be the judge in this particular case. But it's a long shot. I can't give you any guarantees on it."

Dee groaned.

"Just do what you need to do and we'll do our part." He said. "Is Tara going to want to see Grace before the hearing?"

Marilyn shook her head.

"I made sure that the girl is to stay away until the hearing." She said. "I already talked to her lawyer about that. While he was adamant about not keeping the child away from her, I made sure he knew it was in the best interest of Grace.

Marilyn took a breath because what she was going to say next was not going to be easy.

"But that also means that Grace can't stay with you either."

"WHAT!?" Ryo yelled.

"Her lawyer and I settled an agreement. If Tara cannot see Grace then she cannot see you either. Tomorrow Grace will have to go back to Mother Maria's Orphanage until a decision has been made in regards to her custody. It was the only way I could keep Tara away from the baby. If I disagreed the lawyer would see to it that a temporary joint custody motion be made until a decision is finalized. I, like you, don't trust this girl with the baby and fear that she may be a flight risk. I have seen many young adults do so in such cases. "

"But she has been staying with us the whole time!?" Dee yelled. "We take care of her! She only knows us!"

Ryo put his hand on Dee's shoulder.

"It's for the best Dee." He whispered. "I'd rather she stay at Mother's then somewhere else or with Tara herself because I don't trust her anywhere around Grace no matter whose around. Can we visit her at least?"

Marilyn shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. The guard there will have to report if one of you violates that rule and you will be forced to leave the premises and it will be a stain on your case. But that goes for Tara too. However, you are allowed to call, same goes for Tara. We are trying to keep tempers down and everyone calm since this is a special case."

"Heh..calm...that's going to be fucking easy." Dee said. "Who the hell does this brat think she is!?"

Ryo was quiet. He really didn't want Grace to leave their home.

"Thank you Marilyn for your information." He said. "We will follow all instructions necessary to fight for our little girl. All I ask of you is to find enough information on Tara as possible that can prove she is not fit to be a mother."

Marilyn smiled.

"I most certainly will. I actually have a helper in this case. Your friend Jack McCoy and his assistants at the D.A.'s have offered to investigate Tara's past. He made me swear I report any bumps in the road to him. I can't say Tara's lawyer won't do the same to you, but we will do our best. Just try to remain calm."

She stood up.

"I must leave now." She said. "But I will be calling in a day or two on my progress. Have faith you two, it's just the beginning. We are in for a fight, I won't lie, but I promise you I will do much more than my best to make sure your little girl stays with you."

"Thank you Marilyn." Dee and Ryo said in unison. She nodded and left the office. Immediately Ryo and Dee clung to each other.

"I want to go home to Grace." Dee said quietly as he held his husband. Grace was being watched by Melinda that day. "I don't want her to go to Mother's. I want her to stay with us."

"Me too." Ryo whispered as she trembled in Dee's arms. "But we have no choice. Besides, she'll be okay at Mother's and we can call her to make sure she is alright. It'll be fine."

Ryo tried to smile. But he couldn't help the tears that had formed in his eyes. Dee held onto Ryo as tears came to his own eyes.

"Yeah...you're right...it'll be okay."


	48. Don't Think About It

Ryo and Dee immediately went home. They had quickly told the chief what was going on and he allowed it, seeing the scared looks on his detective's faces. They walked in the door where they saw Melinda vacuuming the rug. Grace lay belly up on her play quilt with a pacifier in her mouth watching Melinda.

"Ryo?" She said. "Your home early. What's the matter did you misbehave again Dee?" She thought Ryo could do so much better.

"Can it hag." Dee said angrily as Ryo ran over to Grace and put her in his arms.

Melinda stopped short of another snide remark when she saw the two husbands cling to the baby.

"Oh Grace, my little angel." Ryo murmured as he held the baby against his chest. "I don't want you to go."

Melinda could see something was troubling the two men and decided it was best to leave them alone. She grabbed her messenger bag off a kitchen chair.

"She was a very good baby today." Melinda whispered as she left the apartment. Ryo was still clutching the baby as Dee rubbed her and his husband's back.

"Hey Ryo." Dee said with a sniffle trying to be strong for his husband. "It'll be okay, besides its just a little while at Grandma's."

"No its not." Ryo whispered. "It'd be different if we were just going on a vacation or we wanted some time to ourselves. But we can really lose her Dee! I'm scared this will be the last night she is ever with us!"

"I know babe." Dee said. "I know. I'm scared too. I love her so much."

Grace gurgled and cooed. Ryo stifled a sob.

"She's our daughter Dee." Ryo said. "I don't care what anyone says. She's ours. I am going to call Jack and Marilyn and make sure they can get every bit of damning information on Tara they can. Hell we'll get the 27 involved, both branches. I want to make Tara regret she even asked for custody!"

"Take it easy Ryo." Dee said. "Marilyn and Jack are doing all they can. Look we'll get all the papers together, see if Marilyn can bring in that baby doc who treated Grace when you first brought her in and all that other stuff. We'll do it babe, but lets not focus on that right now, okay? Let's just enjoy tonight with Grace."

Ryo nodded as he kissed Grace's head.

"What time did Marilyn say we have to bring Grace to Mother's?" Ryo asked.

Dee looked at the paper Marilyn gave him.

"10am."

"Good, plenty of time to spend with our little daughter."

Dee nodded as he took Grace from Ryo.

"Enough time to play Super Squirt!"

Dee lifted Grace up in the air and began flying her around the room. Grace began giggling her breathless giggles as Dee made flying and superman noises. Ryo wiped his eyes and laughed at his husband and baby.

"I hope she didn't just eat Dee." Ryo said.

That stopped Dee dead in his tracks.

"Yikes emergency landing!" Dee yelled as he brought Grace back down to his arms. Grace was smiling through her pacifier. Ryo smiled warmly even though he still had tears in his eyes. It was then the front door opened and in walked Bikky.

"Ryo, perv?" He said. "What are you guys doing here? I thought Witchy Melinda was here today."

"Oh Bikky." Ryo said as he tried to clean up his face. "Umm...we...decided to come home early."

Bikky wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

Ryo looked at Dee who sighed.

"Sit down Bikky." Dee said. "We need to talk."

* * *

Bikky was a child of the streets. He had seen a lot of friends come out of foster homes or go back in. Kids come out of juvie wanting to go home and be with their parents only to find their parents didn't want them. Other time he had seen parents wanting their kids back or foster parents looking for a kid just for the welfare checks. So when Dee and Ryo sat him down and told him that Grace's mother was trying to fight for her baby, he really wasn't all that surprised.

 

"Hmmph." Bikky said. "What are we going to do?"

"We have a custody lawyer and a lot of people on our side helping us." Dee said. "We may need to have you testify that we are good parents for Grace Bikky. Would you be willing to do something like that? I mean I know you and I have our moments, but overall I really do love ya like a son and I do want to be a good dad to you too."

"I know ya do perve." Bikky said. "Don't worry. I'll testify. I want Grace to stay with us. I like having a little sister. And besides, I want that judge to see just because I got two queer dads doesn't mean I turned out bad and hell I'm a guy!"

Dee wanted to smack Bikky upside the head for calling them queer, but Ryo gave him a look that said let Bikky be Bikky.

"We would do the same for you Bikky had I not been able to have you in my custody as easily as I did. I was very glad when you told me you wanted me as your foster father. I can't replace your real father nor can Dee, but we try to be good ones as fathers go."

"Ya know Ryo." Bikky said quietly. "I never did tell ya this because I thought it would be all weird. But to be honest, I like you guys more than my real dad. I mean all he really cared about was selling the coke. He never did share a lot of the money he got. There would be a lot of times I had to fend for myself that's why I stole so much. Mom was the only one that really cared for me, but she died in a drive by when I was seven. After pop got capped and you took me in, you gave me a chance and except when bop me on the head for doing something stupid, you've always been really good to me. I want that judge to see that Grace has a chance too."

He turned to Dee.

"And yeah when you're not being an old dork, you're pretty cool. You take me to Bulls games and you cover my ass sometimes when I get in trouble and you give me advice. So you're okay when you're not pawing at Ryo."

Ryo reached over and hugged his son while Dee fumed for a bit.

"You never told me any of this Bikky." Ryo said. "You know you didn't have to keep it all to yourself."

"Didn't see a reason to." Bikky said. "I mean I was pretty adjusted to mom being dead and except for those bad nightmares after those cops made me identify pop's body I just didn't think it was necessary. But now I do and I'll tell the judge so also so he can see that you and Dee are good dads for Grace. So count me in, I'm ready to fight!"

Ryo smiled and hugged Bikky as the tears flowed. Meanwhile Dee reached over to patted Bikky's back.

"Thanks kid." Dee said. "But no fighting tonight, tonight is all about Grace."

Everyone turned to the little baby in Dee's arms. She was resting comfortably having watched all the commotion go on.

"Here Dee." Ryo said. "Put her on her play quilt, let's see how well she can hold her head up. She's at the time where she should be doing so."

Dee placed the baby on her belly. Ryo then took a toy rattle and placed it atop of Grace's head and shook it.

"Come on Gracie, look at daddy, look at the rattle!"

Dee and Bikky watched as Grace giggled and drooled and began moving her arms and legs.

"Come on, show daddy those pretty eyes!"

Grace gently lifted her head up to get a better look at the rattle!

"YEAAH THAT'S MY GIRL!" Ryo said with a smile. "Such a good baby!"

"SHE DID IT!" Dee said happily. "Our kid's a genius!"

They continued to play with the baby until it was dinnertime. Ryo fixed a quick meal for everyone while Dee fed her so he could try to keep his mind off of Grace having to go to Mother's. Two hours later Ryo and Dee were sitting in a warm bubble bath with Grace lying in Ryo's arms.

"That's my sweet girl." Ryo said as he wet down her back. Dee meanwhile stroked his husband's head. It was an intimate family moment.

Dee took a rubber ducky and showed to Grace and let it bob around in the water. Grace watched in wonder and tried to grab for it. Ryo chuckled and nuzzled his forehead under Dee's chin. The tears wanted to come but both Dee and Ryo did their best to stop them.

"I'm glad Bikky offered to pack her up." Ryo whispered. "I don't think I could have handled it."

"Shh...don't think about it." Dee said as he rubbed Ryo's shoulders with water. "Just relax and watch her. She's really having fun with us in the tub. We should do this more often."

Ryo nodded.

"We will." He said. "I know we will."

They went to bed after that. But instead of Grace sleeping in her crib, she slept in their bed between Ryo and Dee. Ryo stroked her head and Dee rubbed her belly as Ryo sang to her gently to put her to sleep. She was asleep within minutes but Dee and Ryo continued to stay awake, hoping time would pass slower then a snail. An hour later Bikky appeared with his pillow.

"Uh...I'm not getting enough heat in my room and the couch is too uncomfortable, mind if I bunk with you?"

Ryo nodded and Dee put out an arm to Bikky to give him a chance to snuggle up next to Grace. They knew all too well that Bikky was just as worried as they were. Also, Ryo had just had the heater fixed and Bikky had slept on the couch zillons of times, but Bikky had to be Bikky.

With the little family all tucked away in the king sized bed they fell into an uncomfortable sleep hoping tomorrow would never come.

 


	49. Sad Day

Dee and Ryo stood outside Mother Maria's Orphanage. For the first time in their lives, it was the one place they wish they weren't at. Grace was bundled up warmly in Dee's arms as a slight drizzle hit the pavement. Mother appeared at the door with a nicely dressed gentleman behind her.

"Oh my dear boys." She said sadly. "I wish there was something I could do."

Ryo sighed.

"You're doing enough Mother. Thank you for being the one to take care of Grace while we work this all out in court."

Mother turned to the man.

"This is Stan Reynolds." She said. "He is the social worker from ACS who will be overlooking the case. He had to be present to make sure the baby was brought here on time."

Stan smiled gently as they approached the two men.

"Here let me take that." Stan said noticing the bags Ryo was holding. They contained most of Grace's clothes and diapers and other baby needs along with a few toys and pictures of Ryo, Dee, and Bikky.

Ryo nodded and handed the straps to Stan as Dee clutched Grace closer.

"Do we really have to do this?" He asked. "I don't want to let her go."

Stan put his hand on Dee's shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Maclean-Laytner." He said. "I'm afraid so. Otherwise Grace would have to be shared with her biological mother until the ruling. Your lawyer has already informed me that you feel it unsafe for Grace to be with her mother, but unfortunately there has to be fair line drawn."

Dee wanted to argue, but Ryo rubbed his back.

"It's okay Dee." He whispered. "Like you said, better that she is staying with Grandma then Tara."

Dee bit his lip.

"Can we at least have a few minutes with her?" He asked. "Can we take her inside where it's warm?"

Stan nodded.

"Of course, but I will have to supervise as well as the guard and we can't allow you too much time."

Both men nodded and headed into the orphanage with the baby with Mother and the orphanage's security guard right behind them.

"I had the sisters take the babies out for a morning stroll in the park." She said. "So the nursery is all yours. Her crib is just where it was before."

"Thank you Mother." Dee whispered.

The walked into the nursery which was quiet and empty. Ryo and Dee walked around the nursery for a bit trying to stop their tears as they tried to make Grace smile. Then they reached her crib and Dee sat down in the rocking chair.

"Okay squirt." Dee said sniffling. "You're going to be staying at Grandma Penguin's for a little while. You're going to have a lot of fun and we promise we will call every night."

"We are going to miss you so much sweetheart." Ryo said as the tears fell from his eyes. Dee and his hands were each clasped together tightly as Dee held Grace. "But just know we love you very very much."

"Even more than the moon and stars and even Bikky on some occasions." Dee said.

Ryo stifled a laugh and a sob as Dee extended the baby to him.

"Oh my little angel." He said. "Now, you be a good girl and listen to everything Grandma says. And like Papa Dee said we will call you every night and talk to you, and even Bikky and Carol will too."

"Detectives." Stan said quietly. "I'm sorry but really I can't allow you anymore time."

Ryo quietly stifled another sob and kissed the top of Grace's forehead. Grace sensing Ryo's pain and the tears that were falling on her face began to fuss.

"I love you." Ryo whispered. "I love you my little girl."

Ryo handed her to Dee.

"Be good okay kid?" Dee said. "I love you so much."

Dee put Grace down in her crib just as she began to cry.

"Waaaahhhh."

"Oh no don't cry hunny." Ryo said tearfully. "Don't cry, it's okay." He badly wanted to reach down into the crib and take his little girl in his arms. Stan however came over.

"Here I'll take her." He said as he lifted her from the crib. "Thank you detectives for your cooperation. I can't imagine how this must make you feel, but I promise Grace will be well taken care of."

"Waaaaaaahhhhh,, hic, waaaaaaaahhh."

"God dammit can we hold her!" Dee asked. "She's crying, she wants us!"

Mother Maria came over.

"Dee, darling come with me." She said just as Ryo placed his arms across Dee's shoulders. The three quietly turned and left the room as the echos of the crying baby bounced off the walls and penetrated into Dee and Ryo's hearts."

* * *

They sat in the car after that. They had to leave the orphanage or else they would have to be escorted off the premises. Ryo pulled the car into a parking lot and the two sat there quiet and motionless.

 

"I feel sick." Dee finally said quietly. "That was the worst thing I ever experienced, and hell I'm a cop."

Ryo wrapped his arms around the stirring wheel.

"I know." He said. "I guess it really is different when it happens to your own family. All those times when I had to help ACS as a rookie take the kids away from a parent, I felt bad, but I countered it by saying the kid is better off. Shit, guess I was an idiot huh?"

Dee sighed.

"Do you still want to go to work today?" He asked. "I kind of would like to skip it. I don't think I can do it."

Ryo nodded.

"Neither can I. But I don't want to go home either. We still have most of the nursery and its going to hurt too much at the moment."

"I know, we can face it later." He said. "Look, why don't you and me just take the weekend and go away. Away from work, away from this custody mess. Just be fucking spontaneous and get the fuck out of here!"

Ryo looked at his husband.

"We can't do that Dee." Ryo said. "What about the case and Marilyn? What if something happens to Grace at the orphanage?"

Dee sighed.

"What the hell can we do?!" He yelled. "We can't see her! And Marilyn has our cellphone numbers and the hearing doesn't start till Weds. We already researched everything we could this morning because we both could hardly sleep. We faxed and emailed everyone everything before we left, there is not much more we can do."

Ryo was still silent, so Dee continued.

"Look, we'll drive around, get a hotel room and just chill. I have my laptop in car with the charger so we can still do our work to fight for Grace."

Ryo sighed.

"I don't know Dee. I just don't think we should."

"FUCK THINKING!" Dee yelled suddenly. "I just had the worst experience of my god-damn life and for all I know it can get worse! All I want right now is you. I just don't want to be at home where Grace's stuff still is or at work where I have to think about some other dead body. All I want right now is to lie in your arms and just forget this day ever happened."

Dee put his head in arms as he leaned into the dashboard. Ryo was speechless for a moment over Dee's sudden outburst, but was humbled when he heard the sounds of quiet sniffling. It was at that moment Ryo realized he loved his husband more than ever. Ryo thought he would be the one having outbursts and Dee trying to calm him down, but Dee had just proved how much he loved Grace and how much it hurt to see her go.

Ryo reached out and stroked Dee's dark locks.

"Ssshh...Dee." Ryo said with tears in his eyes as he leaned in. "Alright. Let's do it. Let's get the hell out of here."

Dee looked up.

"Really?" He asked.

Ryo smiled as the tears fell.

"Really." He said as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


	50. Regrets and Relief

They drove for what felt like hours. In between they listened to music and held each other's hands tight. Nothing had to be said. They were emotionally exhausted and needed each other's love more than anything. Dee called Marilyn who agreed the two needed a break if they wanted to be calm and ready for the hearing. She was working hard on the case and was still trying to find more evidence that would prove Tara to be an unfit mother. She was still hunting and felt she was getting close and would inform them if she got any new information. Dee then spoke to Bikky who was fine with staying at Carol's for the weekend. He had already planned to anyway because he didn't want to feel really bad about Grace not being there when he got home. The chief was cool with them taking off too, he would want to as well had he been in their shoes.

"So where should we go?" Ryo asked once Dee finished speaking to Bikky. I am pretty much in the direction of going all the way to Buffalo, or I can take a turn and we can go towards Boston."

"Buffalo is too cold." Dee said. "Maybe Boston, I don't know. Just keep driving unless you need a nap or something. Then pull over and I'll drive."

"I would feel better had we packed some supplies." Ryo said. "I don't know if I can go a whole weekend without clean clothes."

"That's why God invented Laundromat's." Dee said. "Look I know this seems weird, but sometimes you just have to get out and explore. Especially when you are feeling like shit."

Ryo shrugged.

"But isn't that running away from your problems, from our kids?"

"No, because we ARE going back on Sunday. I would never ever abandon Bikky and Grace. That's what a deadbeat parent does. But you and I need a break babe. We need to just be together, you and me. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone right now. If Bikky needed us I would have told you to turn the car around, but he told me he was already planning to stay at Carol's anyway. I just want you right now Ryo."

Ryo gripped Dee's hand.

"I want you too Dee." He whispered. He suddenly got an idea and began pulling the car over.

"You need to sleep baby?" Dee asked as Ryo began moving the car to the side.

"No."

"Piss?"

"Nah uh."

He stopped the car and turned off the engine. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned into Dee. Dee looked at him oddly until Ryo began kissing his lips.

"Mmm...Ryo." Dee murmured as he held his husband's face in his hands.

"Meet you in the back?" Ryo asked.

Dee's eyes perked up as Ryo climbed out of the seat and crawled into the backseat.

Dee looked over at Ryo who smiled gently. He did a "come hither" motion with his finger. Dee immediately jumped into the back. He immediately leaned in to kiss Ryo, but Ryo gently pushed him away and cuddled under Dee's chin.

"I wanted to just lie in your arms for a bit." Ryo said as he felt Dee's arms wrap around him. "I always feel better when I am in your embrace."

Dee smiled and rested his cheek against Ryo's hair.

"This feels nice." He murmured and he rubbed Ryo's back.

"Mmm...you always keep me warm." Ryo said. "Even in the dead of winter."

Dee smiled.

"You too babe." He said with a sigh. "Man, I wish today never happened. I really miss Grace."

Ryo nodded.

"Me too." He said. "But she's with Mother. To be honest, I am glad we didn't argue about having Grace stay with us while this is going on. I guess we are being greedy wanting her to only stay with us instead of letting Tara have temporary joint custody, but its for the best."

"Hell yeah it's for the best." Dee said. "That girl is creepy and her so called "boyfriend" we haven't even met. I don't trust this shit as far as we can throw it."

"I agree." Ryo responded. "I just hope we can prove to the judge how much we love and can take care of Grace."

"We will love." Dee said as he placed another kiss on Ryo's hair. "We will."

* * *

They sat like that for awhile. Just caressing each other and lightly kissing as cars zoomed past them on the highway. Sometime in the afternoon the need for food and slightly warmer shelter hit and they decided instead of driving into unknown territory that they would drive back to the city. Ryo had been pensive about being away from Bikky and Grace, but still wanted some time alone so he wanted to stay somewhere nearby. Dee agreed and they drove to a motel in Jersey that was very close to the city. So close that they could see the city profile just outside their window. Dee picked up some fast food while Ryo investigated more on Dee's laptop about custody cases. He hoped they could catch Tara in some sort of trap proving her an unfit mother. So far he was coming up with nothing.

Dee returned and they greedily ate. Ryo thought the two of them wouldn't have much of an appetite after giving Grace to Mother, but it turned out to be the opposite. In the late afternoon they took a nap and were awoken in early evening by Ryo's cell going off.

"Hello?" The detective said sleepily.

"Hey Randy, how you holding up?" It was Jack McCoy.

"Oh Jack, hey...we're doing okay. Thanks for asking."

"Well I just wanted to call to give you a heads up. My team hasn't found much on this girl, but they are busy on it. Your lawyer is also working overtime on your case. She told me you guys needed a break and were out of town for the weekend."

"Yeah, but we are close by if Bikky and Grace need us. We just needed to go somewhere to breathe and get our heads cleared." Ryo said. "We actually just woke up from a nap. Well, I did."

"I figured." Jack said. "I can't tell if that background noise is Detective Laytner snoring or you guys decided to bunk at a construction site."

Ryo laughed

"But part of the reason I am calling is not because of your case." Jack said. "I was thinking your boy there and his girl would like to go out to dinner, my treat. No place fancy, just a diner nearby. With your permission of course and I promise to stick to water or iced tea, no beer."

"Oh Jack you don't have to!" Ryo said.

"Nonsense." Jack said. "I can't imagine this can be easy on him as well and he's a good kid along with his girl."

Ryo smiled. For a long time Jack had regrets about his own personal family life and not being there for his daughter when he should have. It took a long time for him to try to mend the severed cord of their relationship. Ryo knew it was hard on Jack, missing his little girl, another reason Jack dove into his work and also the booze. He had confessed all this to Ryo one night in the early days of Bikky's adoption. It was Jack's way of telling Ryo being a deadbeat dad can only bring you a lifetime of regret.

"I think that would be great." Ryo said. "And Bikky has always been a fan of your motorcycle. Knowing him, he will probably ask you for a ride on it."

"If I do it'll just be a ride around the block." Jack said. "I got an extra helmet, so he'll be safe. Is he at your place tonight?"

"No he is staying at Carol's." Ryo said. "I'll give you the address and give him a call. They are probably still at Carol's house anyway and there's a nice diner in walking distance so we can avoid the bike, I don't think Carol will like it. I'll give you a call back in a few."

"Good." Jack said.

"And Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem Randy, glad to do it." Jack said and they hung up.

Ryo smiled, called Carol's, and told Bikky the plan. Bikky was cool with it. It was a free meal and the boy had a stomach like the grand canyon and he liked Jack and couldn't wait to see his bike. Ryo then called Jack back and everything was set. He hung up the phone with a smile. Dee meanwhile began to stir and yawn.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Dee asked as he opened his eyes. Ryo grinned and cuddled back on the bed next to Dee.

"A little after six." He said. "Jack McCoy is taking Bikky and Carol out for dinner tonight."

"Good I hope the monkey brat milks that jerky lawyer for all its worth." Dee said.

Ryo glared, but then broke out into a laugh when he saw the joking look on Dee's face.

"You wanna call Mother?" Dee asked. "Check in Grace?"

"Definitely."

Dee grabbed his cellphone and called the orphanage. Mother answered and Dee put the phone on speaker so Ryo could hear.

"Oh darlings." She said. "How are you feeling, are you all alright, how about Bikky?"

"We're fine." Dee said. "But missing Grace like hell. How is she?"

"She's doing well my dear." Mother said. "She cried herself to sleep this afternoon. But we got her up and she is eating and everything. We are taking extra special care of her."

Ryo quickly brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Did Tara call yet?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I am not allowed to tell you that." Mother answered. "Just on Grace's progress during the day."

"It's okay Mother." Dee said. "As long as she is doing alright."

Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee whose tears were beginning to form. They were silent for a moment and Mother could hear the slight sniffles. She got an idea.

"Oh my, could you hold on a minute dears?" She asked.

"Sure Penguin." Dee whispered.

Mother put the phone down and walked as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She would have run, but God decided her running days were over. She whisked past the children who were heading to the dining hall of supper making sure to give them each a kindly pat on the head.

She reached her destination, grabbed her prize, and raced back to the phone.

"Boys are you still there?" She asked.

"Yes." Dee and Ryo said in unison.

"Sorry about that I forgot something I had to take care of." Mother said. She was interrupted by a loud coo. Ryo and Dee's eyes went wide.

"Oh my you are a noisy child." She said with a smile.

"Mother, is that Grace?" Dee asked.

Maria grinned as she bounced the bundle.

"Well someone wanted to say hello." She said. Grace cooed loudly once again and Ryo and Dee felt the tears flow back to their eyes once again.

"Grace, oh my god Gracie." Ryo said.

"Hi sweetheart." Dee said. "You being a good girl for grandma?"

"We miss you little angel." Ryo said. "Papa, Bikky and I can't stop thinking about you."

Grace squirmed in Mother's arms. Maria was smiling a mile wide even though tears were forming in her eyes. She felt so bad for her sons and the little baby in her arms.

"Alright dears, it's dinnertime for the little one, but we promise to await your call for tomorrow."

"Can we at least give her a goodnight kiss?" Ryo asked.

"Of course." Mother said.

"Goodnight my sweet little Grace." Ryo said. "We love you so much. You eat well and have sweet dreams tonight."

"We'll be dreaming of you baby girl." Dee said. "We love you and behave for grandma and the other kids."

Grace cooed and Dee and Ryo each kissed the phone.

"Goodnight my boys." Mother said. "I love you."

"'Night mother." Dee and Ryo said in unison.

They hung up and Dee and Ryo held each other for a long time quietly crying and missing their little girl.

"We are gonna win this case Dee." Ryo said as he held his husband close. "I promise, we'll get our little girl back."

 


	51. The Hearing Begins

The weekend passed quickly for Dee and Ryo. Saturday they spent the day together lounging around in the motel room. The week's emotional turmoil had taken its toll on them so they decided to focus mainly on getting enough rest so they would be ready for the hearing. Sunday they were back in the apartment with Bikky, trying to avoid Grace's nursery as much as possible, going over with Bikky on how they were going to fight for Grace. They didn't want to hide anything from their son, but didn't want to put stress on him as well. The idea was to keep everything as calm and collected as possible.

Monday it was back to work. The chief decided it best to keep Ryo and Dee on desk duty by researching more cold cases. They were his best detectives no doubt, but they were human, the last thing he needed was his boys letting emotion affect their jobs. Normally Dee would have argued at such a decision, but he agreed it was probably a good idea.

Marilyn called Monday morning letting them know her developments so far. Aside from Tara's main charges of child abuse and neglect by abandoning her baby, Marilyn was coming up with other charges stemming from drugs to even a prostitution charge when Tara was sixteen. That brightened up Dee and Ryo's spirits, as grim as it was, gave them some hope. Unfortunately Marilyn wasn't able to have a new judge in the custody hearing.

Tuesday Dee and Ryo barely focused on cold cases and focused on their own. Chief Smith and Berkeley Rose left them alone, but did expect a report or two by the end of the day. They did have a job to do. The rest of the squad stopped by wishing them luck in tomorrow's hearing. Even JJ popped in with a present for Grace so she wouldn't feel all alone at the orphanage.

"Ohhh a glowworm." Ryo said as he lifted the stuff toy out of the bag. "JJ you didn't have to."

JJ shrugged.

"I figured she might feel kinda lonely." JJ said. "And I'll admit I miss her. I really think she is a little sweetheart and deserves to be with you. So I got the glowworm to remind her that no matter what happens her Uncle JJ will always be there for her."

Dee was touched as he looked at his former pest. He got up and wrapped his arms around the short lavender haired force sniper.

"Thanks JJ that really means a lot to us." Dee said. "We'll be sure to give it to her once this whole mess is over.

JJ was nearly melting.

"Uhh...you're welcome senpai." He said blushing like a tomato. He quickly excused himself and raced back to his desk. Drake just smiled at him.

"What?" JJ asked blushing some more.

"I didn't say anything." Drake said.

"Well then what were you thinking because you keep staring at me?"

"Oh...just thinking...good move there Adams." Drake said.

JJ quickly buried himself in his paperwork, but a big smile never left his face.

* * *

That night Ryo stood outside the nursery. He held the glowworm in his hands as he gazed about the room. The apartment felt really empty without his little girl. It made him think about Bikky and how big and empty his old apartment felt until the boy moved in...spunk and all. And then there was Dee who made the apartment shine even more. And now, married and a father he realized how lonely it was without one of his children, especially in such a dire situation. Having Grace completed his idea of the perfect household. In the beginning, he saw the whole wife, 2 kids, a dog and the white picket fence. Now home was wherever he was with Dee, Bikky and...Grace.

 

He jumped a little when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Dee whispered.

Ryo nodded and leaned his head under Dee's chin.

"God I am so nervous Dee." Ryo whispered. "I want her back so bad."

"Me too." Dee said.

Ryo chuckled a little.

"And in the beginning you didn't want a baby yet." He said.

Dee smiled.

"Yeah I was pretty pig-headed." Dee said. "Yes I admit it! I just...I don't know...wanted to live the wild life of a newly married man. Ya know...having sex more than once in a day because we can't stand being apart...going away with you...dates."

Ryo laughed as Dee held him tighter.

"But now with Grace it's like...everything is in place. I mean I am 30...I have a career I can't see myself not doing...I'm married to the man of my dreams...and now I got kids. Everything just feels good...feels right."

Ryo nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said. "And hey we still have the wild just married attitude, but with Bikky and Grace those two complete it all. We can live our lives together raising a beautiful daughter, watching Bikky grow and change into the strong man he is destined to be and you and me furthering our careers and still being madly in love."

Dee sighed.

"I just want Gracie to be in that picture." He said. "I can't see us without her."

Ryo hugged his husband close.

"Then let's get her back." He said.

* * *

Ryo and Dee stood outside the courtroom doors waiting for Marilyn to arrive. They were dressed in their most professional suits. They were nervous and wanted to get this hearing underway. The elevators at the end of the hall dinged open and out Marilyn Specter came, her heel highs clacking quickly against the tiled floor. She approached Dee and Ryo with a gentle smile.

 

"You both look good." She said. "Holding up okay?"

"We will when Grace is back in our apartment." Dee said.

Marilyn eyed him.

"I know Dee, but please try to keep your anger at bay. It's not going to make you look like a suitable father if you blow up on the stand."

"I know Marilyn." Dee answered. "Sorry."

Marilyn pulled out a piece of paper.

"Your son will testify tomorrow. We basically worked out a schedule with the judge to accommodate both of your families. Apparently Tara's boyfriend couldn't get off work until tomorrow."

"Make that fiancée." A voice interrupted. It was Walter Yates...Tara Simmon's attorney and right behind him dressed in a sharp woman's suit was Tara.

"Excuse me?" Marilyn asked.

Walter and Tara smirked.

"Brent...Emily's father...asked me to marry him." She said. "I of course said yes."

She flashed a small diamond engagement band. You nearly had to squint to see the diamond.

"We of course want Emily to be brought up in a traditional household...with a traditional family life."

Ryo gritted his teeth as Dee clenched his fist. Marilyn however gave them a look that said back off.

"I would advise your client to watch her words, Mr. Yates. Anything she says can be held against her in the court of law." Marilyn cautioned.

Yates nodded.

"Understood Ms. Specter." He said. "But I would also advise your clients to do the same. I heard Mr. Laytner has an interesting temperament."

"It's Maclean-Laytner." Dee said annoyingly. "And what is that supposed to mean."

Before Yates could respond Marilyn intervened.

"We'll discuss it inside Mr. Yates." She said. "Please excuse us."

Marilyn ushered Ryo and a seething Dee inside the courtroom.

"Oh we shall, Ms. Specter." Yates said as he and Tara entered the courtroom. "We shall."

Dee and Ryo with Marilyn sat on the prosecution side of the courtroom while Tara sat on the defense. There wasn't really anyone in the room except a stenographer, the bailiff, and a few court representatives.

The door by the judge's bench opened.

"All rise!" The bailiff bellowed and everyone stood as a stout, bald semi wrinkle faced man in judge's robes appeared.

"The Honorable Judge Harold Barton presiding!"

The judge took his seat and glanced at the courtroom.

"Please be seated." He said in low voice as the bailiff handed him some papers.

"Prosecution may begin with opening statement." Judge Barton said. Marilyn stood.

"Thank you your honor. We are here today to decide on the custody of a four month old girl. On October 14th 2007, she was found by my client, Detective Randall Maclean-Laytner of Manhattan's 27th Precinct. She was naked, dirty, and no more than a few days old because the umbilical cord was severed, but had not fallen off. She was in a trash receptacle outside Dezi's Bodega in midtown. My client immediately rushed her to the hospital where she was treated for malnutrition and jaundice. Mr. Maclean-Laytner continued to visit the girl while ACS looked for her mother."

"Did they find her?" Judge Barton interrupted.

"No they did not your honor." Marilyn said. "They used all efforts to find the biological mother, as you can see in part 15 of the custody report."

Marilyn continued as the judge glanced over the report.

On October 24th 2007 the newborn was released to ACS where she was taken to Mother Maria Lane's Children's Orphanage in Brooklyn. Coincidentally, Maria Lane is the adoptive mother of Randall's husband, Detective Dee Maclean-Laytner also of Manhattan's 27th Precinct. On a festive visit, Randall was reunited with the baby and he along with his husband began to pursue adopting the child. You will see in part 20 of the custody report that they followed all appropriate adoption proceedings. On December 5th 2007 a visitor appeared to the Maclean-Laytner's claiming to be the infant's mother. After a court ordered DNA test was done the child was found to be indeed the biological daughter of the woman who is also the defendant in the court room today."

Marilyn took a breath.

"Your honor, Dee and Randall Maclean-Laytner are two very good men. They serve the city of New York with vigor and honor. Outside of their job they are two excellent fathers to their adoptive teenage boy who once was a constant visitor in the juvenile justice center. Their custody records show how much they love their son and now this innocent little baby. Both are well loved, healthy, sheltered. The defendant abandoned the baby in one of the most deplorable of ways and then takes 3 months to decide that she wants to be a mother to her again. Allowing her sole custody of this child would be a terrible injustice and could ultimately destroy any hope of this child growing up properly and happily. Randall and Dee Maclean-Laytner can give her that loving environment she so desperately needs and deserves."

Marilyn then sat down. The judge hardly looked moved by Marilyn's statement as he turned to Walter Yates.

"Defense may now begin."

The hearing was underway.


	52. The Defense

"Defense may begin." The judge said.

 

Walter Yates stood up and buttoned his blazer.

"Thank you your honor. Now my client is Ms. Tara Simmons. She is the biological mother of the child whose custody we are vying for. Now, Ms. Simmons is only seventeen years old. Just a child herself who grew up in very unfortunate circumstances. A drug addicted mother, an absent father, and no real guidance whatsoever, barely anyone who cared about her hence her police record. Early last year she became pregnant. Being a teenager she was scared and alone. She didn't believe in abortion, unsure of adoption and the biological father was not ready. It got worse when her mother kicked her out of the house for being pregnant. She spent the last nine months with a friend until she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl this past October."

He took a breath.

"Now, Tara was in a real bind. Let me reiterate she is a teenager. She had no money, barely a roof over her head and food in her belly. After she gave birth her mind was not in its right place. She left the hospital and yes made an unfortunate choice, hoping she could regain what was left of her fledgling youth. But guilt tore this girl apart your honor. She returned to where she put the baby and saw she was so gone. Tara looked everywhere, but the infant was no where to be found. She would have called the police, but she was terrified of facing prison, who wouldn't be? She searched for months, checking the papers, hospitals, you name it. Finally she sought out help. She saw a counselor who helped her get a job and a place, she got back together with the father of the baby, working on her GED and now she found the baby she missed so much."

Mr. Yates looked up at the judge.

"Your Honor. Tara admits to doing the wrong thing. It eats her up inside everyday. But what makes everything worse is the baby she misses so much. Her days and nights are filled with thought about the baby. She and her now fiancée are working hard to make sure they can provide for this young girl. Tara is soon to be wed, and the father Brent Macaroy has worked so hard that he is being promoted. To keep this child away from them would be a terrible shame. It would be a contradiction to the belief that people can change. We have no right to keep this baby from them."

Yates sat down and Dee and Ryo clasped their hands together. That was a true sob story, one that might have convinced Ryo and Dee had they been on duty as police officers, but as fathers fighting for custody of the girl they considered their daughter they didn't believe nothing that came out of Tara's or her sly lawyer's mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Yates." Judge Barton said as he adjusted his glasses and turned to Marilyn. "Now, Ms. Specter, where is the baby as of this time?"

"She is at Mother Maria Lane's Orphanage where she had been originally placed by ACS." Marilyn said. "Mr. Yates and I made a deal. My clients did not feel comfortable about sharing custody with Ms. Simmons which is understandable under the circumstances. Mother Maria, even though she is the adoptive parent of my client, has complied with ACS allowing both my clients and Mr. Yates client to only communicate to the orphanage by phone."

"I see." Judge Barton said as he flipped through the papers. He then looked up.

"I need some more time to look over this case." He said. "Court will take a thirty minute recess."

He banged the gavel and left for his chambers as everyone began to leave the building. It was close to noon. Dee and Ryo walked out of the courtroom in a daze.

"Relax guys it's just a preliminary hearing." Marilyn soothed. "This afternoon he may stop for the day or he may go on ahead with the questioning. Just try to stay calm and answer everything as honestly as possible. I have to run back to my office to grab some papers, so you two try to relax."

She hurried off.

"Oh jeez." Dee said as he took a seat on a nearby bench and puts his face in his hands. "And again this was just a prelim, how the fuck are we gonna survive all this. That teary eyed story made me want to puke."

Ryo said nothing as he wrapped his arm around Dee. He too was exhausted.

"And you make fun of my job." A voice interrupted. Dee and Ryo looked up and saw Jack McCoy staring down at them.

"Oh great, my day just got better." Dee murmured. "What do you want?"

Just before Jack could respond with a witty retort, a gaggle of three men appeared behind him.

"DRAKE, TED, JJ!" Ryo yelled. "What are you guys doing here!?"

"Oh well, Mr. McCoy needed us to testify for a case, right?" Ted said. So we thought we'd swing by and see how you guys are doing after we were done."

"All three of you dorks?" Dee asked.

"It was a big case." Drake said.

Jack sighed.

"More like, I just got out of trial myself, came over here to check on you, found your three co-workers hanging in the hall because they didn't know which courtroom you'd be in. I took pity on them and basically led them over here." Jack said.

"Yeah what he said." JJ answered. "So is everything okay Ryo and Dee sempai? Is little Grace here?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No, she's still at Mother's." He said. "The Judge called for a recess while he went over the custody case in more detail."

"Oh that sucks." Ted said. "Listen I got Marty covering for all of us at the 27th. You guys wanna get some air or something? I can tell Dee is already suffering from nicotine withdrawal."

Ryo smiled.

"We'd like that and thanks for caring about us guys." He said. "We appreciate it that you guys took your breaks to check up on us."

"Thanks nothing." Drake said. "Just promise you'll buy me a hotdog!"

"Me too!" JJ and Ted answered in unison as they all started to head towards the elevator.

"I ain't paying for you idiots just because you decided to surprise us at the courthouse!" Dee yelled. "Hey Jack you pay for them, don't think you can weasel out of not coming with us!"

"Forget it!" Jack yelled as they all got on. "For all intents and purposes you owe me for having to put up with all four of you and your antics in the courtroom! Besides I was the only one who knew where to find Randy and Dee in the first place!"

Ryo tried to stifle his laugh. It was funny to see the seasoned A.D.A argue with his fellow detectives. Normally he would be wiping the sweat from his brow and fighting off an impending headache with all the noise, but it was a welcomed distraction. Most of all Ryo felt truly blessed for having great friends who cared about what was happening to them.

"Hell no, you're paying Dee!" Ted yelled. "You still owe me 20 bucks from that bet we made on the Knicks vs. the Suns. I told you Knicks suck."

"You bet on the Knicks?" Jack said. "Keep doing that and you'll lose your life savings in one season young man."

"He almost did had not Ryo-sempai stopped him." JJ responded.

"Shut it JJ!"

Ryo shook his head. Okay maybe they were good friends most of the time!

* * *

**Chapter 54: Chapter 53: End of the Day**

* * *

After an interesting mini lunch with their three fellow detectives and the veteran lawyer Dee and Ryo headed back to the court house. Marilyn met them outside the courtroom doors.

"Ready you two?" She asked.

They nodded and walked back in. Tara and Walter were already in their seats waiting.

"Heh..trying to be the good little teacher suck-ups huh?" Dee whispered. Ryo elbowed him, just as the judge reappeared.

"Okay, I have read through the reports." The judge said. "I can already tell this is going to be an extensive case. I understand that both parties will be having witnesses to back up their case?"

"Yes your honor." Both Marilyn and Walter said in unison.

"I see that is on the schedule for tomorrow." He said. "I also ask that both parties submit anymore reports they may have regarding their case as to why they will be suitable parents for this infant."

He looked up at Ryo and Dee.

"Mr. Randall Maclean-Laytner and Mr. Dee Maclean Laytner. I see that so far you two are adamant about keeping the child at the orphanage rather than sharing a temporary joint custody?"

"Yes your honor." Dee said. "We feel it's in Grace's best interest."

Walter then stood up.

"However, your honor my client and I feel it necessary that the child be at least shared with both parties instead of some orphanage. After all, it is not fair that they got to spend all that time with her while my client has only had a few moments."

"I want to be with my baby!" Tara said. "So does her father! We miss her so much!"

Marilyn then stood up.

"Your honor I have yet to see a report from ACS deeming Ms. Simmon's place suitable for a child let alone whether she or her fiancée are ready to be parents!" She argued. "ACS has already been at the Maclean-Laytner's and approved of their household and their parenting skills!"

"Alright." Barton interrupted. "I have heard enough. Ms. Specter is right Mr. Yates. I understand that Ms. Simmons has every right to see her baby. But since I have not seen a report from ACS regarding her household and Ms. Specter and her clients have already submitted those reports I cannot budge on that."

He turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Though don't think that I am not a fair judge." Barton said. "The child will stay at the orphanage as I do not think it is right that you two won't give Ms. Simmons a chance to prove herself. Had you two decided to agree on joint custody I would have let you have the baby tonight."

Dee and Ryo gripped each other's hands.

"I believe in fairness and I expect that here in this case." Barton said. "Which means I may not always do what you want me too unless I feel it's in the child's best interest so I expect no games or pettiness from either party in my courtroom. Is that clear?"

"Yes your honor." Everyone said.

"Alright then, court will reconvene at ten am tomorrow morning. I will continue to review both reports and contact ACS to inspect Ms. Simmon's household in the meantime. I understand that both parties have witnesses testifying on their behalf so I expect everyone here promptly on time. Court dismissed."

Barton banged the gavel and everyone stood as he left.

"Okay guys." Marilyn said. "Day 1 done. You both did good."

Dee rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know how we are going to get through this." He said. "That judge is a hardass."

"I know, but as long as your cooperate, everything will be fine." Marilyn said.

Ryo rubbed Dee's shoulders. He hoped Marilyn was right.

* * *

That night Dee sat on the couch with a beer in his hand. Ryo came out of the kitchen with one for himself. They had just watched as Marilyn rehearsed her questions with Bikky. After Marilyn left they let Bikky go to Carol's since he wasn't going to be going to school tomorrow. They let him have the day off from school they day he testified.

 

Ryo looked over at Dee whose head was still aching. He came over to Dee, put down his beer, and began rubbing his shoulders to try to ease the tension.

"God Ryo how are we going to do this." Dee murmured. "It's only been day 1 and this thing is already killing me."

"We gotta believe baby, we have to for our little girl." Ryo whispered. "We got Bikky testifying for us and he did well when Marilyn practiced with him."

"I know." Dee said quietly. "I just miss her and I hate not knowing what's going to happen."

Ryo leaned his chin on Dee's shoulder.

"I wish I knew too." He said. He looked over at Dee.

"Your head still hurting huh?"

Dee nodded.

"You want to head to bed then." Ryo asked. "Lie down for a bit?"

Dee looked up at Ryo.

"Only if you'll join me."

Ryo turned away. He was also physically worn out and not in the mood for romping.

"Only to cuddle babe, no sex." Dee said reading the look on Ryo's face. "I'm not in the mood either."

Ryo smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The next day Ryo, Dee and Bikky sat outside the courtroom. Bikky was feeling uncomfortable in his suit and tie, but didn't say anything to Ryo and Dee. He was also nervous about testifying. Bikky did like to be the life of a party, but when it came to serious stuff he tended to get stage fright. Ryo turned to Bikky who was fidgeting somewhat.

"Its okay Biks." Ryo said. "Just tell the truth. Nothing you say will make Dee or me angry or want to give you up."

Bikky turned to Ryo.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

Ryo smiled.

"Dad instinct."

"Yeah but you've only been my foster dad for 4 years. You can't develop that that quickly!"

"I'm a quick learner." Ryo said with a grin.

"Unlike Dee." Bikky pointed out. Dee was playing on Bikky's Gameboy trying to get his mind off of everything.

"He's getting the hang of it." Ryo whispered. Just then Marilyn appeared.

"Ready everybody?"


	53. Bikky's Testimony

Bikky, Ryo and Dee walked into the courtroom and took their seat aside Marilyn just as Mr. Yates, Tara, and a muscular, young, short haired male dressed in a nice white shirt and jeans sauntered in. Tara was holding his hand tightly as she eyed over to the prosecution's side. They all figured it was Brent Macaroy, her fiancé.

"All rise!" The Bailiff said.

Everyone stood as Judge Barton walked out of his chambers.

"Honorable Judge Barton presiding."

Barton sat and looked at the courtroom.

"Please be seated." Barton said. "Today we are continuing the custody case of four month old Emily Simmons. Prosecution may begin with witnesses."

Marilyn stood.

"Thank you your honor." She said. "I would like to call to the stand, Bikky Goldman."

Bikky stood up nervously just as his ears caught a slight nearly inaudible snicker. He looked over at the defense to see Brent and Tara trying to hold in a chuckle just as Brent mouthed "Bikky?" Bikky tried to keep his anger in check. Dee and Ryo meanwhile were seething. Who were they to make fun of THEIR boy?

"Come on up here son." The bailiff said as he held a bible in his hand. Bikky walked over and faced the bailiff.

"Please put your right hand on the bible and raise your left."

Bikky did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Bikky swallowed.

"Yes sir." He said.

The Bailiff gave a little smile.

"Have a seat in the witness stand please."

Bikky did so and Marilyn approached him with a kind smile.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Uh...Bikky Goldman."

"And how old are you Bikky?"

"Fourteen."

"Who do you live with?"

"Ryo Maclean and Dee Laytner, my foster dads. We live in Manhattan." He said.

"Please note that Ryo is Randall Maclean's Asian name as his mother was of Japanese descent." Marilyn said so the court wouldn't get confused. She then turned back to Bikky.

"Is either one of them your biological father?"

"No ma'am." He said.

"Do you have a biological father?" She asked.

"He was...he was shot." Bikky said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bikky." Marilyn said. "And what about your mother?"

Bikky sighed shakily.

"She died in a drive by when I was seven." He said. "My dad and I lived in Harlem until his shooting."

"I see." Marilyn said. "Again I am very sorry Bikky. So how did you meet Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner?"

"They were the cops who were going to solve my dad's shooting. The cops made me identify my dad's body and I bolted out of the police station. But Dee caught me and Ryo questioned me about what happened."

"And how was Ryo when he questioned you?"

Bikky rung his hands.

"He was really nice. He got me hot chocolate and talked to me like a man. He said I was strong even though I had cried like baby."

"And what about Dee?"

Bikky sighed.

"I thought he was kinda weird, so I wanted to talk to Ryo more."

"Weird how?"

"Well, he thought he was a tough guy, but I saw through him."

"Did that make you uncomfortable?"

Bikky smiled a little.

"No actually I thought it was pretty funny. He gets this vein in head that goes all the way down to his neck when he gets angry. It's fun to watch"

The courtroom broke out into a light laughter while Dee angrily pouted. Ryo patted his arm.

"He's right you know." Ryo said with a smile.

Marilyn smiled.

"Moving on to after the murder was solved." She said. "Now Bikky, who closed the case of your dad's murder."

"Ryo and Dee." Bikky said. "Dee even tried to stop the bad guys from hurting me when we got kidnapped and got his arm broken really bad. Ryo was able to get the cops to come over and arrested the murderers."

"Court will note that there was an abduction of the witness and his foster father due to a drug case. The criminals are now serving in Sing Sing."

She took a breath

And what happened since you had no parents to go home?" Marilyn asked. "Where did you stay?"

"Ryo let me stay at his place the first night I met him." He said. "And after the murder was solved these social workers came by and told me I was to go with them. They had heard about dad's murder and wanted to put me in foster care. I was kind of scared and didn't want to, but I didn't tell anyone. But Ryo saw right through me, and he told them that he would take care of me."

"And how did that make you feel?"

Bikky smiled a little.

"Good actually." Bikky said. "I felt like Ryo was someone I could trust. I mean I'm a street kid and he looked past that. He got me into school and he is always encouraging me and stuff. When I need someone to talk to he is always there."

"And what about Dee?"

Oh boy the Dee card.

"Well, at first Dee and I didn't really see eye to eye. I thought that all he did see me as was a no good street kid, but I was really wrong and I thought he was just a dumb jerk. Dee and I have our moments but he plays basketball with me and gives me advice when I can't really tell Ryo. He can be a dork sometimes, but he is a good guy. Since he was a street kid too he gets me."

"And how does it make you feel that they are together as a married couple, how do you feel about that?"

Marilyn was going to make sure she got the old fashioned narrow-minded Judge Barton to see a different side of life.

Bikky sighed.

"It's cool." Bikky said. "I mean I am not THAT way. I have a girlfriend actually, but Dee makes Ryo happy and if Ryo is happy then I am happy. I was even Ryo's best man at their wedding and Carol, my girlfriend, was Dee's maid of honor or whatever chicks are in weddings."

Again light laughter.

Marilyn smiled.

"And what about the baby girl, are Dee and Ryo good to her?"

Bikky rung his hands.

"I like her." He said. "I never had any brothers or sisters and having Grace, that's what they named her, is pretty cool except when she is crying or messing up her diaper. But I know how to change her diaper or make her laugh. Otherwise Dee or Ryo go over and check on her. They really are patient with her and always do the mushy daddy thing even if she is crying all night. And they didn't forget about me like some parents do, they always make time to hang with me or just talk and...ya know...be good dads. I really want her to be my little sister."

Marilyn grinned while Dee and Ryo held each other's hands. They were so proud of their son.

"Thank you Bikky." Marilyn said as she turned to Walter Yates. "Your witness."


	54. Bikky's Testimony II

Walter Yates approached the witness stand and Bikky suddenly felt very nervous. Marilyn had told him that Yates will try to get his goad, so just try to stay calm and answer all his questions calmly and honestly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Bikky, was it?" Yates began.

"Yes sir, thank you." Bikky whispered.

"Do you miss your mom and dad, did you get along with them?"

"Yeah I miss them. My mom was a really nice lady and dad was ok."

"Okay huh?"

"Yes sir."

Yates walked over to the defense table and picked up some papers.

"Now you said that Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner are good guys to you, good foster dads, that they teach you well?"

"Yes." Bikky said.

"Hmm, if you got along with them so well, then how come in the first two years you were with Mr. Maclean you were sent to the juvenile delinquent department four times?"

Bikky bit his lip.

"Cuz I got in trouble sir."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Ummm, I used to steal things. Like bike tires and stuff. My dad used to do the same thing but with more expensive stuff. We didn't live with much, he was just a convenience store clerk so he used to steal and pawn it for food money."

"And you felt at Mr. Maclean's you had to steal and get into trouble?"

"N-no, it was just a hard habit to get rid of. But Ryo would ground me and stuff and I would try to learn my lesson."

"Right." Yates said as he looked down at the papers. "And since you got involved with Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner not only had you been kidnapped, but your girlfriend you said you had had been kidnapped as well?"

"Objection!" Marilyn yelled sitting up. "Relevance."

"I'm merely trying to get to know the young man and what it has been like since his adoption." Yates defended.

Barton thought for a second.

"I'll allow it, objection overruled. Answer the question young man."

Now Bikky was shaking.

"Those were the bad dude's fault, Carol had just accidentally met a psycho. But Ryo and Dee saved her! Ryo even had her stay at our place so she could recover from her injuries, that guy tried to mess her up bad."

"And what about you?" Yates said. "Why had you been kidnapped with Mr. Laytner that time?"

Bikky lowered his eyes.

"It was my fault." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"It was my fault!" The boy yelled.

"Oh how so?"

"M-m-y dad got involved in dealing and transporting drugs to some big business guys." Bikky stammered. "Coke and lots of it. But he screwed up somehow and the guys were pissed so they shot him. I held onto the rest of his supply so I could get those suckers locked up for killing him. It wasn't Dee and Ryo's fault...it was mine! All they did was try to protect me!"

Bikky tried to cover up his tears. Yates gave him a moment.

"But why is it young man, that every time you seem to get into some sort of mess your foster dads are also involved and it's always a dangerous situation. I mean in this report it says your school had blown up just after you and Mr. Laytner had been held as hostage. You and your friends have been caught with many of the dangerous men they deal with, your grades were not stellar until the past year, and you have a long detention record for tardiness, truancy, and classroom diruption. I mean do you find this a good situation for you, wouldn't you want to be with people who...well don't have dangerous careers you seem to get involved in? Would you want the same thing for Grace?"

Bikky sniffled really trying to hold back his rage.

"Dee and Ryo have always been great dads to me and I try not to intentionally get myself involved with their jobs unless it involves them, my girlfriend, or friends and now Grace. Do I want Grace to do the same thing, no, but if she did I know Ryo and Dee would do everything they can to protect her and save her, just like they always have for him. They are the only parents I have left and I don't want anyone else. I'm not perfect and I have a lot of bad habits and I couldn't take school sometimes, but I am trying to get better. All I want is for Grace to come home and be with us because she belongs there, I want her to be my little sister!"

Yates nodded.

"Nothing further."

Barton faced Marilyn.

"Does the prosecution want to redirect?" He asked.

"No your honor." Marilyn said standing up.

"Alright then witness may step down, court will take a half hour recess for lunch."

Barton banged down the gavel and Bikky bolted from the witness stand with Ryo and Dee at his heels.

Bikky growled out loud the minute he got out the doors. He was furious, he wanted to kick, hit, yell and scream. But before he could he found himself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Lemme go Dee, lemme go! I wanna kick that guy's ass!" Bikky yelled as he struggled in the detectives grip. He then felt Ryo grab onto him.

"It's alright Bikky!" Ryo said. "It's okay, you have every right to be angry, Yates had no right to attack you like that!"

"Yates was just trying to upset you." Dee said. "But you showed him kiddo, you did really well. We are proud of you and so glad you're our son."

Bikky said nothing as the tears began to flow and he buried his face in Dee's shirt. Marilyn meanwhile excused herself to run to her office saying something about a message she had gotten on her voicemail.

"What happened?" A new concerned voice said. Dee and Ryo turned and saw Jack McCoy and the guys from the 27 once again hiding behind him.

"Yates interrogated Bikky." Ryo said. "He threw some strong blows, but Bikky defeated them all. You have no idea how brave he was!"

They were all quiet as they looked down at the crying teen. But then Drake smiled.

"Heh, I bet you made that guy want to shit his pants Bikky, I bet he's never met a tough guy like you!

Bikky looked up.

"Walter Yates likes to be a son of a bitch son." Jack said looking at Bikky's tearstained face and putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Trust me I dealt with him once during a case. It's all an act. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and I knew when your dads told me you were going to testify that you were going to do a phenomenal job."

"You are smart Bikky!" JJ said. We know you got him good!"

"And this calls for a celebration!" Marty yelled. It was Ted's turn to cover for them at the 27th. "Come on Bikky lunch on us!"

Bikky sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Right and penguins can fly." Dee said. "Free lunch on those dorks kid, trust me take it for all its worth."

"And then we'll take you home." Jack said. "Unless you want to stay Bikky?"

"You're taking him home." Ryo answered for Bikky. "I can already tell he's exhausted after all that. But if he's hungry we appreciate you guys taking him out, we need to stay and talk with Marilyn about what's next!"

"Gotcha!" Drake said. "NOW LETS GO I'M STARVING!"

"Jack are you buying again?" JJ asked sheepishly as they took the teen with them.

"I'm a lawyer not a bank Mr. Adams." Jack answered. "Buy your own damn meal, but Bikky you can order whatever you want."

"Hey we are helping too!" Marty yelled. "Just in small increments. You can take that up with the chief and 'commish for that one."

"I'd rather not." Jack said shaking his head. He had enough screaming arguments with those two about the 27ths tendency to disobey the rules. He always liked Anita Van Buren's branch better.

Dee and Ryo meanwhile watched Bikky was he walked with their friends. Never in their lives had they been so proud of their boy.


	55. Baby Daddy

Ryo and Dee paced around the courthouse too nervous to go for lunch. Marilyn came running back in just as it was time to go back into the courtroom. She had a little hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh please tell us you got something on this bum you will be interrogating!" Ryo said as they took their seats.

Marilyn sighed.

"I won't give away much." She whispered as Yates, Tara, and Brent walked into the courtroom. But I got a call from Anita VanBuren from your other precinct. Her detectives may have found something. They had a courier deliver the papers to my office, that's why I got out of here before I had a chance to thank your son, he did a fantastic job."

"Trust me, he will get spoiled later on." Dee said. "We couldn't have hoped for better from him."

"We couldn't expect anything less from Bikky." Ryo said. "He's a tough kid and there were times I thought I saw a man on that stand rather than a 14yr. old."

"No kidding." Marilyn said.

"All rise!" The bailiff said as the door to the judges chambers opened and out walked Judge Barton.

"Be seated." Barton said. "Defense will call their first witness."

"Thank you your honor." Yates said with that stuck up tone of his.

Brent Macaroy's background was pretty basic. High school drop out, twenty years old, mechanic for some hoity toity car service in Manhattan, orphan at age 6 after both his parents died in a car accident because his father was driving drunk, foster care till eighteen, and then out of the system. He studied up on mechanics while doing odd jobs and ended up having a stroke of luck after helping the owner of the car service fix his engine. He met Tara while he was on his lunch break at a small deli. She was playing hooky from school of course. They get together. Of course no safe sex, Ryo and Dee nearly choked on that one. Bada bing bada boom the little white plastic strip says pregnant. Brent bolts out thinking that it's some other guy and out of his own fear. Come on...you can't get pregnant EVERY time you do it and besides condoms ruined the pleasure as he heard from his buddies.

Ryo and Dee nearly burst out laughing on that one. They may not have used condoms in their relationship, but they trusted each other well enough to know that they were both clean to use them without. After all, how long did it take Dee before he got into bed with Ryo? Also, as much of a player as Dee and Ryo both had been with women (Ryo's sexual encounters of course had been more tame, but he had a blazing passion and could be quite the sexy bed beast), they never EVER did not wear a rubber unless they were 100 sure she was on the pill and even then, they were wary because duh one slip up and here comes baby! They really couldn't believe how stupid that boy was in this day in age.

Anyway, after Brent ran away of course he had "massive guilt feelings" as he had put them and tried to find Tara. He found her, no longer pregnant and a mess over what she had done. He tried to comfort her, but believed it was a lost cause having been in the system himself, he figured the baby had been found and placed in god knows whose house where trying to find her would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But he supported Tara and was thrilled when she found the baby and now wanted nothing more than to be her father. To marry her mother and start a life together, just the three of them.

"Thank you Mr. Macaroy." Yates said turning to Marilyn. "Your witness."

Marilyn sat for a moment rolling her pen between her fingers lost in deep though, then stood up.

"I'll get right to the point." She mentioned. "Mr. Macaroy...why on December 15th of last year were you arrested and spent a night in a jail cell in Manhattan?"

Brent blinked in shock for a moment while Yates yelled objection on the point of relevance

"Merely trying to get all the facts about the witness your honor." Marilyn said.

Barton barely flinched.

"I'll allow it." He murmured. "Overruled."

Brent swallowed hard.

"I uh...I was speeding." He said. "Just a few miles over the limit."

"Uh huh." Marilyn said looking over her papers. "A few miles? More like going twenty miles over the limit in a school zone. Now, the police of course pull you over. So why were you arrested instead of just handed a ticket?"

Brent again gulped.

"I forgot ma'am." He said. "Always believed the cops never liked me, the feeling is mutual." Brent eyed Dee and Ryo sternly. The look was of course returned.

"Watch your mouth young man." Marilyn said.

"OBJECTION!" Yates yelled.

"Withdrawn." Marilyn said casually as she continued to eye her papers. "But getting back to the subject, why were you arrested that night?"

"The p-...he stopped himself after catching Marilyn's icy glare...I mean cops found stuff in my car. Though why they searched it was beyond me."

"And what was it that they found?"

Brent flushed.

"Answer the question."

"They...they found some weed and some booze that's all, harmless stuff."

Marilyn hmmphed.

"Try again." She said.

"Wha?"

"Not only did they find the "weed" and the "booze", they found bits of cocaine and heroine hidden in all sorts of compartments in your car. Your erratic behavior behind the wheel also proved that you were under the influence."

Brent nearly growled.

"Yeah, okay so I was. T was really upset about finding the baby and those guys not letting her see Emily. We had a fight, I stormed out, got a drunk and acted dumb. But I didn't hurt anybody and of course my license has been suspended and the courts having me take classes and stuff. The rest of the drugs were not even mine, they were probably some guy's I took home! All I had was the beer!"

Marilyn stared at him.

"You acted dumb?" She repeated with a near laugh. "Dumb doesn't even put meaning to that dear boy. You acted recklessly and careless over a fight between you and the woman you call your fiancée. What's gonna happen if you get custody of the baby?"

"I'll take care of it."

"How?" Marilyn asked. "By storming out and acting "dumb" every time something bad happens? Children are quite a responsibility and will put massive amounts of stress you can't even possible believe and of course it's not all their fault. I mean this is a baby we are talking about. Dirty diapers, endless screaming and crying, middle of the night feedings, fevers. Lets not of course forget how expensive children are, doctors, clothes, toys, even their food is more expensive! How can someone who says he wants his baby and take of her when he can barely take care of himself! For God's sake you can hardly keep yourself from going to prison! Your record here not only shows last year's charge, but also numerous assault charges, your foster records say you were a violent child prone to explosive tantrums, and you want to take care of a baby! Why on earth the sudden change to maturity!

Brent by now was fuming.

"Because she's my kid!" Brent yelled. "She's mine and Tara's. My blood! AND I SURE AS HELL NOT GOING TO LET MY KID BE RAISED BY SOME QUEER FAG COP PIGS WHO WANT TO PLAY DADDY BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET A REAL WOMAN!"

The courtroom went into an uproar just then as Ryo held Dee and himself back from going after Brent while Yates tried to keep Tara calm. Barton banged on the gavel.

"ORDER, ORDER EVERYONE SIT DOWN!"

He turned to Brent who was breathing hard.

"ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN AND I WILL HOLD YOU IN CONTEMPT!"

Marilyn stared deeply at the angry boy.

"Nothing further." She said quietly and went back to her seat.


	56. Compassion

After the episode with Brent the court called it a day. Dee and Ryo went home to find out Bikky was at Carol's. They weren't surprised; the boy needed his best friend at that time. They would talk to him later and praise him for really helping them after all the terrible things Yates had said.

 

Bikky had been a kid from the streets and first time foster dad Ryo of course had known that and didn't expect the boy to completely change his ways overnight. But he wasn't going to let Bikky think he could get away with it hence bonks on the head and the grounding. Bikky needed a lot of care and little discipline that didn't involve screaming and yelling (except for the occasional BIIIIKKKKYYY!). Ryo's head bonk was the equivalent of the mere spank on the butt. Bikky was of course way past that stage. If he wanted to be treated more like a man and less like a kid then that is what he got. Besides, if Bikky really wanted a physical fight Dee would be more than glad to oblige on that, although Dee found him being whooped more than the winner.

Bikky may not have been a model child, but whose was? Dee and Ryo were proud of their son and loved him very much and what Yates had said was terrible and humiliating to a boy who had come so far. Ryo and Dee only hoped that Bikky wouldn't think that a street kid from the 'hood was all he was meant to be. They had been more insulted by that then they were about Brent's little name calling.

"It was nice of Anita to find that record on Brent for us." Ryo said as he laid in Dee's arms on their bed. They were extremely exhausted.

"Yeah." Dee said as he stroked Ryo's hair. "We have a good shot at getting our girl back. Specter was right, those kids can't handle a baby. They are too dumb to take care of themselves."

"Maybe it's the idea that they have someone to care for since no one really cared for them?" Ryo murmured. "It's a nice thought, but it only causes harm when the reality kicks in, we see it enough at the station."

"Too many times." Dee said with a sigh. "Tomorrow is my turn huh? I don't know if I can do it Ryo. You know me and my crazy attitude when someone pisses me off, I'll blow it with Yates, I know it."

Ryo looked up to see the worry in his husband's eyes. He took Dee's hand and kissed it and then his cheek as he scooted up to look into Dee's eyes.

"Dee." He said. "You are the most strong willed person I know. When you have to fight you fight no matter how much it may suck. And I know you will tomorrow. I will be there with you. If Yates pisses you off before you get ready to explode, just look at me. Just focus on me for that one second and know that I love you and I am right there and no matter what Yates may say I will fight it with you. I know the real you, I loved, married and now am a father with that real man. No matter what games Yates will play won't affect my feelings for you nor Bikky's, Carol's, Mother's, the guys at the 27 and now Grace. We love you."

"But what if I..." Dee started but Ryo put his finger on Dee's mouth to shush him.

"No what if's Dee." Ryo said. "I know you can do it because I have seen you. You love Grace deeply and you have said so many times you want to be her father too. Just think about us, our family Dee and how much we love you. That is all you will need."

Dee was awed as he took Ryo into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ryo was right, this was for them, his family. He can do this.

"I promise you Ryo, I will make our kids proud." He whispered into his husband's neck.

* * *

_**On the other side of town...** _

"Dammit Berkley!"

(erotic grunts)

"Shit, god you feel so good."

"Nothing...compared to this..."

"Ahhh I'm...cumm...inng."

"To-gether."

The two bodies came together once more in heave of grunts and white pearls of ejaculation. A few moments later they pulled apart their sticky sweaty bodies and lay against one in another in a flurry of heaving pants.

"Jesus...you are so insatiable." The brunette said to the blonde man next to him.

"Not like you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh and the god Evan, let me in there so I can feel your hot tight ass around my cock for a third time was just a figment on my imagination?"

"Must have been." Berkeley Rose said as he turned his head and smirked at the pouting Evan Holdman. God, he really liked those lush red lips.

Evan glared jokingly and smacked the police commissioner with a pillow. It had only been their third night together, but they really hit it off. They had gone off on a few dates before getting into bed with one another, on Evan's insistence, but once they finally went to bed together they were stuck. Berkeley really enjoyed Evan's company. The man was only 2 years younger than Berkeley, serious, subtly humorous, enjoyed the finer things in life, and well...was sexually voracious. He loved being dominated by Berkeley and could go for hours.

"Something's on your mind though." Evan's voice interrupted as he reached over Berkeley to grab a cigarette and lighter from the nightstand.

"Oh?" Rose said as he puffed away at his own cancer stick. "What makes you say that?"

"How quiet you were at Chez François." Evan said. "And you barely touched your Beef Bourguignon which told me has always been your favorite. He inhaled then exhaled. "Which is why I took you there in the first place."

Berkeley pursed his lips.

"It's about your former love isn't it?" Evan asked with a heavy sigh.

Berkeley's head shot up. 'Wow you're good.' He thought, but was saddened by Evan's forlorn look.

Berkeley shook his head.

"He is no longer my love." Berkeley said sitting up. "But you are right, but not for any reason you may have been thinking. I am worried about the situation his family is in."

Evan turned to Berkely.

"That adoption fiasco?" He asked.

"Yeah." My detectives came back from lunch today and I overhead them saying that the defense lawyer had verbally attacked their son. I felt bad for them, having to go through it since the ward has finally seemed to get his head on straight."

"I see." Evan said. "And I thought you were the Clark Gable, My dear I don't give a damn type."

Berkeley raised an eyebrow.

"I am not the devil you know." Berkeley said turning on his side to face Evan. "I do have feelings of compassion time and again."

"Not like I could tell when I watched you interact with your officers at the Christmas party."

"Oh so you were spying on me?" Berkeley asked as he lit up another cigarette.

Evan laughed as Berkeley moved his naked form closer to Evan.

"Well I do own that hotel, I am allowed to come and go as I please." Evan said. Besides, I had to make sure you were legitimate and not just some con artist. By the way your officers scurried as far as possible from you in that ballroom; I could tell you weren't exactly that...friendly...though I will admit it was kind of a turn on."

"I'll admit they are not my type of company." Berkeley said as he began stroking Evan's side. "And on the subject of turn ons I have always believed that aggression rather than cute and cuddly within certain limits can make for a splendid night in bed."

"Mmm." Evan said as he placed a kiss on Berkeley's mouth. "I realized. My favorite shirt is now in shreds and I have a dent on my living room wall when you took me there."

Berkeley kissed back.

"By the way you were moaning and that bulge in your drawers I didn't think it was a problem."

"Did I say it was?"

"No." Berkeley said as he began exploring lower on Evan's body. "But I do see another problem arising. Actually two."

Evan peered down and laughed sensually.

"I guess we should take care of them." He said as he began placing kisses on Berkeley's thick chest.

"Mmm." Berkeley said a moan as he took Evan's arm and fiercly turned him over so Berkeley was on top of him. "I have a better idea. Since we are both in a dirty mood why don't we take care of these little or rather big problems in the shower?"

Evan was now REALLY horny.

"Looking to dent my bathroom wall now?"

Berkeley shrugged.

"We could always just take a bath then."

Evan grabbed Berkeley and pulled him into a deep fierce kiss. When they broke apart for air their eyes were glazed with lust.

"I need to get the bathroom re-modeled anyway." Evan said as he jumped out of bed with Berkeley right behind him as they high tailed into the bathroom.


	57. Dee's Testimony

"Prosecution calls Dee Maclean Laytner to the stand."

"Oh shit." Dee uttered.

"It's okay Dee." Ryo whispered. "I love you and I know you will do fine. Remember, it's for our kids."

"Mr. Maclean-Laytner?"

"Coming!" Dee yelled nearly stumbling out of the aisle. He reached the bailiff and made his swear on the bible to tell the truth. Dee believed he probably left a sweaty hand print on the bound book. He took a seat in the witness stand and immediately looked for Ryo who smiled gently at him. After giving his name and basics for the court Marilyn began.

"So, Dee how's fatherhood treating you." Marilyn said with a smile. She knew Dee was nervous and felt that a little kind humor can help her clients.

"Pretty darn good." Dee said nervously. "I mean my husband and I got a teenager now and that's pretty wild and since we had Grace its been even better."

Marilyn smiled.

"Now in your file it says you are an orphan." She said. "That you were under the care of Mother Maria Lane. The same nun who is taking care of the baby whose custody is being fought for. How did that come to pass?"

Dee licked his lips.

"I...I was abandoned. My parents decided they didn't want me so they dumped me in ally when I was a baby. Penguin said I probably would have died had it not been for Jess Latener who found me. He was a cop."

"Penguin?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh that's my nickname for Mother!" Dee said. "She hates it, but when I was a kid I saw penguins at the zoo and they have the same colors as her nun clothing. But don't tell her I said this to you, or else my ear will be red and sore for weeks."

More laughter from the courtroom.

"Tell me about Jess?" Marilyn asked kindly.

Dee sighed.

"Jess was a cop at the 34th. Like I said he found me when I had been abandoned. He brought me to Mother and he would visit me at least once a week to make sure I was doing okay. He would buy me presents for the holidays and my birthday and would be with me no matter what shift he may have worked. He gave me advice and scolded me when I was stupid. Really everything a dad would do."

"What happened to him?"

"Jess got involved with some bad drug guys that ended up killing him. They killed my best friend too because he got roped up in their games. I found Jess just before they shot him, and well that's when I vowed to become a cop to stop scum like those guys hurting more innocent people."

"Do you think being a father and a cop is a good combination then after seeing what happened to Jess?"

Dee looked at Marilyn.

"Being an officer is my life as it was Jess's. Always has been...until I met Ryo." He turned his eyes to his husband. "I love being a cop and what I do, but now that I have him, and Bikky and now Grace, my career comes second. It's weird because I never really thought I would feel that way, but now that I have them its like there is more to life then just my job. And even so, it makes being a cop much more important. I want to stop people who want to harm kids whether it be through abuse or drugs or whatever the sort. I want the streets to be clean for them so they can play and grow and not get into any trouble."

"Has being bisexual affected you or your career in anyway?"

Dee shook his head.

"No way and look to be honest we are talking about the NYPD here the brotherhood to defeat all brotherhoods, the king of all police organizations. The guys and girls at the squad knew I was into both men and women and when I married Ryo they were at our wedding. They cheered for us and supported us; heck even threw us a wedding shower in our honor. And not naming any names, but yes there are a few at our squad who swing other ways and none of it is looked down upon. What matters is that can we do our jobs to the fullest and I will tell you right now, we can whether we are single, married, gay, straight, fathers or mothers, we can do it all and still be there for our families."

He took a breath.

"And as far as it went with me being bi, when I discovered I was into both genders it didn't really affect me except how Mother would react. When I came out to Mother after I graduated high school, she just smiled, put her hand on my arm and said it was fine as long as I was happy and found someone in the future to love that would love me just as much. She did want me to get married one day regardless of what gender my partner was. She wanted to see me settle down and now I have with someone I can't imagine being without. And now that I am a father, its all complete. And Penguin loves being a grandma. She takes care of a boatload of kids that she considers her own, but as far as Bikky and Grace goes, she considers them her own personal grandchildren."

Marilyn smiled.

"And about the baby you wanted to adopt. Did you receive the same positive reinforcement from the squad you say got when you announced your engagement?"

Dee also grinned.

"Completely, those guys took to Grace like flies on a cow pie, pardon my gross imagery." Dee said with a laugh. I had never seen more men and women in love with this baby then I have seen in my whole life. You should have seen them at our Christmas party. Everyone wanted to hold her and kiss her, we even had a few babysitting offers. They were totally enamored with her and praised Ryo and me for wanting her as our own. They even want us to bring her to the precinct more. The chief says she brightens up the unit."

"Aside from Grace, do you like being a father to Bikky? Now with the laws changing do you think you will want to be added to his adoption records as his second father?"

Dee smiled gently.

"Absolutely, and I am not throwing some cock and bull here. Bikky and I had our issues in the past, but he like he said yesterday we understand each other. We both came from the same side of the street and when he needs me I am there for him. We still bicker from time to time, but what father doesn't with his kid? Especially now that he is a teenager and his mouth and vocabulary have increased.

Dee looked up at Marilyn.

"Bikky needed guidance, discipline and most of all love. If for whatever reason in the past Ryo couldn't continue to take care of Bikky, I would have taken him in regardless of we felt about each other. I consider him my son. Blood means nothing to me, after all Jess and Mother aren't my blood and I would never ever not consider them my dad and mom. What matters to me are the people who are around and take care of me and love me for who I am. And I feel that way about Bikky. I love him for who he is, not where he came from or whose family brought him into this world. He is my and Ryo's son and nothing will ever change that, not for all the hidden treasures locked away in Donald Trump's mansion or his toupee."

More laughter echoed in the court while Ryo gently wiped his eyes trying to keep a sob from erupting inside his chest. He had been deeply moved by what Dee had said about Bikky.

"And since we are on the subject." Marilyn continued. "Are you happy in your marriage to Randall, do you want to raise another child with him regardless of what the world may think?"

Dee looked at over at Ryo.

"Break out the tissues folks because I am going to get really honestly sappy here." Dee said. "I love Ryo with all my heart and I have for years. I pursued him like mad because I knew we were meant to be together. Heck I gave up dating anyone for three years and I got witnesses man that will back me up. When we finally did hook up it was the best time of my life. When said yes to marrying me, it was even better. When he said "I do" I don't think there was a time I felt so thrilled. At first I was wary about becoming a dad with him, I mean duh we had Bikky, enough said, and we had just gotten married. But when he brought in Grace I was nervous at first, but he showed me that there was nothing more in the world that I wanted to be her father."

Dee sighed.

"I love this little girl deeply and I know Ryo and I can give her a life that she deserves. We can give her everything she needs and then some. We may not have created her, or given birth to her but we considered her our daughter and we want her home. I don't care what anyone thinks and if Grace has problems we will be right there by her side doing whatever it takes to solve them. I don't care what the world thinks just as long as they respect my daughter."

Ryo sniffled as Dee began wiping his own eyes. The heartfelt honest emotion had been too much on both of them.

Marilyn smiled gently.

"Thank you Mr. Maclean-Laytner." Marilyn said. She turned and went back to her seat and next to a red eyed Ryo who smiled sweetly at his husband just as Yates stood up.

"I'll be direct with you Mr. Laytner." Yates said. "I really don't believe a thing that comes out of your mouth."


	58. Dee Tells the Truth

"Objection!" Marilyn immediately yelled as Dee stared at him in shock. "Defense is supposed to ask a question, not provide a personal opinion."

Barton looked over at her.

"Sustained." He said.

"I'll rephrase." Yates said. "Mr. Laytner, I find it hard to believe that you had a change of heart, going from hard core cop to loveable dad in a matter of a few months. Why the sudden change?"

Dee gulped.

"Easy." Dee said. "I got married, became a foster dad to my husband's son, and started taking care of Grace when she came into our home that does change a person's perspective."

Yates chuckled lightly to himself.

"So soon?"

"Hey I'm not Mr. Perfect." Dee said. "It took awhile to get used to, but I have a good support system and internally it all just meshed."

Yates again thumbed through the folder in his hand and hmmphed.

"By what I am seeing that is highly unbelievable."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Laytner, why is it as a police officer of this fine city you have been the hot topic of many civilian complaints?"

Dee rung his hands together.

"I'm a cop in Manhattan, New York." Dee answered. "Enough said."

Light laughter from the court room.

"Really?" Yates said looking down at his files. "Let's see here, then why have you had at least three IAD investigations due to your lack of following protocol, tendencies to act irrationally during suspect interrogations, and overall disrespect for the policies the NYPD tries hard to enforce?"

Dee swallowed hard. He figured his not so clean past would catch up to him.

"If I suspect someone isn't telling me the truth or I think that there is a dangerous situation that needs to be alleviated immediately, I act before I think."

"I see." Yates said. "Does that include the time you were put on house arrest for firing your weapon when you were off duty?"

Dee looked over at Ryo who just stared into his eyes lovingly, but helplessly.

"Do I need to refresh your memory Mr. Laytner?" Yates interrupted.

Dee shook his head.

"No, I remember." Dee said.

"Care to tell us why you did so?" Yates said. "A complete break of a very important rule the NYPD holds in deep regard mind you?"

Dee sighed.

"It was a little over 3 years ago." Dee said. "My partner and I had visited my mother's orphanage. Later on in the day Ryo noticed a small hole in one of the walls that resembled a bullet hole. Next thing we know, there is an explosion. Ryo gets the kids out of there while I go look for my mom. I found her in the kitchen unconscious and bleeding. We got her to the hospital while the kids were put into another orphanage. I found out that a company was trying everything they could to buy the orphanage so they could demolish it and put up some building of their own. Mother kept saying no, but I guess that wasn't enough."

"Were you allowed to work the case then?" Yates interrupted.

"No, because it was of a personal nature and police aren't supposed to work cases that directly affect them for fear emotions get in the way of doing the job."

"But you didn't listen did you?"

Dee shook his head, his blood boiling.

"No I didn't."

"Tell us why?"

Dee took a breath. Yates was treading on very sensitive territory.

"I was really pissed. No one ever hurts the woman who took me in and gave me guidance and love; no one hurts anyone I love dearly. I found out who the hit man was and cornered him in an alley. I found out that he blew up the orphanage just for some measly cash. I was so angry that I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him, just ready to take him down. I wasn't thinking straight, but then Ryo appeared and got me back on track."

"Not so much though because you still fired your gun." Yates said.

Dee nodded and hung his head.

"I aimed it away from Ryo and the hit man and just let go of the trigger. I accidentally nicked Ryo on the cheek and the scumbag behind him fainted. I just wanted to scare the guy so he would think twice about doing the same thing again."

Yates closed the manila folder in his hand.

"And after that action and all the other trouble you have gotten yourself into, you honestly think that makes you a reliable father?"

Dee looked up at Yates.

"What I did was absolutely stupid and I paid for it by being suspended for two weeks and losing my badge, gun, and paycheck for that period of time." Dee said. "But now with Ryo and the kids I think twice before acting that way. Will I go far to protect the ones I love, will I break rules to make sure they are safe, absolutely. But I won't harm innocent people like I could have done to Ryo that night."

Yates looked at Dee.

"What makes you think that you are capable of doing such a thing as being a father when you can barely keep yourself in check, Mr. Laytner? Your lawyer questions my client's capabilities, what makes yours so different then the reckless behavior you seem to have?"

Dee looked up at him.

"I learned from the best." Dee said. "My mother, my father Jess, and now my husband and our kids showed me that I don't have to be a hothead or a gun wielding idiot to protect my family. "

He took a breath.

"Yes did I screw up a lot on my job, very much so, but I paid all the prices. Now I know better. Grace will never want for anything; she will always have me behind her protecting her and loving her. My days of acting without thinking are over. My priority is my family and what I can do to keep them safe, happy, and loved. I will tell her my mistakes so she doesn't repeat them. I am not super dad, but I am one, and I intend and believe I am a good one to my kids just like Ryo. Every little whimper, every laugh, every cry, hell even a burp Grace makes, I feel and want to make it better or continue so I can see that little smile on her face. I want to watch her grow up to be the fine woman that I know she will be. And the only way she will achieve that is by being with us, a family that loves her and a menagerie of friends and family that consider her the angel of the 27th precinct. She will have two fathers that will love her unconditionally and an older brother that will protect her and keep her safe. There may not be a mother with her like the traditional households, but there will be more than enough females in her life to lead her in the right directions as far as women go, so any misbelievers can kiss my NYPD blue butt!"

"OBJECTION!" Yates yelled deplored at Dee's attitude.

"Sustained!" Barton yelled. "Please keep the childishness out of my courtroom Mr. Laytner." He turned to Yates.

"Any further questions."

Yates looked at Dee.

"Nothing further, thank you Mr. Laytner."

Dee looked over at Yates with a glare.

"That's Maclean-Laytner." Dee said just before he got off the witness stand.


	59. Lunchtime Follies

Dee stepped off the witness stand and into his husband's waiting arms

Dee stepped off the witness stand and into his husband's waiting arms. Dee nuzzled his face into Ryo's shoulder while Ryo caressed his hair. Both needed each other at that moment. Tara just sneered and crossed her arms, disgusted at the couple...or maybe even deep down jealous because Brent was away at work while she was there all alone with her lawyer.

"Court will recess for lunch." Barton said banging down the gavel. "We will reconvene at 2pm."

The judge left and the court was dismissed.

"You did wonderfully Dee." Marilyn said patting Dee's arm. "Yates of course tried to hit with your history, but you focused on the main idea and answered truthfully not letting your temper get the best of you. Well done!"

"Yeah sure." Dee murmured his head hung low.

"She means it Dee." Ryo said turning to his husband and lifting his sullen face with his hands. "You did fantastic and I am so proud of you and I love you. I don't think I can be as brave as you are."

Dee gave a little smile and lifted his hand to caress his husband's face then pull him into a hug. They held each other tight.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Marilyn said and tiptoed away.

"Hey Ryo?" Dee asked, his voice muffled by Ryo's smooth neck.

"Yeah?" Ryo answered as he stroked Dee's back.

"Would you mind if I called Penguin?" Dee asked.

Ryo smiled.

"Not at all."

Dee pulled out his cell phone and dialed the orphanage number. Quick as a flash the sweet voice of Mother Maria answered.

"Oh Dee, my child!" Mother Maria cried. "Are you alright? I know you were testifying today, did everything go okay?"

"Yeah it went okay." Dee said tiredly. "I just needed to talk to you. How is everything over there, is Grace ok?"

Maria smiled.

"She's fine my dear, just like she was last night when Ryo called. She's getting big though. I gave her a little bit of baby cereal today!"

"Really?" Dee said. "And she didn't puke it up?"

"A little bit." Mother said. "But she is fine and playing in the nursery with the sisters. We will probably feed her and put her down for her nap. But sweetheart, how are you, did that attorney attack my baby? Because if he did...I am more than willing to do 100 Hail Mary's and Our Father's to get justice for my sons!"

Dee laughed as did Ryo who was overhearing the conversation.

"Sheath your claws Penguin and put the Holy Water bottle down." Dee said. "It was okay, yeah he hit the low blows but I swallowed my pride."

"Oh my poor baby." Maria murmured.

"I'm okay Penguin." Dee said. "Ryo helped me out; I just needed to talk to you too."

"Of course my dear child."

Ryo smiled as mother and son talked to each other. He motioned to Dee that he was stepping outside to get some air. Dee nodded and Ryo walked out the door to the courtroom and out the lobby. He sat on the stairs and buttoned his jacket as the late January winds howled throughout the streets.

"Ah...Grace...my little baby." He thought sadly as he watched a man pushing stroller quickly pass by. Ryo really missed his baby, missed times like this. Now that she was nearing four months her development would increase, he overhead Mother tell Dee that Grace was now trying solid foods, now she might start trying to crawl or sit up on her own...so many things they were missing.

Ryo's eyes caught a flash of red and saw Tara in her red jacket talking to her lawyer. Yates had that cocky grin on his face while Tara's arms were crossed either in anger or trying to keep warm. She saw Ryo, sneered, and turned her head back to her lawyer.

Ryo glared, but after he had turned away. That girl thought she was so smart, that she was doing all the right things, but was it in the best interest of Grace or her own?

"Hey handsome." Dee's voice interrupted Ryo's thoughts.

"Hey yourself." Ryo said with a smile as Dee sat down next to him. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk to Mother you know?" Dee said. "She's always been the one to keep me levelheaded."

"I understand." Ryo said with a smile. "Did I tell you how wonderful you were up there...how strong you were and how much I love you?"

Dee grinned and put his arm around Ryo.

"Only about two times already." Dee said. "But I never tire of hearing it."

Ryo smiled.

"I only hope I can be as strong as you when I go up there tomorrow." Ryo said. "You think Tara has anymore witnesses?"

Dee shook his head.

"Not hardly, her side of the courtroom has been empty with the exception of snake in the grass Yates and Tara's grease ape fiancée."

"Well we were lucky to have Bikky, hopefully that will be enough." Ryo said.

Dee looked over at his husband and kissed his cheek. Ryo blushed.

"What was that for?" He asked kindly.

"For having faith in me." Dee said. "If it hadn't been for you I don't think I would have lasted on that stand before I tried to ring Yates's neck. Just looking at you made everything okay."

Ryo smiled and snuggled into his husband's arms.

"I promise to do the same for you tomorrow." Dee said. "I know you can do it, besides you ARE much calmer and collected than me."

Ryo laughed as he kissed Dee's chin.

"Thanks Dee."

The two looked at each other and slowly kissed.

"EWWWW FAAAAGGGSSS!" A voice interrupted. They turned to see a kid and his friend walking by and making loud jokes.

"Hey watch your smart mouth brat!" Dee yelled.

"Yeah right, Adam and Steve!" Another teen yelled. "Get a damn room so you can stop making everybody on the street sick with your perverted ways."

Dee was ready to pounce, but Ryo held his shoulder.

"Now, now Dee." Ryo said as he brought out his wallet. "Let's not forget these are just kids and they don't know any better."

"Ryo?" Dee looked over surprised his husband wasn't reacting nervously and fidgety as he usually did when they got teased like that.

"After all, they are probably still in school, just look at how young they are,."

"I MAYBE YOUNGER THAN YOU BUT I PROBABLY GOT MORE WOMEN THEN YOU HAVE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE QUEER EYE!"

The boys continued to snicker, Dee seethe, and Ryo still relaxed.

"Hey Dee dear, would you have the time?"

"HA THE QUEEN SAID DEAR!"

Dee looked at Ryo strangely as he checked his watch.

"It's 1:30, why?"

Ryo smiled.

"And what day is it, I just plum forgot? You know how my queer mind works."

"It's Tuesday, babe you okay?"

Ryo grinned as he opened his wallet.

"Well then, I guess that means we have to spend our next half hour occupied with these boys."

"Say what now?"

Ryo turned to his husband.

"I mean sweetheart it is our duty to help truant teens."

"Huh...Ryo..what..." Then Dee got the hint. "OHHHH YEAH BABY CAKES YOU ARE RIGHT, HOW VERY GAY OF ME TO FORGET!"

Dee and Ryo approached the two boys.

"Don't touch us faggot or we'll call the cops!" The boy yelled.

"Nice try junior!" Dee said as he opened his wallet and pulled out his phone. "But you picked two fairies you had no right to mess with."

"You see sweet cheeks." Ryo said as he readied himself. "We ARE the cops!"

Ryo and Dee both pulled out their badges and before the boys could run for it, had each of them by the arm.

"And its 1:30 on a Tuesday which we know is definitely not a holiday in any of the school districts all over NY and it's obviously not a snow day." Ryo said.

"And you two are definitely under eighteen which by law means your butts should be in school." Dee added as he held the struggling teen in one arm and his phone in another as he hit the speed dial for the precinct.

"Ohhh Drakey-poo!" Dee said in a high pitched voice when Drake answered the phone. "Why its Dee and we ran into a bit of a pickle...hehe..I said pickle.  Anyway honey, Ryo and I ran into two not so nice young men who shouldn't have been out until at least 2:45pm. Can you and JJ stop by and pick them up please?"

Drake was laughing hysterically on the phone.

"And I am guessing these two kids decided to tease you and Ryo about your bedroom preferences. Alright Dee, I'll get two uniforms on it cuz JJ and I are right now working on a homicide, but thank you for the heads up."

"Oh you are an angel, we are at the courthouse dearie!" Dee said. "Thank you!"

Dee snapped his phone shut as the teen snarled and tried to struggle out.

"I maybe queer brat." Dee said. "But I can have you down in two seconds flat. So quit while you're ahead."

"And I don't see any doctor's notes or any other appt. notes on your person, so trying to weasel your way out of it won't do any good." Ryo said just as a cop car showed up.

The boys said nothing as the two officers approached them and began to get their information and put them in the squad car. But before the door was closed Ryo grabbed it.

"Ya know. Ryo said. If you two had just walked on ahead instead of ridiculing me and my husband, you could have enjoyed your voluntary day off."

The boys glared and said nothing as the officers got in and drove them back to the school.

Dee once again put his arm around his husband as they walked back into the courthouse.

"Good move there Officer Maclean Laytner."

Ryo grinned and wrapped his arm around Dee's waist.

"Not too bad yourself either Office Maclean Laytner." Ryo smiled. "Grace has nothing to worry about if she is with us. The way we handled that, we can handle anything."

Dee chuckled.

"Being a bigot is only a ticket to a losing battle anyway." He said.


	60. Teen Mommy Dearest

Dee and Ryo refreshed with confidence headed back into the courtroom hand in hand

Dee and Ryo refreshed with confidence headed back into the courtroom hand in hand. They didn't care if anyone was leering anymore. They were a happily married couple intent of making Grace a part of their family and they wanted to prove it in every way possible. They were ready for what Tara might throw on the stand towards them, whatever sob story, angry protest, or stupid accusation she may try to pin on them, they were prepared.

"Defense calls Tara Simmons to the stand."

Tara stood up and walked with her head held high to the bailiff, made her oath, and sat down. Dee and Ryo gripped each other's hand. After the usual formalities and a quick hop, skip, and jump into her past, Yates started in on Grace's birth.

"Now, Ms. Simmons...how did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?"

"I...I was scared." Tara said. "My mind was totally messed up. At first I wanted to get an abortion, but my family when they were around had made it clear abortion was a terrible sin."

Dee choked a muffled laughed.

'Right, a terrible sin.' He thought. 'So is premature sex but she didn't have a problem with that.'

"So I went through the nine months in a blur." Tara said. "I did drugs a lot...I was amazed when she was born she hadn't been messed up."

"And after the birth?"

"My...doctor said I may feel depressed and angry because of all the hormone fluctuations. That's what drove me to putting her into the dumpster. My thoughts kept telling me not to have her when in my heart I did. That night I was just a broken mess. I thought I could get through the night, but when the sun came up I ran back to the dump and found her gone. I looked for her all over the place, but I couldn't find her."

"How did you find out where she was?"

"I looked in the papers and searched the news, but there was nothing in there about her missing. I knew of a social worker at ACS when they worked with me so I checked into there. They said they would look into it if I made an effort to get clean and turn myself around and I did. I got a job, I go to school part time, I got engaged and I am in love with Emily's father, he just got a promotion, we are going to move and give her a life she deserves!"

"Now what makes you think you will be a good mother to her after all that has happened to you?"

Tara took a breath.

"I never had a mother, a real mother to love me. When I was finally put into the system the foster parents I had all were just looking for welfare checks. But I am not them; I am going to give Emily the life she deserves. She will be provided for and taken care of and loved like no kid was loved before."

She looked over at Ryo and Dee.

"And she is my baby; the DNA tests proved it so. She has a right to be with us, her real mother and her real father!"

Yates nodded while Ryo and Dee held each other's hands tight.

"Nothing further."

Marilyn stood up and walked slowly over towards the witness stand.

"Her real mother and father you say?"

"Yes." Tara said.

Marilyn leaned on the stand so she was eye to eye with Tara.

"And what makes you so sure that's exactly in your child's best interest?"

Tara straightened herself in her seat.

"Because I am her real mother, the adoption hasn't been a year, and I want her home. I love her and she is mine and Brent's. We miss her and want her back and we can give her a good life."

Marilyn snickered a little.

"I see...well I know you have pointed out that you have turned yourself around, that I can't deny. But how long has it been since you decided to go on this drastic change of your former lifestyle?"

Tara thought for a moment.

"Almost four months."

"Since the time you gave birth?"

"Yes and I haven't had any drug relapses and I am getting good grades in school!"

"I applaud you for that, but please bear no anger when I say that in this case I don't believe you."

"What?" Tara said. "It's all there in the paperwork!"

"Paperwork is nothing more than dry ink on a sheet of cotton." Marilyn retaliated. "It's actions which I have failed to see in you and your fiancée. What makes you so confident that you can be a mother to this child where on the first day of her life you horribly threw her into a dumpster and didn't wait till the next day to come get her?"

"I told you I was messed up, it were the hormones!"

"Please the post partum depression will not work in this case my dear girl." Marilyn said. "You stated yourself you did drugs during the pregnancy. Amazingly this did not affect this child in her development so far, which we only hope will continue. You were arrested twice for prostitution while you were pregnant with her which god knows if you didn't use protection could possibly expose the child to anything from STDs or even worse AIDS!"

"I said I was in a daze from the drugs and I used protection when I was sleeping around! I just wasn't in my right mind!"

"And what's going to happen when the child gets to the point where she brings you to that stage again! You couldn't handle being pregnant, who says you could handle motherhood. Like I explained with your fiancee children are a handful and sometimes they can cry and scream for no reason at all, they have temper tantrums in the middle of stores, they can get sick all over you? Who says you can handle that?"

Tara was now angrily crying.

"AND WHO SAYS THEY CAN HUH!" She yelled pointing to Dee and Ryo. "THEY HAVE ONE KID FROM THE STREETS AND ALL OF A SUDDENT THEY ARE PARENTS OF THE YEAR AND IT'S A BOY! MINE'S A GIRL! THINK THEY CAN HANDLE HAVING A BABY AND THEN A GROWING GIRL? A GIRL WHO HAS TO EXPLAIN SHE HAS NO MOTHER BUT JUST TWO GAY DAD'S WHO NEITHER OF WHICH IS HER REAL DAD! SHE'LL GET MADE FUN OF, GO THROUGH LIFE AS A JOKE, WHEN HER REAL MOM AND DAD ARE RIGHT HERE AND HELP HER AVOID THAT RIDICULE!"

Dee and Ryo again held each other's hands tightly trying to keep the other from yelling out at Tara for her terrible comments.

"Are you finished?" Marilyn asked.

Tara said nothing.

"The world is not quite as narrow-minded as you think Ms. Simmons and contrary to statement, those two gay dads have been providing for your child's well being for the past 4 months. I have received nothing but glowing recommendations from ACS, co-workers from the police force, and even family members who have accepted their lifestyle choices and their way in raising a family. Even this 'street kid' as you so put it is proud that they are his fathers rather than his own biological one. Should she be against her home life she will have the support of many straight people who will try to show her the right way. So...what makes you so special?"

Tara sniffled and glared up at Marilyn.

"Because I'm her real mother and she is my blood. I carried her in my womb for nine months where she kicked and moved, I went through ten hours of labor with her. I am now preparing a home for her and when Brent and I move she will have a home there too. She won't have to worry about being teased about her family life, she won't have to worry about why she doesn't have a mom to talk to about boys or puberty or just life in general. She will have a mom and dad that will take care of her when she is sick or scared. Who will hug her when she needs one, kiss her good night, and give her food for her belly and a house to keep her warm. I love her, she is my life and Brent's and I don't care who believes me or not...all I ask is to have my baby back."

Tara wiped her eyes and blew her nose with a tissue.

"And how do you know you won't go back to the drugs and the prostitution again. How do you know you won't get fed up with your life as a teen mother or as she continues to grow? You have to put everything aside for this child, any dreams of a future will rest on the well-being of this child. Not you or your fiancée single dreams, be it whether full-time college, travel, overall independence can be done right at this moment. For the next eighteen years and even beyond your whole life will revolve around this child. Is that something you are really prepared for? It's not about you or your soon to be husband anymore...it's about her. Can you do that?"

Tara looked up at Marilyn.

"It's more than anything I have ever wanted in my whole life." Tara said quietly.

Both Ryo and Dee thought they were going gag at that very moment as Tara continued.

"And I am totally clean and like Brent said he is taking those classes about driving while drunk, I am finishing up my GED, and we both have jobs and a roof over our heads, all we want is our baby and then everything will be okay, she will be okay."

Marilyn just stared at her.

"I highly don't believe that."

"Objection!" Yates yelled.

"Withdrawn." Marilyn said. "Nothing further."

 


	61. Ryo Takes the Stand

Dee and Ryo got home before four that afternoon. Bikky was due to be home later after basketball practice. So again all was quiet at the Maclean-Laytner's. It was a silence that Dee and Ryo didn't like since they had taken Grace back to Mother's.

"You hungry?" Dee asked as Ryo went to sit down on the couch. "Want me to make you something?"

Ryo shook his head.

"All you had was coffee today." Dee said as he walked into the kitchen. "And we didn't get a chance to eat because of those brats at the courthouse. Come on, I'll start dinner."

Ryo sighed.

"I'm not hungry, I'm nervous about tomorrow." Ryo said. "And you know I don't have an appetite when I'm nervous."

Dee peeked out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"No excuses." Dee said. "I'm going to make us your favorite, Pad Thai. We are going international tonight baby, OLE!"

Dee grinned and began doing a little mambo back into the kitchen. Ryo cocked an eyebrow and laughed at his husband. He knew Dee was trying to cheer him up and it was working.

"You don't have to worry about tomorrow Ryo." Dee yelled from the kitchen as he began pulling ingredients. "I know you are going to do great on the stand. You always do when you have to testify at crime trials."

"I know." Ryo said getting up and going into the kitchen. "But this is different. This is for the custody of our child Dee. Hell, you remember how irrational I was when Rose and Diana had told me about my parents case when Leo was on the move. What if I do the same on the stand?"

He opened the fridge and pulled out a cold beer.

"Hey don't drink too much of that!" Dee cautioned. "I am going to break out the wine tonight. And anyway Ryo, out of the two of us you are the most rational person I know hence why you are nervous is beyond me. If anything, I was practically shaking in my boots when Yates tried the tough stuff on me."

"Mmm." Ryo said as he watched Dee start combining the fish sauce, tamarind juice, and sugar.

"Look baby." Dee said as he turned around and faced his husband. "It's like what you told me. Nothing you do will make me love you any less or not make our kids proud. Just remember what you are fighting for, why you are on the stand."

He put the bowl down and looked deep into Ryo's eyes knowing how he was feeling.

"Ryo...no matter what the outcome is...I will always love you. Bikky will always love you and Grace will always love you. You are one of the strongest people I know and you will look Yates in his beady little eyes and tell him what's what because that is what you do."

Ryo smiled, feeling much better. He put his beer down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Dee.

"Dee Maclean Laytner, I love you." Ryo said squeezing Dee warmly. "How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"Easy...it's because I am that good a husband." Dee said with a smile as he held Ryo's waist.

Ryo smiled and put his chin on Dee's shoulder.

"And because it's been nearly two weeks and we haven't had any sex in that amount of time and I'm horny."

Ryo glared and bopped Dee on the head, but it was a playful bop.

"What it's true!" Dee said. Ryo just turned his back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Aw, Ryo baby don't walk out, I didn't mean it like that, its just that...mmppphhh."

Before Dee could continue his lips had been assaulted and the next thing he knew he was locked in a tight embrace. Dee of course immediately responded and after a few hot minutes they finally parted for air.

"Ryo?" Dee said in a squeaky voice as he looked at the lusty eyes of his husband.

"Ssshh." Ryo said as he untied the apron from Dee's body. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"B-b-but...dinner." Dee quietly argued as he found himself being pulled by his belt loops into the bedroom.

"Later." Ryo murmured huskily. Dee had been right...it had been way too long since they made love. Dee was wonderful on the stand that day, the way he defended their love and his love of their children. Ryo was so utterly proud of Dee...and so madly in love that as Ryo began pouring massage oil onto Dee's bare chest he was going to do all he can to pamper his husband, mentally, emotionally, and sexually. Whatever happened tomorrow, as long as he had Dee by his side, he could do no wrong.

* * *

The next day Ryo was called to the stand. He gave his oath and introduced himself to the court. Marilyn then started in on Ryo's past.

"Tell me Mr. Maclean, how was your life growing up?"

Ryo smiled.

"I had a typical childhood. My parents were hardworking, loving people and I had a good group of friends, I did pretty well in school."

"Pretty good huh?" Marilyn said with a smile. "You made honor roll quite a bit in high school. Tell me about your parents."

Ryo smile faded a little.

"They were wonderful." He said. "My mother was a beautiful Japanese woman who had a love of art. She could look at a painting for hours and come up with all kinds of reasons as to why it had been painted. But outside of her career, she was a great mom. Always gentle, but firm when I acted like a brat. She was your regular soccer mom when she wasn't working, always having snacks ready when friends came over, always there to shuttle me to and from soccer practice, went to PTA meetings when she could, always cheered me on and gave me lots of good advice. She would take care of me when I was sick, and give me hugs when I needed them, hehe...she was the one who first taught me how to dance."

Marilyn grinned.

"And what about your father?"

Again Ryo eyes sparkled.

"My dad was the lenient one. He would always try to get me out early if I had been punished. He took me to sports games and helped me practice at soccer. He always used to joke that I was a born player because of how much I kicked when my mother was pregnant. If he was working in his office he would let me help even if it was just little stuff like fetching a book off the shelf to when I was older and helped him when his assistant went on maternity leave. He was a strong guy, he could carry me on one shoulder. He never spanked me, was never rough with me, tried to make all of my games and events at school when he could like mom. I wanted to grow up to be just like him."

"You keep referring to them in past tense, are they still alive?" Marilyn asked knowing she was breeching upon a delicate subject.

Ryo shook his head.

"No." Ryo said. "They died when I was eighteen. My parents had been mistakenly targeted by a group that put pounds of cocaine in the trunk of the car when they had been out of town. The dealers thought the car they had targeted belonged to their enemies not two innocent civilians, and they ended up shooting at the car when my parents had been on their way home from the airport, they both died instantly."

Ryo wiped his eyes quickly. He really hated re-telling that story.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Mr. Maclean-Laytner." Marilyn said. "Is that the reason why you became a cop?"

Ryo nodded.

"In the beginning I wanted to go into the art business with my parents after I completed college. But after what happened to them, my life goal had become finding the people who took my parents away from me and prevent others from having to go through that same tragedy. I was in the police academy when the cops found one of the ring leaders, but he got out not too long after I graduated."

"I heard you confronted the suspect not long after you had been promoted to detective." Marilyn said. Ryo had told her everything that had happened with Leo Grant. If Yates wanted it all out in the open, better now then later. "Wasn't that breaking protocol?"

"It was yes." Ryo answered. "But...my husband helped me cope afterwards. Eventually our chief found out and though he was sympathetic he had to follow procedure and give me a two week suspension. Later on, I was on a case I thought was unrelated to the suspect, but found out it wasn't so. In the end he got capped by an unknown assailant."

That was rough. Ryo knew he was technically perjuring himself on the stand. But he had made a promise to that dying bastard about who the real killer was and Ryo was always a man of his word. If it came down to it, he'd would name the killer, he would sacrifice for his children before anyone else.

"It must have been rough for you, going through all these things especially the deaths of your parents. How do you deal with that? Does that affect you in anyway as a father?"

Ryo sighed.

"For a long time I closed myself up to others. My whole life was predicated on being a cop before and after my parents had been killed. I didn't make time for anything else...until I met Bikky. After his father's death I felt an attachment to him. I had told him about my parents and how I cried the entire day while he was trying hard to fight his own tears. I felt like this little ball of fire didn't need to be whisked away to some foster home or orphanage where he could just go back to the streets and sink deeper. I looked at this boy and I just couldn't see him go...so I told ACS I would take him in and they allowed it provided I do all the work required with his adoption. It was a very welcomed change, Bikky and everything that comes with him definitely pulled me out of my dull day to day."

"That must have been a split decision practically becoming a father overnight, did you ever regret, and remember you are under oath."

Ryo laughed.

"I never regretted it. Bikky is my and now Dee's son. Of course it all took adjusting, but the amazing thing about Bikky was that he never acted out against me. He got in trouble everywhere else mind you, but at home he was an all around good kid. He never mouthed off to me, the trouble he got into I expected but when I punished him he never acted out. He just sulked like any other kid would on punishment would. Taking care of him and raising him has been a joy. I love being his dad and now with our little girl it all seems like a puzzle put together."

"Moving onto the baby." Marilyn said. "Now, after you found Grace and brought her to the hospital, what did you do afterwards?"

"After speaking with the doctor, I headed home. But I visited her everyday because I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was even allowed to hold and feed her. When ACS took her I was unhappy because by that time my husband and I were thinking about adopting her. And then when we visited Dee's mother for my birthday, we took a tour of the nursery and low and behold there she was, that beautiful little red haired baby screaming like no tomorrow. And when I got to hold her in my arm again that was it, I was hooked. I wanted to be her father more than anything."

He took a breath focusing his eyes squarely on Tara.

"And I still do." He said sternly. "Dee, Bikky, myself, our family and friends want Grace in our lives. She is a small bundle of light. When she smiles, everyone around her does too. When something is wrong and she is crying everyone just stops and wants to make it all better."

Marilyn was thoughtful a moment.

"Mr. Maclean-Laytner, when you brought the baby home, that changed your day to day life didn't it?"

Ryo smiled.

"Big time." He answered.

"Did you find it difficult at all, I mean a baby is a baby and you have quite a schedule being a homicide investigator? Did it affect you and your home life in anyway?"

Ryo took a breath.

"Well, of course it did." Ryo said. "If it didn't, I would be afraid something was wrong with either my husband and I or the baby. With Grace of course our sleeping schedule dramatically changed, our laundry piles became larger, and of course our grocery bill became longer, though I still blame that on my son and husband's appetites."

Laughter from the courtroom and Dee gave Ryo a silly angry face.

"It was stressful of course like any first time parents we were. I may have had a son, but I never had a baby with me 24/7. My husband did as his mother did take in infants but that was when he was a teenager and the responsibilities he had in that case were few. But it was strange. A good strange. Everytime Grace cried in the middle of the night as exhausted as I may have been, just holding her in my arms and feeding her a bottle or rocking her and massaging her tummy to get rid of the colic calmed me. When I change her diaper, as nasty as it can be, it warmed my heart every time she gives me that 'look what I did' grin."

Ryo sighed as again more laughter from the courtroom.

"I love being her father as does my husband. She has a good life with friends and family who love her. When Dee and I have to work different shifts at work, friends step up to the plate to baby-sit, or Dee's mother gladly takes her in. We call constantly when we are away from her and I miss her terribly when I am at work. But to know that I am making life safer for her gives me more power to do my best at my job. I want to give her the best she can get."

"What do you foresee in the future Mr. Maclean-Laytner should this baby be brought into your custody?"

Ryo smiled.

"I see a wonderful future because that is what my family and I can give her. We already have a very good pediatrician lined up for her, schools we are thinking about sending her in a few years, a college fund will we set up early on, and most of all she will have us. Two fathers who love her more then anything and a big brother who would be there in an instant to protect her. We love this little girl, we consider her our daughter even though she doesn't have our blood and we love her like any father would love his daughter. All we ask is that we are given that chance."

Ryo wiped a tearing eye while lowered his head and let a few stray tears fall. It was all straight truth from the heart.

"No further questions." Marilyn said with a small grin. Yates stood up a moment later and moved towards the witness stand. Ryo stared at him strongly.

 _'Alright you crooked lawyer.'_ Ryo thought. _'Bring it on.'_


	62. Career vs. Fatherhood

Yates read through his file quickly, then got up. Ryo straightened his posture, ready to go head to head with Tara's lawyer.

"I'll get right to the point Mr. Maclean."

"That's Maclean-Laytner." Ryo interrupted.

Yates cocked and eyebrow.

"My apology Mr. Maclean-Laytner." Yates stressed. "I shall get right to the point. Do you honestly think you and your husband are good enough parents to this child?"

Ryo nodded.

"Of course we are. Dee and I love this girl with all of our hearts. We take care of her and are working together to make a good life for her. As my husband said we are not super dads, and yes as it has made known, not your typical household...but we are fathers and I think we do a damn fine job."

Yates shook his head.

"Job is exactly one of the words I find a problem with Mr. Maclean-Laytner. You and your husband aren't exactly the typical 9-5 parents out there nor are your jobs considered kid-friendly. Do you see where I am going here?"

Ryo eyed him.

"You think that being a cop is going to interfere with being a father?"

"Precisely, I mean after all you and your husband are detectives which means long hours, tough criminals, and dire situations where anyone can be affected. After all, your son has been involved in numerous situations where his life has been peril, are you willing to risk this child's life? Again look what your foster son has been in!"

Ryo sighed while on the inside he was boiling, Dee was feeling the exact same. How dare Yates try to pull the 'I am putting this child in danger by being a cop scenario'!

"Being a detective is my passion." Ryo started. "But being a father is my heart. I intend to stay on the force and still be there for my kids and keep them safe."

"But how can you be so sure you are keeping them safe when all of our lives, with the exception of this baby, have been involved!? I mean, what if you get shot, or your husband, or both of you!? What if a criminal you apprehended puts a vendetta out on your head and ends up going for your children! How can you want to be a father when you and your husband have such a drive to work in a dangerous career!"

Ryo glared as Yates finally shut up. He wasn't about to let Yates have the last word, hell no.

"If you are asking if I would give up my career in order to be a father then you are correct." He stated quietly. "But that would only be if I knew for a fact that it would be affecting my children and even so I wouldn't quit the force, but find an alternative so that both my career and family worked in harmony. Being a cop, I know how to protect my children from harm as does my husband. Should the unexpected happen, they will be well provided for by relatives who love them dearly. As for the long hours, I have already spoken to my chief about that. There will be nights my husband and I will work long hours, but it will be a split, one of us home and the other at the station. Our squad of course has celebrated our joy with Grace and Bikky, but they haven't pulled out the red carpet. We are like any other police officer who still makes a living and loves their family."

Ryo finally took a breath.

"Dee and I are dedicated to our jobs, but our family comes first. I'll gladly get a 9-5 if need be, if this court wants me to do it I will, but don't think I will abandon my brothers in blue because of some ridiculous notion that the only thing that stands in the way of being a father to this girl is my job. I will still stand by their side even if it's behind a desk. Grace, Bikky, and Dee are my life and whether or not I am a businessman or a police officer I will stand lay down my life in an instant to make sure they are safe.

Ryo took another breath just before Yates could open his yap once more.

"And before you ask about how I will be as a father to a young girl let me put it to you this way, no I am not afraid of talking about sex or puberty, taking her to a mall every Saturday, waiting for hours in line to get tickets to some boy band, going to ballet recitals and all the other things a girl will want. Yes, she will have two fathers, but she will never have to afraid to come to us when puberty strikes or she wants to do girlish things. She will also have her grandmother, her great aunt, Bikky's girlfriend and lots of other women who will help her along the way. And I will tell your right now, should she have concerns about being the daughter of two fathers, she will have all the help she will need. Dee, Bikky, and I love Grace dearly, all we ask is to let her family just as we have for the last three months. Let us give her the life she deserves.

He eyed Tara who immediately sneered then darted her eyes away. Dee, meanwhile, was beaming with pride at his husband.

Yates eyed Ryo, a loss for words.

"Nothing further." He said.


	63. Time

Yates sat down and Ryo immediately ran into Dee's waiting arms. Dee was grinning while Ryo was silent and clutched his husband as Marilyn patted Ryo's back telling him he did a job well done. The courtroom was quiet with the exception of a few whispers. The lawyers leafed through their papers and spoke with their clients while Barton investigated his own paper work. Finally, Barton looked up.

"I assume there are no other witnesses that both parties want to question?" He asked the lawyers.

"No your honor." Marilyn said while Yates shook his head.

"Alright then." Barton said. "This is obviously a very difficult case and not like one I have seen in quite a long time. There are two very different parties who have clearly shown to their devotion to this child and her well being. Therefore I will need sometime to render my verdict. So I will not make my decision tonight. The court will be adjourned for today and will be until I have reached my decision. Lawyers will be contacted when I have and I will expect all clients to be present at the time of my decision."

"Excuse me, your honor!" Yates interrupted. "Is there any possibility of my client being with her child during the time you are deciding on the verdict. Just so she and her fiancée have some time with her. They have been separated for quite awhile as the court knows."

"If that happens then my clients should be granted the same!" Marilyn spoke up. "They have a deep bond with this girl and miss her terribly your honor!"

Before Yates or anyone could argue, Barton banged on the gavel.

"Enough!" He bellowed. "Alright, Mr. Yates and Ms. Specter, since both of your clients are adamant on seeing the girl, then I will grant that permission, but on my terms. The child will remain at Mother Maria's Orphanage, but both parties will be allowed to visit her, but separately."

He took a breath.

"Tonight I will allow Ms. Simmons and her fiancée to visit the child since they have yet to spend some decent time with her, but under the supervision of a police officer and only for the night. Tomorrow night, the Maclean-Laytners will have the same permission. It will continue in this fashion until I have made my verdict. Should anyone try to violate my decision, then the deal is off and that will gravely affect my decision! Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor." Everyone said.

"Good, court is adjourned." Barton banged on the gavel and left. Tara meanwhile hugged her lawyer while Ryo and Dee breathed a sigh of relief that seeing their little girl was not far off, though the decision to whether or not they would be with her permanently still hung in the air.

Just as Tara left the courtroom she gave them another sneer and was out the doors before the two of them could respond. They only hoped Barton would see the real Tara Simmons for who she really was.

* * *

_The next night_

Ryo and Dee tore into the orphanage with Bikky at their heels. It was six o'clock and Dee and Ryo had thought the time went by like a snail in hot weather. They had to go back to work and were lucky that the chief kept them on desk duty until a decision had been made in the custody case. Nobody at the precinct had any qualms about it and hoped for the best for the two dads and lent their support throughout the day. JJ even surprised them with another present for Grace. It was a storybook about a farm with little patches that the baby could touch and feel so when Ryo or Dee read her the book, she could reach out and feel different things, like faux fur or feathers. Dee and Ryo were awestruck and had both given JJ a warm hug.

But aside from the pleasantness, the day was still long and arduous watching the minutes tick by slowly. But when 5:00 finally came around, Dee and Ryo ran out of the precinct, back home, changed, grabbed Bikky and some overnight things, and were now racing through the halls of the orphanage to the nursery. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Mother hovering around Grace's crib. She turned when she heard footsteps and smiled immediately when she saw her boys.

"Dee, Ryo, Bikky!" She said with a wide grin. "Oh I am so happy to see you. I was just about to wake Grace up for her dinner!"

"How is she?" Dee asked as he and Ryo peered into the crib. They were both amazed at how much she had grown in the almost two weeks they had been apart.

"She looks beautiful." Ryo said as he reached out to caress her cheek. "Oh my sweet little baby. I have missed you so much!"

Grace then began to stir and popped open her eyes. She turned her head and saw Ryo. She gave a toothless grin and began to move around in her crib.

"Wow she's gotten big!" Bikky exclaimed as he stood at the end of the crib.

"She's eating both baby cereal and the bottle now. Here I'll prepare her dinner while you three spend some time with her. George will be hanging around to make sure you don't cause any mischief, but don't mind him. The sisters took the babies to the dining room to feed them so you can have some time alone with Grace, they will be back here later on."

George was the night guard, a tough looking, but kind hearted young man who did his job well.

"Oh Gracie!" Ryo said once again as he lifted her from the crib. He put her head to his cheek and rocked to and fro as he tried to keep the tears from coming. Dee meanwhile was sniffling slightly.

"Daddy and I missed you so much." Dee said as he stroked her soft head that was now covered in thin read hair.

"So did your big brother." Bikky said sheepishly as she wrapped her little fist around his finger.

Grace meanwhile was gurgling and squealing.

"Wow she's loud!" Ryo said smiling.

"Great that means her cries are probably a decibel higher." Dee said jokingly. "Hey Ryo, can Papa hold her now?"

Ryo smiled and handed Grace over to his husband.

"My little squirt." Dee said as he cradled Grace. "Man Bikky was right, you have gotten bigger, have you been sneaking cookies in the middle of the night huh?"

He gently poked Grace's nose and she laughed and flailed her arms. Ryo meanwhile wiped his eyes and wrapped his arm around Bikky.

"Now, who wants to play SUPER SQUIRT!?" Dee yelled and lifted Grace up by her belly and began gently swinging her around. Ryo laughed as Grace was smiling widely.

"DEE LAYTNER-MACLEAN YOU PUT THAT CHILD DOWN NOW!" A voice yelled. It was Mother Maria and she was standing in the doorway with a bowl and spoon in one hand and a bib in another. She was trying to hold in her grin, but she tried to maintain strict.

"Awww Penguin, we were just having some fun!" Dee playfully argued. "Jess used to do that to me remember?"

"Yes and you got a nasty bump on your head after he held you so high that you smacked onto a chandelier!"

"Well that explains everything." Bikky said. Dee glared at Bikky.

"Okay you guys." Ryo interrupted. "Looks like Mother has Grace's dinner ready. Let's feed her shall we?"

"Yeaaah, food, time for a pitstop!" Dee yelled as he flew Grace over to a high chair.

"She's sitting up with support now!" Maria said with a smile as she put Grace's dinner down on the little table of the high chair and helped Dee strap her in.

"Ick, what's that stuff?" Bikky asked as he peered into the bowl that held what looked to be lumpy mush.

Maria smiled.

"That my dear boy is rice with some strawberry crisps and formula mixed in." She said. "I figured that since this is a special occasion, we can experiment more with the baby cereal. She'll tell us if she doesn't like it."

"By puking or having some diaper fun." Dee said with a grin.

Ryo shook his head as he approached the baby.

"May I Mother?" He asked. Maria smiled and gave Ryo the bib. He smiled as he fastened it loosely around her neck. She grinned happily and smacked her hands on the table.

"Okay, okay princess!" Ryo said smiling. "Daddy's coming." He stirred the food with the little spoon and scooped up a little amount, just in case she didn't like it. With that he brought the food close to her mouth.

"Now open wide!" Ryo said as he brought it towards her lips. Grace opened a little and Ryo gently pushed the spoon in. He pulled it out slowly once he was sure Grace got the cereal."

"Well?" Bikky asked as he looked at Grace. She smashed her mouth as her gums maneuvered the food down her throat. Once she swallowed it, she began bouncing in her chair.

"I think it's a keeper!" Ryo said with a smile as he scooped up more cereal. The three young men took turns feeding Grace, some of course got on her face and her bib, but it just added to the cute. Once she was done and cleaned up, Ryo unhooked her from the straps of the high chair and burped her, just in case her tummy needed it, which it obviously did when she let out a loud belch and then another sound emitting from her diaper! Everyone laughed and Bikky commented that she must have learned it from Dee.

After a diaper change they played for a little while and watched as Grace was learning new ways to hold things and to play. They bathed her that night and under the watchful eyes of George, the other nuns and the children put Grace to sleep by reading her the storybook JJ had gotten her. The three stayed up for a long time just watching as their little bundle of joy slept soundly. It was way past midnight before the three of them crawled into their sleeping bags and fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that these next few days would not be their last time with Grace.

 


	64. The Verdict

Days wore on and on, Dee and Ryo were drained but their spirits were immediately revived the minute they were reunited with Grace at Mother's. At home it was quiet and tense. Bikky stayed in a lot more then going out with Carol to hang with his dads. They would try to get their minds off the awaiting verdict by playing board games, reading, eating, but barely words would be spoken. If they phone rang, the three of them jumped as if they had been bitten, but their emotions would die down again once they realized it wasn't Marilyn.

At night when Bikky went to sleep, Dee and Ryo found themselves holding each other an awful lot be it on the couch, sitting at the kitchen table, or in bed. Oftentimes during the night, one would find the other awake, staring out the window or an off television set. They tried to make love to get their minds off of the fear and anxiety nestled in their hearts, but even that proved trying. Even Dee, the Libido King of the World couldn't even perform, but often found himself looking down into Ryo's tired and worried eyes. The physical desire was there, but his heart told him no. His heart told him to hold this man, to be strong and comfort him. Dee as much as he loved holding Ryo, didn't like this feeling his heart was telling him. He really hoped it wasn't some sort of omen.

* * *

**_The 27th a few days later..._ **

"Senpai those reports on the Mulligan case are here." JJ appeared with a stack full of papers.

"Thank you JJ." Ryo said as he took the papers. JJ looked around.

"Where's Dee-senpai?" JJ asked.

"He's outside smoking a cigarette."

JJ cocked an eyebrow surprised.

"I thought senpai smoked anywhere he wanted?"

Ryo smiled remembering why Dee was now taking his smokes outside. He had started doing it to keep himself from smoking in the apartment when Grace was there. It was phase 1 of his plan to stop smoking for good. Did he want to risk below freezing or 100 degree temperatures just to enjoy a quick smoke?

"Force of a newly developed habit." Ryo answered. Suddenly, Dee burst into the room. His eyes were wild and he was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon.

"Marilyn just got my cell and needs us at the courthouse!" Dee said. "Barton's decided on a verdict!"

Immediately Ryo was up and out at Dee's heels leaving JJ in their dust. The whole precinct stopped for that one moment as Dee and Ryo raced out of the 2-7 and each person, though unknowingly to others, said a silent prayer that the verdict would be in their favor.

* * *

The courthouse was jam packed as Dee and Ryo raced their way through the halls where Marilyn was pacing while Jack McCoy sat down in the bench outside the courtroom.

"McCoy!?" Dee exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Ms. Specter was in my office about another case when she got the call. I decided to tag along for moral support." He said.

Ryo and Dee breathed out thanks. Just before Marilyn could speak, Yates and Tara appeared. She was dressed in street clothes as if she had just come from school and looked just as nervous, but tried to hide it, obviously not very well. Yates just stood there with that smug look on his face.

"Regardless of the verdict, I am going to slug that guy the minute we get out of there." Dee mumbled.

"And end up at Staten Island like Detective Logan did?" Jack whispered. "Or worse?"

"He has a point Dee." Marilyn said trying to keep their spirits up. No one was laughing though as the buzzer outside the courtroom went off signaling it was time to go in. Dee and Ryo instinctively took each other hands and approached their table and sat down. They held each other while Marilyn tried to occupy herself from some paperwork. Jack took a seat in the back.

"ALL RISE!" The bailiff announced. "Honorable Judge Barton presiding."

Barton took his seat.

"Please be seated." He said as he folded his hands and eyed the papers below him. It was a minute or two before he spoke.

"This case has definitely been one of my most challenging ones and in my years I have seen quite a few. In the last few days, I have seen four people that have gone through trying times, but all desire one thing. That they obtain custody of an innocent little girl who has undoubtedly left her mark on all."

He turned to Tara.

"Ms. Simmons. I have seen a lot of teenaged girls in my courtroom in the same predicament, and a majority of those times the babies they have given birth to have not made it. Now, I have read the papers from the psychiatrist that you had seen and understand that you were in a horrible situation at the time and were in fact diagnosed with a mild form of post partum depression. But be that as it may, it does not condone your behavior. Your daughter could have easily died had she not been found by Randall Maclean-Layter. I know you are getting your life back on track and I applaud you for that. While many young women have faced jail time, you were lucky that fate had been on your side at this period of time."

Tara said nothing as she fought her own tears while Barton turned to Ryo and Dee.

"Randall and Dee, I do in fact commend the two of you and your young ward for the care you have given this child. You have obviously expressed your love to father her and have made it possible for her to thrive in a very rough situation. The same goes for your foster son who, with a strong spirit, was able to climb out of his own dire straits and mature into a fine young man. You have given him a chance that many children on the street do not have and you should be very proud of him and yourselves."

Barton took a breath.

"But in the custody of this child, it was very difficult to decide who should be her permanent guardians. Not only am I upheld by the law, but I am also upheld by own decision as this child fate is now in the court's hands. It is the court's decision to make sure this child can live and grow in a home where she will be loved, taken care of, and safe."

Barton straightened himself in his seat as everyone in the courtroom took an inaudible gulp.

"With that being said, in the case of Maclean-Laytner vs. Simmons I rule that custody of this baby be granted to Ms. Simmons and that she be returned to her mother immediately."


	65. After the Verdict

_"In the case of Maclean-Laytner vs. Simmons I rule that custody of this baby be granted to Ms. Simmons and that she be returned to her mother immediately."_

Dee and Ryo couldn't believe what they just heard. Marilyn's head was down and Jack was frowning. Tara meanwhile was jumping up and down, hugging Yates and thanking the judge.

"Not so fast Ms. Simmons I haven't adjourned the court just yet, so please sit down."

Barton turned to the stricken faces of Ryo and Dee.

"Gentlemen, words cannot express how difficult this decision was. You two have gone far and beyond what any father would do and more then deserve to be fathers. But, in this case I had to make a decision based on the future of this child. I admire that the two of you are both New York City police officers, but at the same time, is that really a safe profession to be in when you are raising a child? I mean while the odds are slim it is possible she could lose the both of you, or as it has been shown her own life due to some maniac's idea of revenge. Such things have happened in the past regretfully."

He took a breath.

"On the other side of things, your adoption of this child has not been for a year and by law I am obligated to return the child to her biological mother. And yes, let us not forget, this is a girl and in all retrospects a girl should have a mother be that if she exists and wants to care for her daughter."

Jack wanted to throw some two cents at that hot head, but maintained his composure because after all this wasn't his case. Dee and Ryo meanwhile were silent.

Barton turned to the beaming Tara.

"However, that does not excuse the fact what you have done young lady." He said sternly. "So don't think you get off with a clean slate in my courtroom. It is my understanding that your fiancée has secured a new employment position out of state?"

"Yes sir, we are moving to Florida!" Tara said gleefully. Dee and Ryo's hearts dropped even more.

Barton eyed her.

"Then I will be speaking to the Florida child services department as well as court. You are lucky to not be serving jail time, but I and a social worker will be keeping an eye on you and your fiancée, so don't be surprised if they come in for an unannounced visit. I will see to it that both you and he will take parenting classes and you will be serving a hefty probation and community service as well as caring for your child. You may have been granted custody but don't think it doesn't come without a price. What you did was horrid and could have resulted in the loss of a precious life. Had it been me, I would have enforced jail time. You are a very lucky young woman and you'd better thankful for what you have been granted. Should you or your fiancée violate any of the rules you are to follow, then expect child services at your door within ten minutes of the violation. That is a promise. Do you understand?"

"Yes your honor!" Tara practically squealed.

He turned to Dee and Ryo once more.

"To the Maclean-Laytners, as trying a time as this will be, you have the court's outmost gratitude and respect. I can only hope that in time you two will adopt a child who will be quite lucky to receive the love that this child did."

Dee was already shaking with rage and forthcoming tears but tried to keep it from boiling over. Ryo meanwhile was in shock and barely moved. Barton took the gavel in his hand.

"As ruled, the child will be returned to her mother immediately, no later than twenty four hours. I will also allow the Maclean-Laytners to see the child once more within those twenty four hours for a supervised visit at Mother Maria's Orphanage. Case dismissed."

He banged on the gavel and was out of the room. Tara meanwhile was still jumping around happily and crying and hugging the hell out of Yates who was beaming with pride. Jack and Marilyn thought they were going to vomit at the scene.

Dee turned to Ryo finally unable to hold in his pain.

"Ryo?" He whispered and immediately grabbed onto his husband and began to cry. But Ryo was stiff as a board.

"I'm so sorry." Marilyn squeaked out just as Tara passed them.

"I told you." She whispered. "This Christmas she will be with her real family."

Dee heard her and turned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He lunged, ready to get in her face if needed, but immediately he was stopped by the court officer and Jack.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HER, YOU AND YOUR WHITE TRASH FUCKER DON'T LOVE HER, YOU BITCH YOU STOLE OUR BABY, OUR DAUGHTER, YOU ROTTEN LITTLE..."

"Detective!" The officer yelled trying to restrain Dee while Jack tried to reason with Dee.

"Son, you need to control yourself or you'll be arrested. Jack pleaded. "Don't do that to Randy and Bikky." He then turned to Yates who was holding onto a defiant Tara.

"WALTER FOR GOD SAKES RESTRAIN YOUR CLIENT, DO THE RIGHT THING FOR ONCE!" Jack yelled.

"Your one to talk McCoy." Yates sneered. "Come on Tara."

Yates pulled Tara away just as Barton reappeared to the scene. Being a custody judge for years he knew what was going on.

"ATTORNEYS CONTROL YOUR CLIENTS OR I WILL HOLD YOU ALL IN CONTEMPT!"

Yates pulled Tara from the room, Jack and the officer tried to calm Dee down, Barton left once again to his chambers while Marilyn looked over at Ryo who was staring blankly into space.

"Ryo, I am so sorry!" Marilyn pleaded. "I really thought we had a chance, had it not been Barton of all judges, dammit!"

Ryo just turned to her. His eyes were watery, but he kept himself contained.

"Hey...yeah...its okay Marilyn...you know...its not your fault...it just couldn't be helped."

Marilyn eyed Ryo nervously, she didn't like the way he was acting. Either he was going to pass out the minute he stood up or go into a rage later on. But before she could really assess the situation Ryo jumped from his seat.

"DEE CALM THE HELL DOWN!" He yelled furiously. All three men turned to see the angry face of Ryo.

"What?" He asked. You guys never saw someone lose a case before? Shit happens, you all know that, so Dee calm down and lets go home."

"Ryo?" Dee asked. This was very unlike Ryo and he didn't like it. "Are you okay?"

Ryo shrugged.

"I'm fine. Well, I'll be fine." He said. "We lost Grace to the court, pure and simple...we can't change it no matter what we try to do. So let's just live and let live."

Even Jack was stunned. While Dee, the normally loud, brash detective was in tears, his quiet sensitive partner had barely cried.

"Randy, are you feeling alright?" He asked. "Do you want to sit back down? I'll get you some water."

Ryo shook his head.

"I'm alright Jack. I just want to go home, I have some cases to look at and I have to make sure Bikky is doing his homework. He was slacking on it lately because of all this...craziness."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around Dee.

"It's going to be okay Dee, I promise." He whispered as he led him out the courtroom. Marilyn and Jack only looked on helplessly.

"I don't like this Jack." Marilyn said to the seasoned lawyer. "I don't like this at all."


	66. Goodbye

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Dee barely even remembered getting home while Ryo went about his business as usual. He spoke words of comfort to his husband and Bikky when he came home, but hardly showed any emotion himself. They decided that they would go to the orphanage tomorrow when Tara would pick up the baby rather than spend the night. Dee didn't think he could handle it, Bikky had school the next day, which Ryo insisted he go to, and then they would pick him up to bid Grace goodbye, and Ryo was...acting strangely. All three skipped dinner, Dee retreated for a beer from the fridge, Bikky to his room, and Ryo went straight to bed.

Dee spent half of the night getting drunk on the couch and stumbled into the bedroom around 3am. Ryo was already curled under the covers seemingly asleep when Dee flopped down.

"Ryo, I am so sorry...so sorry." Dee slurred. "I love Gracie, my squirt...I am going to miss her so much." Dee began to cry as he tried to reach out for Ryo, but Ryo, who was very much awake, curled even tighter into a ball away from Dee's touch. Dee began to sob even more and turned over on his side to try to sleep off his stupor. Ryo just laid there staring into the dark.

Due to his hangover and the verdict, Dee didn't think he could cope with going to work the next day, so he called in sick. After getting of the phone with a sympathetic chief Dee laid back down where he tried to control the pounding in his head. Ryo emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower.

"I called us out sick." Dee said. "Obviously Badger knew why and said it was cool. Why don't you come back to bed?"

"Can't." Ryo said. "I gotta drive Bikky to school then help JJ sort out the Mulligan case."

Dee looked at his husband as Ryo started to get dressed.

"Ryo, the brat can walk to school and I already called us out, how can you want to go to work after yesterday?"

Ryo shrugged.

"I have responsibilities to manage." Ryo said as he buttoned his shirt. "I have to make sure Bikky doesn't decide to cut class and I have spent enough away from the field, I'm a detective, time to start being one again."

Now Dee was really stunned. Ryo was of course the calm and collected one, but this was going too far.

"What about Grace?" Dee asked.

Ryo continued to tie his tie though his eyes drooped a little.

"We'll bid her goodbye on my lunch break. I'll get Bikky around 12 and then pick you up at 12:30. In the meantime, if you feel up to it you can pack up a box of all Gr...Emily's toys and clothes we have to give to Tara. I am sure she will need them when she and Brent move. Everything else we'll ship to them later on."

Dee really didn't know what to say as Ryo threw on his blazer and approached the bed.

"There's coffee in the pot and I left out the aspirin." Ryo said. "Like I said, 12:30. Get some rest okay?"

He kissed Dee on the forehead and was quickly out the door.

* * *

Around 1 the little family of three stood outside Mother Maria's Orphanage where Tara was bouncing her baby happily in her arms. Brent was behind her looking nonchalant. Dee stood between Ryo and Bikky (who Dee made hold the box of things for Grace). Their eyes never left the baby. Mother Maria stood on the orphanage steps trying to hold in her tears after watching her sons and grandson hold the little girl she considered her granddaughter for the last time.

"Oh Emily, my little Emily mommy missed you sooo much!" Tara exclaimed as she caressed the redhead.

"Where are you moving to?" Bikky asked.

"Florida." Brent answered as he lit up a cigarette, Dee wanted to pound him, but Ryo kept a hold on his arm.

"I know Florida." Bikky said trying not being smart mouthed about it. "Where in Florida?"

"Miami!" Tara said. "Right, Em, WELCOME TO MI-A-MI!"

Dee thought he was going to vomit as he adjusted his sunglasses. Bikky meanwhile stepped forward to Brent.

"Here are some toys and clothes for the baby." He said. "My dads say we'll ship the rest of the stuff to you. What's your address?"

"Once we settle down, we'll write you, we have your address." Brent said as he took the box. "Thanks Bucky."

Bikky sneered.

"It's Bikky." He said annoyingly.

"Whatever." Brent mumbled. "Come on, T gotta hit the road!"

"K." Tara said as she turned to the family of three. "Thanks for taking care of Emily and sorry about any unpleasantness. But I promise once we get our new address and a computer we'll make sure to write and email to you guys often."

"Babe Miami is waiting!" Brent shouted, a little more impatiently in the packed up station wagon.

"Coming!" Tara yelled. "Say bye-bye Em!" She took Grace's arm and made it wave a little. She strapped the baby into the car seat and hopped into the front. With a final wave, a screech of the tires, and a honking horn the station wagon pulled out of the orphanage lot and veered down the street until the car and baby became a distant memory on the streets of New York.

* * *

**Chapter 69: Chapter 68: Tensions Build**

* * *

A few minutes after Tara left Ryo sighed, ushered a sullen Bikky to the car and got in.

"I am going to go back to the precinct after I drop Bikky off at school." Ryo said as he started the car. "Do you want me to pick you up after work?"

Dee shook his head. What he really wanted was his husband to hold him in his arms.

"I don't know when I will be home." Dee said. "But I'll be sure to be there before you are asleep. I promise."

Ryo nodded as Dee leaned in to kiss him. It was barely a peck, as if Ryo didn't even put in the effort to kiss him back. Dee frowned as Ryo started the car and left the orphanage. Dee turned towards the orphanage where Mother stood. He immediately ran into her arms.

"Mother." Dee said as he tried to fight off crying.

"Dee...I am so sorry sweetheart." She said as she rubbed his back and walked them towards the orphanage. "I know you and Ryo really wanted to be her fathers."

They walked into the kitchen where she sat Dee down and began preparing some tea to warm their chilled bones.

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to us Mother." Dee said. "That stupid judge, he knew we were best parents for Grace, but he stuck to his stupid beliefs and handed her over to that immature brat and her pothead boyfriend."

"Sometimes people do what they think is best and not what is in the best interest of the child. That judge probably went by his own moral code and applies that to his court cases."

"No shit. And not only have we lost Grace, but now I am scared I am losing Ryo too. These last 48 hours he has been a zombie, acting like nothing is wrong that everything is normal. He won't even let me hold him and he barely kisses me."

Mother placed the mugs down and pulled a seat next to her son.

"He is hurting just as deeply as you my dear. But he is trying to be strong about it and I think he's afraid if he gets close to you he will break down, he's just as stubborn as you are."

Dee sniffled.

"I need him Mother." Dee murmured. "We lost our little girl and its killing me and I know its killing him. I want us to be there for each other, not live separate lives. And God Bikky...this is gonna be hard on him, we need t band together for him."

Mother hugged Dee.

"Give it time my dear, give it time. Be there for your son as much as you are for your husband. You all need each other, Ryo will come around and when he does he will need you more than anything."

She tilted Dee's chin.

"And if you need me, I am no more then a phone call and cab drive away."

Dee sobbed a little and Mother held him close as she cried along with him.

* * *

It was a little after ten when Dee returned home. The apartment was quiet as can be with the exception of music being heard from Bikky's room. Ryo was nowhere to be seen. Dee tiptoed into the bedroom and found Ryo already curled up in bed. Dee sighed gently, undressed and climbed into bed next to Ryo.

"I'm home." Dee whispered. But Ryo's eyes were shut just as tightly as the blanket wrapped around him. Dee frowned and again tried to reach out to touch Ryo, but Ryo moved away, pretending he was just shifting positions. Dee gave up, turned onto his side and tried to sleep. It took about two hours, but the weariness finally came over him and he fell asleep. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't even feel the bed move when Ryo got up, went into the living room, and turned on the TV.

* * *

_A few days later..._

It was back to work as usual at the precinct, but a very thick air of sorrow hung over the 2-7. Everyone pretty much knew that Ryo and Dee had lost custody of the baby and many came over to give their sympathies, but while Dee thanked everyone, Ryo kindly brushed them off and would often walk away. Even when JJ practically burst into tears Ryo had to quickly excuse himself saying that the he thought the chief was calling him. Dee didn't even bother to follow him. There was no point in it when all Ryo would do is brush him off also.

At home, Bikky also stayed silent a lot, retreating to his room or Carol's. It was only when Dee got the call that Bikky had been cutting classes did both dads sat down with Bikky. They told him that as sad a situation it was, he couldn't let it affect his own goals. They let Bikky off with a warning, but threatened if they got anymore calls from school he could kiss freedom goodbye for two weeks or more depending on the infraction. Bikky reluctantly agreed and once again sought refuge in his room.

Dee sighed as Ryo got up and went to the living room.

"That went well." Dee said as he followed Ryo out of the kitchen. "Normally he'd argue with us first."

Ryo said nothing as he plopped down on the couch and turn on the TV. Dee took a seat next to him. He checked the clock on the wall.

"Just after 8." Dee said. "Should be about ten o'clock in Japan. Want to give your cousin a call? It's been awhile."

Ryo shook his head.

"Not tonight, I am too tired." He said as he channel surfed.

Dee thought that was a load of baloney. He hadn't been too tired when they arrested that suspect in a mugging. Ryo actually had more attitude with the suspect then he normally did during interrogation. It got to the point that after the suspect was transferred to Rikers, did Rose pull Dee aside and told him that if he and Ryo needed some time off they were more then welcome to it, otherwise if another incident like that happened again he would put them on vacation...but without pay.

"Well, you can sit and sulk...I'm calling Akihiro!" Dee said as he bounced up and headed to the laptop. He instant messaged Akihiro and immediately started the webcam.

"Dee-san, how are you! Are you and my cousin fairing well. Your family has our sympathies. We are sorry the courts didn't give you custody of your daughter, thank for the email today."

Before Dee could respond, Ryo turned up the volume on the TV. Annoyed, Dee moved the laptop to their bedroom and closed the door.

"What was that racket in the background?" Akihiro asked.

"American television that your cousin turned up because he is pissed we are talking about the baby." Dee said.

"Is he alright?" Akihiro asked.

Dee shook his head.

"If he is, he isn't talking to anyone about it." Dee said. "He has completely shut himself off from the world and becoming a royal ass on top of it. I'm at the end of my rope."

Akihiro felt helpless.

"Mother sent a letter specifically for Ryo after she read the email. Maybe that will help."

Dee shrugged.

"I hope so."

The two talked for an hour then Akihiro signed off because he had some errands to attend to. Dee went back to the living room where Ryo was still seated on the couch staring at the television. All that was on was the news. Dee couldn't take it anymore. He sat down right next to Ryo and started to make a move.

"Baby, why don't we go to bed?" Dee asked seductively as he reached out and tried to caress Ryo's face.

"I'm not sleepy." Ryo said.

"Did I say anything about sleeping?" Dee said as he leaned in and began kiss Ryo's ear and trail down to his neck.

"Dee come on." Ryo started to squirm.

"Mmm...not yet." Dee said as he reached under Ryo's shirt and began to caress the skin.

"Dee, I'm not in the mood!" Ryo began to get annoyed.

"Oh you know for a fact I can change that." Dee said as he tried unbuckling Ryo's belt with his other hand.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ryo yelled and pushed Dee off of him...hard enough the Dee knocked his head on the armrest of the couch. That did it.

"God-fucking dammit what the hell is wrong with you Ryo?!" Dee yelled after checking that his head wasn't bleeding.

"I said I wasn't in the mood and you wouldn't listen!" Ryo yelled.

Dee growled.

"You haven't been ANYTHING since we left the courthouse! All you've been doing is walking around like a fucking zombie pretending everything is okay! You won't even let me hold you, and now you won't even let me make love to you!?"

Ryo glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dee I didn't realize I had to lay down and let you fuck me whenever you see fit."

Dee was pissed.

"Screw you Ryo, this isn't about sex and you know it!" He tried to start in with the real truth, but Ryo's eyes were glued to the TV and the remote in his hand ready to hit the volume up button.

'He's not even looking at me, what's the damn point of it at all?'

"You know what, fine, you want to go around ignoring everybody go ahead, but do it by yourself! In fact, since the last thing you want is to be near me since I am such a horny bastard, YOU sleep on the damn couch! I'm tired of trying to get close to you when all you do is push me away. So have fun in denial, I hear it's miserable this time of year."

With that Dee stomped into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.


	67. Letting Go

Dee tossed and turned angrily in the bed for what felt like hours. He couldn't believe his husband, the more level-headed of the two of them, was acting like a fucking brat. What sucked more was that Ryo wasn't in the bed with him. Normally when the two of them fought, Dee found himself in couch-land usually banging on the locked bedroom door trying to get Ryo to forgive him. The fight would end once Ryo got tired of the noise and talk would follow and finally really good makeup sex. Dee only hoped this reversed role would have the same effect.

But 2am came by and still Dee could see the blare from the living room television screen underneath the bedroom door. He had left it unlocked so that Ryo wouldn't even need to fight to get in. All he wanted was for Ryo to face him, to argue with him, to just be near him!

"Dammit, this is ridiculous!" Dee grumbled. "We can't spend our lives this way."

With a sigh, Dee got out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt and went out to the living room. He was surprised though when he saw the couch was empty, the TV was still on, and dim light coming from what used to be Grace's nursery. Dee walked in and saw Ryo in the middle of the floor packing a box with her toys.

"Ryo?"

Ryo didn't answer.

"Ryo about..."

"Don't even say it." Ryo said not turning to face Dee. "It was my fault, I'm sorry. Let's just forget the fight happened."

Dee slumped slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked even though he was stating the obvious.

"What it looks like." Ryo said nonchalantly as he got up and began rummaging through the small closet. "Packing up Gra...Emily's..,things so we can ship them to Florida. They should be there by now."

Dee walked a little further into the room.

"But they haven't sent us an address yet."

Ryo stopped for a brief moment and then started up again.

"Yeah, well...all this stuff in here, it's just taking up space. We can give it to the orphanage if we don't hear from them. For now I will just put it in storage."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"We can turn this room into our home office." He said. "I've always wanted one, like my dad had."

Dee nodded gently.

"Sure...sure we can." He said. "Here I'll help you."

He walked over to the crib and began taking out the padding and mobile and sheets while Ryo continued to rummage through her closet. Dee then approached the rocking chair and smiled.

"God I don't know how many generations of kids this chair has seen." He said. "Or many times we sat in that chair trying to get Gracie to go to sleep. I bet Jess had those exact same moments with me."

"I'm sure he did." Ryo said hoarsely.

Dee laughed some more as he picked up the little book that was sitting on the chair of the rocker.

"Oh man, The Hungry Caterpillar! This was the first story I read to Grace, I hope I made it her favorite."

Ryo said nothing as he began to fold some onesies.

Dee reluctantly put those toys in the box and walked over to the closet to help Ryo.

"Man, we really did buy her a lot of clothes." Dee said. "Though I guess I can see why since she had a tendency to mess them up with food or spit up or other interesting baby waste removals."

Ryo just kept folding.

"Wow, we even had some summer clothes in here!" Dee exclaimed. "I guess we wanted to be ready for every season."

He scanned through the little sets of sundresses, onesies and other baby clothes.

"Awww...Ryo...look." Dee said as he pulled out a red and black dress. "It's the little Christmas dress your Aunt Elena bought Gracie. Man, was she a cute little knockout in it."

Ryo turned, saw the dress and immediately his blood boiled. He yanked the dress out of Dee's hand, kneeled down, and threw it along with some other clothes into the box.

"'Was' is the operative word Dee." He said. "But it's over now! Let's just get this crap packed up and out of here."

Dee frowned.

"Come on Ryo, this isn't crap." He said. "Regardless that we will be giving it away eventually these hold nice memories."

"Nice memories...oh yeah nice memories!" Ryo said loudly. "Memories of how you and I had a baby for three months!? Three months of sleepless nights, grocery bills, doctor's appointments, meetings with ACS all to find out it was for nothing!?"

Dee shrugged.

"We did it because we love her, it wasn't for nothing. For three months we gave her a chance to live."

Ryo slammed his fist on the floor.

"CHRIST WILL EVERYONE STOP SAYING THAT! YES WE GAVE HER A CHANCE TO LIVE, WE LET HER SURVIVE, WE DID OUR FUCKING NYPD JOB, WHY CAN'T WE JUST LET IT DROP!?"

Dee kneeled down to Ryo.

"We didn't do it because of our jobs Ryo, we did it because we love her."

"LOVED DEE!" Ryo yelled furiously. "NOT LOVE, LOVED, PAST TENSE. AS YOU CAN SEE NO BABY HERE!"

"But we will always love her Ryo." Dee said soothingly though he was beginning to fight tears. "Since the day she was born she was our Gracie, our baby girl, our daughter."

Dee paused to wipe his eyes.

"Ryo please." He begged. "Don't keep doing this."

"Doing what Dee, trying to live, to move on!?" Ryo stood up. "We lost, we lost the case! There is nothing we could do and I am so tired of being treated as if someone I loved has died. You heard the judge, we are not deemed fit to be her parents! The baby's not dead, she's with her rightful parents."

Dee stared up at his fuming husband.

"You honestly believe that?"

Ryo panted.

"Of course I believe that!" He yelled. "I mean after all, I'm a detective in one of the world's toughest cities, I'm married to a man, I act irrationally as Yates so blatantly put it..."

"But you ARE a father!" Dee yelled. "Look at Bikky."

Ryo bit his lip.

"And I bet he's next!" Ryo yelled. "I mean obviously since the court believes I am such a god-damn unfit parent that I must not be man enough to take care of Bikky too! I am sure we will be hearing from Bikky's social worker in a matter of weeks!"

This was getting out of hand.

"Ryo listen..." Dee started

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Ryo yelled, the box in the hands shaking. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF BEING GOD-DAMN JUDGED OF WHO I AM JUST BECAUSE OF MY CAREER AND SEXUAL ORIENTATION! I AM TIRED OF FEELING LIKE I HAVE TO JUSTIFY MYSELF TO EVERYONE. FROM NOW ON...I GIVE UP, I JUST PLAIN GIVE UP!"

"Ryo, you can't mean that." Dee pleaded.

"YES I DO!" Ryo yelled again. "I HAVE FAILED AT BEING A POLICE OFFICER WHEN ALL I DO IS GET INTO TROUBLE, I FAILED AT BEING A GOOD ROLE MODEL TO BIKKY, I FAILED AT MAKING MY PARENTS PROUD...I FAILED..."

Ryo stopped silent, but the next thing Dee knew Ryo took the box and threw it hard against the window by the crib. Toys, clothes and other baby things went everywhere. Luckily the window didn't break.

"I FAILED AT PROVING I CAN BE A GOOD FATHER TO MY CHILDREN!" Ryo yelled as he turned towards the changing table and violently slid everything off of it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He continued to bellow as he smacked his fists on the table. I LOVED THAT LITTLE GIRL, GAVE HER MY LIFE AND DEVOTION, AND JUST BECAUSE I AM GAY AND MARRIED AND HAVE A FOSTER SON MEANT THAT I WAS UNSUITABLE. THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR PAST, YOU ARE UNSUITABLE. AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID!?"

Dee got up and walked behind Ryo who was now shaking violently.

"I FAILED HER, OH GOD, I FAILED HER!"

"No Ryo, you didn't." Dee said quietly as he tried to put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo flinched and turned around.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT DEE!" Ryo now had visible tears in his eyes that he was trying desperately to fight. "DO YOU SEE A BABY HERE HUH! DO YOU SEE YOUR LITTE GRACE, YOUR SQUIRT! THE BABY YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WANTED!?"

"No I don't." Dee said tearfully. "And it hurts me so much that she isn't."

Ryo stared into the sad eyes of his husband for a minute then turned his head to the side.

"I...I gotta get out of here." Ryo murmured.

"Ryo, don't fight it please!" Dee begged as he grabbed onto Ryo's arm. "Please don't leave me!"

Ryo struggled strongly.

"Let me go Dee!" Ryo yelled.

"No, please Ryo." Dee was crying as he tried to grab his husband in an embrace. "Please I need you more than anything right now and you need me. Stop fighting it!"

"JUST LET GO OF ME DEE!" Ryo yelled. When struggling didn't work, he pushed Dee with as much strength from his legs as he could muster. This caused Dee to fall back hard, letting go of Ryo who fell hard to the floor while Dee knocked into the wall. The two were stunned and in pain as they looked at each other. Before either one could say a word to each other they were interrupted by the sound of the television.

_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream_

_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are_

_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream_

_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star_

_I believe the light that shines on you will shine on you forever_

_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed_

_I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a golden retriever_

_And never leave til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you_

Dee smiled as he turned his head towards the sound of the television. It was the song Ryo would sing to Grace when he would try to put her to sleep. It always seemed to work, especially after Grace had had a bout of colic needed some comfort getting to sleep. Dee was even trying to learn that song on his guitar.

Dee turned back to Ryo. He was standing now, but unable to move. His head was down and he was shaking hard. Dee approached Ryo gently and saw that tears were falling quickly from his eyes and he was mumbling.

"Ryo?" He murmured.

"Why?" Ryo whispered. "Why?"

He lifted his head and Dee saw a river of tears flowing down both his cheeks.

"Why did they take her away from us, Dee?" He asked.

Dee said nothing as he wrapped his arms around his husband. This time Ryo didn't fight him. Ryo's cries became harder.

"Oh God, Dee!" Ryo sobbed hysterically. "I love her so much! I want her back!"

"So do I Ryo, so do I!" Dee said as he himself began to cry once again too. Ryo finally grabbed onto Dee as Dee clutched him tighter to his chest. As they cried they found it difficult to stand and ended up sliding down the wall still embraced tightly in each other's tears continued to flow and their sobs bounced off the hollow walls. At last, Ryo had finally started to let go and Dee finally found the solace he had been yearning for since the verdict had been read.

_As long as one and one is two_

_There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song "Father and Daughter" by Paul Simon


	68. Chapter 68

Bikky awoke the next morning to his alarm blaring. Normally it would take 3 tries, and an annoyed Dee and Ryo, out of bed, but when it came to his weekly basketball games, he was revved up like a Toyota pick up truck. He shut off the alarm and pounced out of bed ready to hit the showers and grab the energizing breakfast Ryo always made for him as a way of saying good luck! Amazingly he had slept all the way through Dee and Ryo's tirade that had gone on in the nursery.

However, he stopped when he entered the living room and saw the TV still on. That was surprising, unless Dee got in trouble again and was confined to the couch. But there was no sign nor sound of the perv.

"Ryo, Dee?" Bikky whispered as he peeked into their bedroom. There was no one there. Confused, Bikky headed into the kitchen where his pre-game breakfast was not laying out there like it normally was when he woke up. Not that he tried to expect Ryo to answer to his beck and call, but Ryo was a stickler for routine.

Seeing no note on the fridge like Ryo would normally make if he had been called into work, the teen raced out of the kitchen. He was starting to get nervous, especially when he saw a light on in Grace's room and what appeared to be toys and things scattered on the floor. The door was halfway closed.

"Shit, don't tell me we have a burglar!" Bikky whispered as he grabbed his baseball bat from his room (the teen dabbled in just about every sport imaginable) and with a deep breath charged into the nursery ready to knock out whoever was in there!

He stopped dead though, when he saw Dee and Ryo curled up asleep against a wall in the nursery. Bikky leaned in closer and saw that both of his dads had dark circles under their eyes and tear streaks down their cheeks. And while Grace's former nursery looked like a tornado tore through it, Bikky immediately theorized what happened. He sighed and smiled as he put the bat down and grabbed one of Grace's blankets and wrapped it around his sleeping dads. Bikky was thankful, maybe now Ryo and Dee would be okay.

Debating between skipping his game and helping the guys today, Bikky's thought was interrupted by the sound of a yawn. He turned and saw Dee blinking his eyes and looking around.

"Hey brat." He whispered when he saw Bikky.

"Hey butt muncher." Bikky whispered. "What happened last night, you decide to clean for once? You know, cleaning is when you actually put stuff away, not throw it around."

Dee glared but laughed quietly at Bikky's smirk.

"Look whose talking monkey boy." Dee said as he shifted positions. Ryo still did not stir except to tighten his arms around Dee.

"Is he okay?" Bikky asked as he looked down at Ryo.

Dee eyed down to his sleeping husband and kissed the top of his head.

"He finally, or rather we finally got a lot of emotion out about what happened with Grace. That's why this place is such a wreck and why he's out like a light. Sometimes couples go a little crazy in tough times, but I think we'll be okay now."

Bikky frowned.

"Maybe I should skip my game today." He said pursing his lips.

Dee slapped his forehead.

"Shit, it's Saturday. I forgot, sorry Biks. Look, everything is okay, I promise. And while we obviously don't have your breakfast ready, we'll make sure to treat you to dinner. It maybe take out though depending on how tired Ryo is. Just go to your game and have a good time and we'll make it up to you. I wish we could be there, but as you can see…."

Bikky shook his head.

"Don't worry about it perv, we are going up against PS 21 anyway and they suck, waste of time, but at least its b-ball. I am just glad you guys seem to be okay. Ryo was acting really weird."

Dee smiled.

"Thanks for understanding simian pea-brain." He whispered. "Go get ready, my wallet's in the bedroom if you want to grab some breakfast on the way."

"Nah I think I'll just head to Carol's. Elina makes a big breakfast every weekend because she doesn't have to work and when you guys are busy she invites me to join them."

"Well tell her we say thanks, now get moving!"

Bikky nodded and charged out the room while Dee lay back for a second and closed his eyes. Fifteen minutes later the door slammed indicating Bikky had left. Dee woke up out of his light doze and realized he and Ryo were still on the floor in Grace's nursery. He smiled down at his sleeping husband, thankful that he was finally getting some sleep.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed Ryo's hair once more. Then gathering all his strength, he carefully untangled himself from Ryo and stood up. After a quick stretch he gathered his still sleeping husband in his arms and carried him through the living room. Dee loved carrying Ryo, he felt like it was a way of keeping him protected and loved, unwilling to let go. He could hold Ryo for eternity if he could.

He walked into the bedroom and gently laid Ryo down on the unmade bed. As he was pulling the covers up, he felt a softness on his hand and turned to see Ryo smiling sleepily at him, his hand placed on Dee's.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Dee answered quietly.

Ryo shifted and looked around.

"When did I get here?"

Dee smiled.

"A few minutes ago, you were dead asleep so I carried you here."

Ryo chuckled a little.

"You seem to do that a lot lately."

"I never get tired of it."

"Remind me if we ever buy a house or a new place, it'll be ME who carries YOU over the threshold."

Dee grinned.

"We'll see who makes it there first though."

Ryo wrapped the blankets around him.

"Join me?" He asked.

Dee nodded and shed his sweatshirt as he climbed into the bed. Ryo immediately scooted over to be wrapped in Dee's arms.

"I'm sorry." Ryo whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Dee said.

"No, what I did was inexcusable to you, Bikky, and even Grace." Ryo said his voice shaky. "I acted childishly during a time when you two needed me. When we needed each other and I ran away every time. I just…missed her so bad…I felt like I had failed being as good a parent as mine were and…"

"Ryo stop." Dee said.

"But Dee.."

Dee put his finger on Ryo's lips.

"You didn't fail at anything Ryo, except letting out how you felt. Yes, we needed you and it was killing me and Bikky that you weren't talking to us. We didn't know how to help you. But last night you finally let it out and I am so glad you did."

He took Ryo's hand and kissed it.

"I missed you so much." He whispered. "You were a zombie, but when you finally let it all out last night, I saw my Ryo again. The one I could come to when I was unhappy and cry with, the one who would cheer me up and make it all better. Just please don't ever do that again Ryo, don't close yourself up to me and Bikky. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore. Your battles are our battles and we'll fight them alongside you. We are a family."

Dee kissed Ryo's wedding ring finger and nuzzled against it, his eyes misty. Ryo felt his own tears flow once again and buried his face in Dee's chest.

"I'm so sorry Dee." He said. "So sorry."

Dee stroked Ryo's hair as he held his husband, thankful that he had his Ryo back.


	69. L.A. Chic meets Miami Heat

_2 months later:_

Diana Spacey sighed as she leaned back against the passenger seat. She was exhausted, though it couldn't really be helped. A well known, but amateur young drug lord that had made his mark in LA had now wormed his way to Florida and of course Diana and her team in the FBI had been heavily following his trail. So when she got the call at midnight that Miami PD had found some of his lackeys and victims thereof, Diana was immediately on the red eye to Miami. She had been picked up by a police escort and now as the car sped smoothly on the freeway Diana took a few minutes to get a little rest.

Fifteen minutes later, the officer turned into a middle class neighbor and onto a suburban cul de sac that was now swarming with CSI hummers, squad cars, and coroner's van. The car parked and Diana hopped out, thankful she had her sunglasses out due to the brutal sun. She high heeled it, typical Diana style of course, underneath the yellow police tape where a small house was right now under the watchful eyes of CSI's and police officers. She smiled though when she saw a familiar red head standing at the doorway talking to an officer. He turned when he heard the click clack of heels coming up the drive.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Diana Spacey!" The red haired sunglasses wearing gentleman said with a smile.

Diana grinned.

"Horatio Caine!" She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek as she shook his hand. "It's been a long time!"

"Not since the Lorenzi case back what was it, four years ago?" Horatio said. Diana had worked with Horatio and his team on other cases when anytime criminals in either state came to either Florida or California.

"I think so!" Diana said grinning. "So one of my boys decided to invade on your territory huh? What do you got?"

"A bullet ridden body and two stoned out of their minds teens in a makeshift meth lab." An African American woman said appearing suddenly.

"Alex Woods! Come here girl!" Diana squealed and pulled the medical examiner into a warm hug that was gladly exchanged.

"Diana! Suga, you look great, so good to see you! Though I wish it was under different circumstances."

Diana smiled.

"I don't think in our line of work we will be able to meet under different circumstances." She said.

"That's why we called you." Horatio said as he led Diana into the place. "Some of the meth we found had Vera Cruz's signature on it and we heard he's been jumping back and forth from LA to here."

"Dante Vera Cruz." Diana mumbled. "Let's just hope he stays put so we can actually nab him."

Horatio led her to a basement where the meth lab was and the body of a gun shot victim lay. Horatio's team: Calleigh Duquense, Eric Delko and Tim Speedle were surveying the scene. They all stopped when they heard Horatio's voice and smiled when they saw Diana next to him. After some friendly banter, Diana herself began to inspect the scene. Diana Spacey was one of the very few FBI agents that Horatio's team respected because she actually let them do their job rather than hoard in and play boss.

"Okay kids." Diana said. "Give me the low down."

Tim rolled his eyes where Eric and Calleigh began to snicker kindly at Diana's sweet humor.

"We got a call saying that someone heard what sounded like gun shots coming from this residence. Officers come and indeed we find not only a dead body, but as you can see a meth lab." Calleigh, the bubbly long haired Louisiana blonde said. "Looks like a .38 caliber to me." Diana snapped on some gloves and took the bullet casing from Calleigh.

"When we got here and started investigating we found two teens totally fried out of their minds. One was holding a gun as he was mumbling incoherently." Eric, the tall dark handsome Cuban said. "There was a girl here too just as stoned. Both are getting checked out by the paramedics out back."

"We found some meth in pill form on the coffee table there, their finished product." Sarcastic Tim Speedle said. "It had the scripted VC on the tablets, and look what we found."

Tim held out a plastic bag and Diana took it and inspected it. Sure enough it was a small stamp used to mark the pills that had her perp's undeniable initials on it.

"Ah Dante, you son of a bitch." Diana muttered as she fingered the bag and handed it back to Tim. "And what about our kids then, whose that guy?"

"Dunno, no ID on him." Tim said. "But we believe that the shooting was un-related to the meth, but if we got Vera Cruz meth in Miami, then he's gotta be here."

"Never leaves a state without his product." Diana said. "And he hires kids to do his work. So you figure this is a crime of passion?"

"The boy out back by the ambulance keeps mumbling I shot him, I shot him." Horatio said. "And the girl is completely unresponsive, but we found an old photo album with her and the now dead body. We think she was playing the field. Regardless they were all involved with Vera Cruz."

"The two probably took a good hit of meth before the shooting so they probably won't remember what happened once they come out of it." Calleigh said.

"Gotcha." Diana said. "Good job all of you and thanks for these leads on Vera Cruz. Please keep me informed if you find anything else. Horatio, will you take me to see the two kids?"

Horatio nodded and he led outside where Alex was examining the two teens.

"Damn, baby you really did a number on yourself." Alex said as she examined the girl. She was completely wiped out where her lover, or so they believed was thrashing away on a gurney.

"What a way to start a morning." Diana said.

"You're telling me Di." Alex said. "She is probably coming off her hit that's why she is so gone."

"I see." Diana said as she approached the girl. It was obvious she was a heavy user. Her auburn hair hung messily around her face and her eyes were bloodshot and glazed. There were treadmarks, old and new on her bare arms, signs that she shot up too.

"Addicted isn't even the word to describe this girl." Alex said quietly.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BRAT!" A bald man yelled as hopped off the second ambulance.

"GO TO HELL PIG!"

Horatio and Diana tried to stifle a life as Detective Frank Tripp approached them. Diana of course gave him the customary kiss and hug.

"Good to see you Diana, Horatio can we please ship that boy off? He is really starting to annoy me."

"Patience Francis, let our shooter suffer a little more. Prints have already been sent to the lab where Valera is checking them out right now.

"SHE TOLD ME TO SHOOT!" The boy yelled. "IT'S HER FAULT NOT MINE!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up!" Frank yelled again

"NOT MY FAULT SHE WANTED A REAL MAN! BITCH KNEW HOW TO SPREAD HER LEGS RIGHT!"

Now Horatio was pissed and he could Diana glaring. Horatio never liked to hear anyone insult a lady, even a convicted one, or in another woman's presence. He hopped onto the ambulance with Diana right behind.

"GRRARA LET ME GO!" The boy yelled. He was strapped tightly to the gurney with his arms in restraints.

"You just confessed to murder and now you are asking to be let go, stupid boy." Diana said.

"Bite me skank."

Diana was ready to lunge, but Horatio grabbed her wrist.

"Easy Diana." He said. "We got Rick Stetler on IAB watching us unfortunately and I don't want you to get in trouble."

"PFft, that little wannabe agent prick, bring it on." She turned back to the boy who was huffing and puffing.

"Listen kid you want a deal, speak now and we'll talk to the D.A."

"I shot the motherfucker, what else do you want!" He said in his angry drug induced haze.

"Where is Vera Cruz?" She yelled.

"How the hell should I know, he just took his shit and left two nights ago."

"Dammit." Diana gritted her teeth. So close.

"He can't be far." Horatio said. "And there had to be witnesses, this part of Miami is a gossip monger."

"If you may get one of your officers on it please and check the dealerships around here, he uses those as his labs sometimes." Diana asked sweetly. Horatio smiled, got off the ambulance, and pulled out his cell while Diana continued questioning the boy.

"So you were one of Vera Cruz's cronies and you were banging one of his workers. Lucky guy." Diana said sarcastically.

"Heh, not my fault she wanted a real man. Her baby daddy was a complete loser, didn't even know how to make meth right."

Diana's eyes grew wide.

"Baby daddy?" She said. "What do you mean baby daddy?"

"I mean the slut and her idiot have a kid." The boy yelled. "A loud one too, never shuts the hell up!"

'No one said anything about a kid.' Diana thought her heart stopping cold in her chest.

"Where is the kid?" She asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Like I give a crap." He said. Diana wanted to smack him, but just looked over to the officer guarding him.

"Keep him talking!" She said as she quickly jumped off the ambulance.

"HORATIO!" She yelled frantically as she raced over to him.

"Diana what is it?" He asked worriedly putting down his cell.

"Has your team inspected the house thoroughly?"

"Just the crime scene, not the whole house, why?"

Diana grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the house.

"ALEX GET YOUR MEDICAL BAG!" She yelled to the medical examiner who was helping the paramedics with the girl. She turned to Horatio, there maybe a child inside!"

"WHAT!?" He said as they floored into the house, nearly crashing into Tim.

"Jeez what's going on?" Tim said as he rubbed his head where Diana had collided with him.

"Tim, get the team together and investigate the whole house, leave no place unturned. The shooter said the girl had a child." Diana yelled.

"Oh damn!" Eric yelled as he and Calleigh just entered the room, but were now going in separate directions of the house.

"Did he say how old?" Calleigh yelled.

"Young! Diana said as she began searching low cabinets in the kitchen. "He said the kid never shut up!"

"Oh that helps!" Tim said sarcastically.

"Just look around for God's Sake!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" A new voice yelled. "What the hell is going on here?" They all turned and saw the smug face of Rick Stetler standing in the doorway. Alex was right behind him, blocked.

"Great." Eric murmured.

Diana just sighed.

"Rick as much of a wonderful ass thing it is to see you, there is something more important to worry about."

"Like what?" He said crossing his arms. He was like an evil dark haired non spectacled version of Berkeley Rose, yes there were men more evil then Berkeley out there who worked in law enforcement.

"A missing child for one Rick." Horatio said as he hunted through a closet.

"No one gave you permission to check the whole house Caine, just the crime scene." Rick yelled.

"Well this is special case, now cut the crap and let Alex through." Diana said. "We may have a hurt child here."

"May is the word Spacey." Rick said approaching her blocking her from entering a guest room. "And Horatio and his team are right not under orders not to investigate any further unless IAB says so."

Diana glared at him as Alex passed by giving her the 'go girl' look.

"Yeah, well I am the FBI and as such I do have some authority and I am authorizing Horatio his team to give a thorough investigation of the house until we find out if there is a child present. Now out of my way or I'll personally remove you."

Horatio stepped up next to Diana ready to come to her aid if need be.

"Threatening me agent?" Rick said with a smirk. "I can have your job you know, I do happen to know about your numerous affairs with higher ups from police precincts."

"Giving you a fact." She said not taking her eyes off of him. "And if you try to bring me down Agent Stetler, I will see to it personally you go down even further. Don't think you are the only one with a less than stellar past because I know how to read records too. After all a love affair is one thing, but a domestic violence charge or rather charges in your case are not easy to erase if they were brought out into the public."

Stetler remained silent, but his face was marred with fury

"Now, let me through." Diana said in an angry quiet tone.

Rick stepped back and Diana immediately charged up the stairs.

"You keep checking down here, Horatio and I will check upstairs." She yelled to Calleigh, Eric, Tim and Alex. Get Frank in here too if you can."

The two agents headed up the stairs. Diana took a guest bedroom, while Horatio checked the bathroom. Diana was digging under a bed when all of a sudden…

"DIANA IN HERE QUICK!" Horatio's voice boomed in the master bedroom.

Diana raced in and saw Horatio digging through a closet. She then heard the sounds of soft whimpers as Horatio pulled a small bundle out of a trunk.

"Oh thank you God." Diana whispered as Horatio began bouncing the child in his arms. "Is it okay?"

Horatio smiled in relief as the child began to cry. It was wrapped in a blanket and clutching to him like no tomorrow.

"She seems so." He said as he started heading for the door. "But let's take her to Alex to be sure."

The two raced once again down the stairs where Horatio's team was gathered in the kitchen where they had found bottles and other things belonging to an infant.

"WE FOUND HER!" Diana yelled. "Alex we need you!"

Alex immediately ran over to Horatio who handed her the baby. Now the baby was screaming.

"Oh you poor thing." Alex said as she moved the baby over to the couch. "You look like you haven't eaten in awhile."

"She was in a trunk in the closet. Mom must have put her there before heading downstairs to the soon to be shooting." Horatio said

"What a crib isn't good enough?" Eric said.

"Probably sold it for meth supplies." Calleigh said as she sat down by Alex. "Oh God it looks like her diaper hasn't even been changed in awhile either, poor baby."

"Tim go out to the ambulance and see if they have any baby supplies, they are still here." Alex instructed as she began to remove the blanket from around the child.

"Oh look how cute she is." Calleigh said as Alex began to examine her. "And look at all that red hair."

Diana's ears perked up when she heard that.

"Calleigh?" She asked turning to her. "Did you just say red hair?"

Calleigh looked up to her in surprise.

"Yeah I did Diana." She said. "I mean just look at her. She is a little carrot top."

Diana approached the couch where Alex was removing the baby's soiled clothes and Eric was handing her a damp washcloth to clean her up.

"Aww yes I know, your not happy but we are going to make sure your going to be okay now." Alex said sweetly. "I think she's going to be okay Horatio. She just needs something to eat and some clean clothes."

Horatio didn't answer as he watched Diana studying the baby.

"Diana…are you alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." She said. "But I think…."

"Got an ID on the girl Horatio!" Frank said as Tim came in behind him with a new diaper and some formula. "Name's Tara Simmons, eighteen, from New York. Driver's license was in her purse by the coat rack."

"WHAT!?" Diana yelled. "Frank, you did not just Tara Simmons?"

"Yeah, I did. So?"

"Oh my god." Diana said as she looked down at the baby and pulled out her own wallet. "Oh my god, it can't be!"

"Diana, honey, what's wrong." Alex said.

The CSI team looked on in worry as Diana stared at her wallet and then the baby.

"Guys, you are not going to believe it, but I know this baby." She said with a smile. "And Horatio, if you don't mind, I am going to need your help along with the help of some friends back in New York City."


	70. Surprise

"Oh Dee…." Ryo murmured quietly as Dee kissed gently up and down his neck.

"Damn Ryo, you have no idea how much I missed you…and this." Dee murmured as he continued to kiss his husband all over.

Ryo smiled and closed his eyes as he felt Dee's lips caress his face and his hands roam over his clothes. It truly had been a long time since the two had been intimate. Little by little they had gotten over the sadness of losing Grace in the meantime tackling a boatload of cases that kept the two separated for long periods of time. By the time one get home, the other was usually asleep and making love would be out of the question by that point. They had a few moments here and there, but were usually interrupted by the telephone ringing or Bikky popping in and out of the apartment.

But now, on this lovely near Spring day, the two were perched on their bed, having fought with the chief about a day off since their case load had finally lightened, making out like teenagers. They wanted it slow and steady after the rough couple of months they had endured. Their love for one another and their son continued to fight through the dark times and Ryo and Dee believed it always would. After all, their wedding vows had said, for better or for worse.

"God, Ryo I want you so badly." Dee murmured as he lifted Ryo's shirt and began kissing the skin there.

Ryo smiled beneath closed eyes.

"Well, then take me Dee." He said quietly. Dee looked up at his husband as Ryo lifted his body up to be taken further into Dee's welcoming arms. Dee held Ryo in a comforting warm embrace, just needing that moment to be reminded that his husband was there. Then Ryo looked up at Dee and the two began to kiss hungrily as they once again fell back onto the bed locked in each others arms.

Dee slithered down Ryo's body, wanting their foreplay to be a tad naughty as he reached for Ryo's belt first instead of his shirt ready to unwrap his husband and greet himself with the glorious present Dee salivated over time and time again….

"RIIIIINNNNGGGG"

Until the phone rang.

Ryo and Dee stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh don't even think about answering." Dee said as he once again went to work at the task his hands were begging for.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG

"Dee…?"

"Nah uh, we said, day off and if Bikky needs a ride, there's the bus or cab. I made sure he had cash before he left for school."

RIIIIIINNNNGGG

"Dee?"

"AW GODDAMIT!" Dee yelled as he stared at his husband's sweet eyes and grabbed the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Dee yelled into the receiver.

"LAYTNER IS THAT HOW YOU ANSWER YOUR SUPERIOR!?" Chief Smith's gruff voice yelled into Dee's ears.

"Depends on whether or not I am on shift you old badger!" Dee yelled. "And as you know Ryo and I are off today and were about to enjoy some hot lovin…."

"DEE!" Ryo yelled and bopped his husband on the head.

"OUCH! Ryo that was my soft spot!"

"Can it Laytner." Smith yelled. "I got an assignment for you and Ryo! Get your stuff packed, you're going to Miami!"

"MIAMI!?" Dee yelled. "Why the hell…"

"Agent Spacey had a case that Miami was working on that coincided with hers. The perp also has a major case here in New York. They need to be extradited back here, and you and your husband are to be their escorts! So get moving! Your plane leaves at 7am tomorrow morning and you have to be here at the precinct to gather your tickets."

Dee was really furious now.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Dee yelled. "Ryo and I aren't going anywhere! Besides extradition cases usually involve the Major Case Squad! Have Captain Deakins send his guys out! Ryo and me are on vacation!"

Smith bit down hard on his cigarette.

"DO IT OR YOU WILL BE PUT ON PERMANENT JUVENILE CASE DUTY! AND THAT GOES FOR RYO TOO! I AM SURE DIVORCE PAPERS WILL FOLLOW IF THAT HAPPENS!"

Oh that was a low blow. Even Rose who was in the office with the chief stifled a laugh.

"Why you rotten old…" Dee yelled.

"Finish that sentence detective and I'll have your badge." Smith said. "Now do it!"

He slammed the phone down hard and rubbed his bald head. Rose meanwhile applauded.

"Good show Chief, the perfect performance."

Smith smiled.

"That's what happens when you work with Laytner for almost six years. You become a pro at battling his tantrums."

"Just like a father." Rose said.

Smith grinned as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Yup just like one."

* * *

"GOD DAMN THAT OLD FAT BADGER!" Dee screamed throughout the apartment. "HE HATES ME, HE HAS A VENDETTA ON ME!"

"Get real Dee." Ryo said as he packed his suitcase. Going to Miami to pick up a perp wasn't his idea of fun either, but that's what happens when your part of a job like this.

"No seriously!" Dee yelled as bounced onto the bed. "I bet this place has bugs and whenever you and I are about to do it he calls us to do a case, just to piss me off!"

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"That's right Dee, the chief has planted hidden cameras and goes out and cause mass murder just so your libido can't be tamed." He shook his head. "I think turning thirty is making your brain soft."

"You calling me old?" Dee argued.

"I'm calling you stupid; now pack your things because we gotta get to sleep. We got to be out of here by 4am at the latest to get to the precinct and then La Guardia to make our flight on time."

Ryo sighed. "I wish we had enough time to find out how baby Emily is doing. I am so angry that Tara still hasn't given us her address."

Dee snorted.

"You figured she would?" Dee said. "She and soon to be grease monkey hubby were more than glad to get rid of us. I just hope the kid is okay."

"Yeah." Ryo said sadly.

"Hey." Dee said as he took Ryo's hand. "If we have time tomorrow, maybe the cops in Miami will do a quick search for us. We can ask."

Ryo smiled.

"I'd like that." Ryo said. "Thanks Dee."

He gave his husband a kiss on the forehead.

"Now get packing because I am not packing for you!" Ryo said.

Dee grumbled and threw his suitcase onto the bed and slovenly began to throw his things into it. He didn't really want to go because then the next day they would have to leave anyway. Tomorrow would just be flying in, checking into the hotel, and getting briefed on the criminal and procedure on how they could get him back to New York safe and sound. Not even enough time to enjoy sunny Miami Beach. Just perfect.

The next day was rough as Ryo and Dee raced through La Guardia. Dee being Dee overslept after Ryo tried a bunch of times to get him up. You can never get Dee Laytner up out of bed unless it was a dire emergency. Needless to say, by the time they reached their terminal passengers were already boarding their flight.

It was all silence on the plane. Ryo was pissed that Dee had made them so late and Dee was dead beat. There was no time for arguing because Dee was asleep the minute the plane jetted down the runway and didn't wake up until the final landing call for Miami-Dade International Airport. By that time, Ryo's temper had softened as his husband had slept soundly on his shoulder and Dee was now well rested and ready to get to the police station and get briefed so maybe he and Ryo can go back to their hotel and at least enjoy some of their time in Miami.

They were met with Diana Spacey's glowing face as they entered the baggage claim.

"Ryo, Dee I am so happy to see you!"

"Likewise Diana!" Ryo said giving her a warm hug.

"Hey where's my hug Dee."

"Sorry Sea Hag." Dee said as he gave her a quick hug. "I'm a little tired."

"Understandable." She said. "But you two were the only ones I could trust to get this guy safely back to New York. I specifically hand picked the two of you."

"Lucky us." Dee said as he grabbed his bag.

"Dee enough." Ryo said.

"Okay, to the station we go!" Diana said happily.

Dee and Ryo followed the perky blonde surprised at her excited attitude.

"Must have kicked some guy's ass." Dee whispered to Ryo.

A police escort took them the Miami-Dade police station where Diana led them through the modernly designed station.

"Damn, Rose and the Chief are really cheap!" Dee commented as he stared at the glass walls. "Why can't our precinct look this good!?"

"Like tax payers in New York want to pay for a fancy dancy place like this?" Ryo answered.

"Government grants darlings." Diana said as she pulled out her cell. "Government grants."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

"Hey hold still now, I still have to put a bow in your hair." Calleigh said grinning. "Her hair is even redder than yours Horatio."

Horatio grinned as he held the bottle out to the baby on his lap. She latched onto the nipple and began sucking happily. Eric laughed.

"You might need a little washcloth or something H before she dribbles something on ya!"

Horatio laughed as the baby made a loud suck.

"Believe me Eric, I'd take milk or baby spit up over blood any day."

"Yeah right." Tim said as he glared down at the child. "I still don't see why Diana insisted we have her here. Child Services could have brought her some place."

"That's because we want this to be a surprise Tim!" Calleigh said as she brushed the baby's hair into a little ponytail atop her head and placed a bow on it. "It's been a long time since she's seen these guys, isn't that right little lamb chop?"

"Lamb chop?" Speed asked sarcastically.

"That's what Calleigh's father calls her. I heard him say it to her when he dropped by the precinct awhile back." Eric whispered to him.

"Besides Speed  _ **I**_ was the one who insisted on the child being here." Horatio said as he placed a spit up towel over his shoulder. "This little one has made quite an impact on our brothers in blue over in New York."

"And over here!" Alex said as she walked in. Horatio meanwhile was trying to burp the infant as he rubbed her back firmly. He succeeded in more ways then one that. Tim cringed while everyone else laughed. Alex peeked over at the towel.

"Now that's a healthy baby." She said with a grin. Horatio removed the spit up towel and cleaned the baby's face. As he was placing back down on his lap she grabbed his signature sunglasses and put them in her mouth.

"Well, there go your sunglasses H." Eric said.

Horatio just laughed.

"No those don't go there." He said smiling. "They go here." He pried the sunglasses away from her and gently placed them over her eyes. The whole place went into an uproar of laughs as the baby looked around with the big glasses. Along with the sunglasses, she was wearing a little pink dress with matching shoes.

"Alright everybody." Alex said. "Let me just look her over one more time. Diana should be back soon."

Horatio held the baby as the medical examiner checked the baby's heart rate, eyes, ears, and blood pressure.

"She was a little underweight at the hospital, but I am sure she gained a few ounces being with us." Alex said. "Other than that, 100 to me.

"Yes, she's getting to be a big girl now." Horatio said. "I caught her moving around in the hospital a couple of times. I think she's getting ready to crawl."

"Now that'll be an even bigger surprise." Calleigh said with a smile and everyone caught onto the idea.

"Scuse me Horatio." Frank popped his head in. "Diana just called, they are coming up the elevator now."

"Okay Frank, greet out guests." Horatio said. "Everyone else you know what to do."

* * *

"CSI!?" Dee yelled. "Why are we in the CSI Department?"

"Because Dee, that's where we are holding the briefing." Diana scolded. Sheesh, you are so picky."

"Jim would love this though." Ryo said as he passed by the ballistics room. "He'd have a blast in here with all this equipment."

"Detectives!" A bald, stout man yelled to them. He approached them and Diana introduced.

"Dee, Ryo this is Detective Frank Tripp, he was with me on this case."

"Pleased to meet you." Ryo and Dee both said exchanging handshakes.

"Was the perp a pain in the ass to capture?" Dee asked.

Frank grinned.

"A little fussy, but other than that went quietly." He said. Diana stifled a laughed. "Here come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

Frank led them towards Horatio's office where Calleigh, Eric, Tim, and Alex were waiting outside the door.

"Wow, they are some cute detectives." Calleigh whispered getting a look at Ryo. She wasn't one for flirtation, but she did point out attractiveness when she saw it.

"You can say that again honey." Alex responded as she eyed Dee. "I am so glad my husband and I made the can look, no touch rule."

"You do know they are married to each other right?" Tim said whispering to Alex.

"So?" She said. "Nothing wrong with that in my book, gay or straight I look. Like I said, just can't touch."

Eric and Tim just shook their heads and approached the coming crowd.

"Hey officers." Eric said extending his hand. "Nice to meet you. Diana's told us a lot about you two."

"Good or bad?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"Depends on your perspective." Tim said as he shook Dee's hand.

"Diana couldn't stop going on and on about you all too." Dee said. "And no wonder, damn our precinct is just an old brownstone. Yours is like the Taj Mahal of police stations."

Friendly laughter and introductions including some extra kind words from Alex and Calleigh.

"Well guys, we thought you two might want to meet the perp first before the briefing, just to get that out of the way." Calleigh said. "Size him up for yourselves."

Dee snorted.

"If he's like all the perps we know, chances are he'll be calling us pig and bitching all the way back to the city." He said.

"You get that too huh?" Frank said.

"Well then might as well get that part over with." Ryo said with a sigh. "Where is he?"

The CSI team and Diana were trying to keep their grins in check.

"Right this way gentlemen." Calleigh said kindly as she opened the door to Horatio's office.

"Horatio!" She said kindly. "The detectives from New York are here!"

"Please send them in." Horatio responded.

"This way please!" Calleigh said opening the door wide enough for them to enter. Ryo thanked her and the two entered to see a red haired man with his back to them standing by a large window behind his desk.

Ryo suddenly felt a tad nervous. Dee meanwhile just wanted a cigarette and eyed the spacious yet sparsely decorated office for their perp.

"Lieutenant Caine." Ryo tried to say officially as they stood a good distance away from his desk. "I'm Detective Randy Maclean-Laytner and this is Detective Dee Maclean-Laytner of the 27th precinct in Manhattan, New York. We are here on the request of FBI Agent Diana Spacey to extradite a criminal back to New York."

"Oh yes I know Detectives." Horatio said with a smile as he continued to stare out the window.

Dee eyed him strangely.

"Y-yeah, so where is this scumbag anyway?" Dee asked.

Horatio laughed a little and turned.

"Right here gentlemen." Horatio turned and Dee and Ryo couldn't move as they looked in Horatio's arms. There, cradled warmly was a red haired baby. At first Dee and Ryo had no idea what to do or think. It couldn't be.

"Oh my god…oh my god…it's not…" Dee stuttered.

Horatio smiled.

"It is." He said.

Ryo's heart meanwhile was going a mile a minute and his eyes were fighting tears. Horatio noticed and decided to make the next move.

"Detectives." Horatio said as he bounced the baby girl in his arms. "This little one, I believe her name is Grace, has something she's been wanting to show you."

Horatio gently put the baby on the floor. She looked up at him and then looked over at Ryo and Dee. A big toothless grin spread on her face and Horatio repositioned her so she was on her knees. She let out a breathless laugh as Ryo collapsed to the floor.

Suddenly, after a little bouncing the baby began to move her hands then her legs, within seconds she was crawling towards Ryo.

"Oh my god!" Ryo let out a cry and held out his arms to the crawling child. "Gracie, my little girl, that's it, come to me sweetheart!"

Baby Grace laughed as Dee slumped down next to his husband as the baby crawled over to them.

"Oh Grace!" Ryo said as he gathered the baby in his arms and held her close to his heart. "Grace, my sweet baby girl."

Ryo was crying along with Dee who was now holding his husband and the child in both of his arms.

Ryo cried and then through his tears began to laugh.

"Oh you learned how to crawl!" He said smiling through his sobs. "You did it all by yourself! Dee, oh god it's our baby, our baby learned how to crawl."

Dee nodded as he buried his face in Ryo's hair.

"That was the first time she did it." Horatio said quietly. "She wanted to wait until her dad's came."

"Dad's, what…? Dee whispered looking up at the Lieutenant.

"That's the other surprise." Diana said with a grin. "Horatio?"

"Diana told me what happened to you, so she and I spoke with some friends down in New York." Horatio said as he kneeled down to the little family. "As of this moment your lawyer Marilyn Specter and Jack McCoy from the D.A.'s office are right now working on making sure that this little girl never leaves your care again. They are investigating that judge that overlooked your case and found that he had ruled in favored of negligent parents due to his own biased ideas, obviously a violation since many children were affected by that. Records are popping up that children were hurt by that."

"But what about her mother?" Dee asked. "She fought us like hell to get Grace back and she won."

Diana put her hand on Dee's shoulder.

"We found Ms. Simmons a few days ago strung out on meth." She said. "Brent Macaroy, her fiancée that also fought you, was shot dead in an apparent lover's quarrel. She had been cheating on him and her lover, on her command, shot Brent dead. Right now Tara's being held without bond in jail and even if by some miracle she gets out of prison, her chances of re-gaining custody of her daughter are slim to none. We found Grace in their house, she had been neglected of food and diapers while Tara and Brent worked on selling meth for a drug lord."

"Oh Grace." Ryo said as he clutched the baby close to him, tears still pouring from his eyes. "I thought Brent was a mechanic."

"He was." Horatio said. "Dante Vera Cruz runs his own little meth corporation inside car dealerships and auto body repair shops. He hires boys like Brent who want to make a quick dollar to not only work on cars, but also cook up meth. Vera Cruz hired Brent while hiding out in Manhattan, just before your custody case. He had found a way to sneak off the radar."

Horatio smiled as he looked at Grace.

"But that is mine and Diana's affairs, not yours." He said as he stroked Grace's head. "However, our main priority today was to give this little girl back to her parents, her rightful parents."

"You mean…" Ryo asked.

Diana nodded.

"She's all yours boys, tomorrow when you go on your flight she'll be going with you." Diana said. "And you have got the back's of Miami and New York to see to it that she never leaves you again!"

Dee and Ryo both looked down at Grace and immediately their tears flowed once more.

"Thank you!" Ryo cried to both Horatio and Diana. "Thank you both, you have no idea how much we missed her."

"Hey don't just thank us!" Diana said. "That team who is standing in the doorway gave us a good hand!"

"Come on in everyone!"

Horatio's team sheepishly came in all smiles. Frank unfortunately had to miss the little reunion having been called away to his office.

Ryo and Dee smiled and laughed and tried to wipe their eyes as they got up and gave warm hugs and tearful thank you's. Grace meanwhile just looked on completely oblivious.

"Our daughter, it's our daughter Dee." Ryo said crying and laughing at the same time as Dee held him close.

"Man she has gotten big Ryo." Dee said laughing as he took the baby from him.

"Her size is nothing compared to her diaper." Speedle said.

"So she's healthy?" Ryo asked. "She's alright!?"

Alex smiled.

"Very." She said. "You don't have to worry yourselves. You just take her home now and take good care of her honey."

"And promise you'll visit us!" Calleigh said as she looked over at the baby. "Oh we are going to miss you little Grace, you are such a good baby."

"And a hysterical one!" Eric said. "She tried to eat Horatio's sunglasses!"

"Trust me, we will visit." Dee said as he held his daughter. "Ryo and I will never be able to repay all of you for what you have done. You have no idea what this means to our family, both inside and outside the precinct."

"Speaking of which." Diana said with a grin. "When you go back to New York, you are to go straight from the airport to Mother Maria's and that goes for me too because I am going with you. The precinct and your family are all expecting you for a little soiree that they are putting together."

"Oh wow!" Dee said as he bounced Grace. "Did you hear that Grace, a party!"

"So they all know!"

"Duh of course they do!" Diana said. "How else could I get Rose and Smith to get you two to haul your butts to Miami!"

"But what about Bikky?"

"Taken care of." She said. "Drake and JJ are going to pick him up after school and give him the low down. The three of them and I'll bet Miss Carol too will be quite busy re-assembling the nursery in your apartment."

"That is if your ready to have a baby in your apartment again." Horatio said smiling. "We'll be more than glad to keep her for an extra couple of days or weeks if need be."

"Oh hell no!" Dee yelled. "Sorry Lieutenant Caine but this one is ours, go get your own!"

More laughter and as the day waned and Ryo and Dee spent more time with Grace and the agents of the CSI at Miami-Dade station, they knew there would be no way in their lifetime, or any lifetimes they could repay the kind agents and Diana for giving them the miracle of returning their daughter to them.


	71. More Surprises

That whole evening seemed like a dream to Dee and Ryo. It was hard to believe that only one day ago they thought they would never see baby Grace again, and now here she was in Dee's arms sleeping soundly as the three walked quietly along a beach as the sun was setting in the Floridian sky.

"I just can't believe it." Dee kept saying over and over again. "Our little girl, our daughter…I thought we had lost her forever."

Ryo nodded as he placed his head on Dee's shoulder as the two approached a nearby bench.

"I guess miracles really do happen." Ryo said quietly as he stroked Grace's head. "My god she has gotten so beautiful. I'm glad Lieutenant Caine was kind enough to let us witness one of her firsts. Seeing her crawl like that was the most amazing feeling I had ever had."

Dee smiled remembering how Horatio had put Grace on the floor and within an instant was crawling towards a shaky Ryo.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Dee said. "I guess I can call her Speedy now huh?"

Ryo laughed happily and nuzzled his head under Dee's chin. Dee took his free arm and wrapped Ryo in it.

"Well, by what Diana has said, it seems we got her for the long run…you think we can do it?"

Ryo looked up at him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, and then he kissed Grace's head.

"Dee, my love, my husband…and now father to both Bikky and Grace...I KNOW and I can't wait to do it!"

* * *

The next day Dee, Ryo, Grace, and Diana bid adieu once more to the Miami-Dade CSI team and then hopped their plane back to New York. Dee and Ryo were in absolute bliss as the plane reached into the sky. They didn't even care when Grace started screaming from the change in altitude causing her ears to pop uncomfortably. They didn't care if people were eyeing them and were annoyed. After all, she was a baby and couldn't help it. If anything Dee and Ryo became even mushier doing everything they could to soothe her. Even Diana gave people a dirty look if they even thought about coming over and putting their 2 cents in.

After awhile, Grace's cries calmed and she soon was out like a light in the carrier that was between Ryo and Dee's seats. Dee and Ryo spent the whole plane ride just watching her sleep, amazed and happy like the two proud fathers they were.

It was just after 5pm when the little family and Diana were on the freeway heading back to Manhattan. Grace had finished a bottle, had a diaper change, and was now enthralled in her new squishie toy Horatio have given her before they had left. Meanwhile, the proud papas and god-mama-diva (as Diana liked to call herself) were itching to get to the orphanage and see what kind of party was in store for little Grace.

The didn't have to guess when the taxi finally pulled up to the orphanage and there outside was a great big vinyl sign saying "WELCOME HOME GRACE" on the front door and a group of orphans including Bikky standing outside waiting for them.

The crowd got even more noisy when Ryo pulled Grace from her carrier and lifted her up for everyone to see. Bikky quickly emerged from the crowd and raced towards the three, Diana meanwhile sneaked out of the way to get towards the orphanage.

"GRACIE!" Bikky yelled completely out of Bikky fashion no less.

Ryo and Dee grabbed Bikky in a hug and then kneeled down to him.

"Bikky, say hello to your baby sister." Dee whispered. "You too Gracie, say hello to Big Brother Bikky."

Bikky was thrilled as Ryo gently handed Grace to him.

"Hey you!" Bikky said happily as Grace looked up at him. "Remember me?"

Grace looked up at Bikky, grinned and grabbed a chunk of blonde hair!

"YEOUCH!" Bikky yelled, but then smiled. "Yup, she remembers me!"

Lots of laughter emerged and Dee and Ryo found themselves wiping tears from their faces once more.

"Come on…let's take her to grandma." Dee said happily.

"She's inside with the rest of the crew and that includes Marilyn and Jack too, they are helping finishing setting up the dining room!" Bikky said as the orphans led them inside. "Mother Maria invited everybody."

"Under penalty of death!" Drake yelled emerging from the foyer. "She made sure that everyone that knew Grace was invited to this party!"

"Holy moley!" Dee said. Just then, Mother emerged with tears in her eyes and a large smile on her face. Drake took that as his cue to exit figuring he'll get his time in soon enough.

"So, where is my granddaughter?" Mother said with a sniffle.

Bikky grinned and passed her over to Mother.

"Oh praise the lord." She whispered as she cuddled Grace close to her. "I am so glad God kept you safe and brought you back to us…my little treasure…my granddaughter"

She looked over at Ryo and Dee.

"My sons…" She said as Dee and Ryo enveloped her and Grace in a warm, tearful hug.

"Is she here!?" JJ yelled. "Is my little Gracie here!?"

JJ gasped when he saw her in Mother Maria's arms.

"OMIGOD, LITTLE GRACIE!"

"Better hand her over to him Mother before he explodes!" Dee whispered.

Maria laughed and gave Grace to the hyper JJ.

"Oh wow!" JJ squealed. "Oh its my little pumpkin, I have missed you soooo much and so did Uncle Drake and Uncle Ted and Uncle Marty, and Uncle Chief…."

JJ rambled on and on as he kissed and held Grace who giggled happily and toyed with JJ's shirt.

"Hey now, don't hog her JJ, lets go to the dining room!" Bikky yelled. "Besides, I'm hungry!"

"We went all out for Grace's homecoming senpai!" JJ said as gave Grace back to Dee and ran ahead to alert everyone.

The double doors to the dining room opened and everyone and that included the whole crew of the 27th (Chief Smith and Rose too of course), Carol, Lai, Lass, Jack McCoy and Marilyn Specter, the orphans, nuns, etc standing right in front.

"WELCOME HOME GRACE!" Everyone cheered and applauded as Dee and Ryo walked into the dining room with Grace still in Dee's arms.

"SHE'S BACK AND HERE TO STAY!" Dee yelled happily as he lifted her up over the crowd. She just squirmed and bounced as she looked down at everyone hooting and hollering.

Once she was back down on land everyone immediately wanted to hold her and so the pass off began, but not before another surprise.

"Attention everyone!" Mother Maria interrupted. "I have an announcement. Rather, one for Ryo and Grace."

Ryo looked over at Mother.

"Me?"

She nodded.

"When I found out my granddaughter was coming back I figured it was very important that our family as well as our friends be a part of this celebration. However, I realized that most of the family here are mine and Dee's. So with the help of Bikky and a few others, we made a few last minute changes to the guest list."

"Guest list…what?"

Ryo was interrupted by the kitchen door opening and out stepped the surprise.

"Oh my God!" Ryo yelled. "AUNT KOHANA, AKIHIRO!"

The elderly woman smiled shyly in her floral kimono as she stepped towards her nephew on the arm of her son, Akihiro who was wearing a navy one. Right behind them was Elena and Rick, also wearing traditional Japanese dress, Elena doing her best to keep herself from crying so Rick took the lead.

"Ryo…you have no idea how happy we were to find out that Grace was coming home with you and for good this time." He said. "When Bikky and Mother Maria told us Elena and I realized that it would be unfair if it was only us to represent the Maclean side of the family. Elena's brother, your father, was married into such a wonderful family,. a family that we want Grace to know just as much as you are realizing now. So Bikky gave us Mrs. Shinibu's address and we were able to arrange that they come here for this party."

"And we were more than glad too." Akihiro said. "We are so happy to welcome the newest member of our family and even though we are in a slightly different religious setting, your Mother in Law and my mother wanted to introduce Grace to the other side of her heritage, here among friends and family, in honor of your mother and father."

Ryo didn't know what to say, but Dee sniffled.

"We'd be honored." He said.

"Yes." Ryo croaked out. He feared he would start crying again. Kohana meanwhile smiled and approached her nephew and gave him and the baby a warm hug. She turned to Akihiro and spoke to him and then started wiping tears from Ryo's eyes.

Akihiro left for a moment, and then returned with a few small items.

"Mother thought it best that we present Grace with a customary gift. Even though the event passed a week ago, it is one that is cherished very much by the people in our country and one we believe that is appropriate for this wonderful day. It's called Hina-Matsuri, or Girl's Day and we have a special gift for Grace."

Kohana took a little package from her son and showed it to the baby and Ryo. She unwrapped the paper and there inside laid a set of worn, but beautiful looking Japanese dolls."

"Oh my…." Ryo whispered as Kohana looked up at him.

"Aiko's." She said quietly. Ryo looked up.

"These were…my mother's?"

Akihiro nodded as Kohana spoke.

"Mother says, that these dolls were given to Aiko by her grandparents." Akihiro translated. "It is customary that they are passed from generation to generation. Even though Aiko never had a girl, she told Mother that she would still keep them for you in case you ever had a girl or if your child ever had a girl. She kept them in Japan because she didn't want them to be stored in a box somewhere never to be seen again. She said unlike her paintings these were much more important, an heirloom to give to her son and grandchild."

Ryo's eyes filled with tears as Kohana spoke again.

"One more thing." Akihiro translated as he handed Kohana another paper wrapped gift. Once more she unwrapped it, and once more Ryo gasped. Inside were two kimonos, one a little larger then the next.

"You remember in that video Ryo when your father said that your grandparents in Japan sent you a kimono?" Elena said.

Ryo nodded.

"We didn't know at the time, but it turned out the kimono you had belonged to your grandfather, his family collected a few that he could pass to his male children and grandchildren."

Ryo looked down at the pink and green kimonos in Kohana's hands.

"And…and these?"

"Aiko's." Kohana said with a tearful smile. "Baby, and older, for Grace now."

Ryo didn't know what to say as tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared down at the kimonos that used to belong to his mother. Grace just looked on ready to fall asleep.

"We also have traditional Japanese food here…your Aunt Kohana is quite a cook!" Maria said smiling.

"Better get some while the getting is good." Ted said with a mouthful of food. The room broke into light laughter and Ryo too laughed and sobbed at the same time. Dee took Grace gently from him as Ryo and Kohana embrace warmly.

"Arigato." Ryo said tearfully. "Arigato Kohana."

Kohana held her nephew warmly while Dee approached Akihiro.

"Thanks cousin." Dee said happily.

Akihiro nodded.

"Thank my mother and yours." He said sheepishly. "I was just the translator."

Dee laughed.

"Well then, I am personally promoting you to baby handler." He said as he handed Grace over to Akihiro. "Say hello to your new cousin!"

Akihiro laughed and took hold of the baby.

"Ah, she is quite a beauty, a rare jewel." He said as he looked down at Grace. "Our family made many prayers that she would be safe and healthy and I am thankful to see that she is. Our family has endured quite a lot, but since reuniting with Ryo and meeting you and his son and now this little one, much joy has been brought back to us."

Dee was touched but before he could speak he was interrupted by Marilyn asking for attention and pulling Jack McCoy by the shirt sleeve to the front of the group.

"Attention everyone!" Marilyn yelled. "WE have an announcement! Ryo and Dee can you come here please?"

Akihiro handed Grace back over to Dee and met up with Ryo at the front of the crowd.

"We wanted to inform everyone an update about Grace's custody case right now." Marilyn said cheerfully. "As you know the judge that was in charge of the case was suspended pending an investigation. Well we just got word today that Judge Barton was asked to take an early retirement!"

"Translation!" Jack said with a smile. "He was officially disbarred…he acted poorly as a judge using his own biased views to affect his verdicts and the disciplinary committee after reviewing many custody cases that ended horribly decided in the law's best interest that he no longer preside in a courtroom again."

Cheers and yells from the crowd.

"One more thing!" Marilyn yelled. "Jack will you please do the honors?"

Jack looked over at Ryo and Dee and took a breath.

"Ms. Specter received a letter that was also sent to me." He said. "Grace's birth mother was formally charged and sentenced today in Florida court. She confessed to setting up her lover to kill her fiancée. There had been too much evidence presented against her, so going to court would be a waste of time. Because of the murder, the drugs and the horrible neglect of her baby the judge will be seeking life without the possibility of parole!"

More cheers.

"I also received another letter." Jack said. "Or rather court order. Ms. Specter believes it is important that I let you…Randy and Dee…know that because of her charges the Miami-Dade County Court issued an involuntary termination of parental guardianship to Ms. Simmons. Meaning that Grace's care once again be handed over to Mother Maria here in New York City since that was her original home."

"So Grace is gonna be staying here then?" Dee asked.

Maria smiled.

"Let the man continue Dee!" She scolded and motioned for Jack to continue.

"Not quite." He said. "Mother Maria informed Ms. Specter and I that since Grace has been placed in her care that she will resume what she had done in the beginning. So to wrap this whole thing up…it has been decided once again…that Grace…or rather Grace Aiko Maclean-Laytner remain in the care of Randall and Dee Maclean-Laytner until her adoption can be finalized!"

And with that the whole room went up in a flurry of excitement and cheers. Dee and Ryo grabbed each other in a warm hug, again trying to keep the tears from coming as everyone gather around them. Grace then began to cry because the noise that woke her up from her nap! Dee and Ryo laughed tearfully as they tried to calm her down. Bikky showed her the squishie toy once more and that got her to relax as she took it from him. With her calm Dee and Ryo went over to Jack and Marilyn.

"You have no idea how much that meant us you two." Dee said.

"Hey you two deserve her and she you." Marilyn said. "We only spoke the truth."

"Think we can count on you to represent us again Marilyn?" Dee asked.

She smiled.

"You better believe it or he and his team will kick my sorry butt." She said pointing to Jack. "His boss both made sure that both of us went to this party."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah well, he knows that if we refused anything from Mother Maria Lane purgatory would be imminent." Jack said. "She is better known than you think, but don't think for one second that I wouldn't be here even if I didn't have work. I am very happy to see you reunited with your daughter."

"Thanks to you both." Ryo said. "We couldn't have done it without your support and guidance through the whole custody case."

Just then Grace cooed loud enough for everyone to hear making them laugh.

"And she wants to say thank you too." Ryo said and the next thing Jack knew he was holding Grace in his arms.

"I haven't done this in awhile." He said nervously. But Grace just looked up and smiled. He smiled back down at her and began to stroke her cheek with his finger. Although he got kind of grossed out when Grace decided to put his finger in her mouth and use it as a pacifier.

"Ugh…great…your hands better be clean McCoy!" Dee warned. "If she gets sick I am blaming you."

Jack glared.

"Don't start Detective Maclean-Laytner." He warned. "Besides, I think I feel her first tooth coming in."

"What!?" Ryo asked. "Where!?"

Everyone peered down at the baby and Jack was able to remove his finger and grimaced at the baby spit all over it.

"Anyone got a napkin?" He asked. But they were all too busy staring down at Grace's mouth trying to see if Jack was telling the truth.

"Oh I think I see it!" Marilyn yelled. "Right in the front, there seems to be a little swell."

"I'm surprised she's not screaming." Ryo said.

"Hey with my son, he coasted through teething." Marilyn said. "My daughter was the screamer."

"I guess I am not getting that napkin huh sweetheart?" Jack said as he looked down at Grace. "Though if my finger worked better than a pacifier, glad to help."

Grace giggled and Jack handed her back to Ryo and went off to wash his hand. Marilyn was then having her turn with Grace when Berkeley Rose appeared with another gentleman.

"My congratulations detectives." He said. "I am very proud to see your daughter has returned."

"Thank you sir!" Ryo said. "But really thank you!"

Rose eyed him.

"Me?"

Dee sniffed.

"Yeah well had it not been for you and Badger, Ryo and I might have never gone to Miami and Grace would be stuck in some Florida foster care. Thanks for caring about us, but don't go thinking that I am starting to like you or anything!"

Rose glared.

"The feeling is mutual."

That earned him nudge in the ribs by his guest.

"Ouch…ah forgive me for being so rude. Detectives, I would like you to meet Evan Holdman." Rose motioned to the man. "He is…an acquaintance...a very good acquaintance of mine. Evan these are Randy and Dee Maclean-Laytner and their daughter Grace."

"Acquaintance my foot…you mean Evan is your boyfriend?" Dee said.

Rose glared at him.

"Yes, if I must put it informally." Berkeley said.

"Formality as you know is a habit of Berkeley's." Evan said extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both and I am so happy you two have your daughter back. Berkeley explained what a sweet little angel she is and how well you were taking care of her and loving her. He was right. She's very lucky to have you two."

"Thank you Mr. Holdman!" Ryo said.

"Please it's Evan." He said with a smile.

After a little bit of idle chit chat Mother Maria came over and asked to see Ryo and Dee for a moment. They excused themselves and that gave Evan and Berkeley a few moments alone.

"So acquaintance huh?" Evan said with a smile. "Couldn't come up with something more exciting?"

Berkeley blushed.

"Well…I would have gladly said lover…but in this kind of setting with my less than proper employees and these young children around. I don't know if it would have been appropriate…and partner and boyfriend are too cliché."

Evan rolled his eyes as Berkeley put his arm around him.

"But…outside of this kind of setting…I prefer calling you my lover…my ONLY handsome, passionate lover."

Now it was Evan's turned to blush as he felt Berkeley's breath close to his ear.

"And if I maybe so bold…may I be yours?" Berkeley asked.

Evan chuckled slightly, but his heart was melting while Berkeley's was racing. Evan was giving Rose the same feelings that Ryo had…only much deeper it seemed.

"Well…that is something we will just have to see now won't we?" Evan said with a smile. "After all…there is a lot of work that goes into being one's only lover."

"It's something that I am willing to work for. Very hard for." Berkeley said. "Say…right now…at…my place?

Evan chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Berkeley.

"Is that an invitation or demand?"

"A little of both."

Evan sighed and tugged on Berkeley's lapels.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Back with Ryo and Dee, Maria had led them out into the hallway away from the party. She was walking with something behind her back. She threatened Dee to keep his eyes away or she'll rip his ear off. Once they were alone…she spoke.

"Dee darling." She said. "I have a present for you."

"What! Penguin, no way, no more!" Dee pleaded.

"I think you'll like this one." She said.

"Any present you give me I love, except when you use the word present as a trick to pull my ear."

He then got nervous and backed up towards Ryo.

"It's not one of those is it?"

Maria rolled her eyes.

"No my paranoid son." She said. "Close your eyes and hold out your arms."

Dee blinked.

"Do it or I WILL pull your ear!" She yelled.

Dee gave a quiet yelp and did what he was told. He felt something large and fuzzy placed into his arms.

"Okay open your eyes!" Maria said.

Dee did and gasped.

"OH MY GOD! BUSTER!? BUSTER THE BEAR!?"

"The very one!" Maria said with a grin.

"Oh Dee, this was your teddy bear?" Ryo asked with a smile as he looked down at the brown bear that wore blue overalls.

"Hell yeah!" Dee said. "Jess gave him to me for my first birthday! I had him for years, then one of the kids stole him. I figured he either went off with them or he got destroyed in the explosion!"

"I thought so too!" Maria said. "But as I was going through some old toy boxes to see if there were more things we can get Grace, I stumbled upon him buried deep within an old toy box. I was so glad he didn't get destroyed."

Dee snorted as he held his bear.

"So, which one of the brats absconded with him!"

Maria frowned a little.

"Believe it or not, Jacob."

Dee's eyes shot up wide.

"Jacob, little Jacob?" He uttered remembering the shy, sickly boy he used to play legos with.

Maria nodded.

"Yes." She said. "He was very sad when you left for the academy. A couple of times I caught him in your room asleep on your bed."

"Yeah…the little guy would have bad dreams and wanna bunk with me." Dee said. "But I wrote and called as often as I could from school so he wouldn't miss me too much."

"You kept many promises to him Dee darling." Maria said. "I think he knew his time with us would be short. Jacob must have known Buster meant a lot to you and took him so a piece of you would be close to him. Before he went down for his nap, he must have been playing with Buster and put him in his toy chest so no would try and take him. When he died, I didn't have the heart to give away his toys so I just had the toy box put in the attic without even looking in it."

Dee stared down at the bear.

"Jacob…man, had I known I would have given Buster to you." He whispered. "After Jess got shot, Jacob never left my side even after I would get into trouble. He was always making sure I was okay."

Maria sniffled slightly.

"I also found this inside Buster's overalls." She said and gave Dee a yellowed piece of folded paper. Dee gently unfolded it and immediately his heart clenched. It was a child's drawing of a sun, sky and grass. And on the grass were 2 large circles with lines on the sides and bottom. One had black squiggles at the top and the other had yellow squiggles. The yellow one was holding a brown blob.

Ryo saw tears flowing down Dee's cheeks and immediately put his arm around him. He peeked over the paper and saw why.

"Me, Dee" Ryo whispered looking at the child's scrawl above the circles. Jacob had drawn him and Dee holding hands and Jacob holding Buster in his free hand. They had red smiles and Jacob even knew to use green for Dee's eyes.

Ryo put his head on Dee's shoulder as he held the baby.

"I think we just found another picture to put in Grace's room." He whispered. "And another wonderful person to tell her about."

Dee nodded gently and turned when he felt a tugging in his hands. There he saw Grace trying to pull Buster from his hands. Dee smiled.

"And I think Grace just got a new friend." He said. "One that will take her on lots of adventures…just like he did with her papa."


	72. A Wonderful Situation

_A few months later:_

"Is the car packed up Ryo?"

"Yup, did you feed Grace?"

"Pfft, like I had a choice, I can't wait till she starts talking and she can actually tell us what she wants instead of screaming about it."

Ryo laughed as he kissed Dee's forehead.

"Hey she's working on it!" Ryo said as he looked down at the baby in Dee's arms. "Right Gracie, can you say daddy or dada? Come on, say dada!"

(incoherent baby babble)

Dee and Ryo looked at the baby and just laughed.

"Alright, grab the brat and let's go!" Dee said.

Ryo grinned and headed to Bikky's room to make sure he was ready.

It was early in the afternoon as the temperature rose to almost 85 degrees. Meanwhile the family of four in the blue sedan cruised down the highway.

"Our first family getaway!" Ryo said smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. "And Grace's first trip to the beach! This is going to be a great weekend."

"You said it!" Dee said as he leaned back in the passenger seat. "Bout time we got outta town for awhile." He dug into one of the small bags and pulled out some chips.

"Your appetite can't wait huh?" Ryo said eyeing him.

"Hell no!" Dee said as he opened the bag. "You're forgetting we got Bikky, the brat with the hollow stomach!"

"Look whose talking moocher!" Bikky yelled.

Dee growled.

"Watch it or I'll take that new Bulls jersey of yours and use it to wash and wax my car!"

Bikky snarled from the backseat where Grace was snoozing right beside him in her car seat and resumed to reading his magazine and listening to music.

"You know you really need to stop threatening him with that jersey." Ryo said. "It does mean a lot to him…and ME because I paid for it. More importantly he earned it for graduating junior high with good marks. He really worked hard this year."

"Hey I woulda chipped in!"

"Had you not decided to bet your paycheck on that Knicks game…again."

Dee started to cower.

"Yeah well, you know…I learned my lesson…on the couch for three days!"

"Served you right."

"Ryo!"

"HEY IS THAT OUR HOTEL!?" Bikky suddenly yelled.

Dee hadn't even noticed Ryo had turned off the Garden State Parkway.

"Yes it is." Ryo said happily as he pulled into the parking lot of the nice plush "Marquis De Lafayette" Hotel in Cape May, New Jersey.

The Maclean-Laytner family decided that a trip to the Jersey Shore would be a wonderful way to spend a summer weekend. Also, Dee and Ryo had wanted to have a romantic getaway, but with Carol being away at summer camp and Bikky's basketball camp just a month away, they didn't want to leave the teen all alone with the baby for an entire weekend. So they decided to make it a family affair; and after an advance and bonus on his allowance, Bikky agreed to watch Grace at nighttime so Ryo and Dee could be alone. Dee was so thankful that Ryo booked adjoining rooms.

"Nice we are right next to the beach!" Bikky said as he hopped out of the car and eyed some bikini clad ladies.

"Mmhhm and our rooms should have balconies so you can overlook it at night!" Ryo said as he lifted Grace from the car and strapped her into her carrier that Ryo wore on the front of his body. Dee dubbed it "The Squirt Pack."

"Just make sure you have your music on low so that you can hear Grace if she cries!" Dee warned as they walked into the lobby.

"Yeah yeah yeah, relax you overprotective perv-face." Bikky said. It was true, since Grace had come home for good; Dee had gone out of his way to make sure Grace was safe. He never wanted her out of his sights again, though that was kind of hard to do.

"Enough you two!" Ryo said as they approached the clerk and confirmed their check in. Of course the clerks all want ga-ga over the adorable sleeping baby before giving the family their room keys.

After unpacking and resting for a little while, the family decided to head down to the beach. While the men donned their usual t-shirts, sandals, and swim trunks; Grace was glammed up with an adorable green swim top, diaper like swim shorts, a floral hat, and white strapped sandals. Of course Ryo practically bathed her in infant sunscreen before getting her into this whole outfit of course while fighting with Dee and Bikky to make sure they put some on.

Once they found a spot and set up shop did Bikky and Dee head for the water. Ryo meanwhile stayed with Grace under the umbrella and played in the sand.

"Want to make a sandcastle with daddy Grace?" Ryo asked as he placed the baby in his lap and gave her a small shovel. Grace just looked at the shovel and shook it around. Ryo laughed and reached for a play bucket and scooped up some moist sand. Grace just looked around and started feeling the sand.

"Yeah that feels funny doesn't it, all sticky!" Ryo said as he watched his daughter observe her new surroundings. He filled the bucket with sand and placed it back down and the sand molded. Grace of course looked it and reached out for it.

"Hey Ryo!" Dee yelled from a distance. "Come on in, the water's so warm!"

Ryo looked up and saw his husband standing waist deep in the ocean. He already looked like he had taken a couple of laps.

"Sure!" Ryo yelled. "Come on sweetie, let's introduce you to the ocean!"

Ryo, removed his shirt and sandals, then removed Grace's sandals and her into his arms and headed for the ocean. At first he sat down at the shore as the waves gently came in. He lifted Grace and dipped her feet into the water. Grace just looked at him like he was nuts.

"See kinda like when you take a bath huh?" Ryo said with a smile as he danced the baby around in the water. Bikky meanwhile after having a splash fest with Dee approached them soaking wet.

"Is Grace having fun?" Bikky asked as he kneeled down to them.

"As much fun as an 8 month old would!" Ryo said as he looked at his smiling baby!

"Hey Ryo come on and bring my squirt!" Dee yelled.

Ryo smiled and waded in while Bikky headed back to their umbrella to dry off and get a soda. Dee paddled over to Ryo and Grace who Ryo was holding onto tightly, though he tried to hide his slight apprehension that Grace had no water safety protection on.

"Ahh….there you are!" Dee said with a smile as he took Grace. "You wanna swim with papa huh?"

"I think she wouldn't mind giving it a try." Ryo said as he began to paddle around. "Just be careful!"

Dee smiled and kissed his husband's forehead.

"I am not even gonna move!" Dee said as he positioned Grace belly down in his arms and very slowly dipped her into the water, not underneath of course.

"Weeee….there goes my little squirt fish!" Dee said as he moved her to and fro in the water. Grace was smiling while Dee made sure none of the water hit her face.

"She likes it!" Ryo said as Dee continued to move his daughter in the water. "Here let me try!"

Dee handed Grace over to Ryo.

"Here Grace, watch daddy!" Ryo said. "Uh oh…daddy's sinking…he's sinking!"

Ryo continued to kneel under the water until he was all the way under and Grace was in it up to her chest. Ryo then came up slowly so he wouldn't splash her.

"There's daddy!" Dee yelled as Grace laughed and squealed. Thankfully both Ryo and Dee were glad none of the squad could see how goofy they were being. But that's what being a dad was all about.

Suddenly out of nowhere a wave became rough and splashed Grace a little in her face. Immediately she started to cry and Dee and Ryo were right at her side.

"Ohh…its okay baby, its okay!" Ryo said with a smile as he held his little girl and immediately waded back to the shore with Dee at his heels. They went back to their umbrella where Bikky was munching on a bag of chips.

"What happened!?" The teen asked.

"Someone got a little waterlogged, I think the wave surprised her more than anything else." Dee said as he reached for a beach towel. "Here give her to papa."

Dee took Grace and patted her face gently.

"Awww…did my Gracie get a little too wet." Dee said. "It's okay, papa and daddy will make it all better."

Ryo reached into the baby bag and pulled out a binky.

"Here sweetheart!" Ryo said as he put the binky into her mouth. That and her fathers and big brother's kind words and cuddles calmed her down to the point she was ready to nod off again.

"Disaster averted." Dee said with a smile as he watched Grace close her eyes.

Later that evening after a fun family dinner at Cabana's Beach Bar and Grill where not only they had a great meal but heard some nice live entertainment, the Maclean-Laytner's headed back to their hotel where Dee immediately ushered Bikky to get into babysitting mode. After making sure Grace was sound asleep in her crib and Bikky was not going to cause any mischief, with an extra ten in it of course, Dee was ready to make wild passionate love to Ryo!

However, when he finally got back into their room, he was stunned. There in the middle of the room was his husband, smiling shyly holding two glasses of champagne and wearing nothing but a black silk robe. There was nothing on, but candlelight (how Ryo got those smuggled in Dee would never know) and the window was open and the sweet smell of the ocean cascading about the room.

"Hi Dee." Ryo said quietly.

Dee gulped.

"Hi." He managed to squeak out as he looked at his gorgeous husband.

"Are the kids okay?" Ryo asked as he approached.

"F-fine….Grace is asleep and Bikky is watching TV."

Ryo smiled.

"Good." He said. "Champagne?"

Dee nodded quickly and Ryo handed him his glass.

"A toast." He said as he raised his glass. "To our children, and our marriage. We went through a very big hurdle this year, and it tested us. And, even though we hit a few rough patches, we made it through. And it made me realize how much I really, truly love you…more than anything."

Dee was touched as he recalled that same phrase Ryo had told him before they had gotten together for what would later on be permanent.

"I love you too Ryo." Dee said. "You really opened my eyes to a lot this year. You helped me realize how much I really, deep down wanted to be a father but let my fears prevent it from really happening. Then, you brought Grace into our lives and I can't imagine now my life without her, or Bikky and especially you. And even though we almost lost her, we fought through it together. No matter how hard times may get, god forbid, I promise to always stay by your side and love you and our family no matter what. We are complete Ryo and I will do everything I can to keep it that way."

Ryo smiled deeply.

"I promise you too." He said as he hooked his arm around Dee's. They wedding sipped their champagne and put their flutes down. Dee then wrapped his arms around his husband.

"God you look amazing." He said quietly as he massaged the sleeves of the silk robe. "When did you get this?"

Ryo chuckled.

"Not telling, but while we are on the subject of looks, has anyone ever told you that even in jeans and a buttoned up shirt you are still really sexy?"

Dee grinned.

"Just my incredibly wonderful husband who I desire to make love to right now."

Ryo smiled slyly.

"Then you wanna see what he's wearing underneath this robe?"

Dee didn't need anymore prodding then that. He leaned in and started to passionately kiss Ryo. Ryo responded by moving his hands down to Dee's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Dee meanwhile slowly undid the knot in Ryo's robe. When it came undone, he released his lips from Ryo's and looked down to see the present Ryo was keeping from him. He slipped the robe seductively from Ryo's shoulders and once again was in for a stunner.

"Ho-ley shit." Dee said.

"You like it?" Ryo said now in full blush.

"Ho-ley shit."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dee gulped.

"Ryo…is…is that a th-th…"

Ryo laughed and took Dee's arms.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

He leaned up and once again began kissing Dee passionately. Dee automatically began roaming his hands down Ryo's now exposed hips and when they curved towards his backside….

"Ohhh shiiiitttt." Dee murmured. "It is."

Ryo laughed and buried his face in Dee's neck. Dee couldn't believe it…Ryo was in a thong. And not just any thong…a silk black, floss thin thong that covered his bulging package nicely. Though Ryo didn't think by the look on Dee's face that the covering was going to last long.

"My god…you are sooo sexy." Dee murmured as he walked behind Ryo and admired the string that went down Ryo's backside. Dee couldn't help himself, so he began caressing the material. The feel of Dee's warm hands through the thin material made Ryo shudder. "I just never imagined…you…that you would want to.."

Ryo laughed.

"Just make love to me you idiot or else I am taking it off because its starting to bother me if you get my drift."

Dee looked at his husband and the two burst out laughing.

"Oh you better think again, sexy, because only I can do that!" Dee said as he started snapping the thin string of the thong.

"Ouch Dee, cut it out." Ryo said laughing.

"I wonder if I can tear this off with just one hand." Dee said as he snapped the material again.

"DEE!"

Smiling and laughing Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo nice and tight.

"Maybe I can use the heat between us to melt it off!" He said.

"Dee!"

The two husbands were laughing as Dee collapsed atop Ryo onto the bed. They stared at each other for a little while and then Ryo took it upon himself to continue undressing his husband.

"I want you naked." Ryo said quietly. "I want only to feel your skin against me."

Dee did nothing as Ryo pulled his shirt out of his jeans and then un-zipper them. Pulling them down carefully along with Dee's boxers, Ryo couldn't help himself but move his mouth to the now exposed erection. He licked and kissed and sucked causing Dee to shiver and moan.

"That's right Dee." Ryo said as he looked up into Dee's face. "Just let it all go tonight. I want it to be only about you and me."

Dee couldn't respond, he was too much into the moment. Ryo proceeded to pull the jeans and boxers all the way down until Dee kicked them off and they landed to the floor. Ryo then looked up at the now naked man above him.

"Dear God, you are so beautiful." Ryo whispered hoarsely. "Your olive skin, your green eyes, your strong arms…shit, sometimes I feel like I will burst if you don't make love to me."

"Like I am about to right now." Dee finished. He couldn't take it anymore, if Ryo kept talking the way he was…Dee was going to cum and he sure as hell wasn't going until he was inside Ryo. He quickly pulled the thong off of Ryo's body and began kissing his husband all over. Ryo in the meantime reached over for the lube he had put on the nightstand earlier that evening. He wanted to feel Dee deep inside him.

"Dee…." Ryo moaned. Dee looked up and grabbed the lube from Ryo and prepared himself. Once he was comfortable, Dee held onto Ryo and Ryo automatically wrapped his legs around Dee's waist. Within moments Dee was deep inside his husband and moving vigorously.

Nothing was said. Nothing had to be. It was in their actions, through the heady moans, the slapping of sweaty skin, the smacks of passionate kisses that said everything. The way their expressed their deep love for once another in the most physical of ways. It was only when they both reached climax did they yell how they loved one another as they rode the final wave of their intimacy.

And when it was all over, they collapsed, holding one another for dear life.

"Dee…I love you…" Ryo said panting. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Ryo." Dee said. "Shit I can't live without you, I won't. I love you."

Ryo smiled and held Dee tightly as Dee reciprocated.

Just then, the sounds of an infant's cries were heard in the next room. Immediately Ryo and Dee sat up ready to charge in case they were needed. But the cries were gone after a few minutes.

"Don't panic ya sex freaks!" Bikky yelled from the next room. "Buster fell out of the crib and the baby got upset!"

Ryo and Dee fell backwards onto the bed, thankful that nothing was wrong. Within seconds they burst out laughing.

"Oh God, Ryo." Dee said chuckling. "Is this what we are going to expect for the next eighteen plus years!"

"You mean making love and then responding to the needs of our children, most likely." Ryo said with a smile.

Dee grinned wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You wanna do it?"

Ryo nestled himself into Dee's chest.

"Dee Maclean-Laytner." He said. As long as I have you to love and to cherish all the days of my life, then I would want nothing else in this world."


End file.
